The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures
by sonicfan287
Summary: This is a story aimed specifically to Sonic fans who just want short, fun, sometimes action packed Sonic stories. Its a collection that keeps growing, so keep checking back to read more.
1. Shadow VS Link

Episode 1: Shadow VS. Link 

Shadow was off to the mall one fine Friday evening when he happened to be passing by EB Games. He went inside and saw that the GameCube had finally been marked down--again, to 79.99! It was a dream come true for the electronic loving hedgehog who had wanted a GameCube but didn't feel like spending 99.99. Now he could buy the system and probably even afford a game as Super Smash Bros Melee had been marked down to 19.99.

So that night, Shadow unloaded the new hardware onto his living room table. It looked simply enough, a platinum colored cube was his system with the usual hookups for a home console and a control that looked like a spaceship or something with 2 handles and oversized buttons. He popped open the case for SSBM to find a disk smaller than his own hand. He took the mini disc out and popped it smoothly into the cube.

He then, sat back and turned on the power to begin his first game of SSBM.

"Wow" he thought, soon after starting his first duel with DK, "these graphics are pretty good"

And thus, Shadow became entranced by the mindless violence and the wide variety of Nintendo all stars with which he could pummel, blast, jump and spin his way to ultimate victory.

Unfortunately he had yet to find a warrior worthy of entering the fray with him. A warrior that could continually withstand the heat of battle. In other words, Shadow could never find a character with enough speed, yet still some power to smash his foes. He couldnt find that one character out of the 25 available that he would select on a regular basis, and then he found him...

Upon playing through Adventure mode as Samus Aran, Shadow came face to face with a character possesing blonde hair and wearing mainly green garb with a somewhat silly looking hat but enough agility and power to convince Shadow that his chararacter of choosing would be forever more... LINK!

And thus, Shadow spent the next long while adapting to the style of playing as Link and conquering anyone who dared to challenge him. Soon enough, Shadow became further obsessed with Link as he continued to beat everyone he faced almost every time... then one night, it happened

When Shadow was really tired and the clock tolled midnight, Shadow felt himself drifting off... literally moving off the ground. His eyes suddenly blinked open as he realized he was lifting up and being dragged towards his television screen. He reached out for something to hold onto, something... so that he could resist the pull as it got stronger but there was nothing to save him as the pixels devoured him.

What seemed like hours later, Shadow awoke and saw that he was in a strange new land, but a very familiar one. Surrounding him was water all around and he looked into the distance to see a small village far away. He then heard a loud crush and looked behind him to see a shining sword had pierced the stones.

"LINK!" he said, amazed to see the mere video game character in full reality standing before him. "Hey...whats up?"

The character simply stared at Shadow, a hint of anger and frustrated notable in his eyes as he drew his sword out of the stone yet again and now pointed the edge at Shadow.

"Whoa!" Shadow said, jumping away from Link's sword "Whats the big idea?"

"You think you can control me!" Link shouted, now smashing his sword through the rock, just missing Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"ON and OFF! Continously playing this game... controlling me all the time...well now YOURE in the game and now NOONE tells me what to do and I dont need any button combos to tell me to do this!" Link said. He then jumped into the air and spun around, slashing Shadow across the chest with his sword.

Shadow got onto his feet and glared at Link. It would appear he would have to fight the ultimate SSBM warrior to escape the game.

Shadow balled himself up and smashed into Link. Link recoiled in pain and fell into the water for a second but quickly leapt out to regain his footing. Link then formed a bomb and his hand and whipped it at Shadow who jumped over it and threatened to smack Link.

Unfortunately Shadow didn't count on Link forming a bubble around him for a temporary sheild. Link is bounced back a bit but strikes back with a strong sword slashing manuever that knocks Shadow onto the back of a turtle. Link charges again towards Shadow who knows what to do this time.

He rears back and jumps forward as Link plows his sword into the ground. Then he thrashes Link with his homing attack and knocks him forward and into the screen...no wait, through it!

Link himself, now lands in Shadows house, hit so hard he was knocked out of his own world and into Shadow's. Shadow in the meantime, THINKS he's safe as he sits atop a turtle in Termina Bay, pondering just how he could escape the region of Hyrule.

Just then the screen changed and he noticed Link was outside now, chuckling as he held a remote.

"I'll make sure you never threaten me again!" Link said.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Shadow asked, suddenly realizing he was trapped within a square all his own. He had become sealed inside the character select screen.

"Im gonna turn you into ANOTHER character!" Link said deviously "A character that WONT be a threat to me...like PEACH!"

"WHAT? NOOOoooooooo!"

Shadow gasped as his form changed and he was zapped out of the game. The TV suddenly shorted and Shadow was stuck as Princess Peach. Link in the meantime was never able to return to the game and ran off.

"Well, this sucks" Shadow said, in peach's voice, now a female with a pink dress on and blonde hair. "At least it can't get much worse..."

Just then Mario and Luigi busted into Shadow's house.

"We're here to safe you Princess!" Luigi said "WOOOOAH!"

Luigi trips and falls on the ground, Mario trips over him and breaks a lamp. Shadow sighs and walks off. "Oh well" she thought, "Maybe if I buy Sonic Adventure 2 battle I can become my old self..."

THE END


	2. Tough Luck

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 2: Tough luck

Rouge sighed as she stirred from a sound sleep one Friday morning. She sighed and hobbled out of bed, soon facing her calendar when she realized... it was FRIDAY THE 13TH!

"Oh no..." she gasped "I knew this day was coming..."

Now one thing many people didnt know about Rouge was she was very supersticious and believed Friday the 13th was bad luck. She nervously scrambled about in her drawers to find a lucky rabbits foot when she suddenly hit her favorite table mirror with her elbow. She gasped as the mirror lay shattered at her feet.

"Ah, I broke a mirror!" she shrieked "Thats 7 years of bad luck... but then again, noone has to know... ha, Ill just sweep it up real quick, yeah thats what Ill do"

Rouge dashed into her room and got a broom and dustpan. She got down to the floor and swept up the shards but didn't notice that one of the shards had fallen into her shirt. She stood up straight now and cringed as a shard of glass poked her tender breast. She yanked the shard out of her bra, feeling very uneasy as she head into the other room.

After taking a shower, Rouge came out of the bathroom in her bath robe to the sound of her phone ringing. Hurriedly she rushed toward her stairwell when she suddenly tripped on her own robe and tumbled downward. She scrambled quickly to her feet and now half naked, dashed to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello...?" she said, exhausted already

"Hey" Knuckles said on the other line "Amy and some of the others were wondering if you wanted to meet them at the park"

"Uh, sure, just give me a few minutes" Rouge sighed, running upstairs to get changed. She went through her closet as fast she could and finally took out her generic outfit of the pink heart shaped top and black pants. Still in a hurry, she yanked a bra from her top drawer and began strapping it on, not noticing that the clasp had gotten caught on some steel jutting out from her bed's fancy frame design. She ran to get her shirt off the dresser and got yanked by the neck backwards, sighing in pain now, she calmly got her bra unhooked and got up now, able to get changed now.

After the long ordeal, Rouge stepped outside and began casually strolling to the park. Just then she heard a slight bark and walked slightly faster, but then the barking got louder and suddenly more rapid. Eventually Rouge accelerated to a sprinting as a fierce dog was barking after her and hot on her trail. She yelped as the dog snapped at her pant leg, growling at her. She ducked behind a corner, now in a dark alleyway and sighed with relief, then frowned to notice her left pant leg had been torn up to her ankle and finally just let out another sigh of frustration. She slowly slunk out again and continued on her way.

Finally, minutes later she met up with Amy , Sonic and Knuckles at the park.

"Hey..." she said, out of breath "Whats up?"

"Rouge, what took so long?" Amy asked.

"Just a bit of bad luck..." Rouge sighed "Its Friday the 13th, you know"

"Oh cmon" Knuckles said "There's no such thing as luck... good or bad"

"And this from the guy who believes Eggman in EVERY game" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shut up!" Knuckles said, giving Sonic a joking shove backwards. Sonic stumbled on a rock and his back hit against a tree, jostling a beehive of hostile bees.

"Oh boy..." Rouge shuddered as a soft, but terrifying buzzing began.

"RUN!" Sonic screamed, stepping on a bottle of honey that happened to be on the ground, the honey squirt all over Rouge as the bees poured out of the beehive.

"AAHHH!" Rouge shrieked, her entire body sticky with goop and a delicious target for the oncoming bees "Look at me, Im covered with honey... uh oh"

The bees predictably swarmed all over Rouge as the rest of the gang scrambled away. Rouge swatted at the agressive bees as they began to cover her from head to toe, going up her arm, inside her shirt and leaving terrible stinging sensations everywhere.

"You guys!" Rouge shrieked, fighting off more bees as they seemed to be coming from every direction "Can someone help me?"

"Here, I have some bug spray" Tails said spraying it right in Rouge's eyes.

"AHHH!" Rouge shrieked, being blinded from the spray, she stumbled back onto a skateboard that happened to be on the ground and screamed as she was taken backwards down in a hill and landed in a fountain. The bees had been scared away for now but her clothes were soaked and the honey had made her flesh sticky and sweet smelling.

"Well... at least you SMELL good" Tails said, giving her a nervous smile.

"Oh, Im a MESS!" Rouge said, getting herself out of the fountain. "I gotta go back home and change..."

"Alright, we'll meet you at the mall, alright?" Amy suggested

"Ok, I could use some time in the salon..." Rouge sighed.

And thus, after getting changed and almost getting the smell of honey off her skin, Rouge met the gang at the mall and went to the salon with Amy to get her hair done.

The 2 now sat with their hair in curlers under the hair dryers reading teen magazines.

"Hey Rouge..." Amy said, suddenly sniffing the air "Do you smell something?"

"You mean besides the smell of honey?"

"Its more of a BURNING smell..." Amy said.

"Burning?" Rouge asked nervously. Just then she glanced up to see the hair dryer was malfunctioning and her hair had caught fire.  
"SOMEBODY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!"

Rouge shrieked as she dashed around the store, her hair ablaze and she dipped her head quickly into a sink. Just then the store manager came rushing out.

"Oh my god, you alright?" she asked Rouge.

"Yeah I guess..." Rouge sighed, her hair still smoking.

"Tell ya what" the manager suggested "How about I give you 2 free passes to our spa? A little time in the steam room would do you some good"

"Ok, I guess..."

And so Rouge took Amy into the steam room and the 2 sat together.

"Hey, Im gonna get something to drink, be right back" Amy said, getting up and leaving. Rouge sighed and relaxed as the heat carressed her body.

On Amy's way out, however, she accidently locked the door behind her and the thermostat began to spark.

"Ah it sure is nice and warm in here..." Rouge sighed, feeling as the temperature actually began to rise. She decided to relax anyway and not let it get to her but soon it became hotter and hotter... and hotter and hotter until she couldnt take it anymore.

She scrambled to the door but realized her now scrawny arms could no longer reach the knob. Oh no, she soon realized the heat was reducing her in size... if someone didn't get her out and soon, she would either shrink until she was nothing, or burn up forever, or BOTH.

Just then Amy came back and realized what had happened. She yanked the door open and looked all around the steam to find Rouge only to see the now 3 inch tall batgirl at her feet.

"Oh Amy!" Rouge cried, her tears dissolving in the heat "This is the worst day of my life..."

"Aw dont cry..." Amy said, picking Rouge up off the floor "Cmon, Ill take you home..."

That night...

"Well you should be fine by morning" Amy said to Rouge whom she had laid on her dresser. "The doctor said the shrinking should wear off by tommorow, so why dont you just get some rest?"

"Good idea" Rouge sighed realizing her luck had finally gone as low as it could.

"Well g'night" Amy said turning off the lights. She flopped into bed, shaking the dresser enough to send the mirror crashing onto Rouge.

"Uh Amy?" she said, muffled "Could you help me?"

She sighed to realize Amy had fallen fast asleep.

"Hello...? Can ANYONE get this mirror off my back? Please...? Anyone?"

THE END


	3. The Surgery

The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures

Episode 3: The Surgery

Amy lays in her bed, her head buried deep into her pillows, tears dripping from her eyes. She gets off the pillow and sighs, her eyes swollen and her cheeks shiny with tears. She looks in the mirror at herself and sighs, holding her hands under the cup of her A32 bra she realized the other girls were right. She was flat. Way she saw it there was only one thing for her to do. She called the hospital and sheduled for...surgery

The next day Amy would head to her appointment, ready for surgery, although a bit nervous as she walked towards the hospital and her life-changing fate. There she saw Rouge on a park bench and decided to talk to her

"Rouge?" Amy asked nervously.

"Yeah...?"

"I...I was wondering, whats it like to have breast implants?"

"Um...how would I know?" Rouge chuckled nervously.

"Oh c'mon Ruoge! Everyone knows THOSE aren't real" Amy said.  
"Shhh! Ok, ok, it's ok, they just stuff your breast with silicone and stuff, it's a fairly simple procedure, why do you ask?" Rouge replied.

"Well the girls at school have been making fun of me so I've decided to get them..." Amy explained.

"Oh, well good luck" Rouge said.

"Thanks"

Amy takes a deep breath and walks into the hospital with a sigh, looking down at her chest for what could be the last time. She walks in and checks in with the receptionist before sitting down. Just then Sonic sat down next to her

"SONIC? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh well...Im here for surgery" Sonic replied.

"Oh?"

"Well it's nothing serious, I just need to get a wart removed from my finger" Sonic said.

"Oh...uh...cool" Amy said.

"What are you in for?" Sonic asked.

"Um... you know...a checkup" Amy chuckled nervously.

Amy was embarassed to tell Sonic about her problem at the time. But she was sure he would be wowed after her surgery. It would be a nice little surprise. Just then the nurse comes down and annnouces Amy and Sonic's name.

"Sonic the hedgehog? Amy Rose? The doctor is ready for you"

Amy takes another re-assuring deep breath and takes small steps forward down the corridor towards the room for her surgery. She tries to tell herself that she isn't nervous but the panic that rushes through her body is too much to resist. Soon her hands and knees start shaking. All this worry would soon fade away though as Amy was rested on the surgery bed. She was nervous at first though as all the doctors prepared their instruments, knives, blade and other things awaited her in surgery. She decided it wouldnt be so bad and tries to relax. Just then she is put to sleep and her troubles seemingly fade away...

Meanwhile Sonic is brought into his operating room where he sees several doctors getting ready for his own impending surgery. What he found odd was that so many doctors were needed to get a wart removed, he had honestly thought there'd be less. Sonic sighs and decides to relax, everything would be alright when he woke up.

Eventually Sonic would wake up, but would feel sore and achy, almost al his joints in pain at once. He bends over to get up but has incredible trouble as he feels he's straining his back. He looks down and gasps. What the...?

"Hey! I didnt want a WART removed from my finger!" Amy shouted at the receptionist.

"Well thats' what it says here, hon"

"Well then...who got my breast implants?" Amy asked.

"GET EM OFF ME!"

"Uh-oh" Amy cringed.

Amy dashes down the hall and follows the sound of the pained groans of agony. She looks inside the room on the left to see Sonic the hedgehog, who had been given her breast implants. She runs in to see him, his eyes filled with pain. She gasps in shock, unable to help looking down his size D tits.

"Amy..these things hurt so much..." he groaned.

"Well um...interesting thing about them...see...they're kinda supposed to be...mine" Amy explained.

"YOURS! You mean it's your fault I have breasts!" Sonic yelled.

"Um...yes?"

"ARGHHH! Why would you want breast surgery anyway? You look fine the way you are" Sonic sighed.

"Not according to the girls at school" Amy sighed.

"Well forget about the girls at school"

"So...what are you gonna do about your chest, Sonic?" Amy asked

"Well it's gonna cost a LOT to get them reduced... do you think I could borrow 3500 dollars?" Sonic asked.

" I dont even think I HAVE that much...but... it's not SO bad having breasts is it?" Amy asked nervously.

"It is when they weigh 20 pounds and feel like plastic!" Sonic sighed.

"Oh...yeah...tell you what, I'll let you have a bra" Amy offered.

"Something tells me one of your bras isn't gonna cut it" Sonic sighed, trying to hold his new breasts up with his hands.

"Hmm... youre right...we'll need someone who wears HUGE bras"

-Later at Rouge's house-

"Here you go Sonic" Rouge said, giving Sonic one of her enormous bras.

"Thanks " Sonic sighed, putting the bra on now.

"So, lemme get this straight, YOU got AMY'S breast implants?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, and I need money to pay for their removal now" Sonic sighed.

"Well I know what I did to earn money" Rouge said.

"What?"

-Later-

"Where are we?" Sonic asked nervously, wearing a blindfold.

"Dont worry just keep your blindfold on, we're going to a classy sophisticated place built on fine principles and moral standards" Rouge said calmly.

"HOOTERS? Youre suggesting I get a job at HOOTERS?" Sonic sighed after having torn his blindfold off.

"Well you have the hooters..." Rouge said nervously.

"Yeah just one minor detail! Im not a GIRL" Sonic said.

"Well nobody else has to know that" Rouge said.

"There's no way Im degrading myself...for money" Sonic sighed.

-Minutes later-

"I cant believe Im degrading myself...for money" Sonic said, wearing the HOOTERS uniform.

"Hey look at the bright side the boss hired you right on the spot, he didnt have to take a second look" Rouge said.

"I dont even think he took a FIRST look at my face..." Sonic groaned.

"Well you have to admit, Sonic you were BUILT for this job" Rouge said.

"Not funny, Rouge" Sonic sighed.

"Look, it'll be okay, now c'mon some dudes at table 3 want chicken wings" Rouge said.

Rouge hands Sonic the heavy tray throwing off his balance which was already thrown off by the fact that he had 20 pound breasts. He wobbles as he runs over to the table. He finally trips but the table breaks his fall and holds him back as he lunges forward his breasts landing on the chicken for a second, before he was able to regain strength and pull himself upright.

"Hey! Some chick's boobs were on this!" one of the guys said, tearing the chicken off the plate.

"Its mine!" another shouted.

"No, mine!"

"Give it here!" someone else shouted.

Sonic cringes and backs away as the crazed boys fought over the pieces of chicken.

"You know what, Sonic? I think youve come up with a great idea" Rouge said.

"And whats that?" Sonic asked.

"You see those guys over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Chances are they'll be back every day now because they think they're eating chicken off some girls tits" Rouge said.

"Thats kinda gross..." Sonic cringed.

"Well...yeah, but if we advertise this, every guy in the city will come here, and you can make all that money in no time" Rouge said.

"Not a bad idea" Sonic said at last.

And so the new promotion begins, the new special "HOOTERS CHICKEN" sells like wildfire, guys buying dozens and dozens of the chicken just so they could see a Hooters girl rub it on her breast and give it to them. Within mere days Sonic makes enough money to have the breasts removed.

"So how was the surgery?" Amy asked.

"Pretty painless and now everything is back to normal, and you know what? I even have enough money to get YOU breast implants, if you still want em" Sonic said.

"Nah, I think I like my body just the way it is" Amy smiled.

THE END

Btw dont ask me how I came up with that one, it wasnt a dream or anything just something I thougth up. Keep reviewing please


	4. Amy goes CRAAAZY

The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures

Episode 4: Amy goes craaaazy!

It was a dark Monday night when a devastated, tormented, and depressed 13 year old girl ran into her room. This girl was Amy Rose. She sobs and drops to her bed, soaking with tears. She sighs at last, out of breath and out of tears, her cheeks soaked with them, and her eyes swollen to the point of bursting. Just then Rouge enters the room.

"Amy, what's wrong?" she asks.

"Oh Rouge..." Amy cries "it's Sonic, he... he... he doesn't love me! He'll never love me...I'm such a loo-hoo-hoo-seeeer..."

Amy flops onto her stomach and cries a little more. Rouge takes an emerald out of her pocket and leaves it on the table, then sits down next to Amy, patting on the back to comfort her. Amy looks up at her and wipes her eyes. She sits up and sighs, looking down at the floor.

"You're not a loser," Rouge says "Sonic just... doesn't know what he's missing, you should just move on..."

"I...I guess" Amy replies, holding back her tears.

"Well I gotta go now and return an emerald to the government" Rouge says.

As Rouge walks out, Amy gets off her bed and goes towards her bureau to get some tissues, thinking about what Rouge had said. But she couldn't move on, she couldn't forget about Sonic...ever, no matter how hard she tried, if only there were a way Sonic would like her... if only. Just then she notices a black emerald on her table. "Rouge must've left this..." Amy thinks. Amy looks at the emerald curiously. One of her own tears trickles onto it and the emerald suddenly glows. Amy is scared, and wants to let go of the emerald but she can't. The emerald's powers seem to bond themselves to Amy's hand. She tries to shake the emerald off but with no use. Suddenly... a spark goes through her arm and through her entire body. She feels the jolt and gasps. She liked it. She grasps the emerald once more and the jolt caresses her spine. Again and again she draws power off the emerald and sighs with ultimate relief. The feeling of power surging through her was warm and she felt as if she could do anything. Her tears dissolve from her moistened cheeks and her eyes suddenly glow as if she was possesed. She squeezes the gem one last time to feel it's awesome energy and she does feel it, all at once. She smiles all at once. She looks at her arms as her red dress suddenly turns black. She looks in the mirror to see that her whole outfit has turned black, even her hair band. She touches the hair band and feels a spark go through her finger. She had completely absorbed the energy, so much so that her clothes were saturated with power.

Amy puts the emerald down, now able to let go of it. She begins to walk away from it but can't get too far without it. She had to have it's powers. She snatches it up all at once and her entire being glows. Suddenly her feet lift from the ground. She feels unsure at first and shakily floats a few inches above the ground but soon regains balance in the air. She was flying, surrounded by a yeelow field of energy. She laughs giddily as she floats around her room and then gently lowers herself back down with a hearty smile.

"This...is the power... with this... THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE MINE!" Amy shrieks.

Amy didn't know what just came over her, but she didn't care. She points the emerald at her bedroom door and the door turns to dust. She runs over to it and picks up some of the dust, watches it sift through her fingers and laughs.

"But why settle for the world when I could have more... I could have... SONIC!" she shouts.

Just then she hears Rouge coming back. She frantically shoves the emerald into her pocket and gets back onto her bed.

"You seen my emerald, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Hmm? What emerald?" Amy asks dumbfoundedly.

"My BLACK one, and did you get changed?" Rouge asked.

"Um.. yes... yes I did, what do you think?"

"Um it's actually a very cute top, but uh, where's my emerald?" Rouge asked again.

"You know what? Why don't you go find... Knuckles and see if he can help you find it, I'm still very depressed you know" Amy tells her.

"Ok Amy, I'll leave you alone, but uh... what happened to your door?" Rouge asks on the way out.

"Well you know, they don't make them how they used to..." she says with a chuckle.

"Ok..."

Rouge walks out and Amy sighs with relief. She picks up the emerald and looks into it's shiny surfaces, the emerald had been perfectly cut, every corner was perfect, without chips or dents. It was perfect, and Amy wanted more... more emeralds, more power, but first she wanted Sonic. Twinkle Park had been where she wanted to go with him many times, and maybe she could get her wish. She looks out her window to make sure Rouge has gone. Suddenly she feels her hands, go through the window. She pulls them back through and looks at them to see there are no scars to either her hand or the glass. She puts her hands through the window and then leans forward, passing through the window pane entirely. Woah, had she become a ghost or something? She looked at the emerald oddly. No she seemed fine, her body was still solid, but then how had she passed through the glass like that? She didn't wonder anymore. She put the emerald into her pocket and thought about Sonic. Suddenly, she knows, exactly where Sonic is...

By thinking about her love, she quickly knows his location and she's correct. She finds the hedgehog at Emerald Coast by the pool, hanging with some beach babes in bikinis. Amy growls and feels something hot blaze through her hand. She looks to see that both her hands are glowing with black fire. Just like her heart. "What do those girls have that I don't?" Amy thought to herself. Just then she finds herself clutching the emerald and feels something amazingly odd happening. A painful feeling strikes her body for a second and then stops. She looks down to see... that her chest has... doubled in size. "What? What's just happened to me?" she thinks. Her emerald, allowed her to accelerate her natural development. But did that mean she had aged? No, only her chest had...which means she had become a hot 13 year old with bigger boobs. "Sweet" she thinks. She strolls over towards Sonic hoping her new chest would wow him.

"So ladies, how long have you been single?" Sonic asks.

"Oh Soniiiiiic!" Amy shouts.

Sonic turns around in a panic. Oh no, it was Amy!

"Um... Amy! "

"Uh, whose that Sonic?" one of the beach babes asked.

"Oh, she's just..."

"I'm his girlfriend!" she said.

"WHAT!"

"What? You never said you had a girlfriend!" the beach babe yelled.

The hedgegirls walk away. Sonic chases after one of them and gets smacked. He sighs sadly and then glares at Amy.

"AMY! What do you think you're doing!" he yells.

"I'm trying to get you to notice me, you jerk!" she snaps back.

"But I was with the ladies, Amy, it's okay to PRETEND you're my girlfriend, but... don't ruin my chances with other girls!" Sonic tells her.

"But Sonic... don't you notice anything... different about me?" she asks with a smile.

"Um... no... did you get a haircut?" he asked.

Amy growls under her breath. She increases her bust size almost tenfold for him and he doesn't even notice. She feels the evil energy pulsate through her again and wanted to smack Sonic so hard that his family would feel it, but she couldn't. She still had feelings for the hedgehog and just walks away angrily, leaving Sonic in confusion.

"What's her problem? " Sonic asked himself.

Later

"God I hate that Sonic, and yet I love him... well he seems to care so much about a girl's body, maybe I should GIVE him a girl's body! That's it! Tonight I shall lure him to Twinkle Park! If he doesn't go out with me THIS time...I'll do to his chest what I had done to mine! But what would make Sonic come to Twinkle Park? What would make any guy go to Twinkle Park?" Amy thought.

Then Amy figures it out. She feels the emerald get hotter and hotter and uses the power to zap the billboard by Twinkle Park. The sign now read, "No girls with small breasts allowed". All at once, thousands of guys crowd into the park. And Amy didn't have to worry about her boobs anyway, as she could enlarge them and even shrink them, she found out, to any size she wanted.

And so that night, Amy got ready. The park was crowded with hot girls and pretty much all of Sonic's friends, guy and girl were there including Cream and Rouge.

"Hey Cream, how'd you get into the park anyway without big cleavage? Didn't you read the sign?" Rouge asked.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong... I DO have cleavage, see?" Cream explains.

Cream pulls a cord on her shirt and her chest seemingly grows larger than Rouge's

"Ta-da! The wonders of an inflatable bra" Cream brags.

"Wow that looks unnatural..." Rouge comments.

"Look whose talking!" Cream snaps back.

"Hey! What are you saying?" Rouge yells.

"Hey! Hey! Ladies, calm down, just relax!" Sonic says.

Sonic, sitting by the pool in a lounge chair turns on a boombox next to him and blares some punk music, He flips on some sunglasses and snaps his fingers to the music as some hot girls get around him. Suddenly a laser repels all the girls from Sonic. He gasps in shock and lifts the glasses to see a pissed off Amy Rose on a rafter.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Sonic shouts, now leaping out of his seat.

"This is the LAST TIME hedgehog!" she shouts.

"Hey what's happening?" Knuckles asked.

Suddenly the sky grows darker and cloudier than ever. Huge bolts of lightning illuminate Amy's face as she smiles evilly grasping her black emerald.

"Hey! That's my emerald!" Rouge shouted.

"That's right, Rouge! And for thanks for giving it to me, I'll spare YOU!" Amy says.

"What do you mean SPARE her?" asked Sonic.

"I mean I'm letting her go, for now... as for ALL of you, ESPECIALLY you males..." Amy growls.

Amy cackles as electricity gathers in her fingertips and scatters through the skies, destroying various things in it's path. The exits are all covered up with black forcefields and all the rides suddenly whir to a stop.

"EVERYONE HERE MUST PAY!" she screams.

"Pay? What did we do?"

" It's this whole society! I can't take it anymore! Face it Sonic, the only reason you never wanted to go out with me was because I wasn't HOT enough for ya!" Amy shouts out, her eyes now sizzling with anger.

"Actually it's cuz you're an annoying preppy!" Sonic explains.

"WHAT!"

Amy's eyes glow, being overtaken with darkness. The emerald has affected her body so much, even the saliva in her mouth turns to electrical energy which she breathes outward at the innocent public.

"All the people here... MUST pay! I'm tired of a society where a girl is only as good as her bra size!" Amy screams yet again.

Amy shoots small black fireballs from her fingertips. They scatter about and home in on innocents. Many are killed, many are injured and much of the park is torn apart leaving only a few fleeing people and the Sonic gang.

"However, Sonic, I'll give you another chance..." Amy says, her tone of voice returning to normal, suddenly.

"Another chance to do what?" Sonic asks.

Amy narrows her eyes. Her patience was running thin. How dense could Sonic be?

"TO BE MY BOYFRIEND, YOU IDIOT!" she shrieks, thunderbolts now flashing behind her.

Suddenly the clouds stir up again and the storm intensifies

"Be your boyfriend? Um... "

"Just remember Sonic, the power I yeild is great! I can do anything I want to you! Allow me to demonstrate with young Miles!" she shouts.

"Huh? What did I do?" Tails asked.

Amy's fingers spark and she brings her hands up to the skies, absorbing some of the lightning that surrounds her. She throws her hands down and the resulting electrical blast hits Tails who is shrunk to the size of a watermelon seed.

"TAILS!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Whose next?"

Amy releases many electrical charges at once, all resulting in a scattering of lasers. The whole gang runs from them, except Sonic, who stands his ground. For some reason Amy couldn't bring herself to shoot her love with a laser and only the others are struck, except Rouge. Knuckles is set on fire but is able to jump into the pool and survive. Shadow is hit with a beam that makes him slow down to the point of barely moving. But what happens to Cream is the worst and most ironic. The beam hits her inflatable bra which inflates more and more until it is the size of an airbag. The bra pins her to the wall and she suffocates...and dies.

"AMY! You...you just killed an innocent girl!" Sonic shouts.

"I used her as an example you fools! The whole world of girls is about big boobs and it's all you guys care about, well see what big boobs did to Cream?" Amy says.

"Um... actually Amy, those weren't her natural boobs, that was an inflatable bra!" Rouge explains.

"WHATEVER!"

"And girls aren't like, ATTACHED to their boobs like you say, we don't care about our cleavage, we just get it and that's that, I mean this whole thing is getting dumb Amy, boobs don't make a girl and you know it!" Rouge says firmly.

"Oh really? Then how do you like THIS?" Amy says with an evil grin.

Amy raises her hands again and summons more darkness. She fires a beam at Rouge. Rouge is hit and gasps as her breasts are reduced in size until they're barely visible.

"My... my... MY HOOTERS!" Rouge screams "NOOOOO!"

Rouge breaks down and cries. Her boobs were pretty much gone. She didn't even feel like a girl anymore, just a guy in a dress, as she soaked herself with tears.

"Hmph! I rest my case!" Amy says.

"AMY! That wasn't right!"

"Well none of you are right! And you know what, Sonic? You want big boobs, you got em!" Amy shrieks.

Sonic gasps. Amy raises her hands up again and fires a monstrous blast. Sonic darts around and dodges as lasers just miss him. Finally Amy growls. She floats high above the park and screams with anger. A wave of black energy flies from her body and showers electrical blasts onto everyone.

In a huge flash, the process is over

"Oh... my god..." Sonic says, glancing over at Knuckles.

Sonic looks at Knuckles, who looks at him and screams. The rest of the gang screams as well. They all had huge breasts, even the guys. All of them but Rouge and the late Cream had huge boobs. Sonic looked down at his new hooters in surprise.

Amy laughs. "Ha ha ha!" she thinks "Now they ALL have breasts!"

"So what do you think of hooters now, Sonic? Not so cool are they?" Amy asked.

"Actually, they are kinda cool to touch" Sonic said, poking his breast.

"Hey look, I can make mine bounce!" Shadow brags.

"Cool, let me try!" Knuckles adds.

Amy groans. "They liked it? But how?" She sighs. She suddenly feels her power... leaving her...

"Huh? What? NOOOOO!" Amy said, feeling weaker and weaker now.

Amy looks at her hands. They...were shrinking. Without the emerald in her possesion, using so much power was shrinking her. Her clothes turn to their normal color and they seem to shrink too so they still fit her body. She feels lightheaded as black sparks fly out of her. The storm stops but a bit too late, she had been shrunk with no way to get back and she couldn't fly anymore. She feels herself dropping, falling lower and lower, she closes her eyes and prepares for death when she lands on a soft pad of something. It was actually quite warm and seemed to have life to it. "Oh...my god". She looks up to see Sonic. She had landed on one of his new boobs.

"So, Amy, not so big NOW are you?" Sonic yells, his eyes glaring down at the pink speck on his chest.

"Oh... Sonic... I... I'm so sorry" she cried, tears swelling in her tiny eyes.

"Well... I guess you having to be small forever is punishment enough..." Sonic says.

"Really?" Amy asks with a smile.

"NO!"

The next day

Amy wakes up and sighs. "Oh well" she thinks "I guess everything worked out, relatively speaking...I mean, I'm not dead, and I'll always be with Sonic...

Not just with Sonic, IN him. Sonic had had Amy injected into his nipple. Now she would be able to feed off his breast milk, but she's be there...forever...sealed inside Sonic's breasts...

THE END


	5. Deja Vu

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 5: Deja Vu

"Oh Sonic! Its beautiful!" Amy said, looking into the shiny watch that her beloved Sonic had given her for her birthday. She happily wraps her arms around the hedgehog and looks down at the watch one more time.

"I thought youd like it" Sonic says with a smile, putting it on her wrist.

Amy gasps again and looks at it with joy, it was a wonderful gold watch with some silver in the middle. It was a digital watch and could tell you the temperature, date, sports scores and more. It could also give a recap of the news and you could enter things in it yourself as sort of an organizer. It was apparently very expensive but Sonic figured Amy deserved only the best.

And so, Amy went to bed very happy that night, putting her new watch down on the dresser by the bed, before she went into the bathroom to get changed. She also had put a glass of water by the watch but she would soon find out just how much trouble that could cause.

Finally, Amy comes back and looks happily down at her new watch, she bends down to get her bunny slippers when she suddenly bumps into the dresser instead, knocking the glass of water onto the digital watch. She gasps and backs away as the watch sparks before her eyes.

"Nooo!" she cries grabbing it off the table, but it looked like it had already been ruined.

"Oh god..." Amy says quietly, only able to look at the cracked screen of the digi watch. She throws it on the table again and flops onto her bed. "What have I done?"

Little did Amy know, that was not the ordinary watch she thought it had been. In it's core it had contained a small sample of chaos emerald and... well, we'll just have to see what happens next...

The next morning, Amy woke up, but noticed something curious... the watch was gone! It had somehow vanished from where it was. Amy gets herself quickly out of bed and checks the floor for it but it appeared to have vanished.

Amy quickly runs into the other room, in another futile attempt to find it, but she still cannot find it. Just then, Sonic calls her.

"Hey Ames, Ill be right over!" he says.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Hello? Its your birthday, you know I wouldnt miss that!" Sonic said.

"My... birthday?"

Amy glances back at the calendar to see it had been her birthday...but how? Oh well, maybe she could get ANOTHER present now.

Amy heads outside and looks around oddly. Everything appeared the same as it had yesterday but how. She even saw that the billboard outside her house had read the same thing... everything was somehow exactly the same as yesterday.

Just then, she sees Knuckles running by. She had actually seen him run by yesterday but didnt say anything. She shrugged and decided to talk to him in THIS version of yesterday.

"Hey Knuckles!" Amy shouted "Whats the hurry?"

"Someone stole the master emerald! And they're heading this way!" he said.

"You need any help?" she asked.

"No, I dont think so"

Amy just shrugged and went back inside to get changed for Sonic.

Within a few minutes Amy was all changed into her traditional red skirt when Sonic arrived at her door.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

"Thanks Sonic" she says, looking down to notice a small box in Sonic's hand "Ooh is that for me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna show you later, but I guess you can open it now"

Amy opens the box and sees...a watch! The same watch she had gotten last night, and it was in perfect condition. That was odd. She looked at the watch to see that the date was set for a day later though...odd.

"Ooh" Amy says "Its beautful Sonic!"

"I thought you'd like it"

Bewildered Amy looks at the watch and realizes its a few minutes fast so she turns the knob back to set it again when something even stranger happened. The watch vanished from her wrist and Sonic dissapeared.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Amy went over to it curiously to see Sonic again.

"Hey Ames!" he said, giving her a welcoming hug "Happy B-day"

Ok, now THIS was odd. The watch seemed to be rolling her back in time, depending on how she set it. Well, seeing as how this part had happened already, Amy tries setting it back again.

POOF

Argh! Sonic was gone again. Just then the phone rings and Amy picks up to hear Sonic's voice.

"Hey Ames! Ill be right over" he says.

ARGH! The watch had taken her further back in time. Frustrated, Amy hangs up on him, then heads outside where she sees Knuckles running by again. She decides not to say anything this time and slumps into her couch.

Later that night, after going through the same day for the 4th time, Amy was watching the news instead of going to bed when she heard something tragic.

"And Knuckles the echidna has been killed today by Dr. Eggman, he was last seen running by this street address..."

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed "I know I shouldve helped him earlier!"

Amy almost cries when she remembers... the watch! She turns the dial again to set it back when something even odder happens! The watch had somehow glitched and kept going back in time. Amy watched as the numbers seemed to endlessly turn back, just then there was a flash and the watch vanished but time was still going back. What was going on?

Just then there was another phone ring but Amy wasnt in her old house anymore, she was in ANOTHER house but one that she knew was familiar to her. She reaches over to pick up the phone but is met with great shock when she realizes she can't. Just then she sees a taller pink hedgehog answer it.

"Oh my god" Amy thought, whats going on?

Amy suddenly realizes that she had somehow shrunk a few inches and something else she noticed is she no longer had breasts. She finally realizes what the watch had done to her. It was now the year 1996... and Amy was only 6 years old, wearing suspenders and a cute little hair bow.

"That was Sonic" the tall woman, Amy's mom said "His friends are coming over for your birthday"

"My birfday?" Amy asks, shocked at how her voice sounds "But my birfday was yestewday... Im 14 years old now..."

"14?" her mom asked in shock "My, what an imagination you have, Amy"

Amy sighs in disgust, what could she do now? The watch was in her old house but did her house even exsist now? Just then Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came in, all of them around her age.

"Hey Amy" Sonic said "I got you something."

Hoping it would be the watch, Amy tears it open but unfortunately it isn't... its just a 10.00 gift certificate to JCpenny's.

"You guys..." Amy said with a sigh "You have to help me...this morning I was a 14 year old girl...and now Im only 6..."

"WHAT?" Knuckles says, almost laughing "Even I'M not that gullible!"

"Knuckles? Youre alive?"

"Of course Im alive, why wouldnt I be?"

Amy sighs and closes her eyes, when she opens them she sees that shes now in the middle of a park and wearing a goofy looking party hat. AHH! She was now even younger!

"Happy 4th birthday, Amy!" her mom said.

"Foth?" she asked, barely able to talk now "Naw, I foteen..."

"I dont think youre that old, honey" her dad says "But you will be someday!"

"No!" she says, almost crying "I AM tat old, I was today... I was foteen and this wawtch...it...took me in time..."

"Wow, what an imagination..." Amys mom said.

"She's growing up to be more like you each day" Amys dad said.

Now the 4 year old Amy did cry. She wept bitterly as she turned from her parents and began to run away, run as fast as she could, but unfortunately for her that wasnt too fast.

"Aw...come here..." her mom said putting her arm around her, and dropping her into a crib.

Amy cried even louder now, unable to talk or walk as she had been turned into a baby and was only 2 1/2 years old. She cried and cried and cried until finally...

"Amy..." Sonic said.

"Amy..."

"Sonic?" Amy said nervously, able to talk as she used to. She looked in the mirror to see... she was a teenager again! A normal 14 year old hedgegirl!

"Amy" he said "Youve been sleeping for days"

"I...have?"

"The emerald put you into some kind of trance... I was worried about you..."

"Oh Sonic!" she says, falling into his arms and weeping "It was terrible, I kept getting younger and younger...and nobody would believe me and..."

"Dont worry about it" Sonic says "None of it's true...you were just dreaming...but...what happened to the watch I gave you?"

"I dont...know" Amy said "Its...gone..."

THE END?


	6. A recipe for disaster

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 6: A recipe for disaster

It was a sunny day that day at Station Square, the day the Sonic gang went down to the bakery to pick up a cake for Cream's super secret surprise party.

"Hey..." Amy said "Be quiet about it, it's supposed to be a surprise..."

Shut up, Amy, Im still the author, remember?

Amy groaned in misery and continued walking with the gang.

"Aw, this line is terrible!" Sonic groaned, face to face with a line that almost went to the door of the bakery.

Amy's attention was caught, however by a sign off to the side that read "Try our new SUGAR MAGIC DONUT". Amy was delighted just looking at the pink frosted treat, so she ditched the group to go get one.

"Ill take a sugat magic donut!" she exclaimed and happily recieved one, then heading back to a table to eat it as the others continued to wait in the long line "I'll just try a little of this..."

Amy took a bite and smiled with pleasure. The donut was DELICIOUS and very sugary as the name suggested. Just then however is when Amy expierienced the magic part.

Just moments before eating this donut, she had been taller than the table but now her head stood level with it... could it be, she was...?

"No, it cant be..." she said, but by the time she finished THAT sentence, she was an even smaller size... probably a foot tall, and still shrinking. "This cant be happening!"

And alas it was, as it had in previous episodes, Amy was now shinking and became smaller and smaller until the donut was now HUGE to her.

"Aw, you stupid donut!" Amy screamed, kicking the giant pastry on the floor, but she had more problems on her hands now, much LARGER problems... "Ack! Im so tiny..."

Now none of her friends could see her... in fact Tails even came back to see how she was doing but couldnt see her.

"TAILS!" she screamed, "IM DOWN HERE!"

But of course, there was no reply...

"Oh my god..." Amy sighed, "Im so small... noone can see or hear me..."

So Amy ran over to where her friends are, but she soon realized that was an even worse idea because they were all huge now and couldnt see her... anyone of them could step on her.

"I think Amy skipped out..." Tails said "Mustve gotten tired of the wait..."

"No, I didnt!" she yelled again but with no result "Im right here, guys... Im down here, on the floor!"

She almost wept but couldnt. She had to press onward no matter how bad her sitatuation was, but she just couldnt' , she wanted to break down and cry, she was so small.

Just then she gasped as a giant foot loomed over her. She dodged out of the way of it and kept running, clinging to the wall of the bakery where she thought she'd be safe.

She sighed with relief for a few moments to see noone was walking her way. Then she gasped as a giant salt shaker fell off a table near her. She gasped and let out a shrill scream that noone could hear before running away as fast as she could in any direction.

She ended up behind the counter now, but it didn't matter as noone could see her anyhow. "What am I gonna do?" she thought. "There has to be some way to get unshrunk?"

Amy screamed as some employees entered from the backroom. "Oh great," she sighed "More running..."

So thats what she did, she ran from the giants and went into the back.

So she was now in the back room, which was a HUGE factory making cakes and cinnamon buns, all kinds of delicious pastries... but now was no time to get distracted even though the idea of a giant cinnamon bun was appealing to the hungry hedgegirl, she had to keep going.

But this place was even more dangerous than the others, as carts were brought in and out constantly, and she nearly squished on many occasions.

"I have to get to higher ground," she realized, and began climbing onto some bags of flour to get up. The pile was somewhat unstable though and she could already feel it falling, even under her light weight.

She quickly leapt off it and landed on a conveyer belt now.

"Oh crap!" she said out loud "I shouldve looked at what was ABOVE it..."

Amy screamed, and tried running on it like a treadmill.

"Well, at least it's good cardio..." she said, panting from exhaustion as the conveyer belt was propeling her towards another tunnel. She screamed and kept running but she was getting pushed back more than she was advancing forward and suddely felt herself get COVERED in pink frosting. She screamed, and tried shaking the goop out of her hair but she couldnt.

"AGH!" she screamed, now crying "This is awful!"

But it wasnt done, as now sprinkles were thrown on her. She couldnt see now, completely coated with frosting and she found herself stumbling off the conveyer belt and she landed in something soft.

She pulled the goop off her face enough to see clearly that she was on one of the carts that had been loaded up with cinnamon buns. She decided to take this oppurtunity to try one. She tore a piece of bread off and started eating it, when she suddenly felt the cart moving.

"Ahh!" she gasped "What do I do now? Jump off, or wait for it to take me somewhere else?"

She wasn't sure where she would go next and didnt want to know. She jumped off the cart and landed on a counter, where she was ran as fast as she could, but still had no idea where to go...

"What now?" she sighed, smelling of sugar and covered with sprinkles. "What can I do?"

Suddenly she heard something... from above bags of sugar were pouring down like a waterfall, she ran away from them, but now short of breath was still covered in sugar which stuck to the goopy frosting quite well.

"Im a mess!" she screamed.

Now unable to see again she stumbled and landed in a metal chute of some kind, landing in something REALLY soft and she seemed to be spinning.

"Oh no!" she gasped, as a giant beater came down. "Im in the DOUGH!"

She tried to swim away but it was useless as the dough was being whipped, blended and mixed with her in it. Soon she ended up passing out completely...

THAT DAY

"Happy birthday Cream" Sonic said, taking out her cake. It was beautiful chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

"Wonder where Amy went?" Tails asked.

"I dunno" Sonic said "She said she'd be here..."

"She must be running late..." Cream said, taking a slice of her birthday cake.

"Ugh..." Amy said, finding herself covered in breading, having come to hours later, "What happened to me?"

Just then she screamed as a spoon scooped her and some cake up. Now she remember, she had passed out in the dough, got baked into the cake, and was now about to be EATEN by Cream.

"CREAM NOOOOO!" she screamed, as loud as she could, but she was so tiny, she couldnt be heard. She screamed again and finally got Cream to stop from eating her.

"Amy?" she gasped, plucking the miniature Amy out of the frosting and bread "What are you doing in there?"

"It wasnt on purpose..." the tiny Amy groaned "I was shrunk and well... I ended up in your cake..."

"Aw... well thats okay" Cream said, placing Amy down on the table "At least you made it... and youre just in time cuz we're about to play pin the tail on the donkey here..."

"Uh...hello?" she groaned as the others ran off "Im kinda 3 inches tall here... if anyone cares... hello...? Oh well... at least I have this cake to myself..."

THE END


	7. Switch Glitch

The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures 

Episode 7: The switch glitch

It was a thunderous night. What could happen? Amy thought. Well something did happen on that night. Something that changed her life... forever. Amy thought it was a good idea at the time. Of course, she was so absorbed in her neverending love for a certain blue hedgehog she hadn't been thinking at all. She was creating a machine that would give her all the attributes Sonic seemed to want in a signifant other. She hooked cables, wires and tons of stuff up to a huge console. It was so deadly in appearance even Amy was afraid to try it but she did, and that was her first mistake. She paces around first, examining her work before smiling somewhat evily

"It's perect... absolutely perfect!" Amy says with a cackle. I've downloaded data from all of Sonic's friends and girls he likes and sucked the best parts out of them into this helmet. Now all I have to do is put it on... and I'll become the perfect girl!"

All seemed flawless, at the time. Amy hooked some cables up to her computer and another to her machine. What she didn't notice was a small white mouse scamper in through a crack in the wall, and she very well should have but was too excited about her transformation. That was her second mistake. She sat down, typing a long start code into her machine. In the meantime the mouse ran over to the wires hooking the machine to the computer and started to gnaw on them

Amy starts the sequence and the machines both hum. Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes. The mouse chewing the wire and Amy are both given an intense jolt

Amy sighs woozily and opens her eyes. Woah... Amy had hoped the lightning hadn't changed anything about the machine... and that everything was okay. She looks around and hopes that this was all a dream but it wasn't. Amy opens her large mouth to scream but cannot. She's been transformed into a mouse. If she could, she would cry out in agony. Her beautiful body... was gone. Her smooth skin had been replaced by white fur and her beautiful eyes were now small black, beady eyes. She looks to see the white mouse whom she now resembles lying on the floor. She hops off the chair and runs over to him

"YOU" Amy thinks "You're the reason I'm a mouse now!" Amy gnaws on the mouse to wake him up. He turns toward her and his eyes light up in an unusual way. "Uh-oh" Amy thinks "I think this mouse likes me". Amy runs as fast as she can, her tiny legs skidding across her tile floor as the mouse chases her to the edge of the room. The mouse gets closer and closer to her. She lets out a loud squeak to repel him, but instead he hones in even faster. "I hope that wasn't a mating call..." she thinks. She tries to dash past the hulking creature but with no luck. She's about to give up when a door slides open. It was Tails. Tails ends up scaring the mouse and Amy dashes out to his feet

"AHHHH! A mouse!" Tails screams, looking down.

"Oh my god" Amy thinks "What a wimp". Amy chases after Tails making sad, pathetic squeaks, anything to get his attention. Her wonderfully cheerful voice was now impossible to use. While she had maintained her intelligence she was still bound to the limitations of mouse hood which included being unable to talk. Amy wanted to cry so hard. Here she was, an ugly mouse, no more than a couple inches high and one of her good friends was afraid of her. Noone could help her if they couldn't hear her, so she gets an idea. She runs over to her computer and begins to type something although garbled. Even Tails, while afraid has to follow Amy for what she was doing was amazing for any species outside of their own. Tails looks at what she's typed and gasps. It was kinda screwed up but he figured it out almost perfectly. It read:

Taaaisl hlep me, Iev been tunred itno a muose!#!#$!

"Wha...what? A...Amy?" Tails says, leaning forward now, in surprise.

Amy types "yes"

"Oh my god, it's really you" Tails says in shock.

Tails puts his hands out and Amy gets into them. Tails looked at her with sypathy. All Amy could do in reply was squeak

" Ok, don't worry..." Tails says reassuringly " I'll take you back to my place, first thing's first, I can help you out more if you can talk"

"Talk?" Amy thinks "How could that be possible?"

Tails takes Amy the mouse into his house and places her onto the coffee table where he boots up some large machines. Well, everything was large to Amy, who was now, uh... very very small

"Ok, Amy" Tails says bringing a large speaker next to her "squeak into this speaker"

"Why?" Amy speaks suddenly, hearing her voice being amplified, "Huh? I can talk!"

"Excellent," Tails says getting more equipment out of a drawer "now we can communicate, I'll see if I can make a smaller one for you to wear"

Tails comes back in moments with a small headset. He kneels down and clips it onto Amy's furry neck. She sighs. At least someone was willing to help her

"Well does it work?" Tails asks after hooking it up.

" I don't know," Amy says letting out a tiny sqeauk. "I just want my body back..."

Of course the voice that came out of her mike was a computer synthesized voice, nothing like her old feminine voice she had loved. This, too made her depressed

"So Tails," Amy asks at last "can you change me back?"

"Maybe," Tails explains "first I'll need a DNA sample from you back in your hedgehog form"

"My old hairbrush is back home," Amy suggests "you could find something from that..."

"Cool, so we'll go to your house and I can restore you there" Tails says, scooping Amy off the ground.

" Thanks, Tails" Amy replies.

Tails takes Amy back to her house and the 2 look around for her hairbrush

"You sure you left it on here?" Tails asks

" Pretty sure..." Amy says, suddenly pausing, "wait what's that sound?"

There's a strange high pitched sound and what happens next is something noone expected. A huge whirring sound is followed by a low picthed squeak. "OH NO" Amy thinks. Had he touched her growth ray? The white mouse from earlier stomps into Amy's bathroom making growling squeaks at her. Amy fearfully squeaks and begins to cower in Tails' palm.

"D-Don't worry, Amy, I'll protect you..." Tails says shivering and backing off.

The mouse suddenly takes out a ray gun and shoots Tails. Tails shrinks down to Amy's mouse size and holds onto her in fear. The giant mouse picks them both up and puts them in a jar.

"A----Amy...? What's gonna happen to us?" Tails asks, sounding as if he's about to cry.

" I wish I knew Tails..." Amy says letting out a fearful whimper "but I don't, all I know is I'm gonna be a mouse... forever"

" Hold on I might be able to get us out of here" Tails says now determination, evident in his tone of voice, "... hold still!"

Tails shoots a loud highly concentrated laser at the glassy wall of the jar type prison. The glass splits somewhat and Tails is able to jump out. Amy however is too fat to fit through and...

" Hey! Who are you calling fat?" Amy says letting out an agitated squeak.

Sorry.

Anyway, Amy is too... big-boned... to fit through the crack

"Better." Amy says with a groan.

" Don't worry, Amy, I'll get you out of... AHHHH!" Tails shrieks.

SQUISH

" TAILS!" Amy squeaked.

Alas, Tails was too late to rescue Amy, and too stupid too for the giant mouse had seen his escape attempt and had ample time to lift his foot, and bring it down on the tiny fox.  
Tails is now hit by the giant mouse... for the last time. Miles Prower was... dead

"NOOOOOOO" Amy says letting out a prolonged squeak, mourning the death of Tails.

Amy sobs for hours and hours... okay about 5 minutes. Just then when all hope appears to be gone, Sonic storms in and slays the mouse. Yanking Amy out of the jar by her long stringy tail and placing her gently on the dresser. He looks at her with concern.

"Amy, you alright?" Sonic asks, staring at Amy.

"Sonic..." Amy says in shock, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Uh... I don't know," Sonic says scratching his head "I came over here to get some peanut butter and well... I saw the giant mouse... so what happened?"

"Oh Sonic," Amy says letting out an anguished squeak, "I was trying to impress you... and something went horribly wrong! I just... don't know what... but... now Tails is..."

"What? Him? He's not dead" Sonic says indifferently.

"He's not?"

" Naw... I mean right now he is, but pretty soon this story will be over and we'll have another wacky adventure where we're all normal again, for a while" Sonic explains.

" So... I won't be a mouse?" Amy squeaks

" Not in the next story, anyway" Sonic says scooping Amy into his hands.

" And maybe... in the next story you'll want to go out with me?" Amy asked, looking up at him with a mousy smile.

"Well I wouldn't say the stories are THAT strange, now c'mon let's go home"

THE END...


	8. Creamed Chaos

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures" 

Episode 8: Creamed Chaos

Tails sighed angrily as he threw away his chaos emerald to the side. He was using it to build a new shrink ray, but it just wasn't working.

"Oh well..." he sighed, putting the emerald precariously onto his windowsill. "I'll try again later..."

At that very moment, a very sad Cream the rabbit was walking by the road by Tails' house, depressed as the kids at school had teased her about her height, calling her names like Short Stuff, and Shorty, which, yknow weren't very creative nicknames but still, they hurt all the same.

"I wish those kids would stop picking on me..." Cream sighed "Especially that Melvin the rabbit, he needs to be taught a lesson..."

It was then Cream noticed a reflection of light coming from a shiny bauble at Tails place.

"Ooh shiny!" she said, and full of childlike wonder, ran over to the windowsill to explore the situation. There she saw the source of the energy, a glowing red chaos emerald. People had always warned her about staying away from the powerful energy gems because their powers would be too hard to control in such a young body but she had actually not really been paying attention cuz she had a short attention span and... "Hey, is that a bird?"

Hey, Im not done here...

Anyway, Cream decided to grab the chaos emerald, finding it's rays of lights too much to resist. She touched the emerald and felt a relatively mild shock go through her body.

"OUCH!" she screamed, "that hurt!"

I said, MILD...

Just then, Cream felt the energy surge through her and remembered just how much power a chaos emerald could have. She gasped as the gem seemed to be holding HER now, yanking her by the arm and through the park by Tails' house. By now, she had wanted to let go of the gem but simply couldn't. A physical and mental attracted to the emerald had kept her attached to it.

"Woah..." she said, suddenly feeling dizzy "What's happening...?"

She watched as her hand started glowing and let out a loud yelp but noone could hear her as chaos energy enveloped her and she unvoluntarily fired a laser at a tree. She gasped as the tree shrunk down before her eyes until it was no bigger than a piece of broccoli.

"Woah..." she said, going over to the miniaturized tree "What did I do? How did I do THAT? This emerald somehow has the power to shrink people!"

Cream smiled when she thought to herself what she could do to that bully, Melvin the rabbit but decided not to. Well at least her MIND decided not to. Somehow her body was already taking her to where Melvin was.

"What? Whats going?" she thought to herself "I dont wanna do anything BAD to Melvin... right? Then again, he has been picking on me about my size, so I guess I should... wait no... thats not right...I..."

Cream looked down to see the gem sizzling and sparking in her hand, but she somehow didn't feel the heat of it at all. She was more than comfortable holding the gem now, and it made her feel strong and in complete control of things. What she didn't know was that she hadn't been in complete control of her own mind.

"Hey look!" Melvin laughed, noticing Cream approach him "Its Shorty Short Stuff"

Cream simply flashed an evil grin and slowly raised the emerald until it was level with Melvin's face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Melvin said, backing away.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were searching all over for Tails lost chaos emerald.

"Why did you leave it on an open windowsill?" Amy asked "Anyone couldve taken it!"

"I was only gone for a few minutes..." Tails explained "And besides I had to go check on the brownies, they were getting a little overcooked..."

"Hey! Look over there!" Knuckles said, pointing to Cream who had the emerald and was confronting a group of small rabbit friends.

"So Melvin..." Cream snarled "Still think Im SHORT?"

Before the young rabbit could answer he was instantly struck with a beam and shrunk down until his face was level with Cream's shoes. He gasped and looked up at Cream's smiling face, completely awestruck.

"Perhaps I should ask again..." she bellowed "Still think I'm SHORT!"

She swept her hand down and scooped Melvin off the ground, noticing his fear intensify as she brought him closer to her face. His fear had been making her feel stronger but at the same time, part of her felt guilty. She used her other hand to pluck Melvin into the air by his feet and dangle him around.

"Cream, stop!" Melvin shrieked "What...what did you do to me?"

"I shrank you!" she laughed.

"CHANGE ME BACK!" he yelled, still swinging in the air as Cream laughed at him.

"Hmm..." she said, sitting down on a bench and putting Melvin down next to her "Let me think about that...NO!"

She suddenly stood upright again and pointed the gem at Melvin's friends. Instantly the young rabbits scattered although a few who couldn't escape got shrunk down as well.

"CREAM!" she heard Sonic shout. Panicked she turned quickly and zapped the young hedgehog with her emerald. She watched in horror as Sonic shrank before her eyes.

"Ah man!" he sighed "Cream, look what you did to me?"

As Amy scooped Sonic up off the ground, Tails went over to Cream.

"Cream..." he said "What...what are you doing with my emerald?"

"Oh Tails..." she said "Im so sorry, I just... I found this emerald, and next thing I knew, I learned it could shrink stuff, and Melvin had just made me so mad earlier and then...I dunno, I shrunk him..."

"I told you chaos emeralds could be dangerous..." Tails said "Why did you take it, I mean... hello, you listening to me?"

"Ooh a froggy!" the short attention spanned rabbit replied, running after the small amphibian.

"Great... what do we do now?" Tails sighed "Its only get worse..."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"The emerald controlled her thoughts once... it can do it again..." Tails sighed.

"What I dont get is why did it shrink stuff?" Knuckles asked.

"Cuz..." Tails sighed "The last thing I had programmed it to do was shrink... and it acted on Cream's thoughts of anger... emeralds are erratic in how they react to emotion and because Cream's emotions were so strong it was able to tap into her brain and use it's energies in the way it did..."

"So what about me?" Sonic sighed, sitting only 3 inches tall, on Amy's palm.

"The effects should wear off in 3 days..." Tails said.

"Its okay" Amy smiled "Youre kinda cute this way anyway, Sonic, you're like a little doll"

"Oh great..." Sonic sighed "Im a doll..."

"Only for a few days though" Tails said.

"Well, then whats the big deal?" Knuckles asked "Sonic'll be back to normal soon and all the damage Cream did with the emerald will be reversed...problem solved"

"Not quite" Tails shuddered "She still has the emerald and it's already tapped into her brain once, there's no telling what kind of horrors she'll bring onto the city... let's go, guys!"

And so, the gang scampered off in search of Cream.

"Hey guys!" Melvin shouted, but with no response "What about me?"

Elsewhere in Station Square...

Once again, guided by the emerald, Cream kept getting more chaotic thoughts.

"What if I could be taller than everyone in the world?" she thought "I could shrink them all down and hold them in an ant farm and if any of them made fun of me, I would step on them... no wait, thats not right... I would never do that... I... I... ARGH!"

Cream completely lost control and fired off multiple beams, shrinking everything in a small radius. All the traffic in front of her was reduced to little toy cars and the buildings were no higher than building blocks. She laughed and continued on her way.

"Cream, stop!" Tails shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Cream yelled. Completely under the control of the emerald, she zapped some rays at Tails who ducked out of the way "DONT MAKE ME SHRINK YOU!"

"Cream, this has to stop, youre gonna hurt everyone..." Tails said "Its too much power for you to handle, youre..."

"DONT SAY IT!" Cream shouted "You think Im too 'little' to handle this, Im ALWAYS too little to do anything, well maybe now YOURE too little... maybe now I'M the one in control and you dont like it so youre gonna try to take it away.. I DONT THINK SO!"

Just then, waves of Chaos energy caused Cream to rapidly grow and grow. Tails backed off as Cream's shoes became the size of tractor trailers and she became more than 50 feet high.

"NOW WHOSE TOO LITTLE?" she bellowed down on all the "tiny" people below.

"I thought the emerald only made things SHRINK" Knuckles said.

"Oh no" Tails said "She's learned how to tap into it's other powers too... there's no telling what she'll do now..."

Tails ducked as the giant Cream spread her unrelenting fury on the town in the form of energy beams all over the place. She was destroying everything and completely out of her control, yet still in her own mind, she was doing everything just fine.

"We have to use a neutralizer beam..." Tails explained "It'll sap the power of the emerald for a while, long enough to get it away from Cream and revert her to normal... let's go!"

Minutes later, the tornado, armed with the beam on the bottom came swooping in on Cream. Cream snarled and swiped at the toy plane, which swerved dangerously out of her reach.

"YOURE TRYING TO TAKE MY POWER AWAY!" she shrieked "BUT NOW YOURE THE ONE WHOSE TOO LITTLE AND IM THE BIG ONE AROUND HERE!"

Cream opened her mouth and spit out plasma blasts at the tornado. The gang screamed as the flames nearly blazed past their heads.

"Shes getting stronger..." Amy screamed, as Cream chased after the Tornado, trying to take the plane down.

"She MUST have a weakness..." Knuckles said.

"Thats it!" Tails said, turning the plane back.

Cream continued to chase them until they were on the other side of town.

"Now I have you!" Cream growled, reaching at the plane.

"Hey, look, its a butterfly!" Tails said.

"Ooh, where?" Cream said, getting distracted. Finally Tails had time to pull back the lever and shoot Cream with the blast.

Cream yelled in anguish as she felt the attraction between her and the emerald diminish, and her size was diminishing as well. The amount of energy to discharge the emerald was also shrinking her.

"Well that was an unforeseen side effect..." Tails said.

"But she'll stop shrinking once she reaches her normal size, right?" Amy asked.

"Uh..."

"Woah..." Cream sighed. "I finally have common sense again, and Im back to my normal size... wait, Im STILL shrinking...Noooo...NOOOO!"

She wept as she kept shrinking, beyond her height of 4'3 and more and more and more. By the time the rest of the gang found her, she was only 3 inches high. 'I guess I really AM too little now...' she thought to herself.

The next day...

"Easy...easy..." Cream sighed, as Tails brought her down the stairs for breakfast and set her gently on the table. "Thanks..."

"Well I hoped you learned your lesson..." Tails said, getting cereal out of the cabinet "Maybe being 3 inches tall for a few days will help you learn something..."

"Yeah, I learned something alright..." Cream sighed "Its that... ooh, a penny!"

Tails simply sighed in disgust. Would the young rabbit EVER learn?

THE END


	9. Night on the town

THE SONIC GANG'S RANDOM ADVENTURES: REDUX 

Episode 9: Night on the town

It had all started, on a Friday night. Rouge had been on a long mission with the FBI, retrieving a rare jewel of incredible power. She was so tired as she neared the door to her house, all she wanted to do was sleep. THAT, would not be the case. She opens the door to see all her friends gathered on her couch. Oh no, was it movie night? No, worse...

"You ready to go, Rouge?" Amy asks her.

"Go... where?" Rouge asks, baffled.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Knuckles groans.

"We always go out every other Friday night" Cream explains.

"Yeah! And it should be cool, we're gonna see The Matrix, then go to that new fancy resturant in Central Square, and THEN hit the nightclub" Sonic says with a smile.

"Ah gee, it sounds like fun but..." Rouge begins.

"Oh come on Rouge, you said you'd come with us this week..." Cream pleads.

"I don't remember saying that..." Rouge replies, now yawning.

"Yes, you did, I even filmed it on my nano cam, wanna see?" Tails asks.

"Fine, fine. I believe you... but I'm still... really tired!" she tells them.

"Oh c'mon, let's go Rouge!"

"Yeah, we only do this once every couple weeks" Shadow said.

"Oh alright..."

And so, the night began. It seemed simple, see a movie, have some dinner and hit the nightclub, then I could go home and sleep. Well it wasn't. Let's just say I should have washed my hands before leaving, you'll see what I mean as the story goes on...

After about half an hour of the Matrix (the original), Rouge is ready to go home, or at least go to sleep. But every time she tries to do so, one of her friends next to her slaps her in the shoulder so she wakes up. She sighs and struggles to stay awake. Soon, Sonic taps her on the shoulder. Rouge drowsily looks over at him.

"Rouge? Could you get more popcorn?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure" she replies groggily.

Rouge stumbles out of her seat and heads towards the consessions. She gets the popcorn and heads back to her seats, but not before sampling some herself. It was pretty good. So good she scoops her hands in deep and takes out a large clump of it. Unfortunately she doesn't notice that the butter like coating is begginning to change color. If she had, she could have avoided some further complications for everyone, but alas, she does not and simply hands the popcorn to Sonic who thanks her. She sits down and sighs, eating more of the popcorn. She sighs and decides to relax. She could stay awake for just a couple more hours, at least for tonight. There was something weird about the popcorn though. With each new handful, it tastes worse and worse, and the others noticed it too, but of course tried to be polite.

"This popcorn sucks!" Amy shouts.

"Well it's not THAT bad..." Sonic says

"Actually it kind of is... ew..." Tails says.

"What?"

"Tails? Are you growing a third tail?" Shadow asked.

"Woah..."

Tails gasps to see he's growing new tails every second. He soon has 9 tails when the growth stops and they waft in the breeze blocking the movie screen.

"Eh... maybe we should go..." Sonic says at last.

Sonic gets up and they walk out slowly so they don't draw attention to themselves. Sonic looks down at his feet to see that they're vanishing slowly. What was happening to him? At least it didn't seem as bad as Tails added Tails.

"Uh you guys?" Sonic says.

"Huh? Sonic? Where'd you go?" Rouge asks.

"He's vanishing..." Amy says.

"I think I'm becoming... invisible..." he says.

Rouge looks down at her hands. They had shiny purple sparkles. Of course. The gem she had handled on her mission. It's magic had rubbed off onto the popcorn. The same popcorn almost everyone had eaten. It was only a matter of time before weird things like this happened to everyone, but could Rouge honestly tell them what happened? And worse... she had eaten the popcorn too, what would be her fate?

The gang walks down the streets of Station Square looking at their hands and feet constantly making sure nothing terrible was happening to them. Rouge already begins to notice odd transformations on her body. Namely her boobs, which seem to get bigger every time she looks at them. Soon, they are nearly doubled in size and the lag in her step becomes noticeable.

"Rouge? What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Oh... it's my... my breasts... they're bigger" Rouge groans.  
"I didn't know that was possible..." Knuckles mutters.

"Well c'mon, I'm sure if we eat... we can cure this..." Sonic says.

"Easy for you to say, Sonic..." Rouge says "You're just somewhat hard to see, I'm getting a bigger bust..."

"And I got to lug around 9 tails!" Tails complains.

"Oh c'mon those tails can't be that heavy" Sonic says with a shrug.

"At least not as heavy as these boobs!" Rouge groans.

"Look, maybe Sonic's right... maybe we...need to...Geez, why's my voice so squeaky right now?" Amy says panicking.

"Amy, I hate to tell you this, but..."

"You're shrinking..." Cream tells her.

"Shrinking?"

Amy is now but a foot high. The gang crowds around her and stares at her. She sighs, embarrassed, as she shrinks even smaller, soon only a couple inches high surrounded by shoes. She almost screams as she as her giant friends look at her. She was only 2 inches high but felt even smaller than that. She soon hangs her head and tries not to look them right in the eye, almost sobbing into her shirt. Finally Sonic reaches his hand down in sympathy (which is hard for her to see since he keeps flickering). Amy sniffles and tries to step into his hand but ends up stepping on nothing but concrete.

"Sorry, my hand's over here" Sonic tells her.

The miniature Amy climbs into Sonic's hand, feeling embarrassed, she wipes her tears and tries to smile but cannot. She puts her head down again as her friend's odd looks remind her of how small she has become.

Rouge backs away from the group nervously. How could she tell them that she had been responsible for Amy's shrinking? She sighs and puts her hands on her breast when noone's looking. Her breast grows a little just from touching it and Rouge sighs.

"Sonic! None of our conditions are getting any better!" she screams.

"She's got a point" Cream says.

"Well let's just go to the restruant and get something to eat. Im sure these effects don't last long and maybe food will help them wear off faster" Sonic says.

"SONIC! Are they just gonna let an invisible hedgehog, a fox with 9 tails, a bat with huge breasts, no offense, and a small pink hedgehog into that restruant?" Amy shouts.

"Well if I'm invisible they won't know I'm there anyway" Sonic says, indifferent.

"Unless you start doing that flickering thing" Tails says.

"Well, if they denied Tails service just because of his disability, then we could sue them for discrimination, and as for you Amy, we'll just hide you in Rouge's pocket" Sonic explains.

" ROUGE'S POCKET! Now look here, Sonic, just becuase I'm smaller than all of you doesn't mean you can just force me to do whatever you want and..."

Amy's voice becomes mere squeaking sounds as Sonic lifts her from the back of her shirt and drops her into Rouge's pocket like a beanie baby. Amy sighs inside the pocket and crosses her arms in frustration.

Cream and Shadow walk slowly and cautiously looking at each other to make sure nothing was happening to them that was out of the ordinary. They were the only ones left whom hadn't been changed in one form or another and could only imagine what would become of them...

The gang nervously goes into the new resturant but they're all more worried about what unholy transformations can happen than what to eat. Sonic very calmy orders but the waitress is confused by the voice that appears to be coming from nowhere.

"Uh what he meant was we'll take a ta-ble... for 2!" Shadow says, his voice suddenly cracking.

"What's wrong with your voice, Shadow? Are you shrinking too?" Cream asks.

"I... I don't know..." he replies.

Shadow rubs his throat and his voice soon returns to normal but he's still not too calm. Sonic pulls out a chair which almost makes it look like it's floating. Luckily nobody notices this but Rouge warns him.

"Sonic... don't forget you're invisible... you don't everyone freaking out do you?" Rouge asks.

Truth was, Rouge was the one worried, her breasts were almost half exposed (her shirt is starting to tear becuase her boobs are so wide now) and still swelling at an unusually fast rate They were now 2 plump curvy chunks on her chest that almost didn't look natural. She sighs and gets up at once, accidentally thrashing the table with her boobs as she gets up. She runs into the girls' room without saying anything.

"So... Shadow, what do you think you're gonna have?" Sonic asks him.

"Probably the... chicken" Shadow says, his voice cracking again "Huh? What's happening to me?"

Shadow dashes towards the men's room where he would find out just what had happened. He dashes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. He opens his mouth and checks his throat. Everything seemed normal, but as he walks out he hears some men in the room give him a wolf whistle. He walks out quickly but when he walks out into the restruant he is greeted by multiple gasps, including some by his own friends.

"Huh? Wha...what's wrong?" he asks them.

Shadow gasps. His voice had become... feminine... and he knew just then what had happened to him... or her. She looked down and screamed to see her breasts had already developed. She runs out crying. The Sonic gang look at her with pity but try not to draw attention to the fact that the crying naked girl was actually their friend.

"You guys, Shadow's out friend, we can't just let her cry her eyes out like this" Cream says.

Rouge realized Cream was right but what could she do? Rouge didn't know how to cure any of them, and her own problems. She leans over in her seat constantly so her new bust isn't too obvious. She sighs sadly. Sonic in the meantime couldn't be more relaxed. Cream sneaks out after dinner and looks around for Shadow. She suddenly hears a long dreadful sob. It had to be Shadow. Cream rounds the corner behind the building and sees a frail looking black hedgegirl and scrunched up in a corner, her arms wrapped around the remains of what appears to be a box. The girl cries into the box with depression. Cream lifts the box a bit so that the girls' eyes are seen. Her eyes are filled with moisture and are swollen. Cream sits down next to Shadow. Shadow, embarrassed at her naked body skoots over a little.

"Shadow? I'm sorry... you've been turned into a girl" Cream says.

"It's okay... Cream" she sniffles.

"But... being a girl isn't SO bad, I mean, I'm a girl, and Rouge is a girl, and Amy's a girl..." Cream tells her.

"But you've always been a girl... I'm... I'm new at this... and oh... what if I'm like this forever?" Shadow asks, breaking into tears again.

Shadow lets out another long moaning sob and buries her head in her hands.

"Well... if you're a girl forever... then, I can help you..." Cream says hesitantly.

"Thanks." Shadow says, forcing a smile now.

At that moment multiple shadows cast over the 2 girls. The entire gang is now outside with them.

"Oh you guys decided to comfort Shadow too?"

"No, we got kicked out, Sonic the invisible here was taking food off other people's plates" Rouge says.

"And he might have gotten away with it if he didn't start flickering while he was eating someone's appetizer..." Tails says glaring at him.

"I said I was sorry..." Sonic groaned.

"Guess this night was kind of a bust..." Cream says.

"Please don't say "bust" anymore" Rogue groans.

" Sorry"

"You're just lucky nothing's happened to you yet, Cream" Tails says.

After this statement Cream wimpers. All the things that had happened to her friends had made them feel so sad. Cream could only imagine what horrible fate would befall her and she was very sensitive too, she'd probably burst into tears even if it turned out to be okay. She wimpers and look both ways.

Now you'd think after all this crap the Sonic gang would just go home. Well thats why this is a random adventure and not one where people are smart. Anyway, after hitting the mall, Shadow gets some girl's clothes so they can go to a nightclub. However, nothing happy would happen here, but noone knew how terrible it would actually end up. Even after all this time, nothing happens to Cream the rabbit. She begins to relax when suddenly she starts shrinking too. She shrieks with fear as her friends grow taller. Luckily, unlike Amy, Cream stops shrinking once she is about a foot tall but she still feels pretty tiny as her friends make her feel even more uncomfortable. Unfortunately Cream's transformation far from over. In but a second, a large puff of magic engulfs the innocent rabbit and she turns into... a rabbit. A real rabbit. The rabbit sniffs around and hops off the bar stool.

"Oh my god..." Rogue says.

"What?" Amy asked.

"This is just...so horrible..." Rouge says scooping Amy out of her pocket, "we've all been tainted by the magic of the dark emerald..."

"Dark emerald? You mean you KNOW what's changed us all and you never told us?" Amy says "Hey guys!"

Rouge forcefully grabs Amy and covers her mouth. Amy feels her spine almost crack as Rouge's grip around her body tightens.

"NOONE can hear about this, you got it, Amy?" Rouge warns.

"Ok, ok..." Amy says still choking.

Rouge lets Amy go and drops her into her other hand, then onto the bar. Rouge sits on the bar stool and slumps her hand onto her face. She sighs with depression.

"Oh Amy, you're so lucky your breasts are their normal size" she says at last.

"Well I'M not! And I don't like being small at all!" she replies with a groan.

"Well I don't like attracting a bunch of perverts everywhere I go and I really wish..." Rouge begins.

As Rouge talks she doesn't notice the tragic event about to happen. Amy slips and falls into a margarita that a bartender is preparing. Amy screams but Rouge can barely hear it. Amy lands into the cold but burning pool of alchohol and bad odors. She screams, her clothes and body now drenched, her nose full of the awful odor, the sound of fizzing popping in her ears. She screams up to Rouge but Rouge is self absorbed in her own problems. It was a shame too, because a terrible tradgedy was soon to occur.

"Yo bartend, a margarita over here!" Rouge says.

The bartender hands Rouge the glass. Amy screams as she is flipped backwards and forced to drink some of the alchohol that flows into her mouth. She gasps and coughs for breath, she looks up in horror. Like a giant cave, an abyss of death and twisted horror, Rouge's mouth widens. Amy screams and shouts and coughs. She was too small. Too tiny to hear. Her voice was far too feeble and her hope of getting back to normal was about to go down the hatch. Amy swims, swims for her very life as the pool of wine drains, funnels it's way down Rouge's mouth. Amy screams and pants. Her breathing gets faster and faster as the suction strengthens. She is powerless to stop it. Amy uses every fiber of her being to stop it, but she's too late. Amy slides onto Rouge's tongue and blacks out as burning enzymes in Rouge's mouth break down her fragile body as if it were a breadcrumb. Amy Rose was now gone...forever. Rouge takes one more hearty gulp, not knowing that she's just swallowed Amy Rose.

"Amy? Amy, where'd you go?" Rouge asks.

Rouge scans over the bar. When she gets up she notices her chest is a bit lighter. She gets an idea and takes another drink. Her boobs shrink back to normal. She celebrates by buying another round of drinks for all.

"Hey Rouge! Hey, your boobs are back to normal!" Sonic says.

"Well thanks for noticing, but right now, everyone drink this beer!" Rouge says.

"Well I'm too young to drink and..." Tails begins.

Rouge stuffs the cup into Tails mouth. He gulps and his tails fade away. Excited everyone takes a drink and is able to return to normal. Except for Cream, and the late Amy Rose.

"Hey Rouge, where's Amy? She'd be glad to know she can return to normal..." Sonic says.

"I... I don't know, one second she was there, and then she was gone..." Rouge begins.

"Gone? Gone how?"

"Well I was talking to her, I remember seeing her and then she wasn't there, it was right after I had a...drink..." Rouge says with a gasp.

"You drank Amy?" Sonic yells.

"Well I... I didn't know... the drink seemed a bit... chunky!" she admits.

"I can't believe you could swallow Amy... " Sonic yells frustratedly.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Rouge replies with regret.

"Wow, I can't believe Amy's... dead..." Tails says.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"Hey! Anyone seen Cream?" Knuckles asks.

"No..."

"There she goes!" Tails yells.

The gang run after her. Cream the now actual rabbit darts out onto the streets. The gang hurry after her but not fast enough. The second of 2 deaths to occur happened much faster. A car going over the speed limit, plus a very slow rabbit, well it wasn't pretty. With a loud car horn, a thunk and a wimper, it was over. Cream, too, had died. Tails runs over to the dead rabbit on the road and scoops her into his arm, crying into her thick white fur.

"Don't worry Tails, we'll have a funeral tommorow, for both of them..." Sonic says.

Tommorow

"We'll always remember... Amy Rose" Sonic begins.

"...And Cream the rabbit"

"The 2 had had a promising life..." Sonic continues.

"Until an idiot driver..."

"And a bat who couldn't look at what she was drinking...cost them their lives..." Sonic says.

"I said I was sorry!" Rouge cried.

"So... wanna go out next Friday night?" Tails asks everyone.

"Yeah why not?" Knuckles and many others shrugged.

THE END

Yes, they are all idiots. I do realize nothing happened to Knuckles, plus I barely used him in the story but I honestly sort of forgot.


	10. Quest to 4Kids Entertainment

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures"

Episode 10: Quest to 4kids entertainment

"Hey guys" Amy said excitedly "Its about to start!"

"What is?" Sonic asked.

"Well I was looking through my TV guide this morning..." Amy explained "When I saw that a show about US is gonna be on"

"Really?" Cream asked "What's it called?"

"Its called Sonic X" Amy said.

"Eh...I couldve thought of a better name than that!" Sonic shrugged "But I GUESS you can put it on anyway"

"Yay!" Amy said, flipping the TV on now "This episode should be about Sonic Adventure 2!"

And so, the gang sat down and watched the show about them. As they watched they noticed some peculiar things that didn't quite make sense.

"Uh...do you guys ever remember meeting some human boy named Chris?" Sonic asked.

"Uh...I might have...once...but he didn't look like that..." Amy said.

The gang turns around and stares at her peculiarly.

"And what did they do to our voices?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I dont sound THAT bad!" Cream said.

"And my voice sounds like some kind of hobo!" Knuckles yelled.

"HEY! THAT'S not how I defeated the Egg Golem!" Sonic said, watching more of the show now.

"This is a disgrace!" Amy said.

"You're telling me!" Shadow said, appearing out of nowhere

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked "What are YOU doing here?"

"Im here to protest!" Shadow replied "This show makes the ARK look lame!"

"So what should we do?" Sonic asked his doppleganger.

"I say we hit them where it hurts!" Shadow said, taking out a chaos emerald.

"Where's that?" Tails asked.

"4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT!"

Shadow raised his emerald into the air and everyone there teleported to the heart of New York City, where they now stood in the center of Times Square.

"Where are we?" Cream asked.

"Its beautiful..." Amy said, her eyes lighting up at the sights and sounds of the city, especially the various shops around. The temptation to buy simply overcame her and she dashed off toward shopping paradise.

"Ugh...aren't you gonna stop her?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah... she didn't have much money with her anyway..." Sonic said "Wait a sec...my wallet's gone! AMY WAIT!"

Shadow groaned as Sonic ran after her.

"ALRIGHT!" he said angrily "We NEED to get to 4Kids Headquarters!"

"Well where is it?" Tails asked.

"I...dont know"

"You dont know!"

"4kids is the most hidden place in New York, few people have ever found it!" Shadow explained "But with Knuckles on our side we should be able to track it"

"Why do I always get stuck with these tracking missions?" Knuckles groaned.

"Its not like we have anyone else..." Tails said.

"You always have me..." a feminine voice said in a soft tone.

The gang looked up to see treasure hunter, Rouge the bat perched on a traffic light in Times Square. She gracefully flipped over and landed at their feet. Knuckles scoffed in disgust as her showoffy acrobatics.

"If Knuckles isn't up to it..." Rouge said "Im more than willing to take on the challenge"

"Why do YOU hate 4kids?" Tails asked.

"Their show makes me look like a whore!" Rouge said.

The gang just stared at her.

"WHAT!" she asked "Look, never mind, point is, I'LL find 4kids!"

"Not if I do first!" Knuckles growled, determined to beat the treasure theif, Rouge.

"So what do WE do?" Tails asked Shadow and Cream.

"What CAN we do?" Cream asked.

She then turned around and saw a giant Toys R us. "Oooh"

Cream ran off as Shadow and Tails discussed. They then turned around and saw the young girl was gone. Forever lost in the center of New York City. So, of course they did what any sensable person would do after losing a young life.

"AHHHHH! HELP!"

Meanwhile, Sonic ran down broadway, chasing Amy but soon lost her down the busy streets of new york. Suddenly, as he's running, Amy bursts out in front of him wearing a "I LOVE NYC" t-shirt, he looks to see in her hands she's holding huge bags of clothing and has a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. Sonic slaps his forehead in disgust.

"How much did this stuff COST?" Sonic asked.

"Oh only about a couple hundred" Amy shrugged "and you were out of money so I had to put it on one of your many credit cards"

Amy waves the Visa in Sonic's face and runs off again, towards more New York shopping complexes.

"AMY! WAIT! COME BACK!" Sonic shouted, shuffling through the crowds.

Elsewhere in town, Rouge looked up down left and right for any sign of 4kids. She then saw the headquarters of TV guide, inc. and got an idea. "They would have to know wher 4kids is..."

She dashes inside and flies up to the executives office.

"Im sorry, we've never gotten anything from 4kids entertainment" he said.

"But don't they tell you when their shows come on?"

"We get their fall schedule but not directly from the company, our mail comes from some company called Syntax Co." the executive explained "You can find it at this address"

Rouge took the address card and slid it down her shirt. She then flew off to find the mysterious company.

Knuckles in the meantime headed off to Fox Box inc. itself but they too had no info on 4kids.

"All we got is this address for a company called 'Anime'-tion Inc.'"

Knuckles took the address card and ran out.

"Creeeam!" Shadow shouted.

"Shadow, look in there!" Tails said, pointing out Cream, whom was running excitedly through the Toys R Us complex.

"She's headed for the ferris wheel!" Shadow yelled.

And so, the 2 ran into the store to stop Cream but they were unable to as she quickly hopped onto a ferris wheel car as it went upwards to get a full view of the store. Shadow and Tails scurried up the escalator to the top floor where the roller coaster peaked to find Cream.

"Hi guys" she said, leaning out of the ferris wheel. Tails and Shadow cringed as she hung too far over the edge and fell. Tails jumped off the second floor and dove to her rescue. Then, he flew them both to safety, Cream completely worn out.

"Sorry, guys" she said "But the toys looked like so much fun"

"Argh, let's just get out of here" Tails groaned.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted, following her down the busy streets "Remember the mission!"

"Oh I am" she said, cheerfully skipping down the side walk, more than a dozen bags with her "And Id remember much better with a new pair of shoes!"

"AMY!" he shouted "This isn't funny!"

Just then Amy ran right into Tails and Shadow. Soon after, Rouge and Knuckles joined them

"We've found the headquarters!" Rouge said, panting and out of breath.

"That fast?"

"Yeah...4kids disguised their name as something else so noone knew where they really were!" Knuckles explained.

"Their headquarters is right there!" Rouge said, pointing at a 100 foot towering spire with a 4Kids Entertainment sign clearly plastered up top.

"Now how did we miss that?" Sonic wondered.

Meanwhile...at 4kids entertainment...

"Maybe if I hired some..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Sonic said, storming into the executive's office

"Whats the meaning of having crappy voices make us sound bad?" Tails asked.

"Explain right now!" Amy yelled, taking out her giant hammer. The executive backed off in fear.

"What? The show is from Japan! We had to dub it! You know how hard it is to find American actors willing to voice video game characters!" he screamed.

"Well then, maybe its time to make some changes..." Knuckles said, slamming his fists together.

"I'll do anything you want! ANYTHING"

The Sonic crew smiled.

And so, Sonic X became ultra popular. The Sonic characters voiced themselves and Chris was killed off in a tragic accident with a gumball machine. The show was finally written the way the game worked and Rouge was no longer portrayed as a whore.

Okay, so not EVERYTHING was realistic...

"Hey!" Rouge shouted.

"Credit card bill, Mr. Sonic" an executive said, handing the young hedgehog a bill for 200,000 dollars. He glared at Amy who smiled nervously, all dressed up in expensive New York themed clothing.

"Now THIS will be a good episode" Knuckles said, filming Sonic as he chased after Amy "Ooh... might have to edit THAT part out..."

THE END


	11. Girl World

Episode 11: Girl world 

"Tell me why again we're doing this..." Sonic said, leaning back on the wing of his plane, The Tornado.

"Becuase" Shadow explained, somewhat frustrated "We got a distress call from Amy Rose earlier... and the signal was found to be somewhere out here..."

"So?" Sonic shrugged "She was kinda getting on my nerves..."

"But don't you find it weird that ROUGE has dissapeared too?" Knuckles asked.

"And Cream..." Tails added, piloting the tornado through a thick mass of clouds.

"Whatever...Im sure whereever they are... theyre not in DISTRESS" Sonic said calmly "They probably went to one of those islands down there for vacation"

"I wouldn't say that!" Tails said "These islands arent even on the map, although Amy's signal came from that area down there..."

And thus, Tails piloted the Tornado down towards the island, but noticed everything was empty, it was a completely deserted island with no sign of civilization. Sonic and the gang were almost ready to leave when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"You guys, over there" Tails said, pointing towards a moving figure whom seemed to be sprinting through the forestry. Tails dashed through the bushes to see her, a green female hedgehog, wearing only rags over select parts of her body, sweating and panting as she tripped suddenly, landing at Tails feet.

"You...you alright?" Tails asked, looking down at the injured female. He wasn't sure if she would even be able to speak English. She gazed up at him, appearing to be about 14 or 15 years old and suddenly spoke to me in a weak voice.

"Stranger..." she said "Where...are you from?"

"I...I from...outside..." he said, not sure how fluent she was.

"I CAN SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU IDIOT!" the hedgegirl screamed, getting up off the ground now.

"Well...why were you running?" Tails asked.

"No time to explain" she said, suddenly shoving Tails aside to start running again "I need to find a place to hide..."

Just then, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles followed Tails, Shadow the first to notice the beautiful girl. Even with mud smeared on her face, exhausted with sweat, he couldn't help but admire her form as she stood before him wearing only the makeshift bra and loin cloth underwear. Sonic sighs as he sticks Shadow's tongue back into his mouth.

"What...how are all of you on this island?" the girl asked them, seemingly shocked at the appearance of people. Just then there was a burst of flame that scorched the area, the young girl began to back away in fear, trembling as the sound of fire got closer. Sonic got in front of her, determined to find out what's going on.

"TAILS!" he said, "take the girl to safety!"

"You got it"

"Allow me!" Shadow said, smiling while taking her hand "My name's Shadow by the way..."

"No time for introductions!" she yelled, practically shoving him "Let's go...and I dont need you to hold my hand either!"

Shadow frowned and ran after her as Sonic stood his ground to notice his antagonists, 2 wind up Koopa robots spitting fire at him. Sonic stood back as the robots spewed flame, staying away from falling debris and the inferno itself. He flipped himself into the air and came down hard on the ground to destroy the 2 robots. Then he proceeded to follow his friends as they escorted the female hedgehog into a thick surrounding of trees.

"Thank you..." she said, finally cracking a smile.

"Now then..." Sonic said, sitting down a log "Whats your name?"

"My name is Ericka..." she said "My REAL name... HERE I'm known only as Hot and Sexy..."

"HERE?" Knuckles asked "Where is here?"

"Its a place called Girl Island..." she said, her voice trembling and her whole body shaking as she spoke "We were all captured...all us girls...by some unknown overlord who lives in the volcanic lands just outside this forest. However he is, he had koopa robots capture us... and implanted chips in us to follow orders. He keeps all the women imprisoned on the other side of the island and most of them are brainwashed...I managed to escape but the Koopa bots are already after me..."

"And WHY is your name hot and sexy?" Sonic asked, out of curiousity.

"I could think of a few reasons..." Shadow said, leering at the frightened young girl.

"My name..." Ericka replied, ignoring Shadow's comments "Is just one given to me by the overlord, we are all given degrading and sexist names upon arrival... I dont even know the real names of my other friends, I knew only as C cup and Dumb Blonde..."

Shadow chuckled at the names, but Knuckles quickly got him to shut up as Ericka began to softly sob.

"It isnt fair..." she said "I never wanted to be a part of this... none of us did...the great overlord acts like he's doing us a favor...he tells us we'll be happy here and all that...but none of it's true, we're all MIND controlled!"

"Well we'll save your friends, and OUR friends too!" Sonic said, unable to stand Ericka's crying.

"Right, just lead us to the place" Tails said.

Minutes later, Ericka's led them to the center of the island, where an empty clearing houses thousands of females, more than they could possibly count, all of them were kept in small wood cages, yet were all smiling, in a deranged manner.

"Its beautiful..." Shadow said, teary eyed at the side of the young ladies.

"You know, it's the kind of guys like YOU that RUN this stinking island" Ericka said, growling at Shadow now.

"Hey hey hey!" Sonic said "We're all on the same team here, let's just relax and free the ladies..."

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"Supposedly..." Ericka explained "There's a transmitter that can disable all the mind control at once... but it's hidden inside the volcano...with the great overlords themselves!"

"Okay, but we can still free a free of these girls to help us, right?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, we just need to remove the chips and break them" Ericka replied.

"And...where are the chips?" Tails asked.

"Uh...let me handle that part..." Ericka replied.

"Look, it's Amy!" Sonic said.

The gang ran over to the small cell where Amy stood, wearing the rags the other girls had worn too, her breasts somewhat exposed and wearing some sort of skirt out of the loin cloth.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, looking into Amy's eyes, which now appeared dull and mindless, instead of her cheerful lively eyes.

"Hold on..." Ericka said, reaching her hand through the grates in Amy's cell. She slipped her fingers under Amy's "bra" strap and took out the small chip that had been slightly implanted into her left shoulder. She then crushed it inside her fist, waking Amy up to her normal self.

"Sonic?" she replied in a daze "Where am I? And why's there such a draft?"

Amy gasped and realized she was barely wearing any clothing, she felt even more awkrard about her situation as she noticed Shadow "admiring" her.

"Did you guys happen to bring jeans?" Amy asked, whimpering as she felt embarassed to be so poorly dressed in front of her good friends.

"Dont be too embarassed" Ericka said sympathetically, letting Amy out of her cage "All the girls are dressed like that..."

"That doesnt make it any better!" Amy shouted, wrapping her arms around her bare shoulders. "Wait...it's all coming back to me... they named me when I got here... they called me 'Pinky'..."

"I know..." Ericka said, hanging her head "It frustrates me too..."

"Where are Rouge and Cream?" Knuckles asked Amy.

"In the cells over there" Amy said pointing to 2 wood cages nearby.

"We have to hurry..." Ericka warned, "Just having Pinky...er...Amy leave her cell has set off some kind of alarm, it might not be long until more Koopa bots attack!"

"Well then let's go!" Sonic said, pulling Amy along with him.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles said looking at the dazed batgirl inside her small prison.

"Let me get this one" Ericka said. She slipped her hands under Rouge's strap but there was nothing on either shoulder. Ericka then realized where the chip must be hidden and slapped her forehead in frustration. She closes her eyes and reaches her hands in between Rouge's breasts, removing the chip lodged in between. "Remember, what you just saw me do...dont tell ANYONE!"

The Sonic gang nodded as Ericka broke the chip and freed Rouge.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked.

"Youve been trapped on girl island..." Ericka explained.

"Whats your sexist name?" Shadow asked in anticipation

"Uh... fine I'll tell you..." Rouge said, taking a deep breath before speaking "They call me...big boobs..."

The whole Sonic gang, even the 2 females, chuckled at the sound of Rouge's accurate new nickname.

"Can we just hurry this up?" Rouge asked, in a frustrated tone, wearing a rag that was thinner than everyone else's so that her breasts practically bounced out.

"Hold on!" Tails shouted "Look!"

Just then, several Koopa Robots began to close up the perimeter.

"We have to find the overlord's base!" Ericka said.

"But didn't you say it was in a volcano?" Tails asked.

"We have to try somehow!" Sonic said, running from the spurts of fire that the koopa robots shot out.

"ROUGE!" Knuckles said "Stay here and keep the robots busy...! We'll sneak into the volcano base!"

"Keep them busy?" Rouge whimpered "How do I do that?"

"Think about it..." Ericka said "You're an attractive girl on a sexist island where girls are rewarded for being sexy..."

"What? You mean I should take my top off?"

"If it helps..."

Rouge sighed angrily under her breath. In the meantime, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Ericka ran far from the melee and dashed towards the volcano.

"This HAS to be the work of Bowser, why didn't I think of it before?" Sonic said suddenly.

"Of course!" Tails realized "The koopa robots!"

"Hey! The entrance is over here" Ericka said.

She slid a stone in the volcano and suddenly revealed a large chamber. When the gang entered the chamber they were suddenly hit with a burst of extreme heat.

"Whew" Amy said "Sometimes it's good to dress light..."

Suddenly a big booming voice arose over the Sonic gang and the whole chasm began to shake. The stony floors vibrated and the ceilings rattled as a huge platform rose out of the ground, making a small pool of molten lava beneath. The Sonic gang watched in awe as 2 mysterious figures took to this pedestal, but they weren't Bowser... they were...

MARIO AND LUIGI!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Luigi chuckled.

"What? But-but-but... this doesn't make any sense..." Tails said.

"But it does to US!" Mario said, with his trademark italian accent "See, we got tired of saving da princess, so we hijacked Bowser's koopa copter and stole some of his koopa bots..."

"We THEN send da koopas out to ALL the world to capture the prettiest young ladies they can find..." Luigi continued.

"But why?" Ericka asked.

"Because..." Luigi said "WE want the entire girl population to ourselves and the girls in THIS video game universe are a LOT hotter than in ours!"

"But, why the brainwashing, why the imprisonment? Why?" Ericka asked, now about to cry.

"It is for your own good, you silly girlies!" Luigi said.

"But why? Why do you make us work in the hard sun all the time?"

"Ah! She has stumbled onto another part of this plan..." Mario said suddenly putting his white-gloved hand onto a console. Just then a huge sattelite launched from the volcano.

"This NEW device will send out a frequency that targets the females all over da world!" Luigi explained "And it will teleport them all here so they'll be ours forever! We just needed you ladies to dig up the chaos emerald shards needed to power it!"

Ericka backed off in fear. She had wanted to stop the 2 but didnt know what she could do. It would only be a matter of seconds before their diabolical device fired off.

"Wait a sec, emerald SHARDS?" Knuckles asked

"Ah but yes!" Luigi replied.

"But the shards are too unstable to power a machine that big!" Knuckles warned "The unstablility could cause a catastrophic meltdown or worse..."

"HA HA HA HA!" Mario laughed gleefully "It is too LATE! For soon the girls all over the world will be ours!"

"I have already been thinking of de new nicknames for dem too" Luigi added.

Ericka cringed. She couldn't let girls like her be captured and controlled by the crazed Mario bros. She normally discouraged the degradation of girls but she knew she had only one chance to give her friends a chance to stop the madness.

"Hey Mario bros!" she said, tearing off her makeshift bra "Take a lot at THIS!"

"Mama mia!" the 2 bros said in glee.

"GO!" Ericka said, waving her friends off. Shadow stood there, only able to stare at the young girl's breasts until Sonic pulled him along.

"We need to stop that machine!" Sonic said.

"But what can we do?" Amy asked, feeling the whole area rumble.

"Knuckles said the machine was unstable..." Sonic said "If I could just knock something loose in it we could blow this volcano up and get out of here..."

"Right!" Tails said "I got the Tornado outside on autopilot!"

"But what about Ericka?" Amy asked.

"She can catch up later!" Knuckles said, "just hurry up and do something Sonic"

"Right" he said "I only have one chance at this!"

Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a spiny ball as he richocheted into Mario and Luigi's machine. Mario, and Luigi, still dazed at the sight of Ericka's boobs were completely unaware until the ground around them started shaking.

"Good job, guys!" Ericka said, throwing her top back on.

"ERICKA!" Shadow shouted "The place is gonna blow, we gotta get out of here!"

"I dont think so!" Luigi growled, zapping Ericka with his thunder hands, paralyzing her.

"We can still teleport back to OUR world!" Mario said gleefully.

"And THERE, this Ericka girl can be our sex slave!"

"NOOO! HELP ME!" Ericka squealed, as her muscles all locked and her joints became numbed. Shadow jumped off the top platform and nailed Luigi, but Ericka still knelt in pain, completely paralyzed from the blast.

"ERICKA!" Shadow shouted "Get out of there!"

"I...can't move..." she replied, her body simply trembling but not budging from her current spot. Shadow leapt forward off the platform and put his arm around her, dashing out of the volcano.

"Let's go!" Tails shouted.

Outside, the satellite sparked and began firing off laser beams like crazy. It looked like they hadn't disabled the beam after all... it was still going off but it didn't seem to have the same effect.

"It's not doing anything" Sonic said, noticing girls weren't being transported there.

"Let's just go!" Amy said.

"Im still detecing high seismic readings!" Tails warned "This volcano is going to blow"

The plane takes off just as a red flash of energy passes before their eyes. The tornado swoops out of the way as a red wave of electricity passes them by. The red wave soon catches up though as it seems to glide over the entire world at the same time. Suddenly the plane too is devoured and there is an odd flash that hits the plane before full vision returns to everyone on the plane.

"Uh...guys?" Sonic said, his voice now sounding far more feminine. "I think we have a problem..."

The gang glanced over and gasped. Sonic had breasts! And he was now a girl! Suddenly Knuckles and Tails become girls too.

"The emerald shards must have altered the affects of the ray...now everyone in the world is a girl..." Knuckles shrieked in her new girl voice.

"Well Im not..." Shadow said curiously.

"It must be that emerald you have with you..." Ericka pointed out "It protected you..."

"Sonic...you alright?" Amy asked, looking at the new girl Sonic.

"I guess... " Sonic whimpered in her feminine tone.

Meanwhile...

"Mama mia!" Mario shrieked "We been turned into GIRLS!"

"Dis is all your fault!" Luigi said.

THE END


	12. Cream's HUGE Adventure

THE SONIC GANG'STOTALLY RANDOM ADVENTURES 

Episode 12: Cream's HUGE Adventure

"Ah" Cream thought Waking up to a sunny Saturday afternoon. She was so sure today was gonna be a happy and wonderful day. Well, she didn't count on being in one of my stories, which means she didn't count on waking up inside a dollhouse the size of a roach.

"Ew! I don't like roaches" Cream protests.

Quiet, Cream, you're not supposed to know you're shrunk yet... you find out... now!

Suddenly Cream's once happy eyes are wide with terror. This hadn't been the same cozy room she had once known. The room where all was pink and fluffy. Sure the room was pink but the onjects were anything but fluffy. They were hard and blocky, and plastic. The TV that used to be in her room had a still shot of Barbie on it. Creams gets out of bed to realize that she's (obviously) in a dollhouse. "Whoa" she thinks "Wh-what's happened to me? I'm so... tiny". Cream whimpers with fear. She hated being smaller than everyone. She also hated when people lookaed down at her, and made fun of her height. She had been short for her age but now she was downright miniscule. She sighs and runs downstairs to the kitchen, where the food is made of plastic. She sighs and throws the plastic bacon away.

"ARGH! I don't want to be like this forever!" she screams "I've got to do something"

But what? Cream thinks. Her room was full of stuff to get over. Giant sweatshirts, toy cars and a jack in the box littered the path and a Hot Wheels track looped around the entire room. "I knew I should've cleaned this room when I was bigger..." Cream thinks. She begins to worry which leads to pacing, which leads to tripping on a racecar which leads to trouble.

Cream scareams and clutches to the back of the sleek toy racecar as it slides down a long twisting orange strip of doom. It dips an incredible 10 feet and Cream is almost blown off by the G-Force. She screams as the car makes it's ascension back up the track but without enough momentum, thus the laws of physics kick in and the car backslides eventually slowing down enough so Cream can get off with ease.

"Well... that was anticlimatic"

Cream begins to stroll towards the entrance into her bedroom. But then what? She had no idea what had shrunk her or how to get back. Her only hope was to find anyone to help her, but who could she find? Just then she hears something, it was stomping. She looks over to see someone's entered her house already. Geez didn't anyone knock? It was Amy, Cream had to get her attention so she runs over to her and tugs on her shoelace but instead of getting her attention she listerally gets tsrung along, whipped through the air as Amy walks. She's eventually thrown into the wall like a piece of junk. She sighs and fixes her fur a little, she had been ruffled a bit from all that happened to her.

She felt so small and didn't know what to do. She screams as she notices Amy leaving. Amy had been her only hope and if she didn't get her attention she didn't know what would happen to her from there.

Amy hears Cream's screams but doesn't recognize them as Cream, instead she fears some kind of creature is after her and backs away in fear.

"AHHH! Whose there?" Amy screams.

Amy backs up more, her back now to the to the wall. Cream runs towards her, her shadow enlarged by the way the sun from the window hits her, making her appear to be a towering bunny behemoth. Amy whimpers, putting her hands over her face in fear.

"AHHH! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Amy screams, slowly removing her hands "It's...Cream?"

"Amy, help me" Cream squeaks.

Amy gets down on her hands and knees and takes a closer look

"Cream?"

Amy extends her hand. Cream walks into it and Amy stands up slowly, her mouth slightly agape. "What?" Cream thinks " She's never seen a miniaturized rabbit?" Amy seems to be exmaining Cream carefully, seeming to not believe what she was seeing. She lifts Cream's ears and seems to be trying to find her brain in there or something.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Cream yells, grabbing her ear back.

"I...I just can't believe it" she replies.

Cream sighed angrily. Even when she was her normal size people made her feel so small. Now she felt even smaller than that. She felt tiny.

Amy looks down at Cream and frowns. She decides to help her out instead of making her feel uncomfortable.

"Um, don't worry Cream," Amy says "we'll take you to Tails, he'll know what to do!"

"Gee, thanks Amy!" Cream cheered.

And so Amy slips Cream into her pocket. Cream felt a lot more comfortable knowing she had friends. Unfortunately her friends didn't always have the best attention spans. As Amy walks towards Tails house, she is, of course distracted. Distracted by a certain blue blur that's she's loved since, forever.

"SONIC!" she yells out.

Suddenly Cream's confort goes way down as Amy begins chasing Sonic, now getting tossed around in her pocket like a piece of paper.

"AMY!" Cream shouts.

"What is it, Cream? I'm chasing Sonic!" she replies.

"Shouldn't we take me to Tails' house?"

"Well, we'll do that soon, Cream, right now I have to talk to Sonic! SOOONIIIIC!"

"Oh man, this chick is crazy..." Sonic says, looking back.

Finally Sonic goes fast enough to leave her sight for the moment and she's too tired to pursue him at this point. Cream is actually relieved but she hoped nothing else would distract Amy like this, and guess what? Something does.

"Hey aren't those shoes cute?" Amy says, stopping again.

And this is how it goes, after seeing clothes in a shop window, the adventure goes from the streets to the mall and Cream is getting mad. Amy convinces Cream there is just one more stop to a Limited Too store and Cream relucantly agrees on the condition that this is the last purchase she makes.

"Cream? You think I should try the green one or pink one?" Amy asks.

"Please Amy, just pick one out so we can go..." Cream groans.

"Oh drats, I can't decide I'll just have to try them on"

"Aw, but Amy!"

"Don't worry Cream, it shouldn't take too long at all"

Amy goes into the fitting room and throws the green and pink shirts onto the hanger near her.

"Ok, now promise not to look while I change" Amy says.

"Ok..."

Amy scoops Cream out of her pocket and puts her on the ground. Cream sighs and turns around so she doesn't see Amy take her shirt off. Unfortunately in doing this, Amy accidentally throws her old shirt onto Cream not seeing her there. To worsen matters, Cream is buried by it and cannot speak.

"Hmm... I like the green better what do you think, Cream?"

"I think we should go, that's what I think" Cream says, her voice unfortunately stifled.

"You think I should try the pink? Well, okay" Amy says.

Amy throws the green shirt off and it, too buries Cream who sighs. She was getting nowhere fast here. She could've walked there faster at this rate.

"Nah, I still think the green is better, don't you, Cream?" Amy asks.

"I really don't care!" Cream shouts from under the shirts.

"Hey what'd you say about my hair?"

Cream just stands and growls, Amy still not even noticing that she had been buried in the shirts.

"Ok, we're going, you don't have to get so grumpy!" Amy snaps.

Amy scoops up all the various shirts. Uh-oh, wasn't Cream in the various shirts?

Amy takes her old shirt out of the pile, the one Cream is still in. Crea, grabs onto the soft fabric as Amy puts the shirt on. She gasps to see she's facing Amy's belly button. "How do I get out of here?" Cream wonders. There were only 2 ways to go, down and up and Cream didn't care for either one. She shouts up to Amy but she's muffled by her bra.

"Hey, Cream, where'd you go?" Amy asks at last "Oh no! What if I lost her! I better go to Tails for help!"

Amy begins running all at once, not even buying the green or pink top.

"NOW she decides to go to Tails' house" Cream groans.

Cream decides this isn't TOO bad even if she was looking into Amy's belly button, ew, there was some lint in there...

"Ok, the only way I can get her attention is to get over her bra, it's blocking out my voice..." Cream says to herself.

Cream jumps up and grabs onto Amy's pink flesh. It was cold and sweaty at the same time, not a good combination. Cream pulls herself up and Amy thinks she's getting cramps instead but decides to press onward to Tails.

At Tails' place

Tails opens the door to see Amy who looks both in pain and panicked.

"TAILS! TAILS!" she shouts.

"Um, if you're wondering Sonic's not here..." he says nervously.

"No, it isn't Sonic," Amy says "although he WILL marry me someday, it's Cream, she got shrunk this morning and I lost her"

"Ok, don't panic, where did you have her last?"

"Down at the mall, in the Limited Too!" she says.

"Well we'll just go there and find her"

"Well I need to sit down for a sec,"Amy says, exhausted "I think Im getting cramps"

Meanwhile, Cream makes her way up Amy's bra, holding onto the odd engravings. The designs in her bra resemble Sonic. "Man is she obsessed" Cream thought. Cream finally flings herself up and collapses on Amy's left boob. She feels this odd thud on her chest feels sort of weird.

"Maybe I'm catching a bug or something, I'm getting pains in my chest" Amy says.

"Here, I'll sit down with you" Tails replies.

The 2 sit down next to each other. Cream climbs up Amy's neck but slips and pulls on her bra strap from behind, sliding down getting rope burn.

"TAILS!" Amy shouts.

"WHAT?"

"Are you trying to undo my bra?" she asks

"WHAT? No way!"

"Well someone just tugged on the strap... and you're the only one here..."

Just then Cream slips furhter and lands on the clasps, almost undoing all of it. Amy screams and smacks Tails in the side of the face.

"What are you doing, you little pervert?" she yells.

" I'm not doing anything" he says.

"Well that's odd..."

Amy reaches down the back of her shirt and pulls Cream up, glaring at her with anger.

"Uh.. hi?" she says nervously.

"Ooh, Cream, what did you think you were doing back there?" Amy says with a growl.

" I'm sorry, but I had no choice, you weren't paying attention to me at all" she explains.

"I'm sorry I've been so side tracked since I saw Sonic this morning"

"Wait, did you say morning?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I went over Cream's around 11 AM" Amy tells him.

"11 AM! It's 1:30 now" Tails exclaims.

"So?"

"Everyone knows once you wait 2 hours you can't cure shrinking" Tails says.

Cream glares at Amy even angrier.

"Well I didn't know that, I thought it was 2 hours for a gender change" Amy says defensively.

"No, it's 5 hours for a gender change" Tails replies.

"Oops. I'm so sorry Cream" Amy says lowering her head in shame.

Amy places the angry Cream onto a coffee table.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Amy asks.

"Hmmm..."

The next morning

Cream wakes up the next morning inside her dollhouse. She reaches over for her alarm clock and then grabs a cowbell, ringing it vigorously

"Oh AAAAmy!" she shouts.

Amy comes up dressed as a maid (obviously miniaturized now) with a plate of food.

"Yes?" she replies sadly.

"I'll be taking a shower at noon, please warm the water up" Cream tells her.

"Yes, Cream," Amy says with a sigh "but did you really have to shrink ME too?"

"Hey, at least I don't have to go it alone..." Cream shrugs "now bring me some juice"

"Okay..."

THE END...


	13. Attack of the Killer Koopas

"The Sonic Gang's Random Adventures" 

Episode 13: Attack of the Killer Koopas...

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" a sinister voice cackled, destruction and ruin all around him, "now that Ive cleared out this world, perhaps now I shall move onto the next!"

Laughing maniacally the shadowy figure tore through time and space and phased through a mysterious portal, vanishing almost instantly.

Meanwhile, back in Station Square, all was calm and peaceful, until suddenly...

BRRZAAAAATT!

With that, the entire city went into chaos as flames and destruction were rained down upon the townspeople, and from out of a hole in the sky, a large overlord emerged from the darkness, his identidy shrowded in mystery, his... ah, who am I kidding? We all know its Bowser...

"HEY!" the koopa king growled "Youre giving away my dramatic entrance"

Well cmon, everyone knew it was you, I mean, the title of the story even HAS Koopa in it, anyone who didnt think you would be in it would be...

"Alright, alright..." Bowser growled. "Time to get this show on the road!"

With that, Bowser threw out dozens and dozens of his wind up mecha koopas which stomped through town furiously. People laughed at them at first, because of their downright puny size and cartoonish nature, until suddenly one opened its mouth and shrunk a person in front of everyone. After this, everyone fled the scene as shrink rays flew everywhere. Bowser, riding in his koopa copter, flew off maniacally, dropping more Mecha Koopas as he went, and wreaking his pint sized havoc on everyone around.

Meanwhile, at Amys house, news of the attacks had spread as the mecha koopas made their way downtown, shrinking everyone in their path.

"Oh Cream, did you hear?" Amy said, panicking on the phone, not noticing as a Mecha Koopa slowly crept up behind her "These terrible robot things are going around shrinking everyone..."

Just then, Amy's heart stopped as she heard a loud clank and turned around to see a mecha koopa perched on the window sill. She let out a shrill scream at once.

"Cream, you have to come over right away, and help me!" Amy screamed, as she dropped the phone and ran but too late as she was surrounded by a ray of energy and felt her body shrink down, until she was only 3 inches high "Oh great... just great..."

She craned her head upward to see the now 50 foot tall koopa bot staring down at her. She screamed as it almost stepped on her and and stomped out the door.

"What do I do now?" Amy sobbed, "Im so small... I only hope Cream comes over soon to help me..."

Meanwhile, the wide spread invasion swept the city, shrinking citizens all over the place. After being shrunk, it was Bowser himself who took them into his crystal ball and kept them captive aboard his koopa copter.

Moments later, at Amys house, Cream finally arrived to give the tiny heroine some rescuing.

"Wow, Amy!" Cream said in astonishment, holding the miniaturized hedgegirl in the palm of her hand "You sure are small..."

"I know I know..." Amy sobbed "Dont rub it in..."

"Well how did this happen?" Cream asked "Was it those Koopa Robots?"

"Yeah and..."

Just then, Tails was thrown into Amys house and landed hard, at their feet.

"You alright?" Cream asked Tails.

"I thought I could take out those koopa things in the air... but it was no use..." Tails said, taking a toy plane out of his pocket "Just look what they did to the Tornado..."

"Well at least Amy can fit..." Cream said, glancing down at the 3 inch tall girl in her hand.

"Not funny..." Amy groaned.

"Well it's worse than that..." Tails said. "Those koopa robots have been tracking my location, they could be here any second and... AHH!"

Elsewhere, Sonic the hedgehog was seen darting around town, avoiding the chaos and heading to Tails place.

"Hello?" the hedgehog asked, glancing around to see noone was there "Where'd that guy go?"

Sonic darted off to Amy's house to see it was also empty, although it had been torn apart.

"Something weird is going on here..." he said.

Just then, he noticed a small blue plane whiz by his head.

"Amy? Tails? Cream?" he asked, observing the tiny passengers on the toy plane "What happened?"

"Those robots got us with the shrink rays..." Cream groaned "Luckily Tails was able to scare them away with firepower from the Tornado..."

"So what do we do?" Sonic asked, holding the small plane in his hand now.

"The Mecha Koopas will be after you soon, and youre the only one big enough to stop Bowser's attack..." Tails sighed. "And..."

Just then, there was a loud rumbling noise and flames torched the house as Bowser swooped down in his koopa copter and captured the mini tornado.

"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser chuckled maniacally, having captured the entire Sonic gang now, except of course, Sonic.

"Youll never get away with this!" Sonic shouted.

"Why not?" Bowser chuckled, throwing some Mecha Koopas at Sonic. Sonic ducked out of the way as they all fired blasts off at him.

Sonic dashed out of the area as more Koopa Bots pursued him, firing shrink rays off that just missed him. He ducked into a back alley and saw a familiar face.

"Mama mia!" Mario shouted "He got you too?"

"Not yet..." Sonic sighed "But he has all my friends... wait! I know you, youre my Nintendo related rival, Mario!"

"Aye... but Bowser has become corrupt with power and used his mecha koopas to shrink and destroy all of Mushroom Kingdom and now he's come here to destroy your world..." Mario explained "Perhaps, if you and I team up we can stop him..."

"Why should I trust you?" Sonic asked "Youre the one who sent that bra to Amy that made me grow boobs, and that other time, you captured all those girls and..."

"Okay, we got off to a bad foot I admit," Mario said "But if we dont do something, Bowser could take over ALL the game universes..."

"ALL of them...?" Sonic asked "Even... Super Monkey Ball?"

"Even Super Monkey Ball..." Mario answered somberly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now do you see why we must work together?" Mario asked.

"Ok..." Sonic sighed "I guess we have to band together... for the good of innocent gaming, like SMB..."

And so, that night, as Bowser was launching his fury on Station Square, Sonic and Mario attacked.

"Argh, you guys again?" Bowser growled, throwing Bob-Ombs down at Sonic and Mario.

"Here we go!" Mario shouted, catching a bob omb and throwing it back towards Bowser. Bowser swooped out of the way and activated more Mecha Koopas to do his bidding.

"Watch out!" Sonic said, darting around the Koopa's shrink rays. He leapt into the air and smacked Bowser in the jaw. Bowser angrily reared back and almost grilled Sonic with his fire breath.

"You cant stop me!" Bowser growled, about to spew more fire, when Mario kicked a Mecha Koopa into the air.

"Sonic, NOW!" Mario shouted, knocking the Koopa Bot into the air. Sonic skillfully grabbed it and aimed it at Bowser.

"Oh NOOOOooooooo..." Bowser screamed as he was slowly shrunk until he could fit in Sonic's hand. "Uh-oh, I... I... I..."

"So, what should we do with him?" Sonic asked, laughing.

"Im sure we'll think of something," Mario grinned.

And so, all was restored to normal, Bowser became the 5th character in Super Monkey Ball (named Bow-Bow), and uh... thats it...

What? You expect me to have a humorous ending for EVERY single one of these things? Give me a break, Im only 17... I dont see any of YOU writing these things ALL the time, episode after episode and then everyone expects you to come up with some witty ending where you make same lame joke or something happens, and I mean, I just cant take it... I have to lay down, okay? I'll see you again later, okay? Alright, thats it... thats the end... ok then...?

THE END


	14. What a Drag

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures"

Episode 14:What a drag

Sonic and the crew went to Tails elementary school one sunny afternoon. It was a Tuesday and his school was having some kind of talent show.

"Why are we coming to this again?" Amy asked, setting her coat on the back of her seat as she set herself down.

"I dont' know..." Knuckles groaned "But I have a Hot Pocket in the oven at home and..."

They all stare at him and he abruptly stops talking before saying, "...I mean, the master emerald cannot be left unguarded... in fact, I have to go...!"

Knuckles runs down the hall in a puff of smoke and screams something... noone was quite sure what it was but it sounded like "IM COMING, HOT POCKETS..." as it faded down the halls.

"Seriously, why ARE we here?" Amy asked, turning to Sonic.

"I don't know," Sonic shrugged, "Well actually I do know, it's probably because Tails has no friends his own age, in fact why is he always tagging along with us?"

"Uh...Sonic?" Shadow asked, sitting right next to him, signaling over to his left.

"No I'm not done..." Sonic said, continuing on. Obviously, such an issue had plagued him for some time "For YEARS that damn fox has followed me, I tried to kill him off in the old days, but he'd keep flying in from off-screen, then I'd have to say "Oops, I accidentally kicked you off the ledge in between the crushers in Carnival Night... or...oops, I accidentally paid Robotnik 20 bucks to shoot the Tornado in the beginning of Wing Fortress... and...uh-oh..."

A teary eyed, 10 year old Tails stood before them, having gone into the audience to speak to his friends before his performance. Overcome with heartbreak, Tails began to cry. Sonic stood up to stop him when suddenly a bright spotlight struck him and he became the center of attention to the audience.

"Come on up!" Melvin said.

Melvin the rabbit was performing a hypnotist routine when he asked for a volunteer, just as Sonic was standing up. Sonic sighed and let his arms fall to his sides in frustration. He walked on stage and waved meekly at the audience and their subtle applause.

"Ok then..." Melvin said, taking out a watch and waving it before Sonic's eyes. Sonic sighed to himself as his friends chuckled in the audience. This was so stupid... and yet, Sonic couldn't help but watch the watch go back and forth and back and forth, it was so shiny and unsuspecting... and then he heard the words of the small rabbit echo in his ears... "When I snap my fingers, you will think you're a drag racer..."

"A drag racer?" was the general concensus of the audience. A baffled chant of confusing rang out from the stands, but the show went on. Sonic felt himself on a highway road, racing 100 miles an hour after some punk in a black Corvette. He'd put on his shades and hit the gas, listening to the blaring tunes of "Born to be wild". He closed in on his mobile prey, all the while sneering through his teeth, watching the back bumper of the black car get bigger in front of him. Then, Sonic snapped back to reality.

"So?" Melvin asked, "Don't you feel like racing?"

"I guess..." Sonic shrugged, "I am a pretty speedy hedgehog..."

So, it had appeared the show was a failure for Melvin, who put away his hypnotism crap and went off stage. Sonic walked off stage and met with his friends again. Tails was nowhere to be seen.

It was the weirdest thing, Amy started talking when her voice seemed to fade away in Sonic's mind, it wasn't the usual ignoring of Amy either. Her voice was replaced with a revving car engine. He chuckled out loud.

"Sonic? You alright?" Amy asked, "You werent REALLY hypnotised, were you?"

"No, cmon..." Sonic laughed "It was just a little kid, you think somehow Ive acquired a passion for drag racing that will somewhere future in the story get us into stupid, untold amounts of peril?"

"No duh" Shadow sighed, "This would be a pretty boring story if that didn't happen..."

"Well, yknow what?" Sonic said "You're wrong, this time I'm going to have a safe, normal day...no more randomness, no more adventures, why can't we have ONE story where noone gets in danger?"

Sonic stormed off the set and out of the school. Still, Tails was nowhere to be seen. The janitor's door creaked open a bit as Sonic walked by. Inside a shadowy figured chuckled.

The next day

Sonic woke up and got himself some coffee before sitting down and reading the paper.

"Ah, finally..." Sonic said, with no noise in the room but the gentle hum of his refridgerator "No danger, no peril, no stupidity, just a normal day..."

Just then, Sonic heard a whoosh outside and saw 2 cars racing about 70 miles an hour on his road. His eyes lit up, but then he sat down again. Nothing that impressive, just a '92 Chevy and a '99 Ford, red interior, 4 cylinder engine racing. The wind was just right and the...wait, Sonic didn't like drag racing

"You're right..." Sonic said, referring to the author as is the weird custom in these stories, "I dont care about drag racing, so I'm just going to go out for a walk, go to the mall..."

So, Sonic went out on his trip to the mall, when he became entranced by the smell of auto parts. He had passed the SEARS auto center many times, but today, he felt drawn to it. He looked at some rims and smiled. "These would look nice on my ride... now all I need is a ride..."

Sonic ran down to the bank and took out 14,500 dollars. He got about halfway out of the bank with the money when he said to himself, "What am I doing? Im not a drag racer..." He was about to return the money, when he sensed something. Something wonderful, he turned and saw the car of his dreams, a 2003 Black Corvette. He put down the 14,500 for the car and drove it out of the lot. He then began to feel buyer's regret, but the car was just too great. He revved the engine and chuckled. His next stop was to go down to the store, where he bought a leather jacket and some shades. He threw the coat in the back seat of his new car, before whipping on the shades. Just then, a car zipped by him, passing so fast, it had made the fur on his quills stand on end. He quickly jumped into the car, and cranked it up. He was off after the car, who had been in a race with 3 other cars. Sonic scraped the metal of the car beside him and snickered at the driver. The driver gasped as Sonic's car crept in front of him and maintained it's speed. Sonic was closing in on the first place car now, as the 4 cars alternated, switching between lanes. Sonic saw an opening and floored it, sliding in between the 2 cars that had been dueling for the number 1 spot. Now Sonic was number one, as he came to a 4 way intersection with a cross-walk. He saw Amy crossing the street and slammed on the brakes. Amy screamed, and the 3 other cars zipped by Sonic, passing him on the left. Sonic groaned, but then came back to reality. He had nearly killed Amy!

"So much for no peril..." Amy sighed, now back at Sonic's house. He had snapped out of his trance for the time being, and sighed in regret, taking off his shades.

"I'm sorry, Amy..." Sonic sighed "I really don't know what got into me... but that should be it for me..."

Just then, the window shattered, and several glass shards exploded into the kitchen. Amy yelped, but Sonic walked forward cautiously, before unwrapping a note from a brick that had flown through his house. Sonic read the note and suddenly felt that gleam return. He crumpled the note in his fist, dropped it and headed outside, before Amy heard the sound of his car door slamming. She bolted outside to stop him but the car had taken off. She then went back inside and read the note:

"Sonic the hedgehog,  
It seems you're quite a drag-racer but then again, you always were one for speed... meet me at the Station Square plaza in an hour for a race... winner becomes king of the streets. Good luck, hedgehog, you'll never beat my ride! Signed, An Old Friend..."

Amy gasped, while wondering how Sonic had gotten such a reputation so fast. She then figured out who was racing him, she ran out to stop the madness.

Sonic pulled up to the plaza in an hour as agreed to, and a blue car pulled up beside him. But this was no ordinary car, this one had a hot yellow racing stripe down the side and tail fins like you wouldn't believe. Sonic was all but ready to race the newcomer though. This guy looked tough. He takes off in a burst of speed. Sonic growls and chases the rampant driver. All through the town, people are screaming and chaos breaks out. The blue car is winning, and turns on a dime, performing all sorts of drifts and dodging manuevers. Sonic's car is just as stylish but not as fast as the 2 cars come careening down a blind corner, nearing smacking into a red car driving by. Sonic pulls up alongside his opponent and rolls down his windows.

"Hey youre pretty good!" he shouts across to his opposition, "What's your name?"

After a slight delay, the opposing driver rolls down his window. He's wearing a racing helmet and suit but looks familiar all the same. The driver says, "I believe you know me, they call me the Golden Miles here... or should I say Miles Prower!"

"Huh?" Sonic gasps, for a split second, his euphoria shattered, his thrill erased. He glances over in horror and watches as the racer takes off his helmet revealing his true identity "Tails!"

"That's right..." Tails chuckled "I challenged you, and now I'll show you whose superior..."

"Dude, you've lost it... you've..." Sonic started, before his racing side overtook him again "Youre on!"

The 2 exchanged angry looks and Tails floors it. His car explodes in a flash of light. In fact, giving it a closer look, the car was simply an ultra modifed version of the Tornado, which made Sonic think it could do more than just drive. Tails looked back and laughed, a loud booming laugh Sonic wouldve never expected. Just then, he felt fear again as split seconds later a bomb nearly missed their cars. Tails car swerved a little bit, shaky after being bombed. Sonic looked up and heard the noise of a jet whirring. Dr. Robotnik!

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robotnik chuckled, hovering several feet above the 2, "You've both fallen into my plot... perhaps you didn't know that Melvin works for me...! In addition, after you angered Tails at the talent show, I had Melvin hypnotise him, before I had him hynotise you, hedgehog... now I shall kill you both off! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"We've been tricked..." Tails gasped, "But I must win the race!"

"That fiend..." Sonic said "Wait, Im losing the race!"

"Oh, this is rich!" Robotnik chuckled preparing a couple of missiles, "Those 2 are too distracted over their desire to beat each other, and even if I don't kill them..."

Just then, police sirens whirred and Sonic and Tails' eyes widened with fear. Several police cruisers had been called to the area, as the race took to the Station Square bridge. Robotnik held his missiles for a few minutes and chuckled, watching the police attempt to corner the 2 drag racers.

"Sonic and Tails will no longer be a threat to me...!" Robotnik chuckled, then fired missiles that strafed the bridge.

Sonic and Tails felt the road shake under them as chunks of the bridge fell apart. Sonic's car nearly fell through a hole but he managed to keep it on road as he closed in on Tails. The police fell back after smoke filled the area. Robotnik still had the speed advantage and kept up with the 2 from the skies. He fired a few more beams that exploded around the cars, sending them swerving to and fro, scraping the walls. Sonic floored it again, determined not to lose the race, as the shadow of Robotnik's craft hung over him. Tails was far ahead, until Sonic began to catch up. Robotnik shot a mighty laser down that forced Tails to swerve suddenly. This hesistance allowed Sonic to pull ahead. Tails growled as Sonic took a bigger lead. He hit a button and his car began to transform. He took off above Sonic's Corvette and was catching air.

"Now's my chance...!" Robotnik chuckled, and pressed down on the trigger aboard his ship. He fired 2 bombs down at Tails. They struck the engine of his Tornado-mobile and sent the car spiraling into Sonic's the 2 caught fire and Sonic and Tails were both thrown out. The 2 cars flew into an oil tanker in the area.

"Holy...sh--"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Hours later, the city is in chaos, the bridge in and out is destroyed and the city is in ruins. Many were killed and many more were injured, not to mention several thousand dollars worth of damage.

"So a peril free episode?" Shadow asked Sonic in the hospital.

"Just shut up" Sonic growled.

THE END 


	15. The Most Perverted Episode EVER

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 15: The Most Perverted Episode EVER!

Rouge sat in her tub one night, simply relaxing as usual, hapy to be away from it all... the stress and truama of treasure hunting and constantly needing to retrieve valuables for the president. She quirt some more bubble bath into the tub and relaxed as the soothing pink bubbles carressed her body.

She let herself drift off into a tired state of relaxation as the bubbles slowly started popping and then, strangely enough, rising...

"What... whats going on?" Rouge asked, shocked to see that the water was sinking as the bubbles started popping. Rouge got herself up to realize that her breasts had become swollen and moved incredibly in the breeze. She drained her tub nervously and looked at herself in the mirror. Her huge breasts were at least DD size at this point and even her current bra couldnt fit them. She sighed and went into her bedroom, taking her towel off so that her new breasts were FULLY exposed for all to see.

She went into her closet and tried to find a shirt big enough to fit over the tits but nothing would, instead all fabric tore under the huge mounds of flesh pressing against it.

"NOW what do I do?" Rouge sighed, knowing full well her day of relaxation was finished with.

She went into the bathroom and tried to find ANY explanation for what had happened to her. She looked at the bubble bath which on it's warning label read:

"WARNING! Any bat girl with large breasts could be affected by the chemicals in this bottle. Some side effects involve nasuea, drowsiness and the ability of breasts to absorb water and become larger"

"Absorb water?" Rouge gasped, realizing that had been what happened. Her breasts had somehow become growing sponges when they touched water. Did this mean she could squeeze the water out?

She decided to try and so she sat on her bed and pressed her breasts together, not feeling anything but a little pain in her chest as the massive breasts just hung there now, over saturated and bulging, looking terribly unnatural.

"I need some help" she admitted at last "I'll have to go to Tails house and get this fixed... all I need to do is avoid contact with any water and I mean, how hard could that be?"

Unfortunately it would be hard for moments after Rouge stepped outside, on what had appeared to be a sunny sky, large gray clouds filled the sky.

"Youve GOT to be kidding me..." Ruoge miserably sobbed as water droplets began falling on her, some of these seeping down her shirt (which was a midriff now because of her breasts) causing her breasts to grow.

"Oh no!" she screamed, running faster, her succulent breasts now bouncing like crazy and tearing the fabric of her already weak shirt as she ran, becoming ever larger, until her naked nipples were piercing through. She let out a soft shriek so she wouldnt attract TOO much attention and kept running.

Meanwhile, at Tails house...

There was a furious knocking at Tails door. He came to the door and was knocked out of the way by Rouge as she stormed in, or rather one of her breasts.

"ROUGE!" Tails screamed, mouth agape "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh its horrible!" Rouge shrieked, sitting down on Tails couch, feeling her breasts push her deeper into the cushions, now enormous and mostly exposed through the tears in her soaked shirt.

"It is?" Tails asked, mesmerized by Rouge's swollen and massive breasts that lightly moved in the breeze.

"TAILS!" Rouge screamed, wrapping her arms around her tender boobs as Tails had been staring at them for the last 5 minutes "This isnt good at all! You have to help me!"

"Ok, ok" Tails sighed "Come this way"

"Argh, I can barely get up..." Rouge sighed, pulling herself up, feeling her shirt continue to split down the middle as her breasts pushed forward on the fabric pushing it far past the point of breaking.

"Ok, here we go" Tails said, taking out a ray gun. "Now uh..."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"For this machine to work, youll have to take ALL your clothes off" Tails said.

"What!" Rouge shrieked "You have to be kidding me!"

"Its true, unless you dont want to be cured" Tails said.

"Ok ok" Rouge sighed. "Lets do this"

Rouge tore her shirt off, or what was left of it and took off all her other clothes. She sat down in front of the ray and prepared for the beam to hit her, feeling a draft blow by her and her massive breasts. The ray hit her and suddenly the water all gushed out of her swollen nipple and onto the ground, her breasts slowly shrinking to normal.

"Well..." Rouge said, happily getting up and getting her clothes back on "I guess I should thank you for all youve done huh Tails? TAILS? Where are you?"

Just then, Rouge heard some creepy giggling and looked in the corner to see Tails, as a teenage girl, poking her own tits now.

"Uh... Tails?" Rouge asked "What... what happened?"

"The ray, like, totally hit me and made me into a teenage GIRL! Heh heh!" the deranged young female cackled "But its okay because NOW I have titties! And I can play with them alllll day, whenever I want and..."

"Ok,..." Rouge said, creeped out as she slunk out the door "Thanks for helping me and... uh... have fun, with your... uh... titties..."

A week later, Rouge went to a pool party Amy was having.

"Hey Amy!" Tails chuckled maniacally, still a perverted fox girl "Did I mention I have nice TITTIES?"

"Yes..." Amy growled angrily "About 162 times!"

"Heh, 162, thats about how many times Ive touched my MASSIVE TITTIES!" Tails announced.

"ARGH!" Amy screamed.

Meanwhile, Rouge took a dive off the high board and splashed into the pool. She sighed with relief when suddenly her breasts started growing AGAIN!

"Ahh!" Sonic screamed as water rapidly drained out of the pool and got sucked up by Rouge's tits. "Everyone out of the pool!"

Everyone jumped out as Rouges breasts absorbed several gallons of water and her breasts were so large they filled the entire pool.

"Ooh..." Amy sighed "THAT looks painful..."

"Where did Rouge go?" Knuckles asked, only able to see the 2 swollen mounds of flesh that had filled the pool.

"Im under here..." Rouge mumbled covered by tons of her own flesh.

"Ooh, a trampoline!" the perverted Tails laughed, running into Rouge's tits.

"TAILS! NOOO!" Rouge screamed from below as the perverted girl jumped all over her giant boobs. She sighed in frustration. "I try to get relaxation and all I get is a teenage fox girl jumping on ENORMOUS boobs... figures..."

THE END


	16. The Family Secret

The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures 

Episode 16: The Family Secret

Sonic awoke one night, on July 17, 2005, feeling woozy as he stumbled out of bed and ran into the bathroom feeling neasaues. He nearly plunged his head into the toilet and threw up.

"Ugh..." he said, rubbing his head "Whats wrong with me?"

Just then, looking in the mirror, he saw a sight that frightened him. Staring back at him in the mirror was a FEMALE hedgehog with light blue skin and she was stark naked. It was then he realized what had happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

In the morning, hours later she got up again, hoping all that had happened was a terrible dream but it wasn't. She went upstairs now and flopped on her couch, thinking of ANY logical explanation for what had happened to her.

Just then, her phone rang. Sonic, feeling weak stumbled over towards the ringing and picked it up to hear the voice of her own parents! Oh no, what could she do about them?

"Sonic, honey..." her mother said "Are you there?"

"Uh yeah..." Sonic squeaked, trying to lower her new feminine voice "Yeah it's me..."

"You sound a bit different, you alright?" she asked.

"Well uh..." Sonic sighed "I dont know how to explain this but.. I think Ive turned into a girl..."

"WHAT? We'll be right over, hold on, Sonic..." Sonic's mother said and abruptly hung up. It almost seemed as if the now-girl's mother knew exactly what was going on.

Hours later, Sonic's parents arrived. Sonic answered the door in a towel, still not knowing what was going on, but her parents sure seemed to have a clue.

"Sit down over here..." Sonic's mother sighed, bringing her daughter over to the other side of the room "We need to have a talk"

"You see..." Sonic's father began "A few generations ago, our family was exposed to high amounts of radiation from the chaos emeralds... and they somehow produced a mutant gene..."

"We thought the gene had died out but apparently it mustve skipped a few generations..." Sonic's mother explained.

"So.. I turned MYSELF into a girl?" Sonic asked.

"Somehow, yes..." Sonic's father answered "See, at the age of 16 it is possible for this "chaos gene" to kick in and once it does it can be very hard to control the power... see the chaos energy reacts to your thoughts very strongly until you learn to control it..."

"You mustve been thinking of girls..." Sonic's mother said "So you turned into one..."

"Well how do I turn back?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Not sure about that one..." Sonic's father said "The last one to have the chaos gene was your cousin, Kristy and she lives in New York City now..."

"Well Ill have to find her..." Sonic said "If I want to return to normal..."

"Well before you leave..."Sonic's mother said "I brought you some clothes I thought would look nice on you... now here's a LOVELY scarf and oh look at this pink top, you'd look VERY nice in this..."

LATER...

Sonic walked down the street now as a girl for the first time wearing a short jean skirt and the pink top her mother had shown her. Uncomfortably she adjusted her brasierre as she walked and saw Tails coming her way. She ducked away and ran off towards the other side of the city, feeling much faster all of a sudden. She glanced down to see her feet were glowing as she ran faster and faster. She then saw Amy coming down the street and leapt over her feeling herself seemingly float on air, now hundreds of feet above the ground, going higher and higher still.

"Woah..." she gasped "Whats going on?"

Sonic finally descended and landed on a rooftop, before running off again. She leapt over to the train station now and ran inside, traveling cross city in about 10 seconds.

She dashed onto the subway and relaxed herself into her seat, having felt a little sick and woozy all morning. Hopefully she prayed to herself it wasn't a symptom of PMS as she continued having cramps in her lower area.

She decided at last, to relax and enjoy her ride. She took out a magazine and began reading it, suddenly finding herself attracted to some of the guy models. Her own attractions scared her after a while and she was forced to throw the magazine aside, feeling another pain in her lower area that made her want to rip someone's hair out.

Finally the subway arrived in Manhattan, and Sonic unfolded a piece of paper with her cousin's address on it. She would have to find her cousin in the big city to get some help controlling her 'chaos gene'.

She wasnt comfortable however in the city streets, a very rough and brisk pace all about her as strangers crossed her path from every direction. She began to fear for herself as she no longer felt strong enough to fend off anyone and her PMS was making her feel pissy as people would brush up against her on the crowded sidewalks. As her anger seemed to boil inside her, in combination with the chaos power she now possesed, she noticed people were moving further away from her, floating even.

She walked faster now to escape the large crowds and as she ran the people seemed to slide out of her way, as if she had been parting the red sea.

"My thoughts must be doing this..." she muttered, having to slide herself into an alleyway to escape the hustle and bustle and cope with the pain she now felt.

Just then she felt a harsh feeling overtake her arm and looked over to see an agressive young stranger smile as he seized her.

"Cmon hot stuff" he smirked "You and I can 'do it' right here!"

"HEY!" she screamed, smacking him across the face "Have some respect for a woman"

"Oh cmon"

Sonic growled and wouldnt allow herself to be treated as a sex object. Her eyes glowed and the alleyway rumbled. The stranger began to run off in fear but he was too late as Sonic's thoughts of rage had provoked a small tornado to sweep him into the sky. Sonic then found herself blasting the young man into oblivion with her own eyes, which were now glowing.

She sighed and took a deep breath, letting the chaos energy leave her now, having ruined the young man's life most likely. She slunk off, feeling weakness over taking her. Finally she had no choice and slunk into a CVS, needing badly to buy some tampons. Her own pain and anger, coupled with chaos energy made her whole errand about 2 seconds as she dashed from the front to the back of the store and left the money on the counter. She took her tampons into the bathroom and put one in, sighing a little bit but her period had still been making her cranky as ever as she ran out of the store in tears, now feeling her mood swing to sadness. As she walked she noticed her chaos power caused a fire hydrant to explode and a car swerved off the road with her mind power. She just wanted to find her cousin before she destroyed the whole city.

Finally, Sonic arrived at her cousin's apartment, unit 4B and knocked on the door nervously.

She hadnt seen Kristy since the 2 were kids and her cousin probably wouldnt have recognized her even if she had still been her usual male self.

Just then, the door swung open and Kristy welcomed Sonic with open arms.

"Hey!" she said with glee "Your parents called to tell me youd come down this way... so the chaos gene strikes again, eh?"

"Yeah..." Sonic sighed.

"Well thats not so bad..." Kristy said "I remember when I first learned of the gene, I turned my friend, Kat, into a cat..."

"What did you do?" Sonic asked.

"Yknow I dont remember too well..." Kristy said. Just then, an orange cat ran by.

"Oh, hey Kat" Kristy said. Sonic gulped.

"Dont worry..." Kristy chuckled "Thats not the same person... so anyway, Im gonna say you turned yourself into a girl"

"Howd you guess?" Sonic chuckled.

"Well, its alright" Kristy said "Ill help you control this power youve been given and let me tell you, once you learn to harness it, its' pretty cool... coffee?"

Kristy made 2 coffee cup levitate and land on the counter in front of Sonic.

"Wow" Sonic gasped, taking a sip to calm her frazzled nerves. "What else can you do?"

"Oh just about anything" Kristy said, having her refrigerator open and some bread fly out. The bread cut itself as if by magic and the 2 slices flew into the toaster. "Its a pretty good thing to have really, once you learn to control it... it CAN be messy..."

"Tell me about it" Sonic sighed.

"But thats alright, cuz Im gonna help you control it" Kristy said.

"Thanks" Sonic smiled.

And so the 2 began their training.

"Ok then" Kristy said "First thing is controlling your anger and using it for something practical... now then... focus on that broken vase there and try to use your power to fix it..."

"Ok..." Sonic sighed, trying to calm her anger down as she focused a small ray on the pieces of the vase.

"There ya go..." Kristy said as the pieces began to float but they werent forming anything really. Finally Sonic's ray dissipated and the pieces fell together looking like a pile of shards. Sonic then growled with anger and a HUGE laser flew at Kristy and knocked her into a wall.

"Oh my god!" Sonic screamed, running over to her fallen cousin "Are you alright?"

"Its fine" Kristy sighed "I was prepared for that"

"Oh Im so sorry..." Sonic sighed, feeling her mood now swing to sadness "Im the worst cousin ever..."

Just then, Sonic felt her body become smaller and she shrunk to a few inches tall. Kristy sighed and scooped Sonic up off the floor and placed her tiny cousin on the counter.

"Oh great..." Sonic said "What now?"

"You have to learn to control your emotions..." Kristy said "Otherwise, things like that will happen..."

"So how do I grow back?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Not sure just yet..." Kristy said "I dont remember ever shrinking MYSELF..."

Sonic growled just then, feeling anger fear and an overwhelming amount of emotion overtake, plus she had been wired on caffeinne from the coffee and her own PMS was pissing her off. The combination would not end happily. She soon started to glow green all over and let out a yelp that shattered all the glass in the room.

"YOU NEVER KNOW, DO YOU?" Sonic asked "WHY CANT ANYONE HELP ME!"

Sonic's shouting was destroying everything and it got worse. The female hedgehog now grew until she tore through Kristy's apartment, supercharged by anger, her chaos energy taking her over as she stomped outside into the city, still growing and turning into a grotesque beast with PMS.

"Ive gotta stop her" Kristy said, surrounding herself in a shield of chaos energy and rushing out to help save the city and her cousin.

"WHY CANT ANYONE HELP ME!" Sonic growled as she zapped random buildings with her laser breath.

Kristy flew down to meet Sonic's eye level.

"Please, cuz" Kristy sighed "Dont do this... its not worth it, we can fix you..."

"Outta my way..." Sonic growled, slapping Kristy away like a fly into a power plant. Kristy landed on some wiring and felt herself become weaker as she was shocked. Thats it, she remembered, electrical energy neutralized chaos energy. Using a little of her energy, Kristy snapped some wires apart and tore them out of the plant, holding the electricity in her palms.

"Hey cuz, look up!" Kristy said, floating above Sonic's head. Sonic glanced up and Kristy zapped her with all the electrical energy her body could possibly harness. Finally the 2 fainted on the city streets, with Sonic back to normal size.

Hours later, Sonic found himself in Kristy's apartment again.

"You alright, cuz?" Kristy asked.

"Im BETTER than alright" he said happily, "Im a boy again!"

"Yep" Kristy smiled "The electricity reversed the chaos effects... but you still have the gene in you, so youll have to be careful until you learn how to truly harness your powers... until then Im happy to help..."

"Thanks, cuz" Sonic smiled "But what about the damage I did to the city when I was a girl monster?"

"Its all taken care of" Kristy explained "I zapped the city back to normal and made sure nobody remembered what happened"

"Thanks for everything, Kristy" Sonic said "See ya later..."

And so, Sonic went to bed that night feeling much better about being a "chaos kid" in the family. He sighed and opened his book, Moby Dick. Just then he realized he was atop a whale in the middle of the ocean

"KRIIIIISTY!" he screamed.

THE END


	17. Sonic in Dreamworld

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLYRandom Adventures" 

Episode 17: Sonic in Dreamworld

"Sonic, help me!" Amy screamed, finding herself chained to the wall of Eggman's lab as the evil doctor cackled and activated an insidious machine.

"It wont be much longer now!" Eggman said "...until youre dead..."

Just then sparks flew down some wires towards the frightened young girl who yelped with fear as electricity surrounded her from all angles. Feeling helpless, she closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the end when Sonic suddenly snapped her free.

"YOU AGAIN?" Eggman yelled "Thats it!"

Eggman fired a ray at Sonic that suddenly caused him to become incredibly dizzing. The room around him began to spin and spin and spin until suddenly he felt he was no longer on the ground at all.

In fact... he WASN'T on the ground anymore. Sonic gasped to feel he had felt a lightheaded tingling as he was floating in an alternate universe , swimming in the sky with pink clouds as a flying otter whoosed by... flying otter?

"Whats going on?" Sonic asked himself, hearing his thoughts echo all around him. He gasped and put his hand in front of him to feel even the air around him had a strange texture... it was soft and lush as he slowly began to descend, to the sound of Amy's garbled voice.

"Sonic...SONIC!"

Suddenly the coulds dissolved and Sonic landed on something soft and pink, but it wasn't a cloud, it was the palm of Amy Rose and she had now become a giant.

"A-A-AMY?" Sonic asked nervously, breathless at the sight of the 50 foot tall hedgegirl "What... whats happened to me?"

"You mean you dont remember shrinking?"

"SHRINKING?" Sonic asked nervously, now realizing that it was HE who was small, not Amy the giant one.

"Yeah, Eggman zapped you with that ray and made you shrink... and now here you are... and..."

Amy's words became more garbled after this and when Sonic looked down he noticed the sidewalk below him looked like it was drawn in a comic book or something. In fact, the whole city around him appeared as if from a children's book.

"Of course" Sonic realized at last "I must be dreaming..."

Sonic sighed and let himself fall off Amys hand, but just then felt shortness of breath as Amy scooped him up again before he came in contact with the concrete.

"Be careful" she gasped "You might hurt yourself..."

"HURT...myself?" Sonic asked, panting and wheezing from having fallen as far as he had. "But this is all a dream, isn't it?"

It was then Amy's voice became lighter and almost sounded like a singing echo but Sonic couldn't make out the words. Just then, Sonic grew to normal size and was now standing at Amy's side.

"Amy..." he said to her, now seriously freaked out "What... what is going on? Is this a dream... or... not?"

"Not sure what youre talking about..." Amy sighed, brushing her hair back, as she did, small pink flakes flew off the side of her face and hit Sonic. The flakes disintegrated in his hand. He then glanced at Amy to see that SHE was disintigrating, and breaking up into particles which began to float around him in the air.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled "Whats happening to you?"

Before Amy could answer, the pink particles flew into a sewer grate. Sonic sighed and sat on the curb, wondering what was going on.

"So..." he heard a voice say to him "This is it?"

"Whats it?" Sonic asked.

"THIS" the voice said, revealing itself to be Tails

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Dont you see whats on going?" Tails asked.

"On going?"

"Sorry my english good not so in dream world" Tails said, his words becoming garbled at times.

"Is that why everything has been so illogical?" Sonic asked.

"Youre just inside head your own right now" Tails said "Basically youve been transported to a state of dream that is so real to you, its become your whole world"

"So its just an illusion?" Sonic asked.

"No, its much stronger than an illusion..." Tails said "But not reality quite... although you can still hurt get..."

"So... how do I get out?" Sonic said.

"You dont" Tails said "I mean, not until you wake out of it, which come in time will"

"So, you mean this will be all over soon?" Sonic asked.

"Yes will it" Tails said "This world is not strong enough to exist for TOO long, just be careful while it DOES exist that you dont get hurt or killed, because your true self is existing in this world right now..."

"So what should I do?" Sonic asked.

"Its a dream... a living dream so to speak, so just fool around, you can do almost anything here..." Tails said.

"ANYTHING?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, remember how Amy turned into small particles and went sewer drain down?"

"Yeah... you mean I can do that?" Sonic asked.

"If focus you enough"

"Ok...Ill try" Sonic replied confused, feeling like an idiot as he sat on the sidewalk trying to turn himself to blue dust. Just then he shrieked as his foot began to dematerialize. He screamed and the disintigrating stopped.

"You must fear not it" Tails said. "Have faith in yourself to reassemble... and remember do anything in dreams you can"

"Ok..." Sonic said, confused as Tails simply faded away.

Sonic closed his eyes once again and felt his body disintigrate. Suddenly he broke apart like Amy and at first screamed for his life but then became relaxed and let his molecules drift about and follow Amy's down the sewer.

"AMY!" he said, hearing his own voice echo down the pipes. "Here I am"

"Cool!" Amy's particles replied.

Now that Sonic had embraced the dream itself, he realized that he could perfectly understand people's voices.

"Cmon" Amy said, "Lets go out this way"

Amy's particles floated up another pipe. Sonic followed and the 2 appeared in the park now perfectly reassembled.

"So Amy..." Sonic said "What ELSE can we do here?"

"Well anything..." Amy said "Anything you can't do in the real world, you can do here of course"

"Like...?"

"Well if you really focus..." Amy sighed. She closed her eyes and stood on the ground for a very long time, after long enough she shrunk down to a few inches tall and appeared at Sonic's feet. "Now you try it"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah its just a dream" Amy said.

"Okay..." Sonic sighed, closing his eyes, he focused as hard as he could on becoming smaller and watched as Amy began to grow to his size and he was now a couple inches tall as well.

"So, what do you think?" Amy asked.

"This feels weird..." Sonic said.

"Thought you'd think so..." Amy said "Now come on, let's go this way, Ill race you!"

And so, Sonic chased the tiny Amy through the park, also tiny himself through piles of giant leaves and over large sticks.

"You cant catch me!" Amy teased.

Sonic continued to chase her and finally leapt onto her.

"Ha, caught you" Sonic said.

"Not for long" Amy smiled and grew back to normal size so that she was grasping the tiny Sonic in her hands. "Now I have YOU"

"Aw thats not fair" Sonic said, breaking free of her grip and enlarging himself as well. "Wow, that was awesome"

"Bet you like this dream world a lot" Amy said

"Yeah, for now anyway" Sonic shrugged. "But pretty soon I'll be awake again and everything will be back to the old way it was"

"So I guess as long as youre still here, we could do more unrealistic things, huh?" Amy said.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Well for one thing" Amy said, pointing her finger to the sky and zapping it to someplace else "We could change our location"

Amy zapped them into a land of giant toys. Sonic gasped and looked in awe over all the wonderful playthings scattered around him.

"Cmon" Amy said, shrinking herself again so that she could run into a giant palace of blocks "Let's go!"

Sonic excitedly shrunk himself and followed Amy into the palace. The longer he had stayed in the "dream" world, the more he began to like it. It wasn't like he was trapped there and even though he could be hurt, the ability to shrink and grow at any time, in addition to others made him feel invincible.

Just then, however, the whole place began to collapse. Sonic looked around nervously for Amy but couldnt find her.

"Oh well" he figured at last. The "Amy" he had seen in his dream world wasnt really her, but just a replica of her designed for this world and while she couldn't be hurt, for she wasnt really there, Sonic could be as he existed in a world that wasn't quite true reality but not quite fictional either. He definitely was SOMEWHERE and could feel everything around him as it came crashing down. Unable to think of ideas, he simply grew himself back to normal size so that the block palace became harmless.

"Amy?" he said, asking the hedgegirl who was still tiny from having shrunk before "What happened?"

"I...I dont know" she said, waving her arms and bringing them both back to the city setting from where they started. "It was just some sort of freak accident, I guess..."

Sonic shrugged and decided to go along with it. It wouldn't be too much longer that Sonic would be trapped in the dream world he was in, but then he began to think, was being in this world, which at the moment felt like reality, was it really a trap to him?

"So what else can I do here?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Just about anything you want, I guess" Amy said "There's just so much here, so much that can be done...things that could never be possible in the REAL world..."

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Close your eyes, and Ill show you some of those things..." Amy said

Sonic closed his eyes as Amy pressed her hand against his forehead. Just then he felt a whoosh of cool air overtake him as a faint music began playing around him. He opened his eyes to find that he was on a disco floor.

"So what?" Sonic asked "I can do THIS in the real world..."

"But can you do this?" Amy asked with a slight grin raising her hands and moving them down Sonic's entire body. He felt a chill go up his spine as he transformed... and became a girl, already clothes in a yellow dress.

"HEY!" she shrieked, sort of scared but sort of laughing about what had happened "What did you do to me?"

"Isnt it obvious?" Amy chuckled "Youre now a female hedgehog"

"Wow..." Sonic said, looking at her hands and smooth arms "So this is what it's like"

"Lets just say its the closest youll ever be to feeling like a woman" Amy said. "So you want to dance?"

"Hmmm, hold on" Sonic snickered, zapping Amy so that she turned into a boy "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, that is SO wrong" Amy chuckled "But cmon, let's go, lady"

Sonic chuckled as she followed Amy out to the colorful dance floor.

"Hey" Amy chuckled, "See Knuckles over there? Why dont we do something random to him, like turn him into a bird?"

"We can do that?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, try it" Amy chuckled zapping Knuckles so that he turned into a small bird and flew out the window. Sonic and Amy laughed uncontrollably.

"Well this is fun" Sonic said, letting out a deep sigh "But I would like to return to my own world soon..."

"Aw, why?" Amy said, holding onto Sonic so that the 2 switched back to their normal genders. She leaned forward on the male hedgehog so that her breasts rubbed his chest in a comforting and pleasing way and smiled seductively "Did I mention what ELSE you can do in this world?"

"N-N-No..." Sonic smiled slightly, feeling himself get warm all over.

"Well cmon" she said, "Ill show you"

She then transformed herself and Sonic into partcles and the 2 danced in the wind as pieces of dust in the breeze, being blown out towards the park where they landed atop each other on a bench. While in reality, Sonic would never dream of it, Sonic realized now that anything went and he snapped Amy's bra off. Amy tittered nervously and let Sonic take her.

What seemed like seconds later, Sonic and Amy lay on the warm park grass together. Sonic sighed with joy, having the time of his life with the dream girl who in actuality was nothing like the Amy he knew in his reality, although she had her bodily form.

"So Sonic..." Amy asked, smiling as she rolled over on the grass and looked him in the eye "Whatd you think?"

"Oh, that was wonderful..." Sonic sighed with relief. "In fact, I wish I could stay in here forever"

"REALLY?" Amy said, suddenly getting a large smile on her face.

"Well yeah, I mean..."

Just then, there was a loud whoosh. Sonic felt his entire body tingle, and his head began to throb with pain as the ground in the dream world shook and lightning struck along the sky. Suddenly, AMY appeared... another version of her anyway...

"A-A-Amy?" Sonic asked, quickly glancing back at the "dream" hedgegirl that he had just sexually engaged moments earlier "What in the... whats going on?"

"Sonic..." Amy said "Im so glad Tails idea worked..."

"TAILS?" Sonic asked "What are you talking about? Whats going on here?"

"Look, Sonic..." Amy said "I know this is hard to believe, but nothing is as it seems"

"I know" Sonic said "Its a dream and obviously, youve somehow learned to clone yourself..."

"No, its REALLY me, Amy..." she said "Tails created a machine to phase me through to your subconscious"

"TAILS..." the dream Amy growled.

"And believe it or not, that Amy is EVIL, this is all a scheme by Eggman to kill you!"

"How is THIS a scheme?" Sonic asked.

"Because everyone here is LYING to you!" Amy explained "This imposter of me, has been trying to convince you of how COOL this world could be, and because youre really here, shes gonna KILL you once youre comfortable with it, you have to escape now"

"HE CANT, YOU FOOLS!" the dream Amy shrieked "He said he wanted to stay forever! And now that his subconscious agrees nothing is going to force him awake and out of here... NOTHING!"

Amy cackled and zapped Sonic. He groaned as he felt his strength leave him and he was electrocuted to the ground.

"STOP!" the real Amy screamed throwing herself at the dream counterpart and forcing her to the ground.

"So this was ALL a lie?" Sonic asked "YOU lied to me?"

"Well no, I mean... YES!" Dream Amy growled and suddenly grew ever larger until she towered over Sonic and the real Amy. "This was all a trap and it will be much easier to kill you here in this world!"

D. Amy laughed as she tried to slam Sonic with her giant hands but Sonic disintigrated again to phase through it and grew himself to a huge size to match D. Amy's strength.

"I was designed to KILL you..." D. Amy snarled "And kill you I shall!"

D. Amy threw a punch at Sonic. Sonic dodged out of the way and tripped D. Amy so she fell into a tree.

"Its no use!" Amy shouted up to him "Unless you wake up, this is all still real for you and nothing can get you out of here until you agree to yourself that you want to leave..."

"But I do want to leave, I DO!" Sonic said once more, as D. Amy struggled to her feet. D. Amy made a saber appear in her large hand just as Sonic felt himself vanish completely.

Finally, he awoke, having broke through the dream world and prevailed over Eggman's plot. Sonic's friend backed slowly away from the waking hedgehog who sighed with relief.

"At least thats over..." Sonic said.

A FEW WEEKS LATER...

"So it was pretty weird" Sonic said "But what was really amazing... was some of the things I FELT while in the dream world, incredible sensations of pleasure that you would think be only possible HERE..."

"You dont think any of the affects of the dream world will carry over here, do you?" Tails said.

Just then, the doors flew open and a panicked Amy flew into the room.

"SONIC!" she shrieked "I just came back from the doctor... he said Im PREGNANT! How could this have happened?"

Sonic and Tails nervously exchanged glances.

"Uh... no idea" Sonic said "Uh... Ill be going now..."

And so, Sonic ran...

THE END


	18. Tails Soda

  
THE SONIC GANG'STOTALLY RANDOM ADVENTURES --------------------------------------------------------- 

Episode 18: Tails' Soda

Tails sighs and decides to relax. School had just gotten out for him and he was ready to enjoy the summer. He sets up a loungechair outside on which he decides to relax. He grabs a soda out of a cooler and cracks it open. He decides to simply soak up the sun and relax knowing that he'll be meeting Sonic and others at the beach the next day. Tails brings the soda to his mouth and drinks it, then throws it to the side, and falls asleep.

In about an hour Tails is woken from his sleep by some obnoxious bystander who whistles at him. Tails decides to ignore it and tries to get back to sleeping when another teenager whistles at him and says "Hey sexy". Now Tails sits up, completely confused. He gets up and goes back inside. He yawns and turns to look in the mirror when he realizes...

"I'M A GIRL! A TEENAGE GIRL!"

Tails was in complete shock. Thats why all those boys were shouting to him...er...her. She had been naked. There's no telling what boys had been saying to her all that time she was asleep. "But what... made me this way?" Tails thinks. She slinks outside, wearing a newspaper over herself and grabs the soda can, she reads the back of it and gasps. It reads "Side effects may include, cramps, bloating or turning into a girl. Any of this side effects WILL be permanent forever. Sorry" Tails looks at the word forever and a small tear comes to her eye.

The next day-

"C'mon Tails, come out!" Amy shouted, banging on her bedroom door "I know you're embarassed being a girl, but you cant stay in there forever"

"Why not?" Tails cried.

"C'mon Tails...I wont laugh at you" Amy said.

"Yeah, and neither will we, right guys?" Sonic asked.

"No, of course not, why would we? Nah... no way" the scatter responses reply.

"Well...okay..." Tails said "How do I look?"

Tails comes out wearing a button down shirt with a pink skirt and also wears small gold earrings. She's had her hair slightly curled and lets it down so that it is shoulder length. Her eyes are now lighter blue and she has a little eye makeup on as well. She stares back at her friends as they stare at her for a long time. Finally someone speaks up.

"Um...you look...nice" Knuckles said.

"Uh...yeah, that skirt is uh...hot" Rouge replied hesistantly.

"Yeah...I sure wish...I had it..." Amy added.

"Uh...me too?" Shadow replied, recieving stares from his friends now.

"Well I wasn't sure what would look good with this shirt... I'm new at this you know" Tails whimpered.

"Of course ya are, and for one thing you're not really dressed for the beach" Amy said.

"Im not?" Tails asked.

"No...now we need to get you a cute little bikini" Amy suggested.

"Bikini? I dont even know my size..." Tails said, baffled.

"Then how are you wearing a bra?" Amy asked.

"...I'm not" Tails sighed.

"Ok then, we have a lot to learn, c'mon..." Amy said "You guys go to the beach, I'm gonna get Tails some girl's stuff and we'll meet you there"

"How am I ever gonna get used to this?" Tails asked, frustrated.

"Dont worry Tails, it'll be okay, you just need someone to guide you through it" Amy said, reassuringly, putting her arm on the young girl's shoulder.

"You mean...like you?" Tails replied, flashing a slight smile.

"Yup, now c'mon"

"Hold on, where we going?" Tails asked, casually brushing loose hair out of her eyes.

"To the mall" Amy replied.

Gee, Tails thinks Amy sure was a nice girl. She was also funny and her cheerful demeanor made it hard for anyone to be angry or sad. In fact just looking at Amy made her realize how lucky she was to have her, but there was another feeling besides friendship she suddenly started feeling...

"C'mon Tails" Amy said.

"Coming" she replied cheerfully.

-At the mall-

"Come on, Tails it's this way" Amy instructed.

"What's this way?"

"The swimwear shop..."

"But I still dont know my size" Tails whimpered.

"Oh, right... guess we should get you a bra first" Amy said.

"Guess so" Tails shrugged, not really caring if she had a bra or not.

"Okay then, to Victoria's Secret..." Amy said, looking back at Tails "You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Im fine..." Tails sighed, not sure at all though if she HAD been fine.

And so the 2 girls head to Victoria's Secret. Tails dumbly holds up a bra and takes it into a fitting room. Amy runs after her and stops her from going in.

"Tails, you cant just grab ANY bra and try it on, you have to see if it's even CLOSE to your size, now this bra you have here is a D! Im not even sure Rouge is a D. Now here, try this one, it's a B." Amy said.

Tails takes it and goes into the fitting room, fumbling around with the bra. She wimpers and asks Amy for help.

"Amy? I cant get this on..." Tails asked.

"Ok, hold on"

Amy comes into the room, gets behind Tails, taking her hands and guiding her on how to put the bra on. Tails smiles for some odd reason, as Amy helps her put on her bra, her hands on her own hands. She feels a warm smile cross her face.

After Tails is the proud owner of a brand new bra, Amy takes her over to the SwimWear store where they look at various bikinis.

"How's this one look, Tails?" Amy asked, holding up a thin, yellow bikini.

"Hmm... I dont know, Amy. I mean Im not even sure I have the figure to be wearing a bikini" Tails sighed, looking down at her mediocre size B boobs.

"Oh c'mon," Amy said, reassuringly "You look great, and you have a great figure, now c'mon try some of these on"

"Ok, Amy, if you say so" Tails sighed, grabbing the bikinis and heading to the fitting room.

Tails goes into the fitting room, taking off her shirt and begins to wonder, did she have feelings for Amy? But it would never work now, Tails was a girl now and Amy was...well, always a girl, so she should just forget about it, but part of her couldn't, part of her loved Amy deeply for some reason, her kind giving nature, her cheerful disposition. Everything about Amy Rose was beautful to her. She sighs, looking down at the bikini (now topless) and thinks of Amy, almost going into a trance as she straps it on.

"How's it going in there?" Amy asks.

"Huh? Oh, alright, Im just trying on this blue one..." Tails said "Ooh, it looks pretty good"

"You think you're almost done...?" Amy asked impatiently "we need to get going to the beach before it gets too late"

"Okay, okay, hold on a minute" Tails sighed, now frowning a bit.

Tails quickly takes the bikini off and puts all her clothes back on, then Amy and her buy the bikini and the 2 head for the beach.

-At the beach-

"Where do you think Amy and Tails are anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I dont know, but I wanted Tails to help me build a sandcastle" Cream added.

"Here they come" Rouge said.

"Hey...Tails, you're looking...hot" Sonic said admittedly.

"Thanks..." Tails replied, now slightly blushing, appearing MUCH more feminine than she had before.

"What do you think of this bikini I got her?" Amy asked.

"Pretty good" Rouge replied.

"Sure wish I had it" Cream added.

"Me too" Shadow said, once again being stared at.

"What's wrong, Tails? You look a little down..." Amy noticed.

"Oh...it's...it's nothing..." Tails stammered, not yet ready to tell Amy her real problems at this point.

"Well c'mon then, let's play some volleyball" Amy said.

"Sounds cool to me, c'mon Tails" Sonic said.

-Later-

Amy spikes it up the middle and smacks Sonic's face to win the game.

"Yeah girls win!" Amy shouted.

"That was awesome Amy" Tails said.

"You bet, Tails and..."

"Hey look...lifeguards" Rogue smiled.

"Ooh...nice..." Amy said.

As the other girls gawk at the lifeguards, Tails cant help but feel awkrard, the only girl who really doesn't care. In fact she'd much rather stare at Amy's butt. Tails sighs and while the girls are infatuated, she slinks away, tears dripping down her chin. Amy turns around to see Tails' absence and tracks her down to a rock at the edge of the beach.

"Tails? You alright?" Amy asked.

Amy inches closer to the rock, hearing only deep sobs from behind it. She looks behind the rock to see Tails curled up by the sea, crying into her knees.

"Tails...whats wrong?" Amy asked, sympathetically.

Tails looks over at Amy and sighs, she just couldnt tell her.

"C'mon Tails...you can tell me anything, you know that, right? I mean, we've been friends for years..." Amy said.

"I know...but that's the thing...we're...just friends..." Tails sighed.

"What?" Amy asked suddenly, taken aback by Tails statement.

"Well...see...I...love you Amy" Tails said.

"Well...uh I love you too, Tails, you know I care about you and..." Amy began.

"No, you dont get it...I REALLY love you..." Tails said, finally finding the nerve to kiss Amy "not as a friend but as...more"

"Well uh.. Uh...well then... uh..." Amy said, turning away nervously.

Tails frowns with anguish. She knew she shouldn't have told her.

"Look, it's not that I dont like you but..."

"I know...I get it...it's just that... I... Ive always sort of had a thing for you...for as long as I can remember and...it seems to have grown when I...became a girl, but now that I have no chance with you at all...I have no choice...but to kill myself" Tails sighed, not prepared to live a life as a girl where she could no longer love Amy Rose.

"No! Dont do that! Look, I know it hurts, but things will get better Tails, I promise..." Amy said.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Really." Amy replied "Now c'mon, one of those lifeguards has his eye on you..."

THE END


	19. Quest to PBS Kids!

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 17: Quest to PBS kids!

"Hey you guys" Sonic said happily "We just got direct TV!"

"Cool" Amy said "How'd we do that?"

"Well the mayor was so happy about us saving the city, he gave us this new direct TV satellite with several channels already included" Sonic explained, pulling the large dish out of the box.

"Quick Sonic" Amy said, excitedly "Hook it up!"

"Ok, shuoldnt take long" Sonic said.

Just then there was a whoosh sound. Sonic took off running, went up to the roof, hooked it up and zipped back down in a few seconds flat.

"Done" he said.

"AWESOME!" Amy squealed with joy. "Let's turn it on!"

"Hold on" Sonic said. "We should invite our friends over for THIS! We could invite all of them... Shadow, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Tikal, Ericka..."

(for more information on Ericka the hedgehog, read episode 11: Girl World)

"Too late, Sonic" Shadow said, appearing out of nowhere "We're all already here..."

"What? Howd you get here so fast?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, just heard the words DirectTV and poof, here I am" Shadow replied.

"Yeah, finally!" Knuckles said happily "All the channels we could ever want!"

"C'mon Sonic!" Cream said "TURN IT ON! TURN IT ON!"

"Ok, ok, hold on a sec" Sonic said, he pointed the remote at the TV and it whirred to life.

The Sonic gang's mouths hung open as the TV started up and the first show came on. Just then a booming voice shouted...

"Hey kids, ready to learn?"

All the gang, except Cream the rabbit, screamed with terror. It was a huge yellow creature... it was hideous, it was... BIG BIRD!

"Yay!" Cream said, clapping her hands excitedly "Sesame street is on!"

"Not anymore!" Sonic groaned, flipping the channel, but the next show was even WORSE... barney.

"Yay!" Cream screamed even louder.

"TURN THE INFERNAL RACKET OFF!" Shadow said, his hands glowing green now as he threatened to destroy the TV and massacre the purple fiend on it's blessed screen.

"Hold on, Shadow..." Sonic said, holding him back "Im sure this crap's not on EVERY station!"

But alas it was... Sesame Street, Barney, all kinds of preschool crap.

"HA HA HA HA!" an evil voice then boomed, as Sonic flipped to channel 999, and saw the evil face of OMOCHAO! "You fools cannot stop me!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic snapped "Whats your scheme this time?"

"Um uh...I cant tell you that..." the cackling robot chao said nervously.

"But isn't your purpose to tell us stuff? Useless hints? Locations of upgrades...?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"Well...no...I mean...yes, I mean... Im planning to take over all of TV, and make it all into PBS stations... Ive already been destroying networks around the world and soon enough Ill own EVERYTHING! HA HA HA HA HA! And you guys cant stop me unless you go to PBS headquarters and nobody knows that that is located in Boston... D'oh!"

"Thank you" Amy said, smiling as she turned off the tv "We have to stop him you guys"

"Im down with that" Sonic said "Lets kick some chao butt!"

"Yeah...I guess thats all we CAN do now," Shadow said. "Unless ERICKA here wants to be alone with me..."

Shadow put his arm around Ericka but she quickly elbowed him away and groaned. "Let's go, guys" she said.

"Hold on, guys" Cream whined "There's nothing wrong with this programming...it's educational and entertaining and teaching kids good morals and values that they'll use for the rest of their..."

2 minutes later

"Do you think that was a bit harsh Sonic?" Amy asked, as the gang were now flying towards Boston, Mass, to destroy the cursed network of PBS.

"Eh, she asked for it" Sonic replied, referring to the naive rabbit, Cream.

"Hey you guys, look! Its Boston, the city of love!" Shadow said, glancing at Ericka.

"Thats Paris..." she said, turning away from him.

"You guys, let's focus!" Sonic said "The idea of this mission is to show Omochao what TV viewing should really be about... mindless and violent programming with no point whatsoever!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"And you cant forget all the home shopping networks..." Tails said, suddenly being glanced at by everything with an odd look "Uh...I mean, in addition to the violence, sports and very manly shows..."

"Riiiiight" Sonic said.

Just then the factory came into view. PBS. It was time to take down this educational and decent programming network and change TV to the way it should have been to begin with

"Er!" Omochao said "Here they come...BIG BIRD! Destroy them!"

"DESTROY starts with the letter D!" Big Bird told Omochao, taking a plastic letter D out of nowhere and holding it up today.

"And the number of the day is '4'!" Elmo added, holding up a number 4.

Omochao slapped his head in disgust.

"The show's over guys, there's no NUMBER of the day right now..." Omochao growled.

"But Elmo LOVES numbers!" Elmo said, now taking out more plastic numbers and throwing them everywhere "And DOROTHY loves numbers too!"

"ARGH! DESTROY THEM!" Omochao said, his eyes glowing.  
"Ok geez..." Big bird said "Dont be such a groutch!"

"So how should Elmo destroy them?" he asked "Laser gun? Nano bombs?"

"No, I have something planned thats worse than that...MUCH worse!" Omochao said.

"This show was brought to you in part by Bank of America!" Big Bird said.

"And viewers like you..."

"AHHHH! It burns!" Shadow said.

"Today's letter of the day is 'D'!" Big Bird said.

Just then little kids started popping out of nowhere saying the letter 'D' 50 times over and over again. The Sonic almost cried from the attack. It was horrible and merciless and nobody could stop it.

"Hey!" Ernie said, coming out of nowhere "Has anyone seen my rubber ducky?"

Just then, Ernie broke into song about the remorse of losing a rubber duck. Finally Ericka could take no more and body slammed Ernie into a brick wall.

"C'mon guys!" Ericka shouted "These THINGS are losers! We can take them!"

"Elmo's Woooorld!" Elmo began singing. Amy bashed the creature with her purse, knocking him to the ground.

"Elmo thinks youre pretty..." Elmo said, referring to Amy. Amy screamed and stepped on his face multiple times, then kicked him away before running into the factory now screaming, the other Sonic characters screaming.

"Elmo is internally bleeding..." he said.

Inside the factory

"CURSES! Theyve stopped the cast of sesame street, but Im FAR from done with this yet!" Omochao growled.

"Hey! The gig's up!" Sonic said, pouncing on Omochao and knocking him to the ground. The robotic chao now lay sizzling and sparking on the concrete floor, showing no signs of life... or whatever it is robots have.

"If only he had used his annoying powers for good..." Knuckles said.

"Now to shut this thing down!" Sonic said, pointing to a huge machine that was plugged into the central cable router for the whole world. Currently it was draining ratings away from the major networks and turning them all into PBS related programming. Sonic yanked on the plug but it was no use. He pulled and pulled but the machine was connected too tightly for him to pull it out.

"Allow a real man to do this!" Shadow said, glancing back at Ericka who just rolled her eyes at him.

Shadow yanked and yanked on the cord but again, nothing happened.

"Great job, Mr Macho" Ericka said, crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. Determined, Shadow began to pull again, when there was a sudden whirring sound and a laser knocked him to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Omochao said laughing.

"SHADOW!" Ericka screamed, going back to help him as the others charged into battle.

"Ericka...?" Shadow said weakly, having being bashed into the steel wall.

"You gonna be alright?" Ericka asked "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"You COULD..." he said in a weak voice "...take your top off... I mean, it wouldnt hurt..."

Ericka slapped him in the face and went back to help the others.

"You cant blame me for trying..." Shadow shrugged.

"Step away!" Omochao said, holding back the advancing Sonic characters. "I have ONE last weapon for you to face, something so evil, so diabolical, surely NONE of you will be able to stop it!"

Just then huge garage doors clanked open and stepping from them was a creature so twisted and hideous, nobody there could bear to even look, let alone hear it's jolly roar. It was... BARNEY!

"AHHHHH!" they all screamed as the terrible dinosaur let out his song of love and peace and joy and hope... nobody could bear to stand it...

"I love you, you love me..."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ericka said.

"Ill make it stop, if you promise to kiss me afterwards" Shadow grinned.

"ANYTHING, JUST STOP HIM!" Ericka screamed.

Suddenly, Shadow gained miraculous strength and leapt into the, side kicked Barney and knocked him into the machine that was controlling all the networks.

"NOOO!" Omochao screamed watching helplessly as his expensive machine was ravaged and torn apart by a massive explosion that spread enough to fry his entire body.

And so thats the story of how the Sonic gang saved the world from having to listen to and watch the terrible songs of Barney and saved everyone from Omochao's reign as the owner of cable TV, there was just one thing left to deal with.

"So how about my kiss?" Shadow asked Ericka.

"Um... how about no?" Ericka chuckled.

"Dang it"

THE END


	20. Sonic and Scaler

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 20: Sonic and Scaler

(original story by SuperMetalSonic)

"Mwhahahahaha! This time you won't escape Sonic" Eggman said as his latest robot fought Sonic.

"You never give up do you?" Sonic asked as he smashed the robot to pieces,

Eggman simply grinned as he pulled out a laser gun. In one quick moment, Eggman zapped Sonic with the laser and the blue hero disappeared through a portal that suddenly opened up. Eggman looked at the ray gun in puzzlement,

"That wasn't suppose to happen".

While we leave Eggman to wonder about what happened, let us go and see what happened to Sonic.

In another world, another dimension, in fact.

A portal opened and Sonic fell out.

"Ow, that hurt. Where am I?" Sonic said as he looked around. Only one word could describe the place. Weird.

"I got to stop eating that chilli Ericka keeps cooking. It's always gives me weird dreams"

Sonic then caught sight of his hand. Instead of his normal gloved hand, he saw a blue, three-fingered hand, ending in claws and covered in scales.

Panicking, Sonic ran to a near by lake and looked at his reflection. He had turned into a lizard.

He was completely blue, his shoes and gloves where gone, his feet ended in two clawed toes, frills (you know those flaps of skin some lizards have) stuck out on his head in much the same way as his quills did.

"Ok this is starting to creep me out" Sonic said, holding his long tail, after a few moments Sonic started to explore the place.

Suddenly, two large lizards, which resembled a cobra with arms and legs, appeared before Sonic.

The lizards hissed threateningly as they approached Sonic, who backed away in fear of being unable to use any of his normal attacks.

Just as the lizards pounce, time seems to freeze a loud BOOM is heard and the two lizard creatures are zapped by electricity, then; time seems to return to its normal pace and the lizards hit the ground and vanish in a puff of smoke.

"Are you ok?"

Sonic turned to face where the voice came from and was surprised to see another lizard that looked like him excepted that it's frills where a golden yellow and it's tail was striped yellow as well.

"Yeah, What where those things?"

"Those where two of Looger's minions, called Zarpacs, they must have mistaken you for me. The name's Scaler, by the way" the lizard said as he helped Sonic up.

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Hedgehog, huh? Well after being in this place, I shouldn't be surprised about a talking hedgehog, got sucked through a portal like I did?" Scaler said with a grin

"Yeah, well could you tell me what happened to me?"

"Well you see it's like this. This is another dimension where life is mostly reptiles. Looger, the villain here, tried to take over our world when he got his hands on a tracer beacon that let him travel through the portal that connects them. I had beaten him once but he at it again."

"How does this involve me being a lizard?" Sonic asked wanting Scaler to get to the point

"The portal turns you in to a lizard when you travel through it. Just go through it again and you'll be back to normal" Scaler answered

"But it vanished."

"After my last adventure. I kept a hold of the beacon, in case I ever wanted to come back. Unfortunately, Looger stole it from me, not that long ago"

"Any idea where to find him?"

"Sure, we just need to get to my Repbaldactile, you know how to fight?"

"Not as a lizard" Sonic replied dryly

"Well it's simply using claws and tongue, and in some cases, the Electric bomb attack I just used is the best choice"

And so the two, set off to return home. Using abilities such as climbing vertical surfaces (even upside down), turning in invisible and grinding on vines to reach the Repbaldactile, which flew to Looger's strong hold.

"This is it," Scaler said climbing down "This is where we will find Looger and the tracer beacon."

"You are quite right, Scaler"

Turing round, the two heroes found Looger, a large, evil looking lizard, towering over them. Holding up a small device, Looger the said, "This is what you came for. But you won't get out of here alive"

Sonic and Scaler jumped back as Looger threw an electric blot at them. Scaler then leapt into the air to unleash another Electric bomb attack while Sonic tried a tongue attack and due to sheer dumb luck, Sonic's tongue gets tangle around Looger's feet causing him to fall off the nearby ledge.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well we won't be seeing him, for a while" Scaler said as he picked up the beacon Looger dropped and pressed the button.

Within seconds the portal opened and the two heroes leapt through it.

In the real world (you know what I mean)

The rest of the Sonic gang where in Tail's workshop, trying to find out what happened to Sonic, when the portal opened and Sonic and Scaler (back to his human self) appeared before them.

"Sonic, is that you?" Tails asked, shielding his eyes from the light

"Yep, the one and only" Sonic replied and then turned to Scaler, "Thanks for the help"

"No problem"

Just then a thought came to Sonic.

"Wait a second. Why am I still lizard?" Sonic said, noticing that he was indeed still a lizard.

"I guess that portal had a permanent effect on you" Tails said, examining Sonic's state

"You mean I'm stuck like this forever?"

"Pretty much"

And so, Sonic learned to live as a lizard; finding the use of climbing walls, having a long tongue and turning invisible quite handy. Sonic still goes to the lizard dimension where he can have a good time and get away from Amy, Scaler became good friends with the gang. And Looger joined the rest of the villains of this series in their anger management classes. Of course, there are still some problems…

"Taid, could u gid me a ittle hel" Sonic asked

"Sigh You really should stop using that Tongue attack in kitchen"

"Jus get my tonge out of the blendr"

THE END


	21. Super Bowl Madness

  
THE SONIC GANG'S TOTALLYRANDOM ADVENTURES -------------------------------------------------------- 

Episode 21: Super Bowl Madness

It was just a normal day when Sonic awoke. Just another Monday for him. Sonic flips on his TV and hears an interesting ad. The ad features this overexcited football anouncer who leaps onto the camera speaking really fast "DOYOUWANTTICKETSTOTHESUPERBOWLTHENBOYAREYOUINLUCK.THEFIRST54PEOPLEHEREGETFREESUPERBOWLTICKETSTHATSRIGHTFREETICKETSTOTHESUPERBOWL!" Luckily, since Sonic moved so fast, he understood every word, and he sat up, his eyes now glowing. "Free super bowl tickets?" he thinks "sure, why not?" Sonic was in the general area anyway. He really hadn't been a super bowl fanatic but he figured it would give him something to do. He goes outside to see an alarming scene. Crowds and crowds of people were crowding around a TV channel truck. It was the same channel Sonic had just been watching. He rushes forward and watches dozens of fans charging the truck for the boxes of tickets on top. The overexcited announcer dude stood up top, trying his best not to fall off as some people reached for his feet

"Hey, hey hey... there's enough for...ALMOST all of you"

At the sound of these words the sound of the crowd grows from a dull roar to a thunderous boom as more fans rush their way forward some of them tearing tickets out of the box. The Announcer dude stands back as fans begin climbing onto the truck. In doing so he edges himself dangerously close to the edge of the truck. Sonic notices this and shouts a warning but it was no use with the intensity of the crowd droning him out. Sonic rushes forward at a speed faster than the annnouncer's, and swoops him away from the fans, leaving some tickets to distract the angry mob as they fought like animals over the little stubs of paper.

"Thank you so much, hedehog dude, here, have 2 free tickets" the announcer dude said.

Sonic smiles and takes the tickets. He tells the announcerdude to just leave all his tickets behind and let the fans swarm them. And indeed they do. Within seconds the crowds of fans gather around the ticket box, knocking each other out of the way, over 100 of them all fighting for merely 52 tickets, some of them getting ripped in the process. Sonic sighs frustrated and turns away. He should have been stopping the riot but the people brought it on themselves. He couldn't believe ANYONE could get SO involved in a football game. On his way back he hears 2 more people talking football, sounding like 2 more hopeless fans. Sonic rounds the bend and identifies the fans as...

"TAILS? KNUCKLES?"

He looks at the 2 oddly, Knuckles in a Giants jersey and Tails wearing the jersey of the SanFransisco 49ers. He stands there, his mouth agape, the 2 super bowl tickets dangling from his left hand, in plain view.

"Hey, are those..." Knuckles asked.

"SuperBowl tickets?" Tails said.

Uh-oh...

"Uh...yeah?" Sonic nervously replied.

"So..." Tails said, putting his arm around Sonic and bringing him uncomfortably close "who you bringing?"

"Uh..."

"He's bringing me Tails...after all he's a GIANTS fan" Knuckles said.

"Actually Im really not..." Sonic began.

"See? He's a 49'ers fan!" Tails said.

"Well no I dont really..." Sonic started.

"Well then? Whose going with you?" they both asked.

Sonic backs off nervously, feeling much like the AnnouncerDude all of a sudden, looking at his 2 friends, one in dressed in blue spandex and the other...well, he looked dorky anyway...

"HEY!" Tails said.

"C'mon Sonic, take me!" Knuckles said.

"Take me, dude! We're best friends, practically!" Tails said.

"No, we are!" Knuckles said.

"Oh puh-leeze, youve tried to beat him up on 3 seperate occasions..." Tails added.

"It's not my fault...Eggman tricked me!" Knuckles said.

"See? Someone that gullible shouldn't be going to a football game!" Tails said.

"So? YOU'RE gullible too" Knuckles said.

"No Im not!" Tails argued.

"AHH! THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR LEG!" Knuckles shouted.

"AHHH!" Tails screamed.

"HA HA HA HA! Youre so gullible..." Knuckles laughed.

"Someone ran off with the emerald..." Tails said.

"Ha! Nice try" Knuckles said.

"No, seriously...there they go..." Tails warned.

"Sure..." Knuckles said again.

"NO...REALLY..."

"What?" Knuckles asked, nervously turning around now.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Tails laughed.

"Why you little..." Knuckles growled.

"Heh, you REALLY want to take ANY of these guys?" Shadow chuckled.

Sonic backed off more at the sight of Shadow, dressed in a blinding shade of white, on it a ridiculous fish in a helmet with green and orange stripes down his sleeve. It was the horrible sight of... a Miami Dolphins Jersey. He backs off at the sight of such a thing, the gives Shadow a creeped out stare.

"The Miami Dolphins?" Tails asked.

"They didn't even make the Playoffs!" Knuckles said.

"Exactly why Sonic should take me to the Super Bowl!" Shadow said.

They all stare at him.

"Ok so I got nothing, but please take me!" Shadow pleaded.

"No take me!" Tails said.

"NO ME!" Knuckles yelled.

The 3 of them look around to realize that Sonic had seemingly dissapeared.

Back in the apartment...

"Whew! Those guys are craazy...oh well Im sure this will all blow over tommorow" Sonic said to himself.

The next morning...

Sonic sighs and pulls himself up of his bed to see his 3 friends hanging over him already. He backs away in fear. What Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were doing in his room, he had NO idea. The 3 of them reach behind their backs and take out...trays of food...

"So, Sonic, want some breakfast?" Shadow asked.

"No! Try mine" Tails said.

"No mine's better" Shadow said.

"He doesn't want yours Shadow, it's been on the floor!" Tails said.

"No it hasn't" Shadow stated.

"Now it has!" Tails said, shoving Shadow's food to the ground.

"Well...so has yours!" Shadow said, shoving Tails back.

"Oh no you didnt, those eggs took hours to make!" Tails said.

"Eggs? Ha! Sonic hates eggs! I had made him toast!" Shadow said.

"Here, Sonic! Try MINE!" Knuckles said.

"No way, Knucklehead!" Shadow said and then shoved Knuckles and the breakfast spilled onto Sonic.

"Now look what you did! I'll clean you up Sonic!" Tails offered.

"No, me!" Shadow said.

"NO, ME!" Knuckles shouted.

"Wait a sec, where'd he go?" Tails asked.

The 3 of them look for Sonic but cannot find him. Meanwhile, Sonic ducks into his closet in fear and watches as the 3 crazed football fans leave his room. He lets out a long sigh of relief and slips out of the closet slowly, takes a look around, then head towards his kitchen which was empty and quiet...too quiet...

"Eh, Im just being paranoid" Sonic said.

Sonic pours his cereal and milk into a bowl and sits down near a glass of orange juice. Just then the milk begins to ripple, as does the orange juice. In fact the entire table rumbles, then the entire house until a piece of the ceiling hits Sonic in the head. He then turns around and sees 3 giant robots outside his house, each of them being manned by someone...

"See? My robot's better than theirs! I went to robotics school!" Tails said.

"Robotics school? Ha! I was a born mechanic! Just check out what my robot can do!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles fires a ray at Tails robot causing it to collapse onto Sonic's house. Sonic backs away nervously as the 3 battling robots corner him towards the back of his house as it is slowly torn apart by the mini war the 3 had been having over a mere football game.  
"Ha! As the ultimate lifeform, it would only make sense that I make the ultimate robot! HA HA HA!" Shadow laughed.

Shadow fires a large laser at the other 2 robots but it misses them both and cruises towards Sonic. Sonic ducks under his coffee table which is blasted to pieces by the oncoming onslaught that the robots continue to unleash.

Sonic tries to speak up to end the battle but his voice is too feeble compared to the 50 foot cyborgs that continue to fire missiles at each other, many of them destroying bits of Sonic's house. Finally Sonic decides to just let them settle their differences on their own and slams the half broken door to his bedroom behind him.

"And now to show you all what this bot can really do" Shadow said.

Shadow opens a compartment inside the robot's chest to reveal a large glowing bomb. He presses a button that starts detonating the bomb. The other 2 robots back off.

"Sh-Shadow...you installed a nuclear bomb in your robot?" Tails asked.

"Yep and now that it'll detonate, youll be destroyed and I'll HAVE to go to the Super Bowl with Sonic" Shadow laughed.

"There's just one design flaw in that..." Knuckles said.

"The bomb is ATTACHED to your robot! When it explodes, you'll die too!" Tails said.

"Oh crap!" Shadow said.

And so the 3 jump out of their robots altogether as they explode sending debris and destruction into Sonic's ravaged house.

-The next morning-

"Hey, howd you get the house fixed so quickly?" Tails asked.

"Well...uh"

"Yeah it looks pretty nice" Knuckles added.

"Yeah it does" Shadow agreed.  
"Anyway, we just came over to apologize for our behavior" Tails explained.

"Yeah it was stupid..." Knuckles admitted.

"Yeah...but whose gonna get that second ticket?" Shadow asked.

"See, thats the thing...I kinda had to...sell the tickets to pay for the damages" Sonic said.

"WHAT? So now none of us can go?" Knuckles asked.

"UH...no?"

"Well we could always watch it on the TV" Tails said.

"Uh...interesting thing about that..." Sonic said.

"You sold the TV too?" Tails asked.

"Well it costed a LOT to fix your mess!" Sonic said.

"So what do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"Well there was change left over to buy another TV..." Sonic said.

Sonic takes out a portable TV which Shadow snatches.

"Ooh, not bad" Shadow said.

"Hey I cant see!" Knuckles protested.

"Let me see it!" Tails pleaded.

As the 3 fight over the Tv Sonic groans and decides to leave it be. He slinks into the next room and shuts the door behind him. He sighs in comfort and slides into a recliner.

"Sure I sold the Super Bowl tickets...but what they dont know is..." Sonic said.

Sonic presses a button and a huge screen TV appears behind the wall in front of him.

"I'd take HDTV over a football game ANY time!" he smiled.

THE END


	22. Feast for your life!

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 22: Feast for your life!

"Hey Sonic" Amy said cheerfully arriving at the hedgehog's doorstep for Thanksgiving.

"Hey Ames" he said "Come in. We were just watching the football game"

And so, Amy walked into Sonic's house, hung her coat and joined the others in the living room as Knuckles and Shadow hooted and hollered over the football game. Not being a big football fan, she kind of slid herself onto the couch behind them and watched from afar.

"So uh...whose winning?"

"DALLAS!" Knuckles shouted happily.

"Just you wait, the Bears are staging a comeback!" Shadow said.

Tails just yawned with exhuastion "Whats the big deal, guys? BOTH teams are out of contention for the playoffs"

Amy, getting quickly bored herself went into the kitchen where she saw Sonic seasoning some kind of soup and making some stuffing.

"You need any help?" Amy asked, leaning against his stove.

"No...not really" Sonic said, adding some herbs to the stuffing.

"Hm, can I try some stuffing?" she asked, smiling, as stuffing had always been her favorite thanksgiving dish.

"Sure" Sonic shrugged as he went to get some more stuff.

Amy looked down and caught a whiff of the stuffing, it smelled a bit zesty but she tried it anyway, and quickly recoiled by the bitter taste. She wasn't sure how to tell Sonic but...

"Hey Sonic! This stuffing is WAAAY overseasoned" she blurted out.

"Amy..." Sonic growled, checking on the plump turkey in the oven "Dont you have something to do?"

"Not really," she shrugged, propping herself up onto the counter "The others are just watching some game with bears in it..."

"Well its kind of hard for me to cook with you complaining the whole time" Sonic said, disgruntled.

"Im not complaining about anything...ew... is that your salad? It looks rotting!"

"AMY!" Sonic growled "Get out, Im warning you!"

"Fine..." she said, somewhat offended "Geez..."

Amy didn't know why Sonic was so mad. Sonic always had been sensitive about his cooking though, or what he had called cooking. What he really did was just throw seasoning on everything making it incredibly spicy and very hard to eat at times. Apparently some things never changed.

In about an hour, the football game had ended (20-17 Chicago on a last second field goal) and the table was all set for thanksgiving. Amy sat down to await angry looks at everyone.

"What?" she asked.

"Lets just eat" Sonic said, changing the topic suddenly. Something weird was going on...

"So...howse your STUFFING?" Sonic snapped at Amy.

"Look" Amy said, scraping her plate with her fork as she shoved some food down her mouth "Im sorry about the stuffing thing, alright? I mean your stuffing's not SO bad... I mean it's especially uh..."

POOF!

Just then Amy found herself covered head to toe, WITH stuffing. She screamed as the goop went down her shirt and into her bra, as well as in her skirt. She got up awkrardly, a giant fork laying next to her. She had been shrunk down and was now standing in a pool of stuffing. The rest of the gang looked down at her with creepy looks on their faces. Amy shook the stuffing off her arms and legs and opened her shirt to get some of that out, but she was still covered with some stickiness and grease as the Sonic gang now began to lick their chops over her.

"You guys...?" Amy whimpered, brushing food chunks out of her pink hair "What are you doing?"

"Well you didnt like the dinner" Sonic said menacingly. "So now you ARE the dinner!"

"WHAT!" she screamed, sweat pouring down her cheeks, in addition to the gunk she was covered with "You guys wouldnt EAT me, would you? I mean, we're all friends here, right?"

No answer.

Suddenly Sonic reached his hand down, trying to grasp Amy off the plate. She ran away screaming, stepping through a puddle of gravy and jumping off her plate as Tails' hand soon cut her off, him looking down at her with a hungry look.

She ran the other way, then gasped out loud as a butter knife almost impaled her. She looked up to see Shadow licking his chops vigorously, a fork and knife in hand, ready to eat her. She turned the other way and hid behind the giant wine bottle.

The whole gang now circled the table to look for her, but she was fortunately well hidden behind the napkins and wine bottle. Suddenly Sonic's eyes glared at her through the transparent glass. Amy gasped when she soon realized she had been spotted.

She ran as fast as she could from Sonic's mighty grasp and took a brief rest on a fork handle, panting and heaving from exhuastion. Just then a giant fist pounded on the silver handle, flinging Amy hard into Sonic's chest, and landing in his palm.

"FINALLY!" he said "I have you now!"

"WAIT!" Amy screamed, trembling in Sonic's hand "You dont REALLY want to EAT me...do you?"

"Of course not" Sonic said.

"Whew!"

"NOT WITHOUT SALT!"

Amy sobbed as Sonic poured salt over her entire body, the particles stinging her body as she cried out. Sonic then carried her into the kitchen.

"Id imagine youd make a great soup!" Sonic said, dropping Amy into a pool of boiling soup in a pot.

Amy screamed as the soup burned her skin. Sonic then turned the temp up and Amy screamed as she swam to the edge of the pot and hung on tight, her bottom half still submerged in the soup and seering with pain as she suffered many burns. Sonic chuckled and poured her out into a bowl.

Amy flipped herself over and swam to the lip of the bowl. She jumped out, soaked with soup and ran as fast as she could, leaving distinct drippings all over the counter.

"Oh no you dont!" Sonic said, grabbing the girl off the counter.

Amy screamed as Sonic threw her onto the dining room table. Everyone was hanging over her, waiting to eat.

"AHH!" she gasped, looking up to see she was surrounded by the hungry giants that were once her friends. "Please dont eat me!"

Sonic grabbed her off the table and glared at her, shaking in his palm. He then proceeded to throw seasoning on her.

"Down you go!" Sonic said.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, as Sonic brought her into his mouth "PLEASE DONT EAT ME! PLEASE DONT EAT ME!"

Just then, she woke up back in her own bedroom, safe from harm, she sighed with relief to know she was her normal size and wasn't about to be Thanksgiving dinner. She woke up and headed to her bedroom door when she realized... it sure was hot... she realized just then that a glass door blocked her way out. She looked out to see that the Sonic gang were looking in on her and they were gargantuan.

"Dont worry" Sonic said "Shes almost done! Just a few more minutes"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

THE END


	23. Tails Spinball

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 23: Tails Spinball

"Happy Birthday, buddy" Sonic said, unleashing unto the young fox what he thought was the greatest thing he had seen in his life.

Standing before Miles was a large pinball machine, a huge one, like the ones you'd find in arcades. It had animating lights, flashy bumpers and an awesome score panel. Tails could only look at it and feel the drool drip down his face.

"Ok, it's not THAT great" the somewhat disturbed hedgehog stated.

"Not that GREAT!" the overjoyed fox exclaimed now openly embracing the machine. "Its the greatest thing Ive ever seen..."

"Ok..." Sonic said nervously, backing away from the young fox and his beloved machine "You have fun now...bye"

Slowly, Sonic steps out of the room, and once the door creaks shut, Tails looks over at his shiny new machine and grins with joy.

Within minutes, Tails, with his amazing knowledge of all things technical is able to hook up the pinball machine when suddenly a big booming voice filled the room, taking the young fox aback.

"ENTER NAME!" the voice demanded.

"Are you...talking to me?" Tails asked the machine, where the voice appeared to come from.

"ENTER NAME NOW!" the machine shouted again, it's voice seeming frustrated and impatient now.

"Uh... Tails..." he said nervously.

"Ok..." the machine responded in a surprisingly gentle voice now "Welcome...TAILS...to Pinball World Mach 2! Are you ready to play?"

"Am I EVER!" the fox exclaimed, now leaning over the machine, his fingers eagerly resting on the buttons to activate the flippers.

"Choose a mode" the machine said.

Tails looked up the screen to notice 3 options:

"NORMAL MODE" "SUPER HARD MODE" "OTHER MODE"

Tails decides to start on normal and hits the button on the screen to do just that. The pinball machine then whirs to life and the silver pinball drops just below Tails, ready to go. He releases the lever and watches it spin.

"FIRST LEVEL: GREEN VALLEY" the machine proclaimed.

Whoa! Suddenly some plastic tree bumpers flipped up into the air and a calm soothing song played. It really WAS a pinball world. Tails looked on excitedly as he flicked the ball around, the whole table suddenly displaying the valley theme. After reaching 10,000,000 points the screen began to flash.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE CLEARED GREEN VALLEY! NOW YOU MUST TAKE ON THE CENTRAL CITY LEVEL"

Just then the music changes and the board actually flips over changing to a city theme now. Wow Tails thought as he continued to play this wonderful pinball game, unlike any he's seen, this table must have multiple boards.

After playing a while longer Tails realized that the city themed board was a bit harder. The bumpers were harder to reach and little car sliders would move across the screen and sometimes deflect his ball back towards him quickly.

Soon enough, however, Tails would wrap up with the city level and the board would change again, into a land called "FROZEN FROSTLANDS". This level was the toughest one yet, with small icicles popping up out of nowhere to push the ball the wrong way. There were also large chunks of ice bumpers that could knock the ball backwards towards the flippers. Getting the high score here would be tough until Tails finally does it, realizing it's been about an hour since he started playing. He thought the board would change again but instead there was a disturbing cracking sound.

"BOSS LEVEL!" the machine bellowed as a giant standing Abominable Snowman creature stood, at least twice the size of the ball. The snowman boss moved around making it difficult to strike at and the icicles would occasionally surround the imaginary creature to protect it. Tails finally hits the thing only so his ball is deflected down the middle for the loss.

"SORRY. YOU MUST LOOP THE BALL AROUND AND HIT BOSS FROM BEHIND TO WIN!"

"Aw, that was my last ball too..." Tails groaned "I wish you had told me before..."

"YOU DIDNT ASK" the machine snapped back.

Confused as to why the machine was able to talk and interact with him, he still decided to play into the night. Eventually it had been 12 hours he had been playing this amazing pinball world, and the rest of the Sonic gang began to worry.

"You go in" Knuckles whispered, slinking behind the door to Tails house.

Inside it was pitch black, only the lights of the pinball machine illuminating Tails living room where he stayed leaning over the pinball table with a zombie-like enthusiasm that scared everyone who looked onward. Fact was, noone there was dumb enough to even TRY to go in there.

"There's no way Im bothering that dude..." Sonic said, backing off.

"Well SOMEONE has to go in..." Amy whined "This isn't healthy for him..."

"Then why dont YOU go in?" Knuckles asked her.

"Ok, fine. I will" she said, slowly walking in.

In the dark, all Amy could see was the pinball lights and Tails, she nervously advanced forwards towards the young fox and tapped him on the shoulder. Tails suddenly snapped his back and growled loudly, sending Amy fleeing out of the house, hiding behind Sonic.

"Not so easy, is it?" Sonic asked.

"That dude's possessed!" Amy said, still shaking.

"Someone's got to pull the plug!" Knuckles said.

"Im not going back in there" a defensive and scared Amy whined.

"Ok, I'LL go in" Sonic said "I'll just go in and try to start some small talk... then one of you can sneak in and unplug the machine..."

And thus, Sonic slinked in, completely unsure if he would ever come back alive or not. Knuckles and Amy just glanced at each other nervously, the same burning question in their minds as they sat and wondered...

"Whose gonna go in?"

"Im not going in!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well SOMEONE'S gotta go!" Amy said.

Meanwhile, inside, Sonic got up behind Tails, noticing that he was stiff and frozen at the pinball table, only his fingers vibrating to activate the flippers.

"Uh...hey Tails whats up?" he asked nervously, staying as far away as he can from the zombified fox.

"MUST...CLEAR ICE LEVEL!" Tails said, now twitching erratically.

"I see..." Sonic said, dumbfounded now. "Well uh...I guess I'll see...you around..."

Sonic looks nervously back at the door to notice both Knuckles and Amy are gone. The 2 must have chickened out, he thought, and went over to unplug the game himself.

"STOP!" Tails screamed, not yet noticing he's let his last ball slip down the hole again.

Just then the cursed GAME OVER message appears and Tails shouted cuss words in defeat, glaring at the infernal screen, then over at Sonic who was slowly sneaking over towards the outlet.

"NO WAIT!" Tails shouted frantically "I havent even tried the 'OTHER MODE'!"

Tails reached forward quickly and hit the button to activate other mode, suddenly the room went darker for a second and then lit up quickly, the machine began glowing before Tails' eyes.

"Sorry Tails, but this is for your own good" Sonic said, reaching for the plug, but soon became confused when he didn't hear Tails' screams of agony "Tails?"

He turned around to see Tails had vanished... but where had he gone?

"TAILS?" Sonic asked, looking nervously around. It had been a small room, so there weren't many places he could have gone. Just then he couldve sworn he heard the young fox's voice, but it was coming from... the pinball machine...?

"SONIC!" he screamed upwards at his now giant friend. He had somehow become... imprisoned inside the pinball machine.

"TAILS?" Sonic asked, looking down into the slot where the ball is usually loaded to see his tiny friend in there inside. He reached for the lever, unable to hear Tails screams as he pulled it back and snapped his friend into the playing field.

"LEVEL ONE: GREEN VALLEY" the machine exclaimed, the screen glowing as Tails bounced around rapidly inside the pinball board.

"You know, this IS kinda fun" Sonic said "uh...I mean...hang in there lil buddy!"

Tails gasped nervously as he slid downwards, his whole world tilted. Before he hit bottom however he would find himself thwacked hard in the back by the plastic flipped.

"OUCH!" he screamed as he spiraled into some mountainous bumpers, racking up tons of bonus points "SONIC...HELP ME!"

Tails screamed again as he was almost vacum sucked into a bonus slot and richocheted around the course. Sonic was unable to hear most of the screaming as the thick durable glass over the machine blurred Tails' feeble voice out.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed, his voice blurred by the fact that hes now swirling back and forth around a long and winding tube. He's suddenly plopped down onto another ramp where a flipper is able to smash him back into a bumper.

"I cant just let this thing kick me around!" a frustrated Tails thought as he once again fell towards the flipper, but what could he do? Maybe if he coudl muster up enough bonus points to escape the level, he could escape the machine.

And thus Tails decided to defy the rules of the machine and let his Tails fly him towards a bumper instead. He smacked the bumper with his tail a few times to add up some bonus points until...

"YOU HAVE CLEARED LEVEL ONE!" the machine said.

But just then the table flipped before Tails eyes... to the second level...

"CENTRAL CITY!"

"Ooh hold on Tails" Sonic said "This is getting good"

Tails nervously, ran upwards, trying to avoid the inevitable as he slid closer towards the flipper that would whack him into submission. Just then he gasps as he hears a beeping sound approach him. Suddenly several moving bumpers attacked him in the form of cars. He nervously dashed out of the way and sprung into some bumpers, feeling a massive headache as he tumbled down and Sonic bounced him around the arena yet again.

Finally Tails had some time to recover as the world around him transformed again into a tracherous iceland. In this world, Tails felt more scared than ever as the pinball table had become a slick and slippery hazard as he was slung around, dodging as fatally sharp icicles almost cut him in half. He closed his eyes through most of the dreaded expierience, bouncing around the arena until suddenly... the BOSS STAGE came up again and the thunderous abominable snowman appeared before Tails.

"Meep"

The huge creature advanced towards Tails knocking him back onto the flipper as Sonic thwapped him past the snowman. It was just then Tails remembered he had to hit the creature from behind, so with barely any footing he slipped himself into the backside of the snowman and hit him with this tail, causing it to let out a loud growl that repeled Tails from it as it glowed red and slid away. He had done it. He defeated the boss. That mustve meant the game was over... but it wasn't...

Just then the floor tiles glowed red and a strange mist filled the area as the area changed just one last time.

"FINAL BOSS" the machine announced "YOU MUST DEFEAT... THE PHOENIX DRAGON!"

"The what!" Tails cried.

Just then the area became a terrible dungeon with lava and traps scattered about, in addition to the annoying bumpers and in the middle of it all appeared a creature with massive wings and glowing yellow eyes. A huge bumper... er... boss, known as the PHOENIX DRAGON!

Tails gasped and fear and ran but as he ran he slipped back into the flippers which forced him into the creature who slapped him with his wings. There was no way Tails had a hope of just ramming into that thing to defeat it. He needed to find a way. Of course... he just noticed there was a side ramp he could loop up and over to land on TOP of the dragon, but the creature was continously on the move so it would take precise timing from him AND Sonic as the creature began spewing plastic fireballs towards Tails. The fireballs bounced around the course as Tails had no choice but to duck towards the flippers to avoid them. Sonic bounced Tails towards the ramp when the phoenix dragon knocked him away again.

A little more determined this time Sonic really pounded Tails with the flipper and Tails started flying up so avoid the dragon's attack and slip into the tube, he looped aroud and jumped out at the right time. The dragon tried dropping a fireball but he would fail and Tails would slam into the creature to destroy it for good.

After all this, the lights dimmed and the game was finally over. Tails was deposited out of the machine and landed in the palm of Sonic's hand.

"Woah" he said, looking up at Sonic "Im still small..."

"COOL!" a very erratic Sonic said. He then stuck Tails back into the machine.

"SONIC! NO!"

"Oh cmon!" Sonic said "This is so cool! I wanna play again...! Hey Knuckles, Amy! Come here!"

Later...

"Wow, this is awesome!" Amy said.

"Totally" Knuckles nodded in agreement.

Tails, on the other hand wasn't too happy with the end result, stuck to be the pinball inside the machine for what could be forever.

"Aw...I lost" Amy said, scooping Tails out of the machine.

"Its alright" Sonic said "Just pop him back into the machine and start another round"

"Okay" she said cheerfully sticking the young fox back into his plastic prison.

"AMY! NO!" he shouted as the machine whirred to life again.

Oh well, he thought, they had to get tired of it SOMETIME

THE END


	24. Hit the showers!

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 24: Hit the showers!

Amy always hated her last block gym class... for one thing, she wasn't very physically fit. On her physical fitness test, she was compared to a sloth with bad reflexes, and on the running portion, she finished in last place, behind the slowest girl in class, Sally the Sloth. After that, they used "Amy Rose Standards" for students who just plain sucked.

But besides all that, which was bad enough in itself, and besides the bruises in personal areas due to prolonged exposure to aggressive boys with dodgeballs in their hands, Amy hated the locker room most of all. The gossip, the laughing, not to mention how inferior she always felt when the other girls took their shirts off. Her arch-rival in the class had to be Melissa the hedgehog, stuck up cheerleader who had it out for Amy since day one for some reason. Well perhaps that had been due to what would always be called...the basketball incident.

FLASHBACK

"Go Amy go, defend her, defend her!" the gym teacher yelled as the other team passed the ball downcourt. Melissa took the ball and dashed downcourt with it. Amy wasn't too far behind.

"Ha, youll never keep up with me, Rose!" Melissa chuckled, evading a few defenders as she aimed for the hoop. Amy got up close and personal and swatted the ball from her but it went to another of her teammates, who tried to lay it in. It was blocked by Sonic, and the deflected ball went back to Melissa. Amy ran and tried to swat the ball away again but she missed and struck her right breast instead.

"Ow!" Melissa screame, dropping the ball and grimacing in momentary pain, "My perfect boobs!"

She then whipped out her cell phone and in seconds several of her butlers came and checked to make sure her boobs were alright. They were, but Melissa never forgot about what happened.

So maybe that was it, or perhaps the volleyball incident in which Amy spiked a ball at her head, or maybe the soccer incident in which Amy slid into her, despite it being no contact and dont even get me into the badminton incident...

Anyway, another thing Amy hated was the showers that the girls had to take. For one thing, theyd always make her late to the bus and for another she didn't like the idea of being naked around the other girls. Amy got into the shower and turned the water in. She hung her towel outside her shower like she always does. What she didn't count on was an unpleasant surprise this time.

She had finished her shower when she reached out of the curtain to grab for her towel, except it wasn't there. She then opened the curtain a little more to have a quick look, but she saw nothing. She then looked across the hall and saw Melissa, chuckling, holding her towel. Amy growled.

She took a cautious step outside of the shower still partially covered by the shower curtain when she slipped on a bar of soap that was suspiciously right there. She slipped and fell and got the attention of every girl in the shower room. Some chuckled, some felt bad but most didn't say a word, except Melissa who laughed and jeered, finally throwing Amy her towel. Amy growled. She sure as hell wasn't going to pick that shower again, Melissa had found her...

So, the next gym class, Amy went down the hall to another shower, one that had been abandoned for years, Shower #13...

"This is okay, I guess..." Amy said, stepping into the shower. The faucet dripped ominously, one small drip after another in a haunting rythm.

DRIP...DROP...DRIP...DROP...DRIP...

Amy turned the faucet on to stop the dripping and the hot shower water harmlessly fell to the floor as Amy began the dreaded procedure. She liked to take quick showers but as she reached for the soap she noticed an intoxicating mist was surrounding her. Had the water been that hot?

Within seconds, Amy was covered with smoke and a strange voice spoke to her inside the shower.

"Tell my story...do my bidding..." the voice spoke.

"What? Who are you? What are you? Where are you?" Amy asked, bewildered as the smoke seemed to snake around her entire figure, finally going up into her brain. She felt some air escape her and didn't know what to think next. She gasped as her eyes seemed to glow.

She blinked and looked in the mirror once again. Now the glow was gone...odd...

It got even stranger for Amy that night. As she was brushing her teeth, she looked up and saw another girl's face in the mirror. She dropped her toothbrush and stumbled backwards, tripping over her toilet and landing in the tub. She gasped and felt short of breath as she saw more swirling smoke. The room went dark and bolts of lightning seemed to appear from nowhere...

"Tell my story...do my bidding...!" the voice spoke again. Amy couldn't stand it. At least she had her old face back, so it seemed as she could see her own reflection now in the porcelain toilet bowl in front of her. But the voice was closing in on her, again and again it spoke that same torrid message, until finally Amy screamed.

"FINE! FINE! ILL DO YOUR BIDDING, ILL TELL YOUR STORY! JUST LEAVE ME...ALONE!"

Amy got out of the tub cautiously, for the time being the smoke and light show had stopped and her bathroom seemed to have returned to normal. Just then more smoke came up from the sink and seemed to strangle every fiber of Amy's being. She tried to fight it but the fight was futile and she was soon captive under the mysterious entity.

The next morning...

Amy growled under her breath and hid her weapon in her jacket pocket. She was filled with rage on this day, for she was under control of a spectre most ancient who threatened the existence of all at Amy's High school. And who wouldve suspected sweet innocent Amy Rose to do what she was thinking of doing today?

She said nothing as she passed her classmates on the way to her locker, thought nothing as she held in her concealed hand a weapon most dark. She threw her books in her locker but kept her jacket on, for it was the only thing between society and danger. Danger she looked to unleash. Still in her mind, the battle raged on. The only reason she hadn't shot anyone was because her good side still prevailed, but that was about to change.

While walking in the halls, she accidentally bumped Melissa who yelped at the foolish girl.

"Ugh, Amy! You idiot!" Melissa screamed.

Amy growled and wrapped her hand around it tighter now, and then let all sanity leave her body and she whipped out a gun and shot at Melissa's head.

BAM!

She had missed but the school was full of fear now, as Amy started running, the clacking of Melissa's high heel shoes and the stabbing sound of shot after shot signaling the entire school body to run as fast as they could. Amy chuckled and laughed as she shot at Melissa and nearly everyone who got in her way. Many hid in classrooms, while many others hid behind things, hoping they could make it out unscathed. Amy had gone nuts, possessed by the spirit of a dark ghost.

"No stop..." Amy thought to herself.

"Do my bidding...tell my story..."

"No... this is wrong, I have to stop!" Amy said

Suddenly, her physical self stopped in the middle of the hall, still clutching onto the gun, her hand shaking, her knees wobbling, as she pondered this. To kill Melissa or let her go and end the madness. She now began to argue aloud with herself, another sinister voice joining her.

"Who...who are you?" Amy said, beginning to break down on the floor. She still had the gun as she fell to her knees.

"I am...KATRINA!" the ghost growled.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes glowed red and her head snapped back to view a frightened Melissa. She held the gun tighter than ever and ran towards Melissa who screamed and ran from Amy.

They ran down the halls once more, Amy armed and dangerous again. While her legs still ran, so did Amy's mind as she confronted the ghost in her head.

"Katrina?" Amy asked.

"Yes, I was shot in that shower stall many years ago... and now I seek REVENGE!" Katrina growled.

"No, this isn't the way..." Amy said, weeping to herself as she chased Melissa with her gun. "This isn't ANY way, all you're doing is endangering MORE lives, is this what you want?"

"Is what happened to me what my parents wanted? Besides, Satan promised to bring me back to real form if I killed a person, or someone agreed to let me have their body..." Katrina explained.

"Wait, is that what I have to do to stop you from killing her? But then...what happens to me?" Amy asked.

"Beats me..." Katrina said, "But for now, my target is MELISSA!"

Amy growled and pursued her foe. Melissa seemingly vanished as Amy had chased her into the locker room.

"Katrina, we need to end this, okay?" Amy said "I'll give you my body..."

"What?"

"I said... ILL GIVE YOU MY BODY!"

A bright flashing light surrounded Amy and her body was transformed. Amy felt herself being ejected out of her self conscious and dumped onto the floor. Amy's hedgegirl body turned into an older female with dark hair. Just then the police ran in and took her down.

By giving up her body Amy took the form of the first thing her spirit hit, a bar of soap... now she would be a bar of soap for all eternity.

"How can this get much worse?" Amy sighed, in her new soapy form.

"Hey, a bar of soap!" Melissa said, picking Amy up off the floor. Amy felt her heart sink even further, being held in her rivals hand. She shed a tear that appeared in the form of an air bubble "Mmm, smells like cinnamon... I'll use it when I take a shower...speaking of which..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy cried.

THE END 


	25. Episode 25

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures"

Episode 25: Episode 25

Ericka woke up that morning quite suddenly the faces of almost everyone she knew!

"Ahh...you guys!" Ericka said, wearing only a nightie "What...what are you all doing here?"

"I know what I'M doing here..." Shadow said with a smile, getting onto her bed now and crawling towards her. Ericka shrieked and kicked him back. "Ooh...I LIKE a woman whose not afraid to defend herself"

"The reason we're REALLY here..." Amy said, ignoring Shadow "Is because of the big occasion..."

"Wh-what occasion?" Ericka asked.

"Today's episode 25 here on SGTRA!" Sonic announced.

"Oh, thats cool" Ericka said, walking to her dresser and getting some clothes to change into "Just hold on a sec..."

Ericka walked into the bathroom and changed, then came out.

"So... what are we going to do?" Ericka asked.

"Well thats the problem..." Amy said nervously "It's the 25th episode but... none of us have any ideas for it..."

"Doesn't the author usually take care of that?" Ericka asked.

"Usually but he's off on vacation... so... we're the only ones here..." Tails explained.

"Hmm..." Ericka said, now in deep thought "I got it!"

Ericka went into her closet and came out with a box of things that she placed on her bed.

"Let's see... here it is" Ericka said, at last taking out a shining red pen with an eraser on the bottom.

"A red erasable pen?" Amy asked, taking the pen into her hands now.

"Yep" Ericka said "Its a family heirloom of mine. My granddad was an author, you see... and the pen is enchanted"

"Enchanted?"

"Yeah... he was an author in the middle ages and the pen in enchanted with a spell so that whatever you write happens" Ericka explained "We can use it to write our own random adventure"

"Ooh, I got it" Tails said "Why don't we write a story where Shadow gets a gamecube and fights Link in super smash brothers melee?"

"Uh...that already happened, dude" Shadow said.

"It did?" Tails asked "I dont remember it..."

"That's cuz you weren't in it" Shadow sighed.

"Hmm...I know" Amy said, sitting down at Ericka's dresser and begginning to write on a sheet of paper. Just then, some dramatic music began and the scenery around them changed so that they were now in a restuarant and Sonic was sitting next to Amy with a tuxedo on.

"What... whats going on?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." Amy said "I was thinking...I mean, why do ALL our episodes have to be random and stupid...? We should have... a dramatic soap opera episode!"

"What? Thats stupid!" Sonic said.

"Ha, you have no choice Sonic" Amy said "I have the magic pen!"

FLASH!

"Amy... you know youre the only one Ive ever loved..." Sonic said, puting his hand on Amys and holding it tight. Amy smiled, charmed.

"I know it, Sonic" Amy said "I knew it all along..."

"WAIT!" Shadow said, stepping in "Amy... I'M the one who loves you..."

"But I cant go out with you, Shadow..." Amy said, turning away.

"What? Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Because..." Amy started, dramatically "You're my brother..."

"What? No I'm not..." Shadow replied, dumbfounded "I wasn't even born naturally... I was made in the space colony ARK, Im not capable of having siblings or..."

"JUST PLAY ALONG!" Amy screamed "I HAVE THE PEN, REMEMBER?"

"Ok, ok" Shadow said, grumbling as he walked off "I can always have Ericka instead..."

"Uh no you cant..." Ericka said, slipping away from him "Because... Im your cousin... from Australia..."

"Ah, damn it" Shadow said.

"More wine for you 2?" Knuckles said, the waiter at the fancy restuarant.

"Not right now, monsieur" Sonic said, staring deeper into Amy's eyes "Right now, I just want to be alone with my love, Amy Rose..."

"Amy... Amy Rose?" Knuckles said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Its me...from high school... Dominic" Knuckles said.

"Dominic?" Amy asked "Yes, I remember you... you were the kid who was always standing in the back of our class... its been years since Ive seen you..."

"And Amy... I want you to know..." Knuckles said "Ive always loved you"

"Hey, step off" Sonic said, suddenly getting up.

"SONIC!" Amy said "What are you doing?"

"It's okay" Knuckles said "I am willing to fight for your love..."

"FIGHT? Wait you 2, please don't fight..." Amy cried, watching as Sonic lunged forward at Knuckles, smacking him acorss the face. Knuckles, enraged came at Sonic with a fork slashing him across the chest.

"SONIC!" Amy cried, getting down to her knees "Sonic...I love you..."

"And I love you... but now I am dying..." Sonic moaned "Please kiss me... just one last time"  
Amy leaned forward and brought her lips to his and then...

"Yeesh!" Sonic said getting off the floor finally

"Hey, youre supposed to be dying!" Amy said

"Not anymore Im not!" Sonic said, using the eraser on the pen to delete the story. "What kind of story is THAT?"

"And why is my name DOMINIC?" Knuckles said.

"I dont know..." Amy said "I thought it suited you very well..."

"Look, that was crap" Sonic said, tearing up the paper and putting a new one down "Let's start another story..."

"How about one where Amy gets attacked by these demons who control her body?" Tails asked.

"Already did that one, Tails" Sonic said.

"We did?" he asked.

"Yeah... it was episode one!"

"Ok, I got an idea" Knuckles said "How about a detective story?"

"What? You gotta be kidding me!" Amy said "My story was better than that!"

"I dunno about THAT" Sonic said "And if I was dying, shouldnt you have taken me to a hospital instead of just sitting there and kissing me?"

"You have no romantic side to you at all, Sonic..." Amy sighed.

"Anyway..." Knuckles said, begginning to write "It was a normal day in the offices of Knuckles Private Eye... when there was suddenly a knock on the door..."

FLASH!

"Who is it?" Knuckles asked, sitting on his swivel chair in his detective suit.

"Its me, suga" a voice said from behind the door.

"Me...who?" Knuckles said, now sitting up.

"Me... Madame Brasierre" Rouge said, entering, wearing an extravagant fur coat and precious diamonds on her neck "And I came for your help"

"What's the problem, miss?" Knuckles asked.

"I was having a big party at my mansion..." she explained "But things have been getting stolen... first my diamonds, then my jewels and then my family's most prized posession... the golden bra..."

"The golden bra?" Knuckles asked "Egad, that is an emergency... I will need an assistant for this case... oh Watson Prower?"

Just then Tails arrived, dressed as Watson.

Moments later, the 3 gathered at the scene of the crime where the butler (Shadow) was picking up the shards of glass all over the place.

"Interesting..." Knuckles said, looking around "Who are the suspects?"

"Well it couldve been the maid, the butler... or madame Rose..." Rouge said.

"Madame Rose?" Knuckles asked "Interesting... let us have a word with her..."

"But why would she have stolen the diamonds?" Tails asked

"Elementary, my dear Prower..." Knuckles said, examining the glass shards "We must approach Ms. Rose at once, and discuss the situation calmly and effectively..."

Moments later...

"GIVE BACK THE DIAMONDS, YOU SKEEZEBAG!" Knuckles shouted, to Madame Rose (Amy), as she was packing her suitcases into her limosine.

"What? But I didnt take no diamonds..." Amy said.

"A LIKELY story... what are those you're wearing on your very neck?" Knuckles asked.

"These aren't diamonds..." Amy said "They're zirconium... well actually theyre some kind of alloy with quartzite but still..."

"I see..." Knuckles said "But I couldn't help noticing... your chest is an odd shade of GOLD!"

"Oh shit" Amy said "I guess it wasn't the best idea wearing a shiny gold bra until a white shirt..."

"Lets get her!" Knuckles said.

"WAAAIT!" Amy screamed, stopping the story.

"What?"

"I cant be the bad guy!" she said

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"Because... I cant be... what would that do to my IMAGE?"

"Actually I thought it was the butler..." Tails added

"Why would it be the butler? Its NEVER the butler!" Knuckles said.

"Its ALWAYS the butler!"

"Enough of this..." Sonic said "I say we write a super hero story..."

"But we did that already..." Tails said "Back in episode 21..."

"Yeah but that was YOUR story..." Sonic said, snatching the pen away "This one's my story..."

"The story I am about to tell you..." Sonic began to write "is not for the faint of heart... who am I? Im SonicMan..."

FLASH!

Sonic scoured the high skyscrapers of new york, jumping from building top to building top, he checked his watch nervously.

"Argh, Im late for work, I better hurry..." he said, still wearing his "SonicMan" costume (a spiderman costume with a hedgehog head as a logo in the middle). Just then, however Sonic heard the sound of people in trouble "My hedgehog sense is tingling!"

Sonic leapt off the 20 story high building and let himself free fall before firing a single web that stuck to another building, and with great speed he swung himself forward.

In the park some little kids were being chased by a mugger (Shadow) who pointed a gun at them.

"Run, run, run; you silly little kids!" the mugger laughed.

"Hey!" Sonic said "Leave those kids alone!"

Sonic swung forward and knocked the bad guy out, webbing him up to a tree so the kids could smack him like a pinata.

"Thanks SonicMan!" the kids said.

"Dont mention it" Sonic said, heading for his job at the Daily Trumpet.

"Crap. Crap. More crap." his boss Mr. Johnson (Knuckles) said "I'll give you 100 bucks for em"

"All of em?" Sonic asked "Its gotta be worth more than that..."

"Look, I need pictures of SonicMan, Sonicman!" Johnson screamed "And you fail to deliver"

"Ok ok..." Sonic sighed, handing him some more photos "Here, take these..."

"Excellent" Johnson said "I have the perfect headline already... hedgehog threat sweeps town!"

"But Johnson... SonicMan was HELPING those people" Sonic said.

"Hey! I dont pay you to write the stories!" Johnson said "Heck, youre lucky I even PAY you, now get out!"

Sonic sighed and went outside now. Just then he heard more screaming and saw innocent bystanders being attacked by a fat man (Robotnik) with four robotic arms.

"Just call me... Dr. Octnik!" the villain yelled as he flipped a taxi over with one of his massive claws.

"Im here to help!" Tails said, appearing in a Robin costume "HOLY VILLAIN WITH FOUR ROBOTIC ARMS!"

"Tails?" Sonic asked "This is a SPIDERMAN parody... not Batman..."

"Aw, but I wanted to use a grappling hook..." Tails sighed

"Well... uh...too bad..." Sonic said, running into a dark alley and becoming SonicMan.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Ocknic said "You'll never stop me, SonicMan!"

"Oh yeah, just watch me!" Sonic said.

Sonic launched 2 strong webs forward to tie up his claws but the Doc broke free, thrusting SonicMan towards him. He used one his other claws to smack Sonic across the face and laughed evilly.

"Ive gotta stop him..." Sonic said.

"Ugh..." Amy groaned "Ive gotta stop this story"

"What? It was just getting good..." Sonic groaned, as Amy erased his story too.

"Yeah, but I mean c'mon... a SPIDERMAN parody?" Amy asked.

"Its better than your "Days of our lives" story" Sonic said.

"Fact is... we could all be sued for copyright infringement..." Rouge said.

"Aw, so I guess my Jurassic Park idea is out of the question..." Tails said.

"What we need is a story thats original and all our own..." Ericka said "Like the kind Sonicfan writes..."

"So basically we should all grow breasts..." Sonic sighed.

"Ah no, I already did that once!" Knuckles protested.

"Hmm, maybe something a LITTLE more original..." Ericka said.

"How about a story where you and I go on a date?" Shadow asked.

"Well that IS original..." Ericka said "But it'll never happen..."

"Aw, cmon" Shadow pleaded.

"Hmmmm..." Ericka smiled "ok"

"Ericka, are you nuts?" Amy asked.

"Dont worry, Amy!" Ericka smiled "I'LL be writing the story"

"Cool, let's go" Shadow said.

FLASH!

Shadow and Ericka were now in the mall and Ericka was wearing a tank top and a mini skirt.

"Well, ready for the date, Shadow?" Ericka asked.

"Oooh yeah" Shadow said "Oh, and that skirt looks nice on you"

"Thanks, it looks nice on you, too" she replied.

"What?" Shadow asked, looking down now to see that he was wearing a skirt. "Whats going on?"

"Well you wanted a date..." Ericka said "What better than a GIRL'S night out?"

"GIRL? But Im not... oh crap" Shadow said, now realizing she had been turned into a girl.

"Wel, have fun being a girl" Ericka said, now leaving her in the middle of the mall.

"WAIT, thats the whole story!" Shadow shrieked.

"Sounds good to me" Sonic said.

"And me" Amy said.

"Yeah, thats cool" Tails said.

"But...but..." Shadow began "Wait... if we're out of the story why am I still a girl?"

"Oops..." Ericka said, referring to the fact that the magic red pen was broken.

"So... what now?" the female Shadow asked.

"Uh...now, we go shopping to get you some bras and tampons" Ericka chuckled, taking the new Shadow out the door.

"So... thats it, I guess" Sonic said.

"Yeah, guess so..." Amy said.

"So, wanna get some donuts?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, sure ok" they all replied.

"Ooh wait, how about this idea?" Tails asked "A story where Amy almost gets EATEN for thanksgiving dinner?"

They all just stare at him and walk out the door.

"What? Thats a good idea... or maybe Sonic can buy a mansion and weird things can happen or Cream can get shrunk and be stuck in Amy's bra... or..."

THE END


	26. Shadow's Plan

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 26: Shadow's Plan

Shadow chuckled with michief as he dashed into his room, his backpack containing a device he had stolen from Tails lab... a device that could help him on his quest to entice the young female hedgehog, Ericka.

He had with him, also, packed an assortment of female's clothing, bras, panties, skirts, blouses, etc. He gazed at the clothing excitedly and began to prepare for the plan...

And then, that night, Shadow did it...

He pulled out the device from his backpack, cackling maniacally, he held the small device, about the size of a palm pilot, above his head.

"With this..." he said out loud "..I will be able to transform myself into a female so that I may become closer to Ericka and learn more about her... THEN I will turn back to my old self and be able to be the PERFECT boyfriend... its genius!"

Or so it seemed genius at the time but what Shadow didnt know at the time was that changes genders could be a bad idea...

And so Shadow pointed the small ray at himself and closed his eyes as it went over his body. He opened his eyes but looked in the mirror in shock to find it hadn't worked... there he was, still a boy hedgehog. He sighed and threw the device off to the side.

"What a piece of crap!" he yelled "Leave it to Tails to not even design a gender changing ray that WORKS!"

And so Shadow slumped into bed, feeling a bit defeated from the device having not worked.

The next morning, Shadow woke up feeling woozy, and drained. He got himself to realize he felt much heavier and his skin had turned lighter. Could it be...? The machine had worked...

Indeed it had. Shadow had turned herself into a female. She now had light blue eyes and longer eye lashes to go along with her lighter gray skin with pink stripes on her shortened quills. She ran excitedly into the bathroom to change into her girl-wear, and came out, now fully changed, and ready for action.

"Now that Ericka doesnt know Im really Shadow!" the young girl chuckled "I can become one of her good friends in no time!"

And so that day, Shadow arrived at the mall, where she was pleased to see Ericka walking out of a Victoria's Secret. Shadow chuckled to herself and ran over to Ericka with girlish excitement.

"Like, HI!" Shadow said, in the most stereotypical teenage girl way possible "Im like, so happy to see another girl here...like, you wanna be friends and tell me everything about yourself and stuff, seeing as how am Im NOT a GUY who would be all perverted and only want to sleep with you?"

"Hmm...ok" Ericka replied at the odd question. She hadn't known the teenage girl who approached her, but she was happy to have someone to hang out with "You want to go shopping with me?"

"Like, totally!" Shadow smirked.

And so, the 2 teenagers hung out for what seemed like hours. As Shadow spent more and more time with Ericka, now in a female body, she realized how cool of a person she could be and recognized her for more than just her nice boobs.

"Ooh!" Shadow said, looking at some shirts "This one would look nice on YOU Ericka"

"You really think so?"Ericka replied, taking the shirt from the female hedgehog, whose name she still hadn't learned.

"Sure" Shadow replied "But I mean, youre a good looking girl anyway..."

"Aw, thanks" Ericka replied, going into the fitting room to change. Shadow quickly swiped a blouse and decided to join her new friend.

"So..." Ericka said, later, after changing into a red tank top that Shadow herself had suggested "What do you think?"

"Looking good..." Shadow replied, checking herself out in a mirror in a pink blouse. Being a girl was actually starting to grow on Shadow but she made sure she didn't lose sight of the plan.

"So..." Ericka said, still unsure of what to call her new friend "You wanna go eat?"

"Oh, like, totally!" Shadow replied in her most feminine voice "Im like, starved..."

"So..." Shadow asked Ericka as the 2 ate at Burger King "What kind of qualities do YOU look for in a guy?"

"Oh, I dont know..." Ericka said "Not too picky really, just someone who'll treat me well and... you know, like me for who I am..."

"Well..." Shadow asked "Y'know, I met this one BLACK hedgehog boy the other day, said his name was Shadow... maybe he would be good for..."

"Ew, no!" Ericka shrieked "Dont even suggest it... I mean, Shadow's ALRIGHT but his intentions with me are all wrong..."

"What do you mean?" the female Shadow asked, perplexed.

"Well I mean..." Ericka began "Unless Shadow could show me somehow, that hed want to go out with me for more than my looks and for his own sexual pleasures then,... I dunno, maybe..."

"You mean, if say, Shadow came to your door with flowers and had some kind of romantic music playing or something...?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I mean..." Ericka said "Then, hed be alright,... uh, what was your name again...?"

"Oh never mind that..." Shadow replied, hurriedly taking her purse and walking off in her high heel shoes "I must be going..."

"Well..." Ericka sighed "That was odd..."

That night, Shadow got home and turned herself back into his old self with Tails ray gun.

"Whew!" he sighed, changing out of his girl's clothes and into a new tuxedo. "NOW it's time to charm Ericka and get myself a date!"

Meanwhile, Ericka the hedgehog sat at home flipping through the TV stations alone at night. She sighed as nothing good had been on when suddenly her doorbell rang. She walked to the door and suddenly heard romantic music. She slowly opened the door and saw Shadow in a tux.

"Shadow...?" Ericka asked "Whats all this?"

"Look, Ericka" Shadow replied, placing a rose in Ericka's hand "I just came to say that I really love you and don't want to go out with you because of your looks or for my own sexual pleasures... so what do you say?"

"Aw, what the heck?" Ericka smiled "I dont have anything ELSE to do... just let me get changed"

Shadow smiled as Ericka left to get changed. He couldnt believe his plan had worked and now he was enroute to a date with Ericka.

Just then, Shadow noticed an odd flickering coming from his pocket. He gasped as he suddenly turned back into a girl now!

She looked down into her pocket and saw that she had accidently brought Tails ray gun. There was no time to bring it back home now so she hurriedly pressed some buttons and turned herself back into a boy, just as Ericka returned to the door.

"Ok, Shadow" Ericka said, now wearing a red sparkly dress "You ready to go?"

"OH YEAH!" he said "I mean... yeah, let's go..."

And so, the 2 went on a date to the fanciest restuarant in town with a name that was too hard to pronounce...

"Ericka..." Shadow said, as the 2 were sitting down and he began looking at a menu "You look RAVISHING tonight"

"Oh Shadow" she chuckled "Since when did YOU get so charming?"

"Oh Ive always been charming" Shadow replied "You just never gave me a chance before"

"Well Shadow" Ericka smiled, putting her hand on his "If I knew you were always like this I wouldve gone out with you a long time ago"

"Well thanks" Shadow replied.

"Hey, do you use skin lotion or something, cuz your hands are REALLY smooth for a guy's?" Ericka asked.

"Oh well..." Shadow began, but then covered her mouth quickly after hearing how her voice had gone up a couple octaves now... the machine had transformed her AGAIN. She quickly raised a menu over her face so Ericka couldnt see her and pulled her hand away, pressing more buttons to return to normal.

"What was THAT about?" Ericka asked.

"Oh..." Shadow replied "That was nothing..."

"You just seem to be acting a little odd, thats all" Ericka said.

"Oh...ODD?" Shadow asked, feeling her voice change midsentence. "Oops, I dropped a fork..."

Shadow bent down and ducked under the table, then looked at the ray gun to see what was going on... the screen had been frozen and kept flickering. Shadow hit more buttons and turned herself back to normal, then came back up, leaving the machine on the floor now.

"So what do you want to order?" Ericka asked.

"Uh I think I'll have..." Shadow began.

Just then the machine glitched again and Shadow turned back into a girl. She sighed nervously, knowing Ericka could see her so she threw the menu over her face and disguised her voice so she stilll sounded like her old self.

"Uh...you know what, I have to use the bathroom, just stay right there..." Shadow said, grabbing the machine from under the table and running off, dashing into the girl's room.

"Did he just go into... the girl's room?" Ericka asked.

Shadow dashed into the girl's room and locked herself in a stall, examining the machine.

"Why are you DOING this to me?" she whispered into the infernal machine. "And how do I fix it?"

Shadow sighed and kept banging on the buttons until there was a loud whirring and a ray that bust the door down, revealing Shadow as a guy now.

Needless to say, this was followed by young teenage girls screaming at the now male Shadow as they ran him out of the room.

Now Shadow faced an angry Ericka back at the table.

"Uh...what just happened..." he said "I...I can explain..."

"Dont bother" Ericka sighed "I thought you had changed but youre still the same perv as before..."

"Wait, Ericka!" he said, stopping her "Its not my fault, it's this machine!"

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the machine "And what does this button do?"

"Wait, dont press it!" Shadow screamed, as he turned into a girl in front of Ericka.

"You...you... YOURE THE GIRL FROM THE MALL!" Ericka shrieked.

"Um...yes?" Shadow replied nervously.

"But why would you have a machine that could turn you into a girl?" Ericka asked.

"I dont know, I just wanted a chance to hang out with you and I knew you wouldn't let the REGULAR me hang out with you..." Shadow sighed "Now can you PLEASE turn me back?"

"I dont know if I WANT to" Ericka said "You have a lot to learn about girls, Shadow... maybe spending some TIME as one will help you out..."

"But if you dont turn me back in a few hours, I could be stuck this way forever" the female Shadow pleaded.

"Well you shouldve thought of that before you decided to spy on me!" Ericka said, getting her purse and preparing to leave.

"Ericka wait!" Shadow said again, hitting the machine in her hands and causing it to shatter as it zapped Ericka and turned her into a boy.

"Now look what you did!" Ericka sighed, now a young male hedgehog in a dress.

"And even worse, the machine is broken now" Shadow sighed, sitting down.

"So we're STUCK this way...?" Ericka asked.

"Yep" Shadow sighed.

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"We could always switch clothes and have our date somewhere else..." Shadow suggested.

"Oh...why the hell not?" Ericka sighed "Noone else would date a GUY in a dress..."

And so Shadow did end up getting the date she wanted. Unfortunately she started having PMS during it but all in all it had been a good night for her.

THE END


	27. NightMare at Pizza Hut

THE SONIC GANG'STOTALLY RANDOM ADVENTURES 

Episode 27: Nightmare at Pizza Hut

Ah, Friday, a night on the town, good friends, good food, good music. This weekend, the Sonic Gang has decided to go to Pizza Hut and of course everybody is just dying to go

"Aw man do we have to go to Pizza Hut?" Amy blurts out.

"Yeah didn't we go there last week?" Knuckles asks.

"Look, it was Tails' turn to pick the place and he picked Pizza Hut... again" Sonic tells them.

AHEM I said everyone was dying to go

"Hoo-ray!" Amy says sarcastically.

Now that's more like it. Anyway, unlike most innocent trips like the one the gang shall embark on, this Friday would hold something else, horror, terror and a deranged slice of pizza, with an ax, a really cool ax too, in fact it's got these triple blades and, anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. The gang heads towards pizza hut where the skies are slowly turning gray and gloomy. It was obvious a thunderstorm was on it's way. Amy, feeling afraid grabs hold of Sonic's arm in defense.

"Aw, I think they may be a storm comingm maybe we should go back" Amy whimpered.

"I'm all for that," Knuckles says "if I eat any more pan pizza i'm gonna puke"

"But Knux, we haven't eaten ANY pizza yet" Sonic replied.

"That's my point, the pizza's no good here anyway"

"Oh c'mon you guys," Tails insists "these clouds will clear, I'll check my weather guager"

Tails takes out a handheld unit and takes a sampling of the air, he looks down to see that it's glowing red, predicting a flood of epic proportions that would span miles and miles of land. Tails laugh nervously and quickly stashes it away.

"All looks fine guys," Tails says nervously "let's go"

Tails knew something bad could happen if they went inside, but his dreams of thick doughy pizza far outweighed his desire for safety and he decides they'll only be there for so long, they should leave before the storm gets that bad. Seems logical, right? I mean, you'd think it takes a long time to cover miles of land with a deadly flood right, well Tails did too and he's an idiot so don't be so sure...

"Hey did you just call me an idiot?" Tails asks.

"No..." Sonic replies.

"I mean the author dude"

Who me? Nah... no way

The gang walks into the pizza hut, a sort of old restrurant at that, the clunky aracade games buzz in the corners, the counters were sort of cracked and the paint job was chipping incredibly but the Sonic gang thuoght it was quaint and charming and...

"What a dump! Why do we always go to this one?" Amy protested.

AHEM!

" I mean, how quaint" Amy says, without feeling.

Thank you. ANYWAY, the gang orders and gets seated. Rouge decides to just have salad and walks over to the salad bar. She opens to the lid for the salad to see... THEY'RE ALL OUT OF BLUE CHEESE DRESSING!

"NOOOOOOO... wait, blue cheese dressing? What a lame horror fic..." Rouge says

Okay fine, they're out of Red Wine Vinegarette

"AHHHHHHH"

Rouge screams and ducks under the table in fear

"What a drama queen" Tails says

Tails hears a strange buzzing from his pocket. His weather analyzer tells him to flee at once, but he turns the sound off and puts it away. Nothing could ruin a night at Pizza Hut. Just then Sonic realizes something strange, besides the cashier there was almost noone there.

"Uh guys? Isn't someone supposed to serve us?" Sonic asks at last.

"Eh can't blame them for not coming to work." Amy says "I mean it's Friday night and this place really does suck"

"Hey! I'll have you know Pizza Hut is a fine establishment" Tails begins "that is built with the fine principles of..."

Suddenly there is a flash and the lights flicker profusely. The gang gasps as the power is lost at once and then comes back on.

"More like an establishment built with faulty wiring" Amy says

"Hey don't be dissing, yo" Tails says.

"Uh guys? Where's Rouge?" Sonic asks.

"She's probably still under the table after her salad dressing crisis" Knuckles replied with a chuckle.

"Uh guys, I don't see her ANYWHERE!" Amy says looking around.

Suddenly the cashier from the front comes out with some drinks. But something was eerie about her. She had an oddly goofy looking smile. But of course, Amy was polite not to say anything at all.

"Are you on drugs?" Amy blurts out.

"AMY! That's our waitress!" Sonic yells.

"Oop, sorry"

"So. How. May. I. Serve. You. Today?" the cashier asks, leaving pauses in between her words.

"Uh we'll take a large pizza..." Sonic says nervously.

"Ex-cell-ent... would. you. like sa-lad with that?" she asks.

"Maybe we'll have that to go" Sonic says at last.

"OKAY!" the cashier replies cheerfully "WE'LL BE DONE...SOON!"

The cashier walks back strangely.

"What was her deal?" Amy asks.

"Maybe she's been working overtime..." Tails replied with a shrug "a LOT of overtime..."

"Yeah maybe," Sonic says "but where do you think Rouge went?"

"Eh, she's probably just in the bathroom fixing her makeup or something..." Knux replied.

Even though they'd be leaving soon, Tails was kind of glad, something was beginning to feel eerie and he knew that storm was about to hit, plus he'd still get the pizza he had been waiting for. He sighs and decides to relax. He takes out his weather analyzer again to check on the status of the storm. The analyzer reads:

STORM SET TO HIT IN 1 MINUTE! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW ALL WILL BE KILLED IN A MONSOON OF HORROR AND EVIL

"Its never said that before" Tails mutters.

Tails knew now, that they'd have to leave, but he wanted the pizza so bad and it's not like those things were ever accurate. Suddenly Tails and the gang hear it. Raindrops on the roof and what appeared to be thousands of them, a neverending shower of rain pitter pattering on the oddly shaped red roof of the pizza hut. Tails was now scared. He moved the curtain somewhat so he could look out the window and he sees gallons of water pouring down. NOW he was scared.

"Uh Sonic? Maybe we SHOULD get going" Tails says nervously.

"Well if you want to I guess we can" Sonic says

"Thank god, this seat is so uncomfortable" Amy says getting up.

The gang strolls towards the door. But it was too late. Several inches of water blocked the door. They were practically waterlogged. Suddenly everyone glares at Tails angrily.

"Oops."

Amy charges him angrily and shakes him vigorously

"You mean you knew about this flood and never told anyone!" she yells.

Suddenly the lights dim again and Amy is gone.

"A-Amy?"

"She dissapeared..." says Knuckles

"...Just like Rouge"

"Well, we're the only 3 left then," Sonic says "we have to find the girls and get out of here"

"But... where could they have gone?" Knuckles asks "And who kidnapped them?"

"I bet it was that creepy cashier..." Tails replies.

Suddenly the cashier lady steps out with an overcherrful smile presenting them a box of pizza.

"Your. Order. Is. Ready." she says.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The gang runs past the cashier. As they run down the halls towards the kitchen the lights dim and Knuckles dissapear leaving just Sonic and Tails down the dark hallway.

"Tails, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yes, but where did Knuckles go?"

"The cashier must have gotten him"

They sigh and lean up against the wall hoping they were hidden from whatever evil was stalking them. Suddenly an ax splits through the wall, the real cool one I told you about earlier, with the blades and whatnot, plus it was gold, I like gold. Gold is cool.

"AHHHHH!"

The 2 of them run down the hall as axes from all directions split the walls. Just the Sonic wonders, if he ever found the girls would they still be alive. Suddenly a butcher's knife flies at them. Sonic swings open the Men's room door and pulls Tails inside as the blade whooshes past.

"Ok, we should be safe in here" Sonic says, out of breath.

"Why's that?"

"Well noone would barge into a bathroom, that's just wrong"

"... Sonic I'm scared"

"Don't worry Tails it should be..." Sonic begins.

The lights go out and Sonic is gone. Tails is all alone and he looks nervously around to see the lights were already begginning to dim. Tails would be next! He runs out of the bathroom as 3 more knifes fly at him at once. He dashes down the other way and jumps behind the counter. Just then he sees the cashier. Oh no he was doomed!

"Are. You. Enjoying. Your. Stay?" she says, her eye twitching a bit as Tails backs off in fear.

This was super weird. The cashier seemed friendly, just TOO friendly and whoever was kidnapping everyone was a lot less obvious then the cashier had been. Tails begins to suspect someone else is behind all this. Suddenly an ax flies through the wall and kills the cashier. Tails screams as her bloody remains fall at his feet. He goes around to the kitchen and sees the killer at last. He was hideous, all oozing with cheese, and dough and evil onion like eyes that pierced you when you looked at them. Yes, this heinous foe was...

"Pizza Face?"

THAT'S RIGHT. It was Pizza Hut's former mascot PIZZA FACE. The slice of pizza whom hasn't appeared in commercials for years. This personified slice of doughy goodness stares at Tails with spite

"Hello Miles Prower!" the glaring slice of dough said.

"Pizza Face? Wow I am a huge fan!"

"SILENCE!" he shouted "OR I SHALL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait a sec," Tails realized "how can you be holding an ax with no hands?"

"I'LL ask the questions here!" he snaps.

"So it was YOU, Pizza Face, but WHY?"

"I've been haunting this place for years..." he explains "ever since Pizza Hut canned me, interesting thing, Tails, you know WHY they canned me?"

"No..."

"Becuase they had moved on, they found a BETTER promotion, a cosponsoring with SEGA of America!"

"What?"

"That's right! I was REPLACED..." Pizza Face yelled "with stupid menu items like the "Prower Pizza", the "Sonic Salad" and the "Samba de A-pizza" and MY personal favorite, "NIGHTS into IceCream"

"Look, I'm sorry about the Sega-Pizza Hut deal," Tails says "even though the Prower Pizza's pretty good, but it's not my fault, I wouldve loved you to make more ads"

"Well it's too late for you now, Prower!" Pizza Face warns, now bearing his ax "This is where I cut you off!"

Pizza Face hurls his really cool, but deadly, triple bladed, gold ax of doom! Tails runs away as various axes miss him. He runs into the other room and leaps back into the kitchen. There was just one chance. Tails takes some red hot peppers and sprinkles them on Pizza Face.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Pizza Face screamed.

Tails grabs Pizza Face and puts grated cheese on him now

"Wait! Whats going on?" he screams again.

Tails stifles his complaining with a single pepperoni on his mouth and slides him into the oven.

"NO! NOOOO! Not the face! AHHHH"

Tails cringes as he hears the sizzling. It was the sizzle... of death. After Pizza Face has been evenly cooked, Tails sighs to see his friends were still missing. Pizza Face must have killed them Tails thought. But I guess I can always eat this pizza alone. Just then someone taps him on the shoulder, it was Sonic and the rest of the gang was with him.

"You guys, you're back!" Tails cried happily.

"Yep, and being captured sure makes you hungry! Hey a slice of pizza" Sonic says.

"Wait don't eat that!" Tails shouts.

Sonic already takes a substantial bite of it and a familiar scream is heard as he gulps.

"Wait a sec," Sonic says "what exactly is wrong with this pizza?"

"Well it's actually a mascot for Pizza Hut from the early to late 90's"

"Oh is that all?" Sonic says, eating the rest "I thought maybe it was overcooked"

"Well we should probably go home now" Knuckles says.

"Wait, before we go... who wants some Nights into IceCream?" Rouge asks.

"WE DO!" they all replied.

And so that is the story of the NightMare at Pizza Hut. Yes, it was kind of stupid and whether that flood kills them or not, well we don't know but we can only assume. Y'know I think I might have some Nights into Ice Cream myself... but first I think I'll buy an axe, a really COOL one, with the triple blades and the gold stuff and the,... of you're still here... c'mon stop reading the story's done now, okay? Okay, so see you later!

THE END

BTW, PIzza Face is (or was) a real character from old Pizza Hut ads so I dedicate this episode to him. As for the whole Samba De A-pizza, well I doubt that's real, but you can try to order one, just to see what kind of weird looks they give you.


	28. Breast Envy

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 28: Breast envy

As Sonic sat, watching TV on a saturday night, an interesting thought came to his mind.

"What would it be like to have breasts?"

For some reason it just seemed to be a question that burned itself into his mind as if it were a firecracker. I mean, it mustve been odd, but at the same time, kinda cool having them around and although wearing bras could be a pain, he thought, it was probably really neat, since they were so soft and squishy and fun to look at too.

Sonic sighs and slinks back into his chair though. Of course, he could never have the pleasure of possessing tits himself as he was a male hedgehog and it simply wasn't scientifically possible. The young hedgehog still wondered however... if only for one day, what it would be like...

But the questions would have to wait, he figured, as he slipped into bed now. Hopefully the unhealthy obsession of his would stop tommorow...

But unfortunately it wouldnt, as when he wakes up the next morning the first thought on his mind was about having breasts. As he sat down at his kitchen table he wondered what it would be like to have his breasts fall on that table as he ate and to have his breasts bob along with him as he moved. "Why?" he thought "Why am I so intertested in this topic?"

Frustrated with himself more than the fact that he could never have breasts, he sits down and decides to watch some TV, when a news story flashes up on the screen that seems like it would be a joke story... something you would read in the national enquirer maybe but it was on FOX news and it had been the #1 news station in the country so he decided to watch, no matter how farfetched the headline seemed...

"In breaking news" the reporter announced "Scientists are currently touring the US testing a machine they say is an incredible scientific breakthrough. Males shot with this wondrous machine will actually develop breasts..."

Sonic's eyes lit up at the sound of such a machine. It seemed fictous at the time, a mere figment of his perverted imagination but it was true, as the news even displayed a picture of the breast giving machinery. The reporter then went on to announce that the very breast giving machine mentioned would be headed to Station Square...

Sonic knew what he had to do...

"What?! No way!" Amy screamed, at the sound of what Sonic said.

"C'mon Ames" he said, reassuringly putting his hand on her shoulder "It wont be SO bad"

"Sonic, youll be a FREAK! And why are you so curious about breasts..." she said, her voice suddenly sounding very seductive as she spoke "You know you can always touch mine..."

"Nah..." Sonic said, ignoring Amy's offer entirely "I want my OWN breasts, Amy, just to see what it's like..."

"Its nothing great!" Amy protested "You wake up... there they are, and youre stuck with them for the rest of your life, strapping bras on everyday and adjusting them too... it gets really annoying, Im telling you!"

"Yeah..." Sonic says, sort of going into a trance.

"Its not like they'll just do it for you anyway, Sonic" Amy warned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I mean there are certain people who knew about this months in advance, they're on a special list for this breast-ray..." she said uncomfortably at the sound of it "I dont even think you can apply by now"

"Oh Ill find a way" Sonic said with a smirk.

He then blasted off towards city hall and zipped back just as fast.

"Done" he said chuckling

Amy just turned her head and sighed.

The next day the science team arrived in Station Square. Sonic arrived extra early to watch them unpack the ray and hook it up to various outlets. The machine seemed to take so much power it needed multiple power sources. It was a HUGE contraption too, with multiple wires, snaking off the side like tentacles wrapping around the room. The main unit was this small steel chair with a larger helmet piece that the user must have warned. As far as Sonic could tell the helmet sent a mild shock through the user and injected a special hormone into them that stimulates the development, but then again, Sonic never was a science whiz.

Just then the doors to city hall flew open and Amy, her arms waving and flailing ran right towards Sonic.

"Woah woah woah" he shouted, backing off from the panicked hedgegirl "Whats wrong?"

"Whats WRONG?!" she asked, now out of breath "Youre about to permanently WARP your body is all!"

"Amy..." he said, not knowing really what to say "This is just something...I have to do..."

"But why?" Amy said, holding him back.

"I dunno" he says, shaking her loose "But Im probably only gonna have one chance to do this...you could try to be happy for me!"

"Why?!" she screams "You dont see me turning into a boy so I can try something new!"

"Its not like Im turning into a girl!" Sonic said "Im just trying out some girl parts..."

"You may as well BE a girl" Amy grumbled under her breath.

"What was that???" an angry Sonic questioned, then stormed off. Amy sighed. There was no longer anything she could do to stop Sonic.

Within the hour the scientists announced that the machine was ready and Sonic was the first to go up. Nervously but at the same time excited he marched slowly towards the machine in the middle of the room, stepping over the massive wires that wrapped around the room. He then settled himself slowly into the steel seat in which his life would change.

"Are you ready?" the scientist's loud booming voice announced.

He looked to Amy who looked as if she was about to cry about the whole ordeal but still nodded his head to commence the procedure. The machine then whirred to life. Sonic found himself sinking deeper into his seat for some reason. Most likely fear but maybe regret as Amy backed away from him quickly, looking as if she was going to weep.

Sonic closed his eyes nervously as even through his eye lids he could see a bright flash of light. He opened his eyes for a second to notice the room had completely darkened until suddenly the machine sputtered to life again. It had charged so much energy it turned out the power. Now it reached it's peak and the true process began.

Luckily, for Sonic, developing breasts wasn't too painful at all. The machine made it a sort of warm tingling sensation that caroused his body as the machine slowly whirred down, bringing Sonic back to reality.

Sonic gets out of the chair slowly, when the machine suddenly wraps its cold, robotic hands around his new bulging chest and wraps a bra around him, snapping it securely in back and giving Sonic time to adjust to the weight.

"Eh...they're a little sore..." Sonic said, looking gleefully down at his 2 new breasts.

"They should be fine in a couple days" the scientist explained "Its just a slight side effect of the machine..."

"Well thanks doc" Sonic says waving off to him, feeling his bra is a little tight and adjusting it.

"Not so easy, is it?" Amy asks, smirking as she had noticed Sonic's adjustment.

"Just something to get used to I guess" Sonic shrugged "I didn't expect it to be perfect"

Sonic goes outside and takes his first satisfying breath of fresh air with breasts now dangling from him. Amy just sighs with frustration with how embarassingly happy Sonic was acting. It hadn't made much sense to him either, but he was going to enjoy it.

"Sonic..." Amy whimpered, trying hard not to look right down, but almost couldnt help it "Im telling you, youre not gonna like this..."

"Are you kidding?" Sonic says happily, dancing around with his new breasts in tow "This is gonna be great... but Ill see you later for now..."

And thus Sonic walks happily on homeward, his new boobs contained in their bra but perhaps a little too contained. Sonic decides to walk faster so he can get home and take the brasierre off.

Like a little kid at Christmas, Sonic runs inside, closes the shades and flops onto the couch. He snaps his bra off and observes the beautiful new breasts inside. He pokes the flesh and feels a giddy feeling go up his spine, then rolls over so his breasts now sit on top of him and pokes them again. Wow. he thought I could do this all day.

Sonic doesnt however, he instead goes to his fridge and gets some stuff to eat instead, all the time, looking down at the tits he now had. That night he has dinner and sighs happily, thinking of all the stuff he can do tommorow with his tits... he can... uh... put a bra on...and uh...make them bounce...and...

Uh oh...Sonic thought...maybe this WAS a stupid idea...

"Oh well" Sonic thinks, later, as he gets into bed "Maybe Ill feel better tommorow..."

Sonic slides towards his bed but is knocked down quickly by the weight of his chest. He decides to forget about the situation for the moment and get some sleep instead. He rolls over but suddenly feels an awkrard crunch go through him. He rolls back the other way to avoid the feeling again, as laying on his breasts didnt seem to be the best idea, even though he had liked sleeping the way he had. Just another change he'd have to get used to.

The next morning Sonic got groggily out of bed, feeling terrible as he stumbled down the hallway, his breasts now more sore than ever from having slept on them overnight. He slips into the shower and sighs feeling the comfort of the warm water sliding down his boobs.

He then gets out of the shower and realizes, he was tired of having boobs. They were fun to look, fun to poke and felt weird when they bounced but it really wasn't worth it and he had gotten already what he wanted... to have breasts for a little while and test it and after doing so, he wasn't sure anymore that he was ready for the real product...but COULD he get rid of them?

He got out and strapped his bra on, glancing at the mirror to the breasted young male hedgehog who stared back him. He decided to call Amy and maybe get some help from her as he hoisted his breasts up, feeling them sink a little. That was another thing that had annoyed him about having tits.

"AMY!" he said, relieved to hear that he had gotten through to her over the phone "Please come over right away"

Moments later,...

"So..." Amy says, smirking slightly as she lay on the couch "What did I tell you?"

"Ok, so you were right" Sonic says in bitter defeat "Now can you help me?"

"Help you what?" she asks.

"Help me get rid of them..."

"I...I...I dont know what I can do Sonic..." she says with a frown, realizing he was serious in his demands "Sorry"

"Wait!" Sonic says, snapping his fingers "Those scientists are in town for another couple hours, maybe they have a way to REVERSE the development"

"Only one way to find out..." Amy said.

"Right..." Sonic said "Lets go!"

"WAIT!" Amy shouts.

"What?!"

"You cant go out running without a sports bra" Amy warned.

"SPORTS BRA? That sucks...well I dont have time, Ill run without one!"

Sonic dashes outside but soon runs right back in, exhausted and out of breath, after only sprinting a few feet. "Okay..." he groans "Let's get a sports bra"

"I have some at my house!" Amy says "Lets go!"

After getting the sports bra, Sonic and Amy dash towards the town hall, where the scientists are set to depart, with not much time to go, and even with the slightly tighter sports bra, Sonic has trouble picking up speed and struggles as his breasts continue to weigh him down.

"SONIC!" Amy shouted "Lets go!"

Amy of course was way ahead. "Of course, shes used to the weight" Sonic thought as he let out a loud, heaving sigh, beads of sweat dripping from his fatigued body. Finally Sonic and Amy arrive but the scientists have already taken off in their helicopters. Amy glances back at Sonic and frowns.

"I...dont know what to tell you" Amy said.

"Its...gone" Sonic said, looking up at the helicopter.

"Well dont worry" Amy said, putting her arm around Sonic "Itll be okay, why, we can buy bras together and..."

"NO!" Sonic said, shoving Amy out of the way "I HAVE to get this reversed"

"How can you?" Amy asked

"I dont know but I...AHHHH!"

Sonic groaned as his muscles all cramp up and he almost plummets to the ground, as his breasts get bigger and bigger, soon theyve devoured his entire face, growing and growing around him, their weight now impossible to overcome, becoming ever more massive until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic gasps, dripping with sweat, back in his own bed. He looks down to see...no tits!

No tits! No breasts! No boobs! No hooters! He was his normal self.

He heads outside and sighs happily. Man, would it suck having boobs, he thought, in fact he even felt bad for all the girls in the world that had to put up with it. He then decided to be more sympathetic to girls everywhere, as Amy walked down the street.

"AMY!" he said hugging the young girl who was still developing herself "Im so sorry!"

Amy just stares back and rolls her eyes, happy to have Sonic hugging her.

THE END


	29. Air Amy

The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures 

Episode 29: Air Amy

"You'll never catch me guys!!" Sonic smirked as he blazed up the court, his sneakers carrying him to the hoop as he slam dunked the ball in Knuckles face.

"UGH..." Knuckles sighed, catching the ball and crushing it in his hands. It finally popped and shattered into pieces.

"Ugh, not AGAIN, Knuckles" Sonic sighed, pulling out yet another basketball from a big bag of them.

"That's the 17th basketball this week..." Tails sighed, pointing out there were only a few left in their bag of 20 basketballs.

"I'm sorry, I just get so... ugh!!" Knuckles said, pounding the pole on the basketball net. The backboard then shattered.

"Thats it!" Sonic shouted, "Hit the bench!!"

"You cant bench me!!!" Knuckles shouted "Im a star, you'll see!!! I'll be the greatest basketball player that ever lived..."

"Not if you break all the basketballs..." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"EEERRRRR!! I dont need you guys!! I'll make it on my own, you'll see, Ill be the starting forward for the Utah Jazz!!" Knuckles shouted and stormed out of the gym.

"Ugh, every week with this..." Tails sighed.

"I know, last week it was the Seattle Supersonics..." Sonic groaned.

"So who's gonna fill in for his position?" Tails asked.

"I will!!" Amy said, jumping eagerly off the bench. She ran towards them but her high heel got caught on a pertruding nail on the hard wood floor and she soon found herself face flat in front of Sonic and Tails who both laughed.

"C'mon Ames" Sonic sighed, helping her up off the floor, "I told you you could come WATCH me play, dont push your luck"

"Yeah, besides" Tails said "We're just practicing for our team's matchup with our cross-town rivals, the Clippers, we dont want you getting hurt just praciticing..."

"I will not get hurt!!" Amy groaned, "Watch me!!"

Amy grabbed the ball from Sonic and ran forward somewhat before heaving the ball from halfcourt. She managed only to break a window, adding to the damages they had already done to the once venerable gym.

"Ugh!!" Sonic said, slapping his forhead "Im sorry, Amy... I just dont think you're what our team needs..."

"Yeah, we already have a few god awful shooters..." Tails began, before Sonic nudged him and asked him to stop being mean.

Amy almost cried and stormed back to the bench while Sonic and Tails continued to play one on one.

"I can play as well as them... I mean Tails has no rebounding skills and Sonic's a freakin ball hog..." Amy thought angrily to herself, "I just wish I knew what he had that I didnt..."

Sonic was indeed a phenomenal basketball player but what was his secret? He wasn't always so good... could it be hard work, practice and a severe dedication? NAH, that couldnt be it... maybe he was on steroids... no, he wasnt muscular enough for that... but then what?

Just then, Sonic got his foot caught on the same nail as Amy and his shoes slipped off. He kept playing the drive but he was terrible, he bobbled the ball and Tails stole it back and put it in the hoop. Sonic got his shoes back and charged through Tails defense for a score.

Amy grinned. Maybe... maybe... it was in the shoes. After all, Sonic had been wearing them for as long as she could remember and he was always so fast and athletic. It couldnt really be that simple though, could it??

Amy decided to find out...

That afternoon, following the uneventful basketball practice, Sonic and Tails were getting changed in the locker room when suddenly there was a burst of steam.

"What the hell?" Sonic asked as his vision was obscured.

"Stupid heater mustve broken again!!" Tails said, and the 2 scrambled over to the heater vent. Amy in the meantime, tiptoed in carefully and snatched Sonic's shoes off the bench in the locker room, then ran out quickly.

Amy giggled giddily, knowing also that she wouldnt have much time until Sonic noticed his shoes were missing. She brought the shoes into the gym and sat them down on the floor. She sat down on a bleacher and changed into his shoes.

Before she had a chance to get herself up, she heard Sonic scream from inside the locker room, "Where are my shoes?!"

Amy panicked and got up, and tried to run. She ran pretty quick alright but a LOT faster than she knew was possible. She almost crashed through the double doors of the gym because she was going so fast she could barely stop herself and she blazed out onto the streets. Within a few seconds she was right in front of her house. She was out of breath when she glanced down at her shoes. They were smoking but still durable as ever.

She took them off her feet, smiled and walked inside.

"Its the perfect scheme..." Amy smiled, "Sonic's shoes are mine which means his abilities are mine as well, I just have to disguise the shoes so he doesn't know I took them..."

Meanwhile at the gym

"Where are those shoes?!" Sonic asked, turning the locker room upside down trying to find them.

"I dont know..." Tails said, "But it's not too big of a deal, right? I mean, you got more pairs at home, dont ya?"

"Not a big deal?! Not a big deal?!!?!" Sonic panicked, but then remembered he had never told Tails, or anyone for that matter, the secret of his shoes. "Right... not a big deal..."

Meanwhile at Amy's house

SSSSSSSS!!

"That ought to do it!" Amy chuckled, beholding her evil creation. She had spray painted Sonic's sneakers pink with a white stripe on the sides to make it look like her own. She then stuffed styrofoam into them to make them tighter because her feet were smaller. "We'll see who can play with the boys now..."

The next day, Sonic and Tails practiced once again at Station Square gym. Sonic took a shot from the 3 point line and Tails attempted to block him but it didnt even matter because he missed by a country mile and shattered yet another window in the gym. It's just then there was a stirring and an angry japanese guy appeared from another room.

"You idiots breaking all my windows!!" he shouted "You suck! You suck!! Youre just lucky you're getting me enough sponsors to make up for the damages! Learn shoot right! Or I'll find someone else to play here!"

He then slammed the door, never to be seen again except to complain.

"Sonic, whats wrong?" Tails asked, sitting down with Sonic to get a drink of gatorade.

"I dont know" Sonic said, "My shot's just a little off, I guess..."

"A little off? Sonic you've broken 2 windows, a DOOR, a little girl's foot, and the concession stand which is in the next room..." Tails exclaimed.

"Don't forget the old lady..." Sonic groaned

"Oh yeah... when's your court date?"

"The 23'rd..." Sonic groaned, reading the subpoena.

"And Knuckles hasnt been seen for days... so we're short a player for our next game..." Tails sighed.

At that moment, the double doors to the gym opened revealing a blinding light and a silhoutte dribbling a basketball. The dribbling noises seemed to echo off the hardwood as the mysterious figure made their way to the court.

"What the...?" Sonic asked, shielding his eyes from the sunlight outside. Finally the door closed and the figure was revealed as "Amy?!"

"Hey" Amy said, seeming much more sure of herself than usual, dribbling the basketball in a strangely consistent rythm as if it were second nature to her. She came dressed in a tank top and black gym shorts, along with shiny pink sneakers. She looked ready to play "Need another team member?"

"Amy, we've been over this" Sonic said, putting his hand on her shoulder "It's not that you're a bad player, it's just... well actually it IS that you're a bad player, I was just trying to be nice when I said it wasn't but..."

"Ugh!!" Amy said, shaking his hand off her shoulder "I dont need you condescending me, Sonic, I know how to play, in fact I bet I could beat you one on one right now, Sonic!"

"Ha! I dont think so!" Sonic said, getting up quickly to respond to her challenge. Even though in the back of his mind he feared his skills had declined without his power sneakers, he was confident he still had the ability to beat Amy.

"Bring it" Amy said, bouncing the ball hard towards Sonic. Sonic stepped back unexpectingly, surprised Amy had so much strength.

The 2 met each other in the middle of the court, the sunlight coming in from outside creating 2 shadows at half court. But one of them was strong and confident whereas the other seemed like a fallen warrior attempting to regain their former glory. The 2 sillhoutes battled for supremacy as Sonic and Amy darted back and forth but it was the strangest thing. Amy was not only faster but more agile, able to throw Sonic off her path and easily evade him for a basket. She giggled as she slam dunked the ball, flashing an "L" sign with her fingers towards Sonic as the ball bounced down behind her.

Sonic growled and stole the ball and took it back to halfcourt. He charged past her and ran for the hoop, sure of himself this time. That first basket had been luck for her but now he had the ball and knew what to do with it. He jumped up to dunk but there was suddenly nothing in his hands. He looked back to see Amy standing at midcourt twirling the ball on her finger.

"What the..." Sonic gasped "But you were... but I was... then you... what just happened...?"

"Amy scored 5 times" Tails said.

"What, but how? That was only 3 seconds..." Sonic said, still in disbelief.

"You're just angry you got beaten by a girl!" Amy said, throwing the ball back towards Sonic. Sonic growled and threw the ball towards the hoop but he missed and broke another window. Just then the angry japanese guy emerged yet again.

"I TOLD you not to damage my court, you losers!!" he shouted, then noticed Amy "Who is this? Another loser for your loser team of loser losers?"

"What is the name of your team anyway?" Amy asked Sonic.

"The Station Square Loser Losers" Sonic sighed.

"No sir" Amy said, holding the basketball still "We're not losers..."

"Then how you explain my broken windows? How do you explain my hospital bills everytime the fruity foxman over there stubs his toe on a nail?" the japanese man exclaimed.

"Hey that only happened 8 times" Tails cried defensively.

"If I was a loser, could I do this?!" Amy asked, thrusting the ball into the air and sending it sailing into the basket at nearly half court.

"That...THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!!" the japanese man exclaimed "For the first time in my life, Im not overly enraged and upset about things! Can you do it again?"

"I can try" Amy said casually making shot after shot after shot.

"WOW!! With this kind of skill, you may become the Station Square 'Mediocre players with some talent'" the unnamed japanese guy with the hot temper exclaimed.

"Hey I still got skills" Sonic said defensively, taking the ball off the court. He threw it but it fell way short of the basket and clunked the japanese man on the head.

"EER!! Hit the showers, hedgehog, we have a new star on the team, whats your name, miss?" the man asked.

"Amy. Amy Rose" she smiled.

"Amy Rose, the team will be called the Station Square Rose Squad!"

"What?!" Tails gasped.

"Meet your new team captain" the japanese guy said, then looked to Sonic "You could learn a thing or 2 from her..."

Sonic growled and slumped to the bench.

Amy snickered, she had only wanted to show Sonic she could play but she had no idea she would get herself to such a status on the basketball team.

That night

"It should be a great night of basketball as the Station Square Rose Squad takes on the UpState Clippers! And the Rose squad takes the court with their new captain, Amy Rose as... ouch, Sonic trips on his way in..."

"You! SIT!" japanese man yells.

"What? But you need me, Im the point guard..." Sonic said.

"YOU! Guy in crowd!!" Japanese guy yelled pointing to a random man eating a hotdog, "You ever played basketball before in your life?"

The guy shook his head no.

"Good, youre in! Sonic, sit!"

"Damn you, japanese hot tempered guy..." Sonic mumbled

"I hear that!!"

"And the opening tip-off goes to the Rose Squad... and Amy's taking it to the hoop by herself, and WOW! She's scored already, that wasnt even a second"

Sonic sighed in misery watching Amy do backflips around the defense of the Clippers on her way to the hoop.

"Well... she isn't sharing the ball much..." Sonic thought to himself "Maybe the rest of the team will hate her for that"

"We love you, Amy!!" the team cheered after taking a 50 point lead in the first quarter.

After the first quarter, Amy took a breather on the bench and the hot tempered japanese man finally decided to sub Sonic into the game.

Sonic was still pretty god awful, allowing the lead to get cut to 24 points after the second quarter but he noticed something while he was watching the sidelines. Amy's shoes were smoking... like they had been blazing so fast they were burning up. It was then he thought of his... POWER SNEAKERS!

"Good game, Amy..." Sonic sighed, sitting down next to her, "but I couldnt help but notice your sneakers..."

"My...sneakers? What about them?" Amy asked nervously.

"Well...uh... for one thing... they seemed overheated..." Sonic said.

"Overheated? No..." Amy said, "theyre just ordinary sneakers, theyre certainly not power sneakers, are they? No, no theyre not, theyre my sneakers, my pink sneakers, not your red sneakers..."

Just then, Sonic glances down to see a glimpse of red on the corner of her shoe. The pink paint had been chipping off from her fast plays. Sonic narrowed his eyes and glared at her but she quickly took the floor again in time for the third quarter.

Amy didnt play as well as she had started off because she was nervous that Sonic was onto her, actually she knew he was as her sneakers were clearly taking the form of their true identidy as power sneakers, but maybe, just maybe she could take this to her advantage. After all, Sonic certainly wasn't fast enough to take the sneakers back from her.

"So...Sonic..." Amy said, sitting next to him during the team's victory party, "Maybe these shoes AREN'T mine..."

"I knew it!!" he yelled at her. "Give me my power sneakers back, you had your moment of glory, now cmon!"

"I dont think so" Amy said, turning away from him so her feet werent too close. "You owe me"

"Owe you what? An apology?"

"Thats a start" Amy smiled, "but how about a date?"

"What? I mean... uh..."

"Take me on a nice date, and I'll consider it..." Amy winked. "Here's my number..."

"I already know your number" Sonic said, revealing many pieces of paper with her number on them

"I said, HERE'S MY NUMBER!!" she shouted and handed it to him again.

So, that Saturday night, Sonic took Amy to the nicest restaurant in town, the "Golden Bagel"

"So... you come here often?" Amy asked, putting her hand on his as they sat across from each other.

"No actually, I normally cant afford it, in fact the only reason Im here is to get..." he started but then stopped when he realized she was getting angry "get...uh...closer to you..."

"Good answer" Amy smiled.

"So, Amy... I mean, this is a pretty nice restuarant, right, and youre enjoying yourself, right?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Heh, Im not giving the shoes back without just one more thing" Amy smiled.

"What?" Sonic asked.

Amy whispered in Sonic's ear and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no... cmon Amy..." Sonic gasped "Be reasonable... theyre just shoes..."

"Fine, then I wont give them back..." Amy smirked.

"Ugh, fine!!" Sonic sighed.

That night

"That wasnt so bad, was it?" a naked Amy Rose said, rolling over onto Sonic as they were spread out on her bedspread back home.

"I think I relearned the meaning of bad tonight..." Sonic gasped, out of breath, with his eyes wide open in pure horror.

"Oh cmon, you know you loved it..." Amy sighed.

"Can I please have the shoes back?" Sonic sighed.

"Oh come on!" Amy said "Youre not gonna be one of those guys who leaves after sex, are you? I hate that!"

"Well I hated the sex if that makes it any better" Sonic sighed. Amy glared at him "Fine, Ill stay the night..."

"Yay!" Amy smiled, "Cmon lets watch a little TV..."

ESPN

"And selected in the first round of the NBA draft, the Utah Jazz select... Knuckles the echidna..."

THE END


	30. SEGA v Nintendo AllStars

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

(note: this story as well as "Air Amy" and all following stories are part of my all new series of SGTRA. I'll be posting season 5 episodes on however, if you want to see the episodes earlier and discuss them on forums, go to my official homepage at: There you can find all the stories I'm adding here and more as well as forums, polls, and a suggestions system to suggest your own adventures. If you're a fan of the stories on here, then my homepage is the place to go!)

Episode 30: SEGA v. Nintendo All Stars!

Tails was walking to his mailbox on a Tuesday morning when there was a whooshing noise that seemed to increase in intensity. Just then, a copter sped by and dropped something at his feet.

Tails picked it up and it said "Come to Station Square Stadium at noon for a baseball game..."

"Hmm, kind of short notice..." Tails said, "I mean, Im kind of busy picking out new... AHHHH!!!!"

Tails fell to the ground and woke back up quickly.

"Must play baseball..."

Sonic woke up one early morning and headed out into the city. It was a nice sunny day, when he saw a sight that surprised him. Knuckles out in the city on an early morning. Normally the red echnidna was still sleeping or guarding the master emerald.

"Knuckles! Whats up?" Sonic said, about to give him a high five but Knuckles appeared to be in some sort of trance.

"Hi Sonic..." he said "Playing baseball today? You must play baseball with us..."

"Baseball? I didnt know we were playing baseball..." Sonic said.

"Yes... you must come..." Knuckles said, sounding zombiefied "Play baseball at Station Square Stadium... 12 o clock..."

"Wow, he's acting weird" Sonic said, turning around suddenly to bump into Tails "Oh hey Tails, maybe you can tell me why Knuckles is acting so weird..."

"Baseball game..." Tails said, also sounding zombiefied. Just then Cream and Amy crawled out of the woodworks as well, sounding hypnotized too.

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic asked.

Just then, there was a loud announcement over PA speakers.

"The game between the Sega and Nintendo All-Stars is starting in 30 minutes...tickets are available at the front gate of the Station Square stadium..."

"Nintendo All-Stars?!" Sonic gasped "I shouldve known the Mario Bros. were responsible for this somehow!"

"Mama mia..." Mario said, hobbling onto the scene suddenly, sounding a bit zombiefied himself "You guys are-a going down!!"

"NEVER!!" Knuckles shouted, suddenly lunging at Mario, overcome with anger. The others held him back, all the while glaring at the rival Nintendo team.

The team included Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, DK, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi who all looked at the SEGA team with a smile on their face, seeming confident that they could win.

"You wont beat us, you jerks" Cream said defensively.

"We're a-gonna win!!" Wario sneered, stomping around wildly.

"Just you wait until the game starts, suga!" Rouge said, appearing from nowhere "We're gonna kick some butt!"

The Nintendo all-stars walked off making assorted noises and laughs. The Sega gang, except Sonic, who still had some sanity left, glared after them.

"There's just one problem..." Amy said "We're going to need a pitcher, a good pitcher..."

"Right, can anyone here pitch?" Tails asked.

"Well... I pitched a little in high school..." Sonic said.

"Ah... then YOURE the pitcher!!" Tails said nodding excitedly. Everyone else gave their agreement.

"We're gonna kick some Mario butt!!" Knuckles yelled, putting his hand into a huddle. The rest of them did the same. Sonic was confused but the prospect of kicking Mario's butt was an offer he couldnt refuse so he joined in the cheer.

"GO SEGA!!"

Station Square Stadium

The Nintendo/Sega all-stars take the field on a bright and sunny afternoon on Station Square stadium. The teams are configured as follows:

Nintendo All-Stars:

Pitcher: Mario 1st Baseman: Yoshi 2nd baseman: Birdo Shortstop: Luigi 3rd baseman: Diddy Kong Catcher: Wario Left Fielder: Donkey Kong Center Fielder: Peach Right Fielder: Waluigi

Reserves: Toad

SEGA All-Stars

Pitcher: Sonic 1st Baseman: Shadow 2nd baseman: Tails Shortstop: Amy 3rd baseman: Knuckles Catcher: Ericka Left Fielder: Big the cat Center Fielder: Rouge Right fielder: E-102 Gamma

"Where did Big the cat and Gamma come from?" Sonic said, while throwing warm-up tosses. "Didn't Gamma die at the end of Sonic Adventure?"

"Why do we even bother asking things anymore?" Tails said, as he and the rest of the infielders threw around the diamond.

"You guys are a-wasting your time!" Mario laughed, hitting his boots with his bat. "My team is BETTAH! MUUUCH bettah"

"We'll see about that..." Sonic muttered as he gripped the baseball behind his back.

Mario looked at Sonic and nodded to him, signaling he was ready.

"Show-a me what ya got!!" he snickered

"Hit this, you fat idiot!" Sonic yelled and threw a 95 MPH fastball. Mario swung furiously and spun himself into a tornado before falling to the ground from dizziness, having missed the ball by quite a bit.

"Mama mia..." he said, his eyes still spinning from the swing and miss. Sonic laughed as he watched him writh with pain. Mario promptly got up after some time and glared at Sonic. Sonic threw a curveball and Mario pounded it into the ground.

Mario then looked down at the ground, dropped his bat and ran

"I will make it by way of my incredible speed!!" Mario thought to himself, having seen the shortstop field the ball already. "There's no way I'll be out! No way... Im too fast..."

OUT!

"But...but... Im almost there!!" Mario shrieked.

"You're about 10 feet from 1st..." Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, I even rolled the ball to him and got you in plenty of time" Amy said, shrugging.

Mario grumbled as he went back to the dugout.

Sonic then focused on his next batter who was Yoshi. He threw him a pitch that was high but Yoshi floated up into the skies for a few seconds and pounded the ball into center field for a hit. Sonic just watched in disbelief as Yoshi made his way to first on the base hit.

"He... he can't do that..." Sonic said.

"Technically he can" Tails said, having fielded the ball with his Tails. "Anything's legal in video game related baseball... or any sport for that matter..."

"Crap!" Sonic thought. "Guess I'll have to mix up my pitch location then..."

But it wouldnt be that easy, following Birdo slapping a hit into left field with her tail, Donkey Kong, the big hitter on the team took to the batter's box without a bat.

"Wait, how's he going to hit?" Sonic asked, baffled.

DK grunted and punched his fists together.

"Oh thats great, the gorilla's gonna PUNCH the ball..." Sonic sighed and wound up for the pitch. He threw a fastball but DK was faster and punched it. He punched it so hard however it disintegrated into dust.

All the characters stared at each other for several seconds with confusion and weird mario themed grunting noises until Yoshi said quietly... "Home run?"

"Home run!!" Birdo said and they all ran the bases.

Sonic was yelling at them the whole time but they kept going. After that he went on to say how you cant disintegrate a baseball and that you can't not use a bat but according to the stupid rules, it was all legal.

Next up, Wario stepped to the plate.

"HEH HEH!! Im a gonna win!!"

"Is that all you say?!" Sonic asked.

"IM A GONNA WIN!!" he yelled again.

Sonic wound up and threw the pitch. Wario slammed a line drive towards second base. Tails went into flight mode and grabbed it for an out.

"Nice catch Tails!" Sonic said.

"Im a gonna win..." Wario said dissapointed and walked off.

After another out (Knuckles punched the ball to pieces which apparently is an out), Sonic's team batted.

"Okay then..." Sonic chuckled "If we can play by any rules, then let's do it!"

Mario threw a change up and Sonic put his bat in front of him, bunting the ball down the line. He then did a spin dash down the line to get to first in a split second.

"Hey!!" Mario screamed, picking up the ball to realize Sonic was on first already "Thats-a cheap!"

"No, THATS a Cheep!" Sonic said, pointing into the stands to where a Cheep-Cheep fish was sitting watching the game "And you're the cheap team here, Im just using my speed!"

Mario got annoyed when he realized Sonic was right and Tails came up to bat next. He hit a ground ball to the short stop. Sonic ran fast enough to avoid the double play but the short stop threw a short pass to first. The ball wouldnt have made it to first except Yoshi used his tongue to eat the ball.

"Out!" Yoshi said.

"Thats not an out! You cant catch a ball in your mouth!" Tails yelled.

"Yoshi can!" Yoshi smiled, sticking out his tongue with the ball resting on it.

"Ew, thats gross..." Tails groaned and walked back to the dugout.

Shadow was up next and smirked as Mario threw the pitch. He swung and hit the ball into center field. Instead of running however, Shadow said "CHAOS CONTROL!!" and teleported himself around the bases for an inside the park homerun.

"Thats 1 run for us!" Shadow smirked and walked back to the dugout. Sonic laughed uproariously at the sight.

"EEER!!" Mario growled and started jumping up and down. Just then, something profound happened. Fire starting forming in the Italian plumbers eyes, but also a fire formed within his palms and the baseball began transforming into a rotating sphere of flame.

"Huh?" Sonic asked, startled.

"You a-go, Mario!" Luigi shouted, smiling.

Amy stepped up to bat next with a hammer instead of a bat.

Mario wound up and chucked a fireball, literally. The ball was flaming as it reached the plate. Amy ducked out of the way but the catcher, Wario got his hand scorched, dropped the ball and proceeded to run around in circles in foul territory, the ball still rolling to the wall and still on fire.

"Thats a wild pitch!" Tails shouted from the dugout.

"Heh, youre right!" Sonic said and ran all the way around the bases for a run. Noone could throw him out because the ball was too hot to touch from being ignited.

"Thats it!" Luigi said to Mario "We switch the positions, you can no longer pitch!"

"What was that?!" Mario screeched, showing Luigi that his hand was still on fire.

"On second thought, you pitch!" Luigi said nervously, slipping back to his position.

Sonic's team wouldn't score for the rest of the inning and after 1 inning of the faceoff, the score was 3-2 in favor of Mario's team.

The game went on like this for several innings. Then came a crucial moment in the 5th inning. With Sonic's team still down 3-2 in the fifth inning and the bases loaded with 2 outs, tails came up and blooped a single into center field. Sonic tried to score on it because Peach had a weak arm but Yoshi snatched the cut-off throw with his tongue and hurled a bullet to home plate.

"Out!!" Wario laughed, but when he dropped the ball it cracked into pieces.

"This isnt a ball!" Sonic shouted "Its an egg!! You cant throw me out with an egg!!"

It was then everyone realized, Yoshi had eaten the ball and thrown one of his eggs to home plate. Noone knew what the rule was for that but Sonic and Mario started getting into it.

"Eh...go back to the dugout..." Wario said.

Sonic started walking back, muttering profanities at Wario. Suddenly Wario slammed his glove in Sonic's face and the 2 tangled with each other. Players from both sides got into a brawl. Sonic kept screaming and slashing at Wario who kept saying "I'm a gonna win" and Knuckles body slammed birdo into the ground. Luigi and Tails exchanged blows and Peach and Amy went all out in a cat fight for the ages.

"Upon further review of the play..." Toadsworth said, coming from nowhere "Anything is legal in Mario/Sonic baseball, BUT the baseball must somehow get to home plate to make an out, and a baseball did not make it to home plate."

Then Yoshi coughed up the baseball and it rolled onto home plate.

"And now it did, 3 outs!" Toadsworth exclaimed, closing the rule book.

"Wait, you little retard!!" Sonic shouted, picking up the stumpy Toadsworth "I touched home plate about 10 minutes ago! I was safe!"

"Uh... but upon further review..." the nervous toadsworth said "Sonic was safe, Sega team scores a run!!"

It was an ugly situation. Toadsworth had to have 10 stitches put in and DK was ejected. I still dont see why he had to shove a bannana up Toadworth's...

"Hey, lets TRY to keep the rating at G for once!" Tails exclaimed.

Fine.

The score was 3-3 going in the 7th inning but Sonic still couldnt help but notice that both teams seemed zombiefied. Its like all they had on their minds was baseball. In the 7th inning, Sonic got into a jam with the bases loaded and 1 out. Tails came to the mound and said "maybe I should pitch, youve had a good night so far"

"Im doing fine!" Sonic exclaimed, "Just field your position, I can handle it"

"HEY! I was fielding fine!! If you weren't HANGING curveballs, we wouldnt be in this mess, would we?!" Tails shouted.

"Geez. Calm down" Sonic sighed, "Fine, you want to pitch? Have fun... Im sitting out"

Sonic gave Tails the ball and went to the dugout. After Gamma shot a ball out of the air for an out, Sonic decided to head downstairs to the locker room for a second. Maybe he would cool down but he was angry at how seriously everyone was taking this game, like something was really at stake.

"There's a lot at stake here" Sonic could hear a voice laughing. A deep booming laugh.

"Yes, indeed there is..." another voice exclaimed.

Sonic tried to find the source of the voices but was only able to make out 2 shadowy figures from hidden behind a locker. He recognized them well enough however. It was...

BOWSER AND DR. ROBOTNIK!!

"So do you think your team has a chance?!" Bowser chuckled. The 2 were watching the whole game on a TV hidden in the locker room.

"Ha, but of course" Robotnik laughed "It's not even close, as much as I hate them all, they're much better baseball players than your gang of slobs, or should I say MY gang after my team beats them?"

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"You wish" Bowser laughed "Wario may be a bumbling idiot but he hits for power, you'll see, and yknow that Amy Rose is a cute girl, I'll quite enjoy her if I win..."

"I was just thinking the same thing about Peach..." Robotnik chuckled.

So this was all a ruse, Sonic thought. For some reason Robotnik and Bowser were pitting everyone against one another in a game of baseball, but why? And what were the stakes?

"So..." Bowser continued "If I win, I get control over ALL your characters to do my bidding"

"And if I win," Robotnik said "I get control over all YOUR characters to do my bidding, including that hottie, Princess Peach"

"I get it now..." Sonic whispered "Theyve brain washed us.. well them... Im still thinking fairly clearly, although the thought of Robotnik doing things with Princess Peach has kind of grossed me out...I've got to tell them"

Nintendo's team scored a run on a bloop single by Yoshi to take the lead 4-3 and the game went on to the 8th inning, when Sonic tried to tell everyone in the dugout what was going on.

"You guys!" Sonic exclaimed "This game is a scheme by Robotnik and Bowser...! Its a trick"

"Baseball is not a trick" Tails said in his zombie voice "But we will win"

"We will give them a beating they will not forget!!" Knuckles yelled.

"Gee, that sounds like fun" Cream said.

"Ugh... fine" Sonic sighed, putting a helmet on "If we're gonna go along with this, then I'm game"

Knuckles led off the inning with Mario throwing fire... literally. Wario wore steel gloves so he wouldnt burn himself again but Mario had it dialed in and had been pitching lights out since the first inning. He threw a few hard pitches towards Knuckles and the count was 1-2. He signaled to Wario and then chucked another pitch. Knuckles slammed it as hard as he could and the Sonic gang all got up from the dugout to watch it fly. TIE GAME!

The gang erupted in a fit of excitement as Knuckles rounded the bases after his homerun.

The Sonic gang got a couple runners on when Amy decided to try a risky suicide squeeze bunt. The runner, Sonic wouldve been safe if Diddy Kong hadn't theown a banana peel down the third base line. Sonic slipped halfway to home plate and was eventually thrown out.

"Hey you stupid ape!" Sonic shouted, flailing at Diddy Kong who laughed and danced about.

"Cmon Sonic..." Amy sighed, dragging him off the field "We dont need you getting ejected at this stage in the game"

So it all came down to the ninth inning with the score tied 4-4 and Shadow on the mound now. As it turned out, he could use chaos control on the ball while it was midway to home plate and make it change location at the last minute, something that made striking out batters a breeze, but Luigi surprised everyone when he put a bunt down that rolled along the third base line. He ended up being safe at first but Shadow picked him off the bag by teleporting the ball into Tails hand. Luigi sighed and walked off. The top of the ninth had ended.

It was the bottom of the ninth and it was a classic duel. Sonic vs. Mario.

Mario supercharged the ball in his hand and whipped a fastball at Sonic, almost hitting him. Sonic glared back at Mario as he prepared another pitch. Mario pumped another fastball but this one sailed too high and was ball one. On the benches, both teams watched in anticipation. Everyone could feel the intensity of this at bat.

Mario wound up again and threw a ball in the dirt. It was 2-1. Then he threw a curveball that confused Sonic who swung after it. Wario chuckled as he threw the ball back to Mario. The count was 2-2. Mario threw a super fast ball that was surely going to be strike three so Sonic did all he could and chopped it foul. Mario tried another fast pitch and Sonic chopped this one foul as well, then glared back at Mario. Mario nodded at Wario and threw a splitter but it went into the dirt and Sonic wouldnt chase. It was 3-2 in what had been an epic at-bat between Mario and Sonic. Sonic sliced a couple more pitches foul before Mario wound up once more and tossed a pitch that was 104 MPH. Sonic revved up and swung the bat, then instantly leapt out of the batter's box, filled with euphoria as he watched the ball going going... GONE!!

Sonic rounded the bases as Mario's team slumped off the field. He had done it. Fireworks exploded around the stadium as the crowd erupted into a massive chant of "SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!" The entire SEGA team mobbed Sonic at home plate, and the SEGA ALL-Stars had won 5-4. After the chaos subsided, Sonic found Mario and shook his hand.

"Hey good game, man" Sonic said.

Just then, dark storm clouds filled the stadium. Everyone turned up to the skies and looked to see 2 massive dark forms approaching. It was Bowser in his Koopa Kopter and Robotnik in the Egg-O-Matic. Finally, the trance was lifted because the baseball game had ended but then Sonic remembered the terms of the bet. The Mario team was now property of Robotnik.

"Whats-a going on?" Mario yelled.

"Looks like you win..." Bowser sighed, looking to Robotnik.

"Indeed... and later tonight with princess peach..." Robotnik started.

"G-RATING!" Tails yelled again.

"Okay, fine"

"You cant take them, Robotnik!" Sonic said, with a bat and ball in his hand.

"And what are you gonna do hedgehog?" Robotnik asked.

"THIS!" Sonic said "PLAY BALL!"

Sonic threw the ball into the air and Knuckles smashed it into the center of Robotnik's ship, sending him spiraling towards the stands. Yoshi threw a barrage of eggs at Bowsers ship creating all kinds of small dents in it.

"Ugh..." Robotnik sighed "Im not finished yet! I believe there's still the matter of the entire Mario gang belonging to ME!!"

Robotnik fired a net over them all and scooped them into his ship. Sonic ran along the stands and smashed face first into Robotnik's ship, causing it to explode. Robotnik went flying into Bowser's ship which flew into the scoreboard. Sonic got the Mario gang out of their nets while watching Robotnik and Bowser's replay of the crash on the jumbo-tron.

"Heh, looks like they were the ones to light up the scoreboard" Sonic laughed.

"LAME!" everyone yelled.

"Ugh...anyway..." Sonic sighed, "You guys want to have a friendly game of baseball?"

"YEAH!"

"Im a gonna win!" Wario exclaimed.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Sonic screams, running after Wario with a ton of bats.

"IM A GONNA WIIIIIIIIN!!" Wario yelled while running away from the furious hedgehog.

THE END


	31. Kiss and Makeup

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 31: Kiss and makeup

Rouge was coming back to Knuckles after a busy day of jewel snatching and safe cracking. She hoped seeing her beloved boyfriend would do nothing but cheer her up.

That thought was quickly reversed when she walked in, only to be splattered by mashed potatoes!

"KNUCKLES!!" she shrieked, ripping the goo off of herself "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm not telling you ANYTHING!!" Knuckles said, picking her up by the shirt "Until you tell me where the master emerald is!!"

Rouge harshly slapped the foolish echidna, making him lose his grip on her.

"I didn't steal the master emerald..." Rouge groaned "Let me guess, Robotnik told you that..."

"Maybe..." Knuckles said.

"It wasn't me, ya jerk!" she yelled, turning away from him "I can't believe you would suspect me for stealing something beloved to you just because a fat man said it, what if he said YOU stole the master emerald?"

"I DID?!" he shouted, looking angrily in the mirror.

"I rest my case..." Rouge sighed, "You are too gullible... Im sorry Knuckles.. it's over..."

"What? NO!" Knuckles shouted, chasing her out the door but her mind was made up "You can't end it with me that easily... please..."

"Yknow, I heard Amy stole the master emerald..." Rouge said.

"WHAT?! I'll kill her!!" Knuckles shouted, pounding his fists. Without another word, Rouge walked out of his house, forever free of him and his gullible mind.

He had been a good boyfriend to her for the most part, until Robotnik got to him. He was simply too gullible. Rouge needed a guy who was swifter, more cunning and had an attitude, and Knuckles wasn't any of those things. She decided to head to Station Square to check out some eligible bachelors...

Fast forward to... COSMO'S

The swank retro join in town. Cosmo's is the place to be on Friday nights in Station Square. It's a bar thats been redone like the 50's complete with checkerboard patterned floors and old fashioned jukebox. Girls usually sit at the bar ordering sundaes and whatnot until a guy walks in. If he's cool enough, they all mob him for his attention. The guys, in the meantime, usually chill in the booths and order hamburgers. When it comes to be dance time at Cosmo's everyone gets up and swings, big time!

Today, Amy was looking at the hedgehog of her dreams, none other than Sonic, who was joking around with Tails and Shadow at the booths.

"You really like him, dont you?" Ericka asked Amy, noticing she had been out of it for some time.

"Huh? Yeah... I guess..." Amy sighed.

"You guess? Youve been leaning in your sundae the whole time" Ericka laughed, handing her friend a napkin to wipe off her chocolate covered elbows.

"Heh, thanks" Amy said, wiping her elbows off "But I still don't think I have a chance..."

"I dont know..." Ericka said "I mean, it's not like everyone's rushing out to get him... this could be your chance.. and I mean, you're cute, you have as good a chance as anybody..."

"Ynow what? Youre right!!" Amy said, "I SHOULD try! Why not?"

"There ya go" Ericka beamed.

"Oh and by the way, Ericka..." Amy said, as she was about to walk towards Sonic "I hear Shadow likes you a lot..."

"Oh great..." Ericka sighed, turning around to sip her smoothie. When she turned around, Shadow had taken Amy's seat.

"I want to drink YOUR smoothie..." Shadow said suggestively. Ericka responded by pounding him in the face. "What? I really did, it looked good, not everything I say has a sexual undertone..."

Ericka still walked away, leaving her smoothie. When noone was looking Shadow took a sip of it and sighed with euphoria.

Meanwhile, Amy walked up to Sonic and began talking to him.

"Hey..." she smiled, flipped her hair a little bit. Sonic looked up with some interest.

"Yeah?" he said

"I was wondering, yknow..." she said, feeling really nervous in front of him all of a sudden. She had never expected to even get this far "Well uh... tonight's dance night and I was wondering if..."

Just then, the doors flew open to Cosmo's and a new contender entered the floor. Rouge had fixed herself up with hoop earrings and shiny black high heel shoes. She also wore a red and black dress that cut off in certain places revealing her volumptious form. Sonic and many other guys in the building were suddenly drooling. She made her way towards Sonic table.

"Hey suga..." she said, propping her boobs up. "How ya doing?"

"Um.. good... good..." Sonic said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"ANYWAYS..." Amy said, suddenly feeling angry and hurt "I was wondering, Sonic, if you wanted to dance... with me..."

"Yeah...sure..." Sonic said, not really paying attention to Amy who squealed with joy.

"Yay!!" she said, yanking Sonic away. Sonic danced with her but it was more out of pity as he couldn't take his eyes off the form of Rouge who had started talking to other guys. Still, he noticed that even though Rouge was dancing with other guys, that her eyes would sometimes flutter towards his direction, hinting that it was Sonic she wanted.

"Gee, thanks Ames" Sonic said, after some time had passed "It's been real fun, but I think I'm going to sit down now... kinda worn out..."

"Okay, thanks Sonic" Amy sighed with glee and went back to her seat. She didn't see Ericka there anymore but saw Shadow finishing her smoothie. She looked at him oddly.

"What?" Shadow said, and ran off, taking the smoothie with him.

Just then, Amy's jaw dropped as she watched Sonic now dancing with Rouge. That bitch! She was moving in on Sonic.

"Yknow you look really nice tonight" Sonic said

"Thanks suga" Rouge laughed, "You're pretty hot yourself..."

"I love the dress" Sonic said, finding himself enthralled with her body.

"Heh, Im glad" Rouge said "I picked it out just for you..."

"Hey, aren't you taken by Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, I was..." Rouge sighed "But that loser was just too gullible for me..."

"Yeah, I know" Sonic said. "He'd probably think HE stole the master emerald if you told him..."

"Yeah...so hey, do you want my phone number?" Rouge asked.

"Um sure..." Sonic said, "although I have to be honest with you, I find you very attractive but right now Im kind of interested in Amy..."

"What?!" Rouge said "How? Why?"

"I like you too, Rouge... a lot... but I dont know, Amy's cared about me for a while, we have a history..." Sonic sighed, "But you're a really nice girl, nice body, you'll find someone too..."

Rouge pouted as Sonic walked away. He started talking to Amy again. Sonic had liked Rouge a lot but it was more of a sexual way and he realized after being with her for a while they didn't have as much in common with each other, although if things didn't work out with Amy, he would be more than happy to date Rouge.

At the end of the night, as the crowds dissipated from Cosmo's, Amy pulled Rouge over to the side.

"Look, bitch!" Amy shouted "Sonic is mine! He's been mine for a while! Just because you're ready to go on to someone else, doesn't mean you can steal someone away from me!"

"HEY!!" Rouge said, pushing Amy back a bit "Dont freakin worry... as much as I want him he's still yours... for now..."

"What does that mean?!" Amy yelled.

"Just get out of my face, I dont need to deal with this!!" Rouge shouted and stormed off angrily.

Amy was angry too but it seemed that maybe Sonic had liked her after all and she getting mad at Rouge for nothing. It was only one dance that Sonic had had with her and she seemed to get along better with Sonic than she had, so maybe she was getting over defensive.

Rouge in the meantime, felt a bitter anger towards Amy. Rouge had gone through the pain of breaking up, only to find out the best available guy (Sonic) had given his heart away and Amy had had no sympathy towards her. She had to think of a way to get Amy out of the picture. Not kill her... just get her away so that Sonic would think she hated him and would leave it alone. She had to think of something... and then she got an idea...

Next Friday, Amy got a phone call from Rouge.

"Hey Amy..." Rouge sighed "Sorry about last night... hey I was wondering if I could come over and we can get ready together, have a girl's night kind of thing..."

"Um...okay" Amy sighed, realizing she had been hard on Rouge last week "And don't be sorry... I know you were just angry because you have no chance with Sonic whatsoever..."

Rouge supressed a growl and said "Okay... see ya in a few!"

Rouge got her purse, stuffed some make up into it and headed off to Amy's to execute her plan.

Several minutes later

"Hey Amy!" Rouge said, coming to her door "You look nice"

"Thanks, you too" Amy said.

"There's just one little thing..." Rouge said, unfolding some things out of her purse.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Your makeup, its a little off... a little uneven" Rouge said

"Oh I should touch it up then" Amy said.

"Here, use mine" Rouge smiled and handed her some of the makeup she had brought. It came in a shiny black compact and was a sparkly powder that would do a lot more than change Amy's facial appearance.

"Gee, thanks" Amy said, dabbing some of the powder on her cheeks "Yknow you're really being nice to me... I feel even worse now about freakin out last week..."

"Oh it's not a BIG deal at all" Rouge laughed.

"What's so funny? Eek!" Amy shouted, realizing she was about a foot shorter in height compared to Rouge "Wh-What happened?"

"I have no idea..." Rouge smiled.

"You! You did this to me, didnt you?!" Amy shrieked, shrinking another couple feet.

"Man, that stuff's potent" Rouge smiled, watching her rival continue to dwindle in size "I had no idea you would shrink as far as you have... and you're still shrinking"

"Ahh! Its the makeup!!" Amy cried, trying to wipe it off her face but it was too late. She was now only a foot tall and continued to shrink. Her voice became more and more feeble as she shrank "ROUGE!! HOW SMALL AM I GONNA GET?!"

"I have no idea to be honest..." Rouge smiled "I had put in a very small portion of shrinking powder into the makeup, I didn't know it would work this well... good thing I didn't use more or you might've shrunk to nothing!"

"Rouge this isnt funny!!" Amy screamed, becoming only a few inches tall "Make it stop! Make me normal size!! Please!"

"Ha, too late now" Rouge said. "But at least you stopped shrinking"

Amy sighed with some relief to realize Rouge was right. She had stopped getting smaller but she was only 3 inches tall now and Rouge was a giant in comparison as was everyting else in the room.

"Look at me Rouge!!" Amy said, sobbing "Im TINY!"

"Oh Im looking... and I'm liking what I see.." Rouge chuckled and tried to grab Amy off the floor. Amy screamed and started to run. Rouge quickly jumped ahead of her and slammed her giant hand in front of the tiny hedgegirl who was no match for her now. Amy fell back and Rouge scooped her up into her palm.

"Ah my... how small youve become!" Rouge chuckled "Looks like Sonic's mine now... I don't think he'll be seeing you again now that you're small as a bug!"

"Rouge... you're not gonna SQUISH me are you?" Amy asked in terror.

"No I dont want you dead, just out of the way and this is the best way, if I keep you in my purse!" Rouge said and plucked Amy out of her hands, dropping her into the purse.

"ROUGE!!" Amy screamed "Let me out of here! Yknow if Sonic finds out what you did to me, he's going to be really mad at you!!"

"Well then, let's make sure he can't find out!" Rouge said and zipped up the purse so Amy couldn't escape.

"NOOO!! LET ME OUT!! PLEASE!!" Amy screamed but she couldnt be heard from outside the purse. She was smaller than the lipstick in the purse and her voice was even softer. Rouge was gonna win the race for Sonic and Amy would be a bug forever at this point.

"I cant give up..." Amy sighed, pacing around the purse. Rouge had made it to Cosmo's and was now attempting to seduce Sonic.

"Hey suga" Rouge giggled.

"Oh hi, have you seen Amy? Its not like her to be late" Sonic said as the music began around them.

"Who knows?" Rouge said, taking Sonic's hand. "But you're mine for now, right?"

"Yeah sure" Sonic smiled, and went out to dance with her. Amy could hear the music and wanted nothing more than to cry but she couldn't give up.

She shuffled through Rouge's cosmetics, trying to find something. Of course, everyting felt much heavier now that was as big as it. She found a tweezer buried under some things and decided to try to puncture the purse. She ran at the purse wall as fast as she could but barely did anything. She ripped and tore at the material but nothing happened. She sighed, out of breath.

"So Sonic..." Rouge sighed, falling into his arms and letting him have every part of her "You having fun?"

"Sure" Sonic smiled "I just wish I knew where Amy was... but you'll more than suffice"

Rouge smiled and danced with Sonic as Amy struggled to escape.

Amy fell on her butt many times, trying to break through the purse. Now she was sweaty and disshevled and didn't look nearly as pretty as she had just an hour ago. She ripped and tore at the purse and finally saw a light. With haste, she dropped the giant tweezer and slipped through the slit in the leather. When she got out, however, she was almost stepped on by people dancing.

Amy ran under a booth that was vacant and sighed out of breath. She wanted to cry again as she watched Rouge and Sonic dancing, both of them too big and far away to even notice how small she was.

"Oh god... its useless..." Amy cried, leaning on the table post "I'm stuck this tiny and Rouge and Sonic are going to dance the night away without even noticing lil ol me..."

"I'll dance with you" Shadow smiled, somehow shrunken too.

"Huh? What happened to you?" Amy asked.

"I got shrunk by Ericka, because apparently watching her in the shower is STALKING her! I dont get women" Shadow sighed.

"Okay... I'm uh... just gonna be... over here..." Amy said slowly and then darted away. She danced under the feet of the dancing giants, before finding Sonic.

"SONIC!! DOWN HERE!!" she shouted but she couldn't be heard over the music.

"Whew!" Sonic sighed, "Cmon, let's sit down"

"Whatever you say, hon" Rouge smiled and took him back to a table.

"NO!!" Amy screamed as more dancers shuffled onto the floor, making it hard to see where Sonic and Rouge had done. In the meantime, Amy had to watch her every step or be squished. She ran into the corner, able to see the whole place and saw Sonic and Rouge down at the other end of the restaurant. She darted down towards them and got to the table. She would have to climb the table to get to them.

"So Sonic..." Rouge sighed, "How'd you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Well you are pretty..." Sonic sighed in happiness, taking her hands "And I guess Amy completely forgot about our night together..."

"No I didnt!!" Amy shouted, as she made her way up the table but she couldn't be heard.

"So suga?" Rouge smiled "Are we on?"

"Okay" Sonic smiled.

"Then how about a kiss?" Rouge smiled.

Sonic and Rouge leaned in to kiss each other when suddenly, a small squeaky voice rang out below them.

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

"Amy?" Sonic gasped, looking down to see the tiny hedgegirl on the table.

"Sonic!!" she cried, tears running down her face. "Rouge shrunk me to keep me away from you...!"

"What?!" Sonic gasped "Rouge is this true?"

"Well...yeah..." Rouge sighed, putting her head down in shame.

"Wow..." Sonic gasped, and then grabbed Rouge and kissed her.

"WHAT?!" Amy gasped.

"I'm sorry, Amy..." Sonic said, looking down at the tiny hedgegirl "I mean, I know you love me and all but Rouge loved me so much she SHRUNK someone and endangered their lives just to be with me, that's so romantic!"

Just then, a hot hedgegirl with big boobs walked by.

"Ooh!!" Sonic gasped in excitement. "Hey I'll see YOU ladies later!"

Sonic darted off to talk to the hedgeslut, leaving the other 2 girls baffled as they looked at each other in shock.

"Can you believe that?!" Rouge gasped.

"That bastard didn't even care I was SHRUNK! And he's running off with a girl with breast implantS!" Amy screamed.

"Yeah... guys..." Rouge sighed in disgust "Hey, sorry about shrinking you"

"Eh, these things happen" Amy said "You can reverse it though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll get you the growth powder when I get home" Rouge said.

"Thanks"

Just then Knuckles stormed into the place.

"AH-HA!!" he yelled, noticing Amy down on the table. "You thought you could steal the master emerald from me?!"

Rouge tried to stop Knuckles from advancing but Knuckles shoved her to the ground to get to Amy.

"Well it looks like YOU'RE the one in trouble now! " Knuckles shouted, raising his fist over the tiny Amy "This is what I think of people who steal the master emerald!"

"No!! Knuckles dont --!!"

SQUISH!

THE END


	32. Knuckles' Secret 2

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures" 

Episode 32: Knuckles' Secret 2

Knuckles sprung up from his sleep one fateful night, feeling a strange feeling as he ran to his mirror. He felt like he had never felt before as he stumbled back to bed, noticing everything had been fine on him, but then why had he felt so weird?

"Make it stop..." he moaned in pain, rolling around in bed "Make the pain stop..."

He eventually dozed off again, but never really felt alright for the rest of the night. The next morning things get worse, but not because of the pain he was in...

The phone rang at 11 AM, when he finally woke up. His answering machine clicked on, and he heard the caller, much to his dismay...

"KNUCKLES! Its your mother! Ive tried calling 6 times but you're such a freakin sleepyhead.. it's no wonder the master emeralf is always getting stolen from you, you probably fall asleep there too! Anywho, I'm on my way over, there's something I need to tell you, see ya soon!"

Knuckles heart stopped when he heard those words. His mother was coming over?! He hadn't talked to her in quite some time. She was always so nasty and none of his friends or even family liked her that much.

"Oh geez..." he sighed "The house is a mess... I'm dead!"

Then the doorbell rang and her obnoxious voice could be heard through the door.

"Open up, Knuxy" she yelled "If youre not still sleeping..."

"Oh no... Im uh.. awake" Knuckles said, quickly stuffing some of his loose crap under the couch cushions and trying to tidy up the living room. "I'll be right there..."

"You're just like your father!" she sighed "Very slow"

Knuckles opened the door and his mother lunged at him with a hug.

"Good to see ya!" she said, "At last... you never call, you never come over... it's like I dont even know you... did you know this is only the second time I've ever seen your house?"

"oh..." Knuckles sighed, sounding regretful even though he hadn't been. There was a reason he hadn't seen her much recently.

"You call this a TV?" she said, kicking the TV to improve the picture quality.

"Anyway..." Knuckles sighed, quickly tiring of her complaints "I thought you had something to tell me..."

"Ah yes..." she said "Sit down, this may be hard to understand... especially for you"

Knuckles ignored her comment and sat down.

"So... your 18th birthday is coming up, correct?" his mother asked.

"Yes..." Knuckles replied.

"And I don't suppose youve found yourself anyone to marry...?" his mother asked. Knuckles was shocked at the question. He felt way too young to marry although things had gotten serious between him and Rouge.

"Well..." he said, feeling awkrard answering the question "Rouge and I have been going out for a while..."

"I dont want to alarm you..." his mother continued "But it's a Knuckles family curse that... if you don't get married by your 18th birthday..."

"What? What?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well... you turn into a girl" she finally said.

"I WHAT?!" Knuckles gasped "You know, you couldve given me more warning... I have less than 12 hours to find a wife?"

"Well turning into a girl might not be SO bad..." Knuckles' mother continued "I mean, I bought these clothes for you in case it happens"

Just then, Knuckles' mother scattered all kinds of lingerie, t-shirts, tank tops and skirts onto Knuckles floor.

"You're not at all BOTHERED that your son could be a daughter by midnight?!" Knuckles yelled. "That must be why I felt so weird last night..."

"Yes... you're slowly changing, and unless you find a mate soon... you'll change for good" Knuckles mother explained.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Knuckles asked, feeling weird again "Ah geez, I've got a headache..."

Knuckles stumbled back onto the couch.

"You need to rest..." she said "You're going to feel weaker for a little while, it'll pass before you transform"

"I dont WANT to transform!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well unless you can get Rouge to marry you before midnight, you don't have much of a choice..." Knuckles mother said.

"Okay then..." Knuckles said, stumbling to the phone with a stomach-ache "I'll... I'll call Rouge... we'll go on a date, I'll... I'll take her to the highest mountain top and propose to her... it'll be romantic and we'll get married under the stars and I'll stay a guy"

"If you think you can do it, go ahead..." Knuckles mother sighed.

"You never did have confidence in me!" Knuckles yelled, looking back at his mother as he dialed the phone "Sorry, Im getting a bit moody..."

"That's one of the first signs..."

Knuckles ignored the comment as Rouge picked up the phone.

"Hey suga, whats up?" Rouge asked.

"Hey... um... this is really important to me... I was thinking we could meet for dinner tonight... I want it to be real fancy though, so wear your nicest dress..." Knuckles said, hesistating between words because of stomach cramps and pains.

"Well... sure" Rouge said "I can meet you wherever you want by 6"

"How about Chez Expensive in Station Square?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure, and Knux... there's something I need to tell you... but we can talk about it tonight..." Rouge said.

"yeah... me too..." Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles hung up the phone and his mother still lingered just behind him.

"Yknow honey..." she said, holding up a pretty dress "If you decide to change your mind..."

"I'm not gonna let myself turn into a girl..." Knuckles growled and walked into his bedroom to change into a tux.

That night, the couple met at Chez Expensive and Knuckles made sure to have the finest wine they served brought to their table.

"Might I say you look stunning tonight..." Knuckles said, clinking his glass with hers.

"And you as well, darling" Rouge said, wearing a sparkling white dress with a soft purple eye liner to accentuate her pretty face.

"So..." Knuckles said, holding her hand. Rouge seemed reluctant to hold back but Knuckles continued anyway "There's something really important I need to ask you... and... UGH!"

Just then Knuckles felt a cramp that seemed to go from his stomach to his brain, then cease immediately. He quickly let go of Rouge's hands when this happened and looked himself over. Nothing had happened to him physically but Rouge looked back at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked.

"Uh... yeah, Im fine" Knuckles sighed and placed his hand gently on hers.

"Well, Knux... there's something I need to tell you too" Rouge began.

"Alright, go ahead..."

"Well all this time I've..." Rouge began, but suddenly a clumsy waiter stumbled by and accidently spilled a plate of spaghetti all over Rouge's dress. She cried out in disgust and excused herself from the table to clean the messy stain. Knuckles sighed and slid in his seat, feeling more and more nervous. How was he gonna tell her this?

Just then he felt nauseas again and noticed a slight change in his skin tone. He began turning pink but then it stopped and he had returned to red. He felt an incredible nervousness come over him after that experience feeling as if his inevitable transformation wasn't too far off. What if they didn't get married and time and he became a she? What would happen between him and Rouge?

Knuckles rested his hands on his forehead and propped his elbows up on the table. Suddenly another headache seized control of him and he groaned in pain, leaning his head on the table now. Rouge came back, the faded spaghetti stain still lingering on her dress.

"Knuckles?" she asked, gently lifting his head off the table "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm fine..." Knuckles sighed, too scared to tell her what was happening to him, but even more scared to ask her to marry him. "Well, hey here comes our food..."

The dinner was awesome, and afterwards Knuckles took his girlfriend up to the mountaintop as he said he would. He was beginning to feel weaker and weaker like his mother warned and he felt his knees give out many times. Rouge even had to help him up a couple times. Their final destination was some ancient ruins atop the mountain.

Crumbly stone steps led up to a pedestal that was surrounded by a cracked facade overlooking a stream and mountains. Knuckles was holding off intense pain when he took Rouge's hand and had her sit down. At this point the sun had set and it was almost midnight. The climb up the mountain had taken longer than he had thought... he had to tell her now...

"Rouge..." Knuckles sighed awkrardly "I need to tell you something..."

"Me too..." Rouge sighed. "You see, Im..."

"Me first." Knuckles said, interuppting her. He then got down on his knees "I love you, Rouge... and I know... I know it's kind of soon, but I want to know... will you... AGH!!"

Knuckles felt the pain again and fell to the ground in pain. Rouge helped him up again and looked into his eyes in concern.

"Suga, were you gonna ask me what I think you were gonna ask me?" she asked.

Knuckles could barely speak but he said "Yes... and there's something else you should know..."

"Whats that?"

"You see... I'm..." Knuckles groaned, fighting back the pain as his hormones slowly began shifting. His figure had begun to transform into that of a woman echnidna and Rouge backed away with concern. He switched back and forth from feminine to masculine features. There was a slight bulge emerging from his tuxedo that would increase and decline. Knuckles finally had stopped the transformation long enough to say... "I love you, and want to be together with you forever... but we may not be able to... if we dont get married soon..."

"And why's that?" Rouge asked.

"Because... I'm turning into a girl!" he finally shouted "There! I said it! I'm almost a girl, but I wont let it happen... I'll fight it... to the end... I will not become a girl..."

Knuckles groaned in pain again as he continued to transform. Rouge put her hand on his shoulder.

"Knuckles... it's okay..." Rouge said, with a slight smile emerging on her face.

"How can you be okay with this?!" Knuckles asked, as his voice, too, grew more feminine.

"Well I've been trying to tell you all night..." Rouge sighed "I'm a lesbian"

"What?!"

"Yes... Ive never really been attracted to a man before, but I saw something different in you" Rouge said "Alas, over time I realized, I cant fight my sexual orientation... I only love women..."

Just then there was a flash and Knuckles transformed. As predicted, he became a she with accentuated curves and long eyelashes. She had pinker skin and a soft, sexy voice. Rouge looked at the new her and smiled.

"Is this woman enough for you?" Knuckles smiled, now a complete girl.

"YES!! YES!! I love you!!" Rouge shrieked and kissed her new girlfriend passionately.

Knuckles smiled too, because as it turned out, even though he had turned female, she retained her old love of women, therefore making their relationship even more of a perfect bond.

"HEY NOW!" Knuckles mother screamed appearing out of nowhere "No daughter of mine is going to date a girl! I wasn't brought up like that and you sure as hell weren't brought up like that... you listen to me, honey, you're going to date..."

Knuckles mother continued rambling but the gay couple didnt care as they trotted right on past her.

"Wanna go to San Francisco?" Rouge asked.

"Sure" Knuckles smiled

And so, their life began anew...

THE END


	33. Lava Lamp Languish

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 33:Lava Lamp Languish

"Ok, Sarah... I'm done for the night" Amy said, worn out from a long day at work, as she set the last lava lamp into place. She had just gotten a job at the mall working at a Spencer's Gifts. This way, she would be able to buy something for her hero, Sonic. "Hey, Rouge, you need a ride home??"

"Uh, no thanks..." Rouge said, acting suspicious but Amy decided to ignore it, "I'm gonna be here a little while longer"

"Ok..." Amy said, and walked out the door.

"Hey Rouge" Sarah said, throwing Rouge the keys to the store "Could you lock up for me? I have to get going"

"Oh yeah, sure" Rouge said, and began checking the registers and all that crap, as Sarah left. After Sarah had completely vanished into the distance, Rouge looked around and slinked into the back of the store "Heh, heh heh..."

She spotted a red and green lava lamp on the shelf and took it down for herself. Chuckling, she said "Knuckles should love this..."

The next morning, Amy strolled into Spencer's for her morning shift, when she saw a dissapointed looking Sarah staring her down at the entrance.

"Wh-what??" Amy asked, "Whats wrong?"

"You know whats wrong..." Sarah sighed, an intonation of anger in her normally friendly voice "You stole a lava lamp!!"

"What??" Amy gasped "I wouldn't...I didn't...I..."

"Save it" Sarah said "Look up at that shelf, there was a red and green lava lamp up there... and now it's GONE! And you were the last one to be stocking the shelves with lava lamps... noone couldve bought it cuz the store was closing as you left... WITH the lava lamp!"

"I didn't, Sarah, I swear!" Amy shouted defensively but Sarah didn't want to hear anymore. Without saying another word, she tore the name tag off Amy's apron.

"Go..." Sarah growled "You're fired"

"You cant fire me!" Amy whined "You dont have any evidence... you dont have any proof, how do you know I did it?"

"I know more than enough" Sarah said "Now go... get out of here..."

So, Amy slinked off, fired from the job she had just recently gotten. She wish she could know who stole that lava lamp but that was no way she couldve figured out... until she remembered...

"ROUGE!"

Her eyes widened in anger as she came up with her theory... it was Rouge who stole the lamp, not her, and she had to prove it... but first she would need proof herself that it was really Rouge.

So, that afternoon, Amy snuck by Rouge's house and stood on the bushes so she could see through Rouge's window. She peeked her head up enough to see and sure enough, she was staring at Rouge as she stared at a red and green lava lamp.

"Ah, yes" Rouge said, picking up the lava lamp and setting it gently into her closet "This'll be a great christmas"

Amy wanted to growl, but instead she yelped as she fell through the bushes and landed on the dirt in front of Rouge's house. Rouge opened the window to have a look at what happened, but Amy had quickly run out of the way and hid along the side of Rouge's house.

"I gotta get to that lava lamp..." Amy said to herself and looked for another way in. She noticed Rouge's kitchen window slightly ajar and squeezed herself through it.

When she got into Rouge's kitchen, she could hear the bat girl's high heels coming down the steps. She dashed into the only hiding spot available, the cabinets under Rouge's sink.

"Thats funny" Rouge said, pausing for a second to look around her kitchen "I couldve sworn I heard a noise"

After Rouge left, Amy crept out from under the cabinets and prepared to go upstairs to Rouge's bedroom.

"Heh..." Amy chuckled out loud "I wouldve thought it would be a little harder than this"

Just then, as Amy put her foot on the first step alarms were triggered and lasers went up everywhere. Amy ran as she attempted to escape the security system.

"This could be a challenge..."

Amy jumped into Rouge's hallway as a massive steel door almost slammed her out and was now safely in Rouge's room.

"Okay, now to get into the closet..." Amy muttered, and opened the doors to the closet. There she saw the glowing red and green lava lamp. "Wow, this IS a nice lamp, but I have to take it back... but wait, if I show up with it, it'll just prove I stole it... I wish there was a way to get revenge on Rouge..."

Just then, the lamp continued to glow brighter and brighter. Amy gasped as it surrounded with magical energy and began to speak.

"Ill grant you one wish, Ms. Rose..." the lava lamp spoke. Amy was in shock.

"How do you...know,...my......name?" Amy asked

The lamp soon stopped speaking, and all was quiet, but Amy could feel the lamp was magical, and she wanted to use it to get her revenge on Rouge.

Rouge was strolling along, on her way to Spencer's when she heard Amy's voice call out.

"Hey ROUGE!!" she shouted, running towards the bat girl with the lava lamp in hand. "You forgot something!!"

"Uh...ah..." Rouge stuttered "Where did you get that??"

"I should be asking YOU the same question!" Amy snapped "You stole this, didnt you? And now Sarah's blaming me!!"

"Ok, fine... so I stole it..." Rouge sighed "But what are you gonna do about it?"

"Ok, you asked for it..." Amy said, as the lava lamp started glowing brighter again "Rouge.... I wish you were tiny!!"

The lamp began to glow as Rouge walked away from the whole thing.

"There's no way that thing...will... NO!!" Rouge screamed, realizing she was shrinking and shrinking. Amy and everything around grew before her eyes "No!!! This isnt funny!!! Amy!!!! NOOOOO!!"

Rouge was just a few inches tall by the end of the thing, and Amy wanted only to step on her, but decided to spare her of that fate. Instead she pinched Rouge around the waist, and lifted her up as a crane claw lifts a toy out of a crane game. She then dropped the tiny Rouge into the palm of her hand and looked down at her victim with a sinister smile on her face. Rouge could only look up and gasp.

"Whats that, Rouge??" Amy chuckled "You wanna go down to the store and confess? Ok, Ill give you a lift!"

Rouge could only let out small whimpers as she was carried down to Spencer's in the unforgiving palm of her rival, Amy.

"Oh Sarah..." Amy said singsongly. "Look what I found"

Sarah gasped as Amy dumped Rouge onto her desk, Rouge being about the size of her palm.

"Uh...ah..." Rouge gasped, as her now giant boss looked down on her tiny employee. "Hi...heh...Sarah..."

"Go on..." Amy said sternly, giving Rouge a gently nudge with her index finger "Tell her what you did"

"Ok..." Rouge sighed "I stole the lava lamp, not Amy..."

"Well, Rouge" Sarah said, kneeling down so her face was level with Rouge. "I'm gonna have to fire you..."

"I know" Rouge sighed. It hadn't been bad enough how humiliated she had been, now she had lost her job. At last, Amy plucks her off the counter and plunks her back into her hand. Rouge is shaken from the whole experience "Alright, Amy... I learned my lesson, can I please be bigger?"

"Oh, I dont know about that..." Amy chuckled "I think I have a much better idea..."

That Christmas, the whole Sonic gang gathered around and exchanged gifts. Amy handed Knuckles a small box.

"Here you go, Knux" Amy said casually.

"Oh, thanks" he said, and opened the box to see Rouge inside who screamed when she saw him. "Rouge?"

"Knuckles!" she shrieked "You have to help me! I've been kept in this box for days..."

"It's a lifelike Rouge ornament!" Amy explained, noting the string she had tied around the back of Rouge's shirt.

"Oh I get it" Knuckles said, lifting Rouge out by the string. She dangled in the air kicking and screaming for dear life.

"No! Put me down!!" she yelped, being dangled in front of everyone as if she were a mere toy.

"Here, you can hang her up here" Amy pointed out, showing Knux a spot high up on the tree.

"Ha ha, Amy" Rouge sighed, as she was hung on the tree, dangling by the back of her shirt "Now will you PLEASE unshrink me now?"

Amy ran off without saying another word, and headed off to have fun with the others. She looked back at the "ornament" and winked while smiling. Rouge crossed her arms in frustration.

"Some Christmas..." Rouge sighed.

THE END


	34. Chemical Chaos!

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 34: Chemical Chaos!

"Sonic!!" Tails said, running quickly to the young hedgehog, with a flashing beacon on him "There's trouble in the chemical plant!! Someone's trying to attack!!"

Sonic gathered his friends and they prepared to attack...

At the chemical plant....

At long last, they arrived at their final destination.

"Be careful, guys..." Sonic warned, as he was now taking Amy, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles through the plant. "You never know when..."

Suddenly some steel bars came flying at the gang. Sonic rushed over and pushed Amy out of the way to save her.

"Whew..." she sighed "Thanks, Sonic..."

"We're not safe just yet..." the young hedgehog warned as there was a nasty whirring sound. The whole gang craned their heads to see a GIANT robot.

"Ahh!" Knuckles gasped "Why robots? Why did it have to be ROBOTS??"

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked "We ALWAYS fight robots... whats the big deal?"

"Well, it all started when I was 6...." Knuckles began.

"LOOK OUT!!" Sonic shouted, as some lasers flew at Knuckles. Knuckles growled and slashed at the blasts with his powerful fists to knock them away.

"Nice move, Knucklehead" Sonic snickered as he darted towards the robot. It was powerful but very slow and Sonic was easily able to smash into it.

"Yeah!!" Amy shouted "Go Sonic!!"

Sonic then pulled some wiring out of some nearby machinery and wrapped it around the robot's legs.

"TIMBER!!" Knuckles shouted and started running before anyone else. The robot started sparking and faltering and eventually barrelled over, collapsing at the Sonic gang's feet.

"Well... that was easy..." Sonic chuckled, marveling at his own work.

"Maybe a little too easy...." Amy groaned.

"Why must you be so paranoid??" Sonic asked.

"Well, when youre continously involved in random adventures, you start to get a little worried..." Amy shuddered "Like the time all us girls were stuck on an island, or the time... OH MY GOD, NOT ANOTHER SHRINK RAY!!"

"Ok...." Rouge sighed.

So, after all was said and done, Sonic and the gang were awarded for their heroics at the plant. Well except for Rouge, cuz she just kinda stood there....

"WAIT" Rouge said, "What about Amy? She stood there too..."

"Well yeah" Amy said, "But I looked good doing it..."

"You saying I didnt look good?" Rouge growled.

LADIES, LADIES, calm down. Neither ONE of you look good, but anyway, I digress. Sonic and Knuckles were awarded....

"KNUCKLES?" Rouge shouted "Whatd he do? He was all 'Oh no robots, robots, save me....'"

Just get over it, Rouge...

"NO!!" she shouted "Im tired of being bossed around, Im gonna find ANOTHER story, one that will treat me with respect...."

Well good luck, this is the best story in town...

"I hardly consider being shrunk (prank day), getting fat (Rouge gains) and losing all my clothes (the curse of clothing) a GOOD story....!!" she shouted.

Well I didnt say it was good for YOU....

"THATS IT!!"

Anyway, now that that completely unrelated tangent is over with, the main business to attend to is Sonic and Knuckles, who recieved medals of honor for saving the city's chemical plant.

In fact, it was days later when the mayor decided to hold an official party for the 2 heroes and had them meet at the chemical plant for it. While it seemed odd that they'd go to a chem plant for a PARTY, well.... I dunno, what ISNT odd in these stories?

"Ive got a bad feeling about this..." Amy sighed.

"You have a bad feeling about everything...." Sonic sighed.

"But I can feel it...." she groaned "SOMETHING bad is gonna happen, I mean, do you realize we're more than halfway done with one of these stories and none of us have shrunk, changed genders, grown breasts or ANYTHING??? Something has to happen...."

And then, something did. Suddenly all the pipes in the area burst and a nasty green liquid flooded the area.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!!" Sonic shouted, signaling to his friends to get the bystanders to safety.

"What about you??" Amy asked, helping the people out as the chemical plant began sparking and falling apart around them.

"I have to find out whose behind this!!" he said, and dashed to the other side, but saw nothing. Just then he noticed the door closing behind him. He was locked in with whoever was responsible? Was it Eggman? No... he could see a shadowy figure ahead....

"SONIC...." it growled.

"Uh... hello...." he chuckled nervously, not knowing who or what was saying his name.

"You remember me, dont ya, SONIC??" the villain asked.

"Why do you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Do what??" the figure asked.

"Well everytime time you say my name...." Sonic said "Its in all CAPS.... whats the point of that??"

"SILENCE!!" this evil hedgehog chuckled, throwing orange sparks all around the room... "Perhaps you will remember this name, SONIC!!"

"There he goes again..." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"SILENCE!!" the hedgehog yelled again. "My name is ZACK THE HEDGEHOG!!"

"Zack? No, dont tell me...." Sonic thought "Its uh... its on the tip of my tongue... you were... at a Star Trek convention... uh... we... we uh... we were...."

"I WAS IN YOUR 4TH GRADE CLASS!!" the hedgehog yelled now revealing himself as a glowing orange hedgehog, who strangely enough had breasts.

"Uh... whoa..." Sonic gasped, at the other hedgehog's appearance.

"Youre DAMN right!!" Zack yelled "Now you must pay for what you did to me..."

"Whatd I do?" Sonic asked.

****FLASHBACK***

-Sonic's 4th grade trip to the chemical plant-

"And over here..." the tour guide announced "...is a deadly chemical vat that if fallen into could give the person breasts... but we're not sure, it could do nothing at all...."

"Oooh" Sonic said, "I have to get a picture of that! Hey Zack, could you take my picture??"

"Uh, sure" he replied, taking the camera and snapping Sonic's picture.

*  
"Uh... that wasnt that bad...." Sonic said.

"The flashback wasnt DONE yet....!!" Zack said.

*****FLASHBACK2*******

"Hey Knux...." Sonic said, "You want some of my banana?"

Sonic carelessly threw the banana peel backwards and Zack slipped on it, but luckily just got stopped by the railing.

"Whew," the 9 year old Sonic sighed "Good thing you didnt fall into that vat, and develop breasts, thus vowing revenge on me for years to come...."

"Yeah...." Zack sighed.

***********************

"What was so bad about that?" Sonic asked.

"DO YOU EVER WAIT FOR ANYTHING TO FINISH?!!"

"Again with the CAPS...." Sonic sighed.

"ANYWAY...."

**********FLASHBACK3**********

The class was still on the rafter above the chemicals when Zack was playing his gameboy.

"Ooh, I made it to level 7!!" he exclaimed.

"Way to go, Zack!!" Sonic said, playfully slapping him in the back. The hedgehog fell off the rafters now and landed in the chemicals....

"Ooh" Sonic gasped "Thatll leave a mark...."

*****************

"And it DID" Zack yelled "It gave me these BREASTS!! It took 2 days for anyone to even realize I was missing and when they found me, they said it was too late and the breasts were permanent.... I was a 9 year old boy with BREASTS!!"

"Oh...." Sonic groaned "Sorry...."

"BUT..." Zack snickered "What noone else knew is that the chemicals gave me some pretty cool powers... like THESE!!"

Zack suddenly unleashed a furious rampage of blasts on Sonic. Sonic ducked and dodged out of the way but this irradiated hedgehog was pretty tough as they tangled along the rafters.

"Youre gonna pay for what you did!!" Zack yelled, slashing furiously at the hedgehog. Sonic gasped as Zack's blow struck a tank and some purple chemicals flew out. Sonic dodged and jumped back as Zack came after him again, blowing up more tanks, sending a rainbow of chemicals all over the place.

After a few more blasts, Zack began to tire. Thats when Sonic saw his chance. He snapped a wire and used it as a rope to swing kick into Zack, knocking his orange foe through a wall.

"That takes care of him!!" Sonic chuckled, but failed to notice the wire was snapping in his hands. Then he plummeted into a vat of chemicals. "AHHH!!"

He quickly got out and appeared to be okay "Well," he said "Looks like nothing bad happened to anyone in this episode...."

THE NEXT DAY

"I cant believe I have breasts...." Sonic sighed.

"Well, theyre uh.... barely noticeable..." Amy sighed

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding?" Knuckles cut in "Those things are HUGE!"

So, it appeared Sonic had breasts forever, and as for Rouge, well she became a cast member on the show Friends, just before it got cancelled... then she went into obscurity for a while but shes coming out with a movie soon, called 'BATTERED', the traumatic expieriences of a young batgirl'

"I TOLD you something bad would happen...." Amy sighed.

"Just get me a bra..." Sonic sighed.

THE END 


	35. Knuckles' Secret

THE SONIC GANG'S TOTALLY RANDOM ADVENTURES

Episode 35: Knuckles' Secret

Ok, here we are again for another great story. Well actually, it's not really that great.... in fact, it's sort of sick... but there's boobs in it, and uh.... that's it. So here we go.... it doesn't take a genius to figure out the plot to this one

Knuckles yawns tiredly. He feels as if something terrible was soon to come. Well, actually he always feels like that but more so this morning. As he wakes up and gets ready for the day he feels something odd occuring within him. He feels his body almost stretching at the seams, a feeling that could only be described with one word, gross. He dashes towards his bathroom, hoping that what he thought was happening wasn't happening. But it was. Knuckles was getting breasts. Humongous ones at that. He can stand helplessly mouth agape as they continue to blob out. At least 5 years of developement was happening in 5 seconds and Knuckles tried to hold them back, hoping the sloshing would stop. Knuckles sighs. It was complete. Knuckles has breasts now.... and he couldn't stand them. He awkrardly feels his new chest. This was all a new feeling to him, but as far as he knew there was no way to get breasts to go away once they develop, and that meant he might have to live with his. He felt so weird, like his chest had inflated and filled with potato salad...

"Oh gee, there's a great metaphor..." Knuckles groans "I have hooters and you're talking about potato salad???"

Sorry, I haven't eaten all day....

"Anyway" Knuckles says with frustration "what am I supposed to do with my "potato salad" breasts?"

Uh... wear a bra?

"Something....better?" Knuckles growls back.

Hmm... why don't you wear a thick coat and press it against yourself tightly, those hooters aren't that big, you can smother them the whole day and noone will know

"Well I want them to go away though, I'm not gonna spend my whole life hiding behind a thick coat!!!"

Look, I'm the author, I'm not even supposed to be helping you at all!

"Fine...." Knuckles says with a groan.

He grabs a thick jacket which happens to be hanging right next to him and thrusts it over his boobs, but there's still a small lump showing so he puts a sweater on over it and sighs. He was so hot wearing all this clothing but luckily it was still cold out

Knuckles looks outside to see that it's a bright and sunny day. Eggs are frying on the sidewalk and birds are chirping loudly. Knuckles runs into the door and slams it tight, then shouts a series of cuss words before swinging it open again in a rage. But when he does he sees another figure standing before him, it was Rouge!

" HEY KNUCKLES!" Rouge exclaims happily.

Rouge, in a cheery mood runs over to Knuckles and grabs him, giving a hearty hug. Knuckles can feel their breasts mashing up against each other, it was like...

"PLEASE DON'T SAY WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Knuckles shouts

" Say what?" Rouge asks, pulling away from the hug.

"Um... nothing" Knuckles says at last.

"Hey Knux, you alright, it feels like you're getting kind of fat...." Rouge says

"FAT?"

"Well you have a little fat...." Rouge says now almost probing his breasts with her hands "......right here! Wow, what is that?"

She gives it a squeeze and Knuckles almost screams, she clutches the "fat" a few times. Knuckles couldn't take this pain anymore and almost wants to tell her his secret so that she's stop squeezing the life out of his boob, but he holds back. Eventually she stops realizing this is awkrard

"Anyway, you need to burn some of that fat off...." Rouge says, "but first, the gang and I are going on a picnic? You wanna come?"

Did he want to come? Of course, he loved picnics, since he had loved food and the idea of eating outdoors, but.... his breasts were holding him back from giving her a "yes" answer. Still, if he didn't say yes, it would look suspicious.....

" Uh yes, I guess... I'll go" Knuckles says, given no choice but to give in.

"GREAT! Let's go!" Rouge exclaims, yanking Knuckles out by his wrist/

Rouge pulls him out the door and drags him downstairs where Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Big the cat and Shadow wait.

" Uh.... hi" Knuckles says meekly.

Now Knuckles was really nervous, a picnic with a couple people, maybe, but everyone he knew was there and he could only hide his obvious cleavage for so long. He sighs and tries to look happy. As he walks he notices his breasts are really heavy. At first it's no big deal but when he takes the last step off the last stair of his apartment he feels all his weight hit the ground at once, ALL of it, and almost caves in to the pressure. He even holds his spine up when noone's looking. The breasts must have added another 20 pounds to him combined. He soon notices however people are giving him weird looks. For one thing he was walking incredibly slow and for another he kept putting his hands around his back to keep himself from slumping noticeably low.

"KNUX, you alright?" Shadow asks.

"Oh yeah, fine...." Knuckles says, struggling to stand up straight at this point.

"You know, he HAS been acting funny" Rouge says eyeing him curiously.

"Don't worry, I'll be... fine.... let's go... eat" Knux says almost out of breath from carrying his breasts the long distance.

Knuckles gives them a thumbs up but didn't feel too encouraged. "About another mile" he thinks "That me and my breasts have to walk".

About a mile later, Knuckles slumps onto the picnic blanket leaving no room for anyone else to sit down

"C'mon Knucklehead" Sonic says smugly "you can't be THAT tired"

"Oh.... but I am, Sonic" Knuckles says panting and wheezing as he brings himself back up.

" C'mon Knuckles, this isn't like you at all" Rouge says with concern.

" I know, but I'll be fine" Knuckles says

How much longer could Knuckles hide these boobs from his friends? He knew it was only a matter of time before they realizes that small lump in his coat wasn't just fat and if that coat ever flew off.... It didn't help that it was 80 degrees out. Knuckles felt his entire body heat up at once, the boobs almost seemed to retain the heat. Ever since he got them, Knuckles has thought of nothing but his boobs, he could feel them all the time. Sure, if he was used to them like Amy and Rouge were, he could handle it but he went from being flat to having huge boobs in one day and the increase of weight...was just too much for him. He feels the sweat trickle down his chest, the sweat pellets sliding down the smooth slopes of his chest. He had always wondered how that felt and it was quite strange.

"Hey Knux, aren't you gonna take that coat off?" Amy asks.

"No....no thanks..." Knuckles says holding the collar tightly around his neck.

"C'mon Knux, it's gotta be, like 80 degrees out here!" Sonic says.

Sonic tugs on the coat but Knuckles pulls back. He gasps as his boobs are just barely showing and backs off defensively, grasping the coat tightly around his neck. The Sonic gang just stares at him. He was so embarrassed about all this but he couldn't tell ANYONE, noone, not even him, would understand this....

" Knux, you coming or not?" Amy asks "We're gonna play some frisbee"

"Uh frisbee sounds good, I guess"

Knuckles gets up slowly and stand awkrardly in a spot in the corner. Amy tosses the frisbee first, who tosses it to Tails, who tosses it to Rouge. Knuckles, however pays barely any attention to the flying disc. In his mind, all he feels are him and his boobs. He begins becoming extremely paranoid, even more so than usual. His eyes dart in every direction checking to make sure nobody, NOBODY AT ALL, could see them. He's so busy checking for anyone he doesn't notice Rouge has tossed him the frisbee until he hears her warning and then it's too late.

"Heads up, Knuckles!" Rouge shouts.

Not head. Boob. The frisbee flies straight into his chest and clatters to the ground unharmed. Knuckles, however was anything but unharmed after that piercing blow to his chest. He now felt a terrible pain go through his boobs. It was a sharp jolt that pulsated, throbbing, and throbbing, the rage was immense and so was the fear. "I got to do something before I go insane!" Knuckles thinks. As he stands there writhing and twitching with pain, it isn't long before he notices everyone is looking at him even more strangely than before.

"Uh, you ok?" Rouge asks "I didn't mean to hit you"

"Oh... I'm fine...." Knuckles says, holding back the seering pain, swelling in his bosom.

"Heh, good thing you don't have boobs," Rouge says jokingly, "nothing hurts more than when something hits those, OUCH, does that hurt, trust me, I know"

Rouge playfully slaps Knuckles on the back causes him to lean forward a little too much. He tries not to scream out in pain but can almost not help it. He disguises his scream with a cough instead but he still wished his boobs would go away, now more than anything.

"So, what say we play a little baseball?" Sonic says breaking his glove in.

Out of nowhere a bunch of bats and balls and gloves fall. Noone questions where they came from and they soon start playing.

Knuckles offers to play left field, hoping no baseballs would come his way. His only worry was, of course, his breasts. He sighs and decides to try and relax, thinking that the worst of it was over. Unfortunately he was wrong, very wrong.

The next batter was Sonic, who had a strong arm, so the entire outfield, including Knuckles backs up. The 0-2 pitch, and Sonic slams it with all his strength, out of reach of both the center and right fielders. Knuckles backs up as he follows the ball with his eyes. His competitive spirit takes over and he forgets about his boob problem entirely aiming only to catch the ball. He leaps towards the wall reaching his glove outward....

Unfortunately, he fails, of course. Hs jump is seriously hindered by that extra 20 or so pounds he's carrying and he ends up once again severely hurting himself, smashing his chest into the wall, he feels his entire being getting squished and gasps for air. He falls down backwards now in even worse pain. Everyone crowds around him with concern.

"Hey I got a home run!" Sonic shouts out.

"SONIC!" Rouge yells "Knuckles looks seriously hurt..."

"No, I'm fine...." Knuckles says weakly

He slowly gets up to his feet. Maybe this injury would give him a good excuse to head home, and try to figure out how to get those breasts removed... or something.

"You sure you okay Knuckles?" Amy asks

"Um yeah, but you know what," Knuckles begins "maybe I'll head back to the island and...."

"Aw, come on, Knucklehead, don't be a wuss!" Sonic says

"ARGH! Ok, I'll stay" Knuckles says with a slight growl.

Knuckles hated being called a wuss. He had to stay now or Sonic would accuse him of backing out out of their game and brag about it for weeks. He decided to stay and luckily there was one inning left, but it wouldn't be Knuckles' best inning, that was for sure.

With the count 3-2 against Amy, Tails has Knuckles pinch hit.

"Oh c'mon Tails, I think I need a little time.... to recover" Knuckles implores.

"Well you dont have to run fast," Tails insists "we're down by 1 with runners on 2nd and 3rd, just bat 1 of them in and we can tie it up or even win"

"Well.... ok...." Knuckles replies with reluctance.

Knuckles sighs and grabs a bat heading into the batter's box. The pitcher was Sonic, and he had a mean fastball. Knuckles was incredibly scared of it hitting his breasts. He could only take so much extreme pain in one day. He wobbles a bit as Sonic throws the payoff pitch and swings as hard as he can, at the same time trying to dodge the ball. He swings and hits it down the firstbase line. Rouge, on third comes in to score but as Knuckles heads for first he collides with the first basemen, Cream and lets out one last heave of air as his breasts are hurt again. He falls and almost blacks out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Knuckles" Cream says.

"That's okay...." Knuckles replies woozily.

Finally the game is over (and Knuckles lost in extra innings 3-2). When noone's looking Knuckles gives his breasts some gentle rubs but they still hurt and throb with incredible pain. He sits down on a park bench hoping all the "fun" was over. Maybe this was all a horrible dream, but the pain felt so real, there was no way he could be dreaming. Just then Rouge sits down next to him to talk.

" Hey Rouge" Knuckles says, letting out a deep sigh.

" Is there.... something wrong, Knuckles?" Rouge asks with concern.

"Wh-What do you mean? " he asks.

"You just seem different...." Rouge explains. and you've been wearing a coat all day, is there something you want to tell me?"

Knuckles gulps, wondering how much longer he could keep his condition secret?

"Well Rouge...." he begins.

Suddenly Amy runs and interuppts, wearing a bikini

"Hey Rouge," she says "we found a pond over there, we're going swimming"

"Cool" Rouge replies "but where'd you find the bathing suit?"

"Uh internet?" Amy says dumbfounded.

"Works for me," Rouge responds, getting up "c'mon Knux"

Swimming?

Knuckles had been able to do everything today, even endure 2 instances of extreme pain, but this was looking to be worse than any physical pain he had suffered so far. This would be far worse. There was no doubt the gang would want him to take his coat off and doing so would show his boobs indefenitely. He sighs and walks with Rouge. Maybe it was time he told them, but he'd have to do it gently and slowly and carefully.

"C'mon Knuckles," Rouge says "let's go swim in the deep end...."

"Uh Rouge," Knuckles says nervously "I actually have something to tell you...."

"Oh that can wait, I wanna go swimming, now take that coat off"

Knuckles backs away in fear as Rouge reaches for his jacket. He wasn't ready to tell her yet, he had to do it in a certain way, he didn't want to be exposed in front of everyone there. Rouge grabs a hold of the coat but Knuckles grabs it back. Rouge gets a little mad and tears at it. She suddenly backs away in fear. "Oh no" Knuckles thinks "she's seen them..." Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the weight, the embarassment, he had to tell them and he couldn't take it....

"Knuckles...." Rouge asks in shock "are those....?"

"YES!!!!" Knuckles screams attracting the attention of his friends " I ADMIT IT! I HAVE BREASTS, OKAY? I HAVE THEM! I'VE GOT BOOBS, HOOTERS! BAZONGAS! CHI CHIS! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL THEM I HAVE THEM AND I CAN'T TAKE THEM ANYMORE, HOW DO YOU GIRLS DO THIS? ALL DAY LONG THESE THINGS PULL ON YOU AND THEY GET SQUISHY AND MANGLED AND....ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Knuckles finally opens his coat enough so people can see the apparent split in his chest. He almost feels like breaking down and crying as everyone crowds around him like a freak show.

"Knuckles..." Rouge says in surprise "you have boobs?"

"YES! Okay?"

"Oh wait, now I remember...." Rouge says "Knuckles, you remember last night when I came over for wine?"

"Yes?"

"You must have drink some of my silicone" Rouge explains.

"SILICONE?" Knuckles gasps.

"Well yeah," Rouge replies with embarassment "y'know for, yeah, anyway, you must have been drunk and thought it was wine, and THAT'S what gave you boobs!"

"So... how do I get rid of them?" Knuckles asks.

"I got JUST the cure for that" Rouge says with a smile.

Rouge takes out a bottle labeled "anti-silicone" and pours it on Knuckles boobs. His chest flattens out at once and he sighs. He had been rescued at last and not a moment too soon. He lets his coat drop and jumps into the pond. Rouge climbs in after him.

"So, Knux?" Sonic asks with a snicker "What was it like to have hooters?"

"Uh.. it was... interesting and painful...." Knuckles replies "I still have a scar on my chest"

"But why'd you wait so long to tell us?" Rouge asks.

"I don't know I was just... ashamed"

"Eh you don't have to worry about that, we're your friends.... we'll always try to help you" Rouge says.

"Thanks Rouge, c'mon let's go swimming"

THE END

And yeah, I know I posted up Knuckles Secret 2 before I posted the original. My bad...


	36. Spring Break

The Sonic Gang's Totally Random NEW Adventures

That's right, I'm actually renewing the series for yet ANOTHER season! Enjoy!

Episode 36: Spring Break

It was a nice tropical day at Station Square beach and for once, it was just Shadow and Ericka lounging around. Ericka was wearing her finest rainbow colored bikini and laying on a beach towel while Shadow had been laying on a lounge chair listening to his iPod. It had been quite a dream date for Shadow.

"Hey Shady?" Ericka asked, in a really sweet voice, picking up a bottle of suntan lotion that was lodged in the sand.

"Yes, honey?" Shadow asked.

"Could you rub this suntan lotion on my back?" she asked and smiled as she turned to look up at Shadow.

"Sure thing" Shadow smiled and knelt down, slowly and lovingly rubbing the lotion into her back, when he suddenly felt compelled to ask, "So what finally convinced you to go out with me?"

"Well you see, Shady..." Ericka said "I was thinking we could... GET UP, SHADOW, C'MON!"

"Huh?" Shadow gasped, noticing a drastic change in Ericka's voice. Then everything suddenly faded to black.

"This is so weird..." Sonic said.

"I know, how long has he been like this?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, about an hour now... maybe longer" Amy sighed.

"Who the hell is Shady?" Ericka asked.

"I've deduced it's either a rap star or Shadow's porn star name for himself..." Tails said.

"Oh, wait he's waking up" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled over and popped his eyes open. He was in his own bed and shocked to see his closest friends hovering over him. He still felt groggy from his long nap and desperately wanted to return to the beach with Ericka in his dreams, the one place she actually liked him.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Shadow asked, slowly pulling himself off the pillow.

"It's spring break, silly!" Amy declared, who had been in beach clothes, sporting a red bikini with tacky white shades. "Hey these aren't tacky!"

It's just description... y'know like when I call Rouge slutty.

"Well..." Knuckles said, suddenly interacting with the author of this story, "that's not really a descriptor so much as a fact"

"Hey, I am here y'know" Rouge said, "I'm not a slut..."

"Yeah yeah," Sonic said, "the point is, it's spring break and you're holding us up"

"Holding you up from what?" Shadow asked, finally getting out of his bed fully now, to gaze at his alarm clock that read "11:20" "Is it really 11:20 am?"

"No, it's 11:20 pm, you've been asleep for me than 24 hrs!" Tails said, pointing out the tiny 'pm' on his clock. Then at 11:21, his alarm went off.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Shadow sighed, smiling sheepishly, "so when did spring break start anyway?"

"Like 3 days ago..." Ericka said, "It was your idea to go to Malibu anyway and you havent..."

"Wait, we're going to Malibu?" Shadow gasped. "Why didn't you say so?"

Shadow then literally dissapeared and re-appeared using his trademark chaos control and came back with several suitcases.

"Did you really trademark the concept of chaos control?" Tails asked.

"Well, the patent is pending... but I think I'll make it, I mean, who ELSE has the power of teleportation?" Shadow chuckled.

"The crew from star trek..." Sonic said.

"The guy from JUMPER" Rouge added.

"The power rangers" Amy continued.

"The guy from..."

"Okay enough! I meant real people, those are from tv shows..." Shadow sighed.

"Well none of us are actually REAL" Tails said. Everyone suddenly stared at him awkrardly "WHAT? We're not!"

"Hey, whats that?" Amy said, pointing to a bikini that was hanging out of one of Shadow's suitcases. He pulled it out to reveal a thin black bikini that didn't have much to it.

"Oh" Shadow chuckled, "This was for you, Ericka, if you were so inclined..."

"Ah... well keep dreaming, buddy boy" Ericka chuckled.

"Okay I will" Shadow said and leapt into bed again. The Sonic gang groaned and dragged him off the bed and onward to adventure.

Now on an airline, the Sonic gang attempted to make it an entire trip without someone asking a fairly obviously question that would challenge the logic of this logically challenged series of stories.

"Hey, if Shadow and Sonic are supposedly so fast, why do we even need a plane?" Tails asked, "like couldn't Shadow just teleport us all?"

"Ugh, well cross that off the list" Sonic sighed and took out a small notepad on which he made some marks in pencil.

"What's that?" Amy asked, leaning over Sonic's shoulder to observe the notebook.

"This is my list of everything I want to have happen during this vacation" Sonic explained, "I don't want anything to go wrong or fall into the classic cliche's of these stupid stories"

"Like what?" Cream asked.

"Well, for example, like Tails questioning the logic of the plotline" Sonic said, noting that he had crossed out "NO OBVIOUS QUESTIONS FROM THAT BRAINIAC TAILS".

"What else is on the list?" Tails asked.

"Well yknow... other things that happen in SGTRA episodes..." Sonic said, "like unneeded interactions with the author"

Hey, I like those!

"Well noone cares what you... oh damn it" Sonic sighed and crossed that one off the list, "well I'd also like to go one trip without someone shrinking or someone growing breasts"

"C'mon Sonic" Amy laughed, "I don't think those things will happen in Malibu"

"Oh really?" Sonic asked, "isn't that what we say every episode? And then poof... breasts"

"Well what else is on the list?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, just a bunch of crap..." Sonic said, putting his notepad away, "the point is, I just want a fun, relaxing trip, so I'm probably gonna just do some sight seeing on my own or something, just soak in the local color... I don't want to get into any situation that'll involve more non-sense"

Out of material to possibly write about on the plane ride, our heroes arrive in Malibu several short hours later.

"You call that short?" Amy groaned, walking off the plane in disdain.

"That kid in the front row wouldn't shut up" Rouge sighed.

"And they called that an in flight movie?" Tails sighed.

"Well, no more incessant complaining is off the list" Sonic sighed, with his trusty notepad in hand.

"So Ericka...?" Shadow asked, in his usual seductive style, "am I still on YOUR list?"

"You were never ON my list" Ericka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now can you try not to be too obnoxious on this spring break?"

Shadow sighed and put his head down, letting Ericka walk ahead of him. He needed something that would get Ericka to like him -- anything. Ugh, what was the use? he thought to himself, and kept walking along with the others.

The Sonic gang would be stationed at the finest hotel that money could be, the Malibu Star --or at least they would've been in Shadow had sent in the reservation.

"You didn't send it in?!" Tails exclaimed, as the entire gang glared at Shadow with dismay. "You had 3 weeks to do it"

"Is that what that envelope was?" Shadow asked sheepishly.

"Well now what do we do?" Amy groaned.

"That's easy" Knuckles smiled, and suddenly everyone looked at Rouge.

"Oh no... c'mon..." Rouge whimpered, "not again, guys... this happens every trip... I just can't... I won't do it... I have higher character than that.. you can't make me... NOOOO!!"

*The next morning*

"It sure was nice of Rouge to sleep with the hotel owner so we got a free suite for the week"Amy said, lounging on the king size bed.

"Yeah, the funny thing is, she only had to sleep wih him, she didn't have to sleep with his wife too" Sonic shrugged, turning off the TV as he prepared for some spring break fun.

"Has anyone seen Rouge?" Knuckles asked and everyone shrugged. "Oh well, let's go, guys"

Tails came out of the bathroom in swim trunks and a rather large and elaborate metal detector with all kinds of wires and gadgets dangling from it.

"You're not bringing THAT, are you?" Sonic chuckled. "What is that thing, anyway?"

"Well most people just hunt for coins on the beach..." Tails explained, as everyone around gave him an awkrard stare, "ok so noone does that anymore... point is, this is a metal detector I souped up with a chaos radar, so I can detect chaos emeralds"

"Don't we already have all the chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Hey, you never know what's out there" Tails explained, "maybe Ill stumble upon a SUPER emerald"

"But I already know how to find those..."Sonic shrugged, "You just follow Knuckles into that secret opening in Mushroom Hill Zone Act 1 and go through the second set of special stages"

"Hey, who told you about that?"Knuckles gasped.

"You'd have to be an idiot to not see it..." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of idiots..." Ericka sighed, as Shadow stirred from his bed.

"Hey, don't you think you're a bit harsh on him sometimes?" Amy asked Ericka, "I mean, he really likes you..."

"Obviously..." Ericka said, "but he's just too... I don't know..."

After a couple moments of awkward silence, the gang was off, except for Shadow who was none too pleased to see he was ditched.

"Hey, wait up guys!!" Shadow gasped and took off after them.

After Shadow departed the room, there was a message on the machine.

"Uh hey guys?" said the voice on the other end, it was Rouge. "Guys? The hotel owner invited some of his friends over... it's uh... getting kind of wild... could someone please come get me? HEY, HANDS OFF ME, YOU JERK!! Please? Come get me... somebody... hey no! Not the handcuffs again!"

*Enter Malibu beach*

"Wow, it looks even better than on the brochure..." Tails marveled, gazing upon miles of open land, glistening oceansides and colorful kites across the azure sky.

"Uh... you are looking at the brochure" Knuckles said, and took the brochure away from him, revealing a beach which was much smaller, and instead of a crisp beige, the sands were brown and tainted with pollution. There was one kite, but it was pretty tattered, but the important thing was there were plenty of bikini clad hotties.

"Well, no matter" Tails said, whipping out the metal detecting monstrosity he had built, "it's a perfect time to go hunting for..."

"Uh... yeah..." Knuckles said sarcastically, "look Tails, if you're gonna do that, could you do it, like... waaaay over there? I need to pick up some ladies"

"Okay okay... but be careful, remember what happened last time?" Tails asked.

"Yeah yeah, but you have to admit, that was a pretty funny episode of 'COPS'" Knuckles said, and walked off in search of a woman.

While all this was happening, Sonic and Amy were walking on the boardwalk, where a variety of popular stores lined the paths in the form of an outdoor shopping mall.

"Thank you so much for taking me here, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, "isn't it romantic?"

"Well I actually didn't take you here, you just followed me..." Sonic said, crossing off "DITCH AMY" on his list.

"Oh, silly Sonic!" Amy laughed and then noticed a colorful toy store calling "Malibu Marvels", "hey, let's go in there!"

"Uh... I don't think so" Sonic said, turning away quickly.

"Why not?" Amy asked

"It just doesn't look good... I can't explain it, I have a bad feeling" Sonic said.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Amy asked.

"Don't you get it, Amy?" Sonic asked, "it's a set-up"

"Huh?"

"This is 'SGTRA'!" Sonic said, revealing the notepad, "which means that anytime a random location is designated, something random and/or chaotic is probably gonna happen there, and I want no part of it... now if you want to get caught up in something go ahead, but I'm just gonna keep walking this way"

Amy sighed with disgust and was torn between following her love interest and exploring this Malibu shopping plaza. Finally, she decided against Sonic's advice, and went into the toy store.

*Back on the beach*

"So Ericka..." Shadow said, out of breath from having followed her there, "I still got that bikini... y'know if youre interested..."

"Shadow, look" Ericka said, sternly turning around to talk to him. "I don't want any... hey... who's that?"

"Huh?"

Shadow turned around to see a bunch of guys lifting weights on the beach. One of them was a gray hedgehog who looked to be in his mid 20's, lifting weights by the water. He gasped as Ericka walked right past him and went to the weight-lifter.

"Hi there" she said, smiling sheepishly, "my name's Ericka"

"I am Jorge!" the hispanic themed hedgehog winked and spoke in a seductive voice, "and might I say, your eyes glisten with a luminence brigher than the sun"

Ericka instantly giggled and stared at Jorge with extreme interest. Not one to be outdone, Shadow stepped in between them.

"Hey...Jorge..." Shadow said defensively, "uh... what are you doing, exactly?"

"Heh, ignore him!" Ericka said, quickly cutting Shadow off, "please... continue with what you are doing"

"Well, perhaps you'd like to see my ABS" Jorge laughed and flexed a few times for Ericka whose eyes lit up at once. Shadow stared at the guy suspiciously.

"Ha, okay, so you're strong" Shadow said, cutting in again. "But can you do this? CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Shadow instantly teleported and brought Ericka an ice cream back. Ericka smiled a bit, but she was still more impressed with Jorge.

"Ah, impressive, man" Jorge said, "but... I have a similar maneuver... MAGICAL MAYHEM!"

"Hah, magical mayhem?" Shadow laughed, watching Jorge vanish in a manner similar to Shadow, "That's gotta be the most... huh?"

Jorge returned soaking wet, and dropped an entire whale at their feet. The whale took up a good portion of the beach.

"For you, senora" Jorge smiled, pointing to the whale.

"Heh, thanks, but what am I gonna do with a whale?" Ericka asked.

"Ah, silly me..." Jorge laughed, "guess I'll put it back where I found it"

Jorge then lifted the whale with no trouble at all and threw it back into the sea. Ericka, again, was impressed. Shadow got ticked off and began walking away.

*Elsewhere on the beach*

"Hey ladies" Knuckles said, stepping into a group of about 3 bikini hotties with red, green and blue bikinis. "How you doing?"

"Hey, red guy" one of them said, "hey are you a life guard?"

Knuckles realized they were asking because he had been leaning on the tall life guard's chair.

"Well actually, I AM a guardian..." Knuckles began but then he realized how dorky he would sound if he said he was truly the guardian of the master emerald. "Uh... a guardian... of lives... so yes, I'm a life guard"

"That's so sexy!" another girl laughed, "but where's your whistle and other life guard stuff?"

"Uh..." Knuckles stuttered, "one sec..."

Knuckles ran off and punched a life guard in the face, stealing his various life guard merchandise.

"Okay, I'm back" Knuckles said, wearing his assorted life guard gear. "Just call me Knux!"

Just then, there was a cry of pain from the ocean. A man was drowning. The girls all looked on with concern.

"Someone's gotta save him!" one of them said.

"Eh let someone else do it" Knuckles said, and then realized he was posing as the life guard, "oh crap"

*The toy store*

An elder man sat at the counter of his toy store, Malibu Marvels, sad to see that he hadn't had a customer in days.

"What I need..." he said to himself, "is a new toy... something that noone has ever seen..."

The man, known as Arthur, had owned this toy store for years and usually spring break saw a lot of business, but so far there hadn't been much demand for his same old toys. He had always been an inventive kind of guy and had the most innovative toys around but the current fiscal year hadn't been kind to him.

"I still never got to use that machine in the back" Arthur sighed, "not that it matters, I'll never find..."

Just then, the door's tiny bell jangled, indicating that a rare customer had entered his store. Arthur's eyes lit up as he watched the young pink hedgegirl, Amy Rose walk in, looking at some stuffed animals hanging from the rafters.

"She's PERFECT!" he exclaimed, looking her over as she walked up to the counter. "Er, hello miss, how can I help you?"

"Hey, I just wanted to say this is a nice toy store you have here" Amy smiled, and was about to walk off to look at more, when Arthur promptly stopped her.

"Well uh... if you like THESE toys, there's some more in our toy basement"

"You have a toy basement?" Amy asked. "That sounds awesome"

"Well it is" he smiled, "why don't you come with me and I'll show you"

"Ok" Amy said, and walked with the strange man to the back room.

"It's right down here" he said, taking Amy to a strange looking elevator. It was one of those old fashioned ones with the rusty grate style doors. He showed her to the elevator.

"Aren't you coming?" Amy asked.

"Yeah yeah" he said, "but the elevator only holds one at a time, so I'll come down after you"

"Well that makes sense... I guess..." Amy said, but something didn't feel right. She thought about what Sonic had said, and this felt like an SGTRA style situation.

"Well missy..." the man said, suddenly revealing an evil smile as he pressed some buttons, "you're about to become my best seller"

"Huh?" Amy gasped, now realizing she had been tricked by this strange guy.

He pulled a lever at last and the whole room started flashing. Amy banged on the doors to be let out but it was no use. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker and the doors looked like they were getting further away.

"Noo!!" she gasped, "let me out!!"

The flashing intensified as she resisted the power of the machine but it was too much for her... soon she had been shrunk down to doll size and was about 6 inches tall. The machine continued to whir even after her shrinking was complete and she remained trapped in the machine.

"What's going on?" Amy gasped, looking up at Arthur now.

"You're about to become a new type of doll!" he said with excitement, as a conveyer belt was creating several dozen tiny clones of Amy. "the girls will love you, you're sexy, you're sweet, and you'll be fully interactive"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Well each doll is a perfect clone of you, well perfect except for their small size, and the fact that they're ready to live life as dolls" Arthur explained, "other than that, they have your personality and will be able to talk to their owners, something no doll can do"

"But I'm not a doll!!" Amy gasped.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be now" he said, "There's no reverse switch on the Toy-o-Mator"

He then took out a red box and was going to trap Amy inside. Amy realized she was now small enough to run between the grates on the elevator machine and ran as fast as she could away.

"Get back here!" he shouted, chasing the miniature girl who narrowly escaped his store. "No matter, I still have plenty of Rosy dolls to sell"

Now outside the toy store, Amy collapsed against the wall and began to sob. "I should've listened to Sonic" she thought to herself, "NOW look at me!"

*Back on the beach*

"well this is weird" Tails thought to himself, "there seems to be an extreme amount of energy coming from... well the ocean... it's a good thing I made this machine waterproof"

Tails cautiously swam out to sea, and didn't have to go far before his machine started buzzing like crazy. Whereever the energy was coming from, it was underwater. Tails plunged below the surface and noticed a golden glow from the bottom of the sea.

"Activate scuba gear" Tails said out loud and his metal detector unfolded a helmet he could wear underwater. He continued to explore the depths of the sea, but didn't expect to find what he did.

As he approached the golden glow, it began to take shape and resemble a city. A large underwater city.

"Oh man!" Tails thought to himself, with excitement, "This is better than a super emerald!"

*Meanwhile, elsewhere*

"That was so sexy, ja?" one of the girls said to Knuckles who had just rescued a couple people from certain watery doom.

"Oh it was nothing" Knuckles smiled.

"So, will you vote for us in the swim-suit competition later today?" they asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the lifeguards are judges in the swimsuit competition... the prize is 50,000 dollars" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, as long as one of us wins, we're gonna split it with the rest, and of course, we'd give you some too, Knuxy" another girl said.

Knuckles smiled with delight. A chance to check out bikini clad hotties AND money? This was the best spring break ever.

*Meanwhile*

"This is the worst spring break ever!" Shadow grumbled, walking away.

"Hey Shadow" Ericka said, moments later, "what's up? Why are you so upset?"

"Like you care" Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, you're right, I dont, see ya later" Ericka said, and began to take off.

"Ok, I'll tell you" Shadow said, and Ericka groaned. "I just don't like that Jorge guy... he's..."

"Buff? Amazing? Sexy?" Ericka asked.

"... a creep!" Shadow said, "he's just gonna take advantage of you, I know it!"

"Shadow, you say that about everyone" Ericka said, "you attacked the guy at 'Wendy's' once because he asked if he could 'take my order'"

"Hey, I know slang when I hear it" Shadow said, "and if anyone's gonna 'take your order', it's going to be me!"

Ericka chuckled, still looking at him oddly before saying, "look, Jorge's just a cool guy, I'm only gonna hang out with him for this week, and then you can go back to harassing me"

"You mean that?" Shadow asked, with a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah, now I'm gonna go" Ericka said, "Jorge's gonna lift some cars in the parking lot!"

Shadow sighed in disgust and walked on the beach alone. Just then, a shady figure walked up beside him.

"Uh... can I help you?" Shadow asked, looking at this dark blue hedgehog who appeared very gruff, with muscles.

"It looks like you're in need of some help" the hedgehog said, "my name's Dave, but people around here refer to me as Dave the barbarian!"

"Didn't you get that from?"

"No, okay... anyway" Dave continued, "you look like you're trying to impress that girl there"

"yeah, what else is new?" Shadow sighed.

"Well, you're lucky, I don't like Jorge either" Dave explained, "so I'm gonna make you a little offer"

"Keep talking" Shadow said.

"Well, ever heard of steroids?" Dave asked and revealed a tube of cream.

"Uh yeah, what about em?" Shadow asked.

"You're not getting this, are you?" Dave asked, "steroids give you muscles... Jorge has muscles... if YOU have muscles..."

*Long pause*

"I can get Ericka!!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Ding ding! We have a winner" Dave laughed, "now all you got to do is give me 100 dollars and this is yours"

"Oh, what a deal!!" Shadow laughed and gave him the money in exchange for the steroids. After Dave had left, Shadow walked under the wharf to try them out.

"Hmm..." he said, reading over the directions "apply a small handful of cream to your body every 4 hours... gah, I can't do this... I need to impress Ericka NOW!"

Shadow quickly poured the cream all over his body, much more than the recommended amount. He neglected, of course to read the fine print which read "SUPER FAST ACTING" and another important side effect...

*Under the sea*

"wow, this chasm goes on forever" Tails said, fading deeper into the underwater city. It was truly a sight to behold. "Noone's ever gonna believe me on this... it's a good thing I have a camera"

And so, Tails continued swimming through the underwater metropolis which appeared to be populated by merpeople. Little did he know that he was slowly making some new enemies.

"We have an intruder in sector 7-G!" a voice reported, via a 2 way radio.

"Copy that, we'll be moving in"

"Please be advised... trespasser has a camera... it is of the utmost importance that he never escape with it!" the officer said, and a swarm of merpolice were hot on the trail.

*Meanwhile, in the city*

"Well it might not be the most exciting vacation, but at least it's safer than most of our adventures" Sonic said, pacing through the bright sunshiny city.

Just then, a high speed police chase drove by, as a robber was making off with some loot.

"Isn't there anyone fast enough to catch this robber?!" a police man exclaimed.

"Nice try" Sonic said, "but I'm not getting involved, remember? I'm on vacation"

Just then a hot girl hedgegirl walked up to Sonic.

"Hi, honey" the girl said, "how'd you like to come back to my place for a night of wild, hot sex?"

"Not interested" Sonic said, and walked on by. Yep, a nice boring vacation for me, he thought to himself, and then noticed a large building that looked out of place. The building said "CHEMICAL PLANT". "Oh c'mon, I'm not THAT stupid!"

*Back on the beach*

"So Ericka, I must ask" Jorge said, "did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" she asked.

"When you fell out of heaven?" he smiled and kissed her hand gently. She instantly began blushing. "But seriously, I wanted to ask you if you were entering the bikini contest?"

"A bikini contest, me?!" she chuckled, "well I don't know... I mean..."

"I think you'd do great" Jorge smiled, "and I don't say that to just anyone"

"Really? Well yeah sure I could..." she smiled and then saw Knuckles surrounded with bikini clad hotties. "Uh, I'll be right back, I just want to say hi to a friend of mine"

"Sure sure, senora" he said, and then noticed another hot girl walk by "oh hi, are you entering the bikini contest? I think you'd do great, and I don't say that to just anyone!"

"KNUCKLES!" Ericka shouted, and Knuckles quickly averted his attention towards Ericka.

"Hey, Ericka, whats up?" Knuckles asked, his arms around bikini ladies "Did you hear? Im a lifeguard and I'm gonna judge the bikini contest... winner gets 50,000"

"WHAT?!" Ericka gasped, and quickly pulled Knuckles out of the crowd.

"Hey, that's my posse!" Knuckles said.

"You can get a new posse... Knuckles... I'm entering that bikini contest" Ericka said, "if you're a judge you have to vote for me!"

"But the ladies..."Knuckles whimpered.

"Oh, cmon, Knuckles! Think of everything we've been through!" Ericka said.

"But the ladies!" Knuckles repeated.

"I'll give you 20,000 if I win!" Ericka sighed.

"To hell with the ladies, you got my vote!" Knuckles said.

*Meanwhile, on the boardwalk*

"Oh man, this is bad" Amy said, pacing around in her new tiny form "very, very bad... I... whoa!"

Amy jumped out of the way from a flying chunk of ice cream and watched as Cream the rabbit had walked by her and was licking a melting ice cream cone.

"Hey, a toy store!" she exclaimed and walked inside.

"NOO!" Amy screamed up to Cream but she couldn't be heard, "don't go in there!"

"Hey there, little girl" Arthur said, "looks like you need a new toy"

"Yeah, I sure do" Cream said, "you got anything?"

"In fact, I do, I have these new 'Rosy' dolls!" he said, and showed her a smiling, tiny Amy Rose in a box. "Theyre extremely lifelike and interactive"

"Wow..." Cream exclaimed, thinking to herself "I can get one for Amy, it looks just like her!"

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think they're awesome, how much is it?"

"Only 19.99" he smiled.

"Darn, I don't have enough, well maybe later" Cream asked, and walked out of the toy store. Amy started chasing after her now giant friend.

"CREAM!!" she screamed, "CREAM, WAIT UP!!"

Amy grabbed at Cream's dangling shoe laces and finally caught hold of one and went flying.

"CREEEEAM!!" she screamed again and finally Cream stopped walking and noticed Amy.

"Ooh... is this what I think it is?!" Cream exclaimed and instantly grabbed Amy off the ground. "IT IS!! IT'S A ROSY DOLL!!"

"No, I'm not a doll!!" Amy screamed, finding it hard to breathe while in Cream's clutches "put me down!! I'm the REAL Amy"

"Well thats an odd thing for a doll to say" Cream frowned, "but oh well, you look just like my friend, Amy Rose!"

"I AM AMY ROSE!!" she shouted, "please, help me!"

"Don't worry, dolly, I'll take good care of you" Cream said, and skipped away singsongy as she was rough with Amy the whole time.

"Oh well" Amy thought to herself, "I guess being a doll won't be THAT bad"

*Under the sea*

"We've got a visual on the intruder..." the undersea police said, "it appears to be an orange fox... proceed"

Tails continued his swim through the city when suddenly some flashing lights surrounded him.

"Whats going on?!" he gasped. The lights got closer and several merpeople started beating him with night sticks.

"QUICK, GRAB THE CAMERA!" one of them said and destroyed the camera.

"What's going on?" Tails asked, as he was dragged away by the merpolice. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You're damn right you did something wrong" one of them said, "Youre under arrest for trespassing... our underwater city has been a secret for years and we plan to keep it that way"

They then took Tails to the courthouse where he would be given a fitting punishment.

"After much deliberation, we've come up with your punishment, young Miles Prower" the judge fish said. Then 2 perpolice held him down. The fish took out a yellow gem.

"Hey a super emerald!" Tails exclaimed.

"We call them hydro emeralds, down here... and now, it's time for your punishment" the judge said, and the gem began flashing.

"WAIT NO!! NOOOO!!" Tails screamed.

POOF!

*Back at the hotel*

Shadow stumbled back to the hotel room, feeling woozy, no doubt an after effect of the steroids.

"What's happening to me?" Shadow gasped, feeling his body tingle all over. He found himself in tremendous pain. "Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom"

Shadow dragged himself to the bathroom as the message machine said "28 MISSED CALLS" and Rouge's voice returned again.

"Uh hello? Anyone?" she said, "Theres about 30 people here now... it's getting a little.. HEY! All over my dress... geez... please get me out of here... hey, JULIO!! Hands off... oh no!"

Shadow, in the meantime remained in the bathroom feeling nauseaus.

"Hey, I think I feel it working" Shadow said, feeling his chest bulge. "Wait, a minute... what's goin on?! NOOOOO!!"

*Back on the beach*

"Hey Knuxy..." one of the girls said affectionately to our lifeguarding friend, Knuckles the echidna.

"Yes, honey?" he asked in a playfully manner.

"There's someone in trouble out there!" she exclaimed, pointing to a figure off in the distance, struggling to get free.

"Oh geez" Knuckles said, and darted off. Maybe being a lifeguard wasnt all it was cracked up to be. He urgently swam as far as he could, and noticed this figure was further away than he thought "hang on sir or madam, I'm on my way... hey, that sounded pretty cool actually, maybe I could..."

"HELP ME!! IM STUCK!!" the voice exclaimed. As Knuckles drew closer he realized the voice was actually...

"TAILS?!" Knuckles exclaimed, "What are you doing out here? Where's your metal detector?"

Tails sighed in disgust, before saying "I'd rather not say... now help me out, I seem to be caught in a net..."

"A net? Just pull your foot out!" Knuckles instructed.

"It's uh... not that easy..." Tails sighed.

"Huh?"

"Look down" Tails said.

Knuckles looked down through the murky water and nearly screamed. Tails entire lower body had been transformed. He now had a giant fish tail growing from his torso.

"What the hell happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"I got turned into a merfox" Tails sighed.

"I have to say, that is a new one" Knuckles said.

"COULD YOU PLEASE JUST HELP ME?!" Tails exclaimed, desperately trying to pull his giant fin from the net.

"Okay, okay, I got you" Knuckles said, "you're just lucky I'm the lifeguard around here"

"What?"

"Oh right, you missed the part, see I'm..."

"Hurry, get me unstuck!" Tails said, suddenly gasping for air. "I can't stay above water for long now..."

"Okay okay" Knuckles said, plunging underwater and attempting to untangle Tails' fin from the net, "geez, you're really stuck here"

"I know... and holy crap!!" Tails gasped and pointed up to a massive cruise ship which was about to plow them down.

"Hoo boy" Knuckles sighed.

"AHHHHHH!!!"

*CRASH*

*Elsewhere*

"Huh. Thought I heard a weird noise" Sonic said, walking down the sidewalk, "Oh well, onward to the museum of wax"

*Meanwhile*

"Oh dear god!! I can't believe those steroids gave me boobs!" Shadow exclaimed, wrapping a towel around himself, "I need to get help... but I can't go out like this... wait the bikini!"

As ironic as it was, Shadow took the thin black bikini he had saved for Ericka and went into the bathroom, strapping it on.

"It's a tight fit, but it'll have to do" Shadow sighed. "I can't let Ericka see me like this... she'd never let me live it down... uh-oh, someone's coming"

Shadow tried to sneak out real quick but he was stopped by the incoming Cream.

"WHOA!" she gasped, "What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Shadow sighed, and began walking off.

"Wait, don't you want to see my new toy?" Cream asked, in her childlike voice.

"Maybe later, I gotta go!" Shadow exclaimed, and ran off in his tight bikini.

"Shadow!! NOO!" Amy gasped, "help me!"

"Okay dolly, I'm gonna put you in this drawer for now" Cream said, and threw Amy in the drawer.

"Ouch!! Hey!" Amy exclaimed, looking up at Cream, "No, don't shut the drawer... it's dark in here! Nooo"

*On the beach*

"Good luck in today's swimsuit competition, senora" Jorge said, walking Ericka along the beach. Ericka had been wearing an elegant rainbow colored bikini.

"Heh, thanks..." Ericka said, looking around at the crowds, "I'm gonna be honest... I'm a little nervous... there's a lot of people around....have you seen Shadow?"

"Shadow? Heh" Jorge chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ericka asked.

"The fact that you even care where that loser is" Jorge said, laughing again.

"Hey, Shadow might not be the coolest... but he's... not... a loser..." Erica said and suddenly felt bad. Jorge then inched in closer.

"I'm just saying..." Jorge said, getting uncomfortably close, "who needs him, when you have me?"

"Well I..." Ericka said, suddenly getting nervous. Shadow may have hit on her constantly, but he never made her this uncomfortable, "I'm not technically... yours... Jorge... I mean..."

"Then let's make it official!" Jorge said, and lunged himself at her. Ericka yelped but he put his arms around her, getting closer and closer still. She pulled back and he kept trying to yank her forward until one of her bikini straps snapped.

"YOU JERK!!" Ericka screamed, holding her strap on with her hands, "look what you did to my swimsuit"

"If you ask me, it's an improvement" he smiled. Ericka swiftly smacked him in the face.

"I didn't ask you, jackass!" Ericka said, and starting to sob, she ran off, holding her bikini together still, feeling very hurt and broken. It was then she realized who she could turn to for help. "SHADOW!!"

From across the beach, Shadow heard her, but he didn't want to be seen. In the meantime, the swimsuit competition was nearing and staff members around the beach were rounding up contestants.

"Eek!" Shadow said, and ran to hide in one of the changing rooms on the beach.

"Shadow?" Ericka said, following him to the changing room and standing outside, "Shadow, are you in there?"

"Yeah..." Shadow said meekly.

"Shadow... I'm so sorry..." Ericka said, her voice still broken.

"Is something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"yes... everything's wrong... that jerk Jorge... I don't even want to talk about it..." Ericka said, still crying, "The thing is, I need your help, but I'm almost too embarassed to ask..."

"What do you need?" Shadow asked.

"My swimsuit's a bit... ripped..." Ericka said, "I don't suppose I could wear that bikini you brought for me...?"

Shadow gasped. Of course he could let her wear it, had he not been in need of it.

"Well uh..."

"Look, I understand you not be willing, but it's 50,000 dollars, Shadow!" Ericka explained, "and I could show up that jerk, Jorge... I know I haven't always been the nicest to you... but the truth is... Shadow... I... I..."

"ERICKA THE HEDGEHOG!!" a staff member cried out, "we're looking for Ericka the hedgehog!"

"Eek, Shadow, please... I need your help" Ericka said, and reached her hand into the booth, "please take my hand"

Shadow winced but realized what he had to do.

"ERICKA THE HEDGEHOG?" another staff member repeated.

Shadow took her hand and she quickly pulled him out of the changing booth and gasped to see he had full blown breasts.

"ERICKA, there ya are" a staff member said and grabbed Shadow.

"No, wait Im not..." Shadow started, but they dragged him away anyway. Ericka chuckled and followed after them. At least someone would have a chance to win the competition.

"AND THANKS FOR ATTENDING THE ANNUAL SWIMSUIT COMPETITION HERE ON MALIBU BEACH, UNFORTUNATELY, ONE OF OUR JUDGES, KNUCKLES, CANNOT BE WITH US TODAY BECAUSE OF AN UNFORTUNATE BOATING ACCIDENT... SO WE'VE CALLED IN A REPLACEMENT, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"Sonic?" Ericka asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Eh, I had to do SOMETHING exciting" Sonic said, "wait, weren't you in the swimsuit contest?"

"There's been a bit of a... well, mix up" Ericka said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You'll see..."

"FIRST OFF IT'S ERICKA THE HEDGEHOG..SPORTING A SLEEK BLACK BIKINI"

"Shadow?!" Sonic gasped.

"Not too loud," Ericka said, "as long as everyone thinks that's me, we have a chance to win the money"

Shadow looked on nervously, pacing the runway, embarassed by his new breasts, until he looked out into the audience and saw Ericka cheering him on. He then decided that no matter what, he was going to have confidence, and try to win this competition.

*Later that night*

"Hey Shadow..." Ericka said meekly, looking up at Shadow who was sitting on the boardwalk, "mind if I come up"

"Sure..." Shadow said, still wearing his bikini.

"Sorry you didn't win the competiton..." Ericka said, sitting down next to him. "I don't know how they found out you weren't really a girl"

"Easily... they saw my reaction to the OTHER girls..." Shadow chuckled.

"Seriously though..." Ericka said, "I really appreciate all you do for me... I mean, I know I don't always act that way but..."

"Hey Ericka! We're going to the aquarium, you coming?" Sonic shouted.

"One second!" Ericka said.

"Okay, I gotta make this quick..." Ericka said, suddenly sounding nervous.

"What?"

"Well, I have a reputation to uphold" Ericka chuckled.

Ericka then pulled Shadow closer and gave him a long kiss.

"Wow"

"Now don't go telling anyone I did that" Ericka smiled, and jumped down from the boardwalk. Shadow was still too stunned for words. In a few moments, he chased the others.

"Well, Ericka" Shadow said, from behind, "I don't care if I lost the competition, because I still feel like a winner..."

"Uh okay..." Ericka said, and began walking away. She then turned back and winked at Shadow. He only hoped the breasts would be temporary.

*At the aquarium*

"These sure are some big fish!" Cream exclaimed, looking around, "hey, what's that?"

The gang looked up at a sign that read "THE AMAZING MERFOX" and saw a large tank holding Tails.

"help me!" Tails shouted, banging on the case, "let me out of here!!"

"Uh... perhaps it's best not to think about it" Sonic said, and the gang kept walking.

"I can't help but feel like I forgot something..." Cream added.

*Back at the hotel room*

"CREAM!!" Amy shouted, banging on the drawer, "Cream, could you please let me out of here?? Cream? Please... someone... I think I'm running out of air in here"

THE END


	37. Look at the birdie

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures"

Episode 37: Look at the birdie...

Amy was strolling through the S.S. streets one day when she saw a stand up in a dark alley, some kind of makeshift yard sale... without the yard, or anyone normal for that matter. It was mostly a lot of junk but Amy couldn't help but notice an old dusty camera, one of the old fashioned ones from the 1800's that stood on a tripod and you had to go under a drape and hit a button to take a picture. Amy couldn't help but admire the old antique.

"So..." Amy said casually "How much for the old camera?"

"I'd say 35 bucks...." the creepy old lady said.

"Sounds good to me...." Amy said, taking some bills out of her pocket. "Anything I need to know about this camera?"

"Oh not much" the old lady sneered, as she snatched the bills from Amy "Its just that this particular camera happens to have a curse on it....."

"What did you say?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said... a purse!" the old lady laughed "It goes good with your purse!"

"Ok...." Amy said, taking the camera and running. She didnt want to hang out in that neighborhood too long.

And so, upon arriving home, Amy set up her new camera, and decided to call Sonic over so she could take a picture of the young hedgehog. There's nothing she had wanted more than to have a picture of Sonic to put on her dresser, next to her bed.

And so, soon enough, Sonic arrived at Amy's house to have his picture taken.

"That sure is one funky camera" Sonic commented, looking over the old fashioned camera "Where'd you get it?"

"I got it off some kind of street sale" Amy answered, getting everything set up. "Now if I could just have you stand over there...."

"Over here?"

"Thats perfect" Amy smiled "Alright then, look at the birdie"

With that, Amy clicked the button and there was a flash. Sonic felt a weird tingling go throughout his body. Amy looked at him weirdly as he appeared to be completely stiff. Finally a flash of blue light surrounded him. Amy closed her eyes and backed away, and when the light was gone, all that was left was a blue flicky bird.

"AHH! AMY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Sonic tried asking, but when he opened his mouth.... er... beak, he only made futile cheeping sounds. That camera had tranformed him into a bird.

"SONIC?" Amy squeaked in disbelief, taking the blue flicky into her arms "You....You're a bird...."

"Yeah, no kidding...." Sonic sighed, but again it came out as cheeps.

"Well..... dont worry" Amy sighed "I'll take care of you...."

She then took out a bird cage.

"Wait!" Sonic tried shouting "Dont put me in there!"

Sonic tried to fly away but Amy grabbed him quickly by his scrawny feet, and threw him into the cage.

"Dont be afraid, Sonic" Amy said, with a slight smile "I wont hurt you.... and you'll be safe in here!"

Sonic tried flying out of the cage but Amy locked it shut. Sonic hung his head in shame and even though he was a bird who couldnt talk, it was quite obvious he was sad.

"Aw, dont worry, Sonic" Amy said "Why, youll be a fine pet for me...."

"I dont wanna be a pet!" Sonic tried shouting, but only made angry cheeping sounds "Im not someone's pet, you cant just lock me in a cage, you can't just...."

"Aw, I know...." Amy said, petting Sonic on the head. "I know it must be tough but you'll see, you'll get used to being a bird, you'll have to.... there's nothing else I can do for you.... except get you some bird seed...."

And so, Amy ran off, leaving Sonic as a bird in the cage.

"Oh great...." he said to himself "What do I do now? Amy's gone crazy, and Im stuck in here... there must be someway out...."

Sonic tried smashing into the sides of the cage but nothing was working. Sonic just let out an anguished chirping and fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke to see Amy standing over his cage.

"Hey Sonic...." she said cheerfully "I brought you some bird food"

"I dont want bird food" he tried to say "I want to be back to normal... please... you can't keep me this way forever.... birds have very limited lifespans... I cant stay like this.... I can't...."

"Aw, dont worry" Amy said, taking Sonic out of his cage and holding onto him tightly. "I'll always love you, even if you are a small little flicky bird for the rest of your life...."

Finally Sonic let out an angry cheep and bit Amy's finger. He flew off and got away through her window.

"Sonic, NOOOOO!" Amy screamed, chasing after the hedgehog turned bird, but he had gotten too far away "What can I do now? I know, I can call animal control, it shouldnt be too hard to spot a blue flicky bird in the city...."

"If I could just fly to Tails house...." Sonic sighed "Then everything would be alright....he could create a machine that might get me back to normal...."

Sonic was flying around when he saw dozens of men in animal control suits coming after him with nets.

"Oh god...." he thought to himself nervously "Amy mustve sent this crew...."

"Thats him!" one of the animal control guys said "Thats the blue flicky bird that bears a suspicious resemblence to Sonic the hedgehog!!"

"Eep, I gotta get away.... quick!" Sonic said to himself, flapping his wings as fast as he could but still not going as fast as he would like, as he tried dodging all the nets of the animal control guys. He was so close to Tails house, but the AC was closing in on him.

"GET HIM!" they shouted.

Sonic gasped as his body was surrounded by netting and he was pulled down to the ground. The animal control guys grinned, having caught the blue flicky bird in their net.

"There's only one way out of this...." Sonic sighed to himself and he chomped throught the net with his beak, flying off towards Tails house, through an open window.

Inside, Tails was sleeping, until Sonic let out some loud cheeps and started pecking his head. Finally Tails stirred, whacking at the flicky bird above him.

"Hey, watch it!" Sonic said, only he suddenly heard himself saying it out loud, to his surprise.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

"How... how am I talking?" Sonic asked, still in bird form but able to talk.

"I knew my flicky bird translator would come in handy someday!" Tails smiled.

"Great, so can you help me, get back to normal?" Sonic asked.

"Certainly" Tails cheerfully replied "Just step this way"

Just then, the doors burst open and Amy came in, accompanied by several animal control men.

"There he is!" Amy said "Thats the naughty flicky bird I was telling you about!"

"Ahh, hide me!" Sonic said, shocking the AC guys.

"You can talk?" they asked.

"Yes" Sonic sighed, "Im really a hedgehog but she turned me into a bird...."

The animal control guys now glared at Amy.

"What? How was I supposed to know he would turn into a bird?" she asked.

"Whatever," Sonic sighed "Tails has the way to fix me anyway..."

"Yep, you just flip this switch and..."

Suddenly a ray struck them all and when it was over, there was now a blue, orange and pink flicky bird.

"Tails.... you idiot...." Amy groaned.

THE END


	38. The screwed up switch

"The Sonic Gang's Totally Random Adventures"

Episode 38: The screwed up switch

"Amy c'mon!" Sonic said, running along side her. "You have to go home, this mission is too dangerous"

"Aw cmon" she pleaded, giving Sonic puppy dog eyes "I REALLY want to go"

"Amy..." Sonic growled under his breath "You cant go..."

"But Sonic..."

"Ok, fine, Amy" Sonic said "You can go if.... you can keep up with me..."

Then Sonic whooshed forward at a speed impossibly fast for anyone BUT Sonic to achieve. Amy sighed... she knew she couldn't catch her hero but she knew where he was going too and she wouldn't let ANYTHING stop her from being with Sonic.

"Whew!" Sonic said, arriving at the power plant he had been sent to rescue people from "I think I lost her..."

Sonic gasped at the sight of the ravaged power plant in the center of the Grand Metropolis... the plant had been torn apart, most likely by Eggman and flames were devouring the electrical equipment making for a dangerous area... even worse there were workers trapped inside and Sonic knew what he had to do.

He dashed inside, breaking down some steel girders in his path as he looked around the darkened area, the only thing lighting his path, the faint sparking of wires in the distance. Sonic knew he had to be careful here as he saw the orange glow of fire from around the corner. Just then, he heard an annoying sound echoing.

"Sonic...." it said.

"Amy?" he said turning around.

Amy stumbled inside, past the steel girders and ran over to Sonic. Sonic stopped her.

"Hold on Amy..." Sonic sighed "This is way too dangerous... and how did you get here anyway?"

"Uh... the magic of true love..." she smiled.

"Amy...." Sonic said "You need to GO"

"Aw, but why?" she asked.

"This isn't safe..." Sonic said.

Just then, some steel girders crashed in front of the way out. Sonic sighed and took Amy's hand, running through some flames and taking them into the room where the workers were trapped.

"Alright, you wanna help?" Sonic asked Amy "Get these people out of here..."

"Im on it!" she replied cheerfully, saving various standersby from the flames. Sonic and Amy dashed by each other when suddenly some machinery began to surge and the electrical current struck the 2 hedgehogs at once.

"Woah..." Amy groaned "That was... wait a sec... this isnt my voice!"

Amy got to her feet quickly and looked down to see she had been wearing a dress... in addition to that, her entire body was pink and she had breasts...

Sonic woke up not much later to see that he was naked... and had changed from girl to boy.

"AHHHH!!" the 2 hedgehogs screamed.

"I'm a girl!!" Amy shrieked.

"Hey!" Sonic growled "What's so bad about girls?"

"Well uh...." Amy stammered "Uh... never mind... look, we need to help these people..."

"But what about US?" Sonic asked nervously.

"We can't do ANYTHING about this now..." Amy sighed. "Let's just help these bystanders..."

And so, Sonic and Amy saved everyone but it didn't help their problem any.

"What do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"Ok, dont worry...." Amy replied "We'll just go to Tails' place and see what we can do to fix this problem..."

And so, the 2 hedgehogs started walking. Actually Sonic found himself running and once he got started started, he simply couldn't stop.

"Amy...or Sonic... or whatever..." Amy whined, sweating from exhuastion as she tried to keep up with him. "Wait up"

"I'm sorry...." Sonic said, slowing himself down now "I just have so much SPEED now, it's unbelievable..."

"I know... I know... but I can barely run at all in this body...." Amy whimpered, not fully used to having breasts now "How do you do it?"

"I dunno" Sonic shrugged "I never thought about it... it's always been natural for me..."

"Well not me..." Amy whined "And I'm hot.... I miss not wearing clothes..."

"There's no way youre getting naked now..." Sonic warned, "Especially with all these people in the area..."

"Alright, let's just go" Amy replied miserably, once again following the super speedy hedgehog in front of her.

*At Tails lab*

"So...." Tails said, looking the 2 over "You expect me to believe that you 2 switched bodies?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess" Sonic said.

"Well that's believable, I guess" Tails shrugged "I mean, when Knuckles and Rouge switched places in episode 26: A mile in my shoes, it took the power of the master emerald to switch them back... but in this case, it would probably take the power of all 7 chaos emeralds... and I have only 2"

"Aw, cmon, Tails!" Amy whined "I dont wanna stay in this body forever!"

"And WHAT is so bad about my body?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Well I mean.. its alright, but...." Amy said "Im just used to my old self..."

"Yeah...." Sonic sighed, sitting down "I miss being my old self..."

"Well hope isn't lost yet...." Tails said "I mean, Ive been tracking the emeralds for a while now... tell ya what, Ill run a search tonight and get back to you guys tommorow..."

"So you mean we have to spend the night in our bodies?" Amy asked.

"Well....for now..." Tails replied.

*That night*

"Oh and Sonic..." Sonic said, while talking to Amy on the other line "Don't forget to apply just a dab of the Loreal moisturizer to my face... oh and you have to..."

"Amy..." Amy groaned, looking through all her various makeups and skin solutions "Why do you DO all this to yourself?"

"Well cuz..." Sonic said "I have to look pretty for you..."

Amy sighed and put the skin cream on her cheeks. "Anything ELSE...?"

"Uh... no, nothing I can think of..." Sonic said "Anything I can do for you?"

"Just put some chili dogs in me..." Amy sighed, hanging up the phone now and flopping into bed, still wearing her red dress and shoes from today. She flipped the shoes off and flopped into bed. "Damn clothes..."

*The next morning*

Amy got up early that morning, having had to twist around all night so her bra wasn't eating at her back. She finally growled and, with much strength, put her hand down the back of her shirt and snapped the bra, sighing in relief. "That's better"

She then got up, taking the bra off altogether and took off her dress as well, so she was now naked.

"Yeesh..." Amy sighed "Nothing I needed to see... but at least now I can sleep in peace..."

And so, Amy got back into bed, completely naked. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Amy shrieked to herself for a second, her clothes on the other side of the room now.

"Sonic..." Sonic said, from behind the door "Can I come in?"

"Uh...hold on..." Amy whimpered, slinking out of her bed with the covers wrapped around herself as she regathered her clothes. She dashed into the bathroom.

"Is everything okay in there?" Sonic asked.

"Uh..fine..." Amy said nervously, strapping on her bra. "I was just...taking a shower..."

"But youre not supposed to take a shower until 8:15, remember?" Sonic said.

"Oh right..." Amy said, putting a white Tshirt on but gettnig it stuck on her breasts. She sighed and fooled around with it until she heard Sonic say "Well Tails said he's found where the emeralds are..."

"COMING!" Amy shouted, now coming out with no pants on and her bra half showing.

"Im not even going to ask...." Sonic said.

*At Tails place*

"Alright then..." Tails said, mapping out the 7 emeralds "I have 2 here, there are 3 on angel island and 2 more on chaos mountain..."

"Chaos mountain..." Amy groaned "I might, like totally, break a nail!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention...." Tails added "The longer you 2 stay switched, the more like each other you'll become and if you dont' reverse it soon, you'll be in each other's bodies.... FOREVER!"

"Forever?" Sonic cried.

"Its alright..." Amy said "We'll fix it... just point the way, Tails..."

And so, the gang boarded the Tornado, and Sonic rode atop it nervously on the wing.

"This CAN'T be safe..." Sonic groaned, trying to keep his balance on the wing of the plane.

"Well it WOULD be, if you'd stop squirming around up there..." Amy sighed.

"I dont see HOW this is physically possible..." Sonic shouted, as the plane took a loop de loop but Sonic still was standing upright on the wing.

"Ours is not to question why" Tails said, as the plane approached Angel Island.

"Ah..." Amy sighed "Sure is a nice tropical breeze... how come you never take me anywhere, Sonic... I mean, Amy?"

"Focus, Sonic..." Tails said "You have to remember who you REALLY are..."

"Right, right" Amy said, finding that her girl mind was starting to control her thoughts now.

"Now cmon" Tails said, upon landing on the beach of Angel Island. Just then, they heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a shining coming from inside them. Just then, Rouge came running out with a blue chaos emerald in her hand and Knuckles came running after her.

"Come back, you jewel theif!" he shouted at her.

"HA ha!" Rouge laughed "You'll never catch me!"

"Maybe not, but WE will!" Sonic said, blocking off her path.

"Get out of my way, you guys!" Rouge said "This is MY emerald!"

"You dont understand," Amy said "We need to borrow that emerald for something..."

"Well...okay..." Rouge thought "I'll let you borrow this gem, IF you let me borrow your pink blouse..."

"What?" Sonic asked "Thats my favorite blouse... or hers, rather... never mind..."

"Fine fine" Amy said "You can borrow it, just give me the emerald"

"A pleasure doing business with ya" Rouge smiled as she took off after giving them the emerald.

"Argh" Knuckles growled "She got away!"

"Its alright" Amy said "We still got the emerald from her..."

"And speaking of which," Tails mentioned "We need some help finding MORE"

"Well I have 2 emeralds right here..." Knuckles said "But why do you need em?"

"Well see, Sonic and I switched bodies and need help to get back using the chaos emeralds..." Sonic explained.

"Ah, just like episode 26: a mile in my shoes...." Knuckles reminscinced.

"Thats what I was saying..." Tails added.

"Ahem..." Amy growled "Do you think we could FOCUS here?!"

"Okay, okay..." Tails said.

"Anyway, here are the emeralds you need..." Knuckles said, giving Tails 2 more chaos emeralds. "The last 2 are on top of chaos mountain...."

"Uh..WHY do they call it Chaos mountain?" Amy asked nervously.

"Oh, thats just to attract tourists..." Knuckles said.

Moments later, the gang drove the Tornado to the tunderous summit of Chaos mountain, where a thunderstorm suddenly struck. The gang could recognize a familiar gleam atop the mountain but before they could reach it, a brust of lightning struck the wing of the plane and Sonic leapt to the other wing as the plane caught fire.

"Hang on guys!" Tails screamed as he tried landing the plane as smoothly as he could, eventually crushing them into the ground on the bottom of the mountain.

"Ugh..." Amy sighed "How are we gonna make it now?"

"Its alright..." Tails said "I got jetpacks in the back!"

"Oh boy..." Sonic groaned.

And so, as the thunder crashed down all around them, as rain poured on them, the Sonic gang endured hardship without complaining.

"My tshirts getting soaked..." Amy whined.

"This is SCARY!" Sonic yelled, as lightning whooshed by them.

"Y'know, Im getting kinda HUNGRY myself..." Tails added.

ANYWAY, the gang flew towards the top of the mountain and Sonic was able to snatch one of the 2 remaining emeralds they needed, when suddenly, tradgedy struck....

"Aw, I broke a nail!!" Amy cried, landing on an unstable platform.

"Sonic!" Sonic shouted "What are you doing?"

"Hold on..." Amy said, taking out some chap stick "I have chapped lips..."

"Sonic!!" Sonic shouted again, this time whooshing after her on his jetpack as the mountain began to shake.

Sonic was able to just scoop up Amy as pieces of the mountain came crashing down.

"Oh Amy!!" Amy sobbed "We're never gonna make it.. it's hopeless... it's all over... we're doomed, we're..."

"Uh Sonic... the emerald's right there..."Sonic sighed, scooping up the final emerald.

"Alright!" Amy shouted "Lets get back to normal!"

Sonic took all 7 emeralds out of his backpack and threw them into the air, their energies surrounding the 2 hedgehogs. Just then there was a massive flash and the thunderstorm ceased.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy said, crying from happiness "Im back to normal!"

"Me too!" Sonic said "But why do I feel the sudden urge to use moisturizer...?"

"Uh... that Im not sure of" Amy said "But c'mon, let's go home..."

"Alright..."

Unfortunately what the 2 didnt know is that the emeralds restored THEM to normal but for Knux and Rouge they had done something else. The 2 looked at each other screamed.

"AHHH!! NOT AGAIN!!"

THE END


	39. A mile in my shoes

"The Sonic Gang's TOTALLY Random Adventures"

Episode 39: A mile in my shoes

Knuckles stumbled into Rouge's house exhausted after a long day.

"Hey Knux" she said, exhausted herself "Whats been going on for you today?"

"Ugh..." he moaned, laying on her couch "Eggman stole the master emerald again and I had to get it back... I'm telling you, it's not easy being the guardian of the master emerald..."

"Yeah, well it's not easy working for the government either..." Rouge sighed.

"At least you get paid..." Knuckles sighed.

"Huh. Barely" Rouge said, taking a small bag of jewels from her bra and stuffing it in her drawer.

"You call THAT barely?" Knuckles asked, referring to the shining baubles she had obviously recieved from the government. "I have to sit at the altar almost all the time protecting the emerald and if even one thing goes wrong it could endanger the entire floating island..."

"Well... try going around the country to stop emerald heists and spy on criminals..." Rouge said.

"Try stopping maniacs like Eggman and Chaos from stealing the master emerald..." Knuckles said.

"Ok, maybe I will!" Rouge said at last.

"What, how? Only descendents of the Knuckles clan are permitted to take on the sacred duty of guarding the master emerald..." Knuckles said.

"Fine" Rouge shrugged "Then I'll become you..."

"What?" Knuckles asked "How?"

"Don't you get it?" Rouge asked "We can use the master emerald to temporarily switch lives... THEN we'll see who has the hardest lifestyle...."

"Ok...." Knuckles said "Let's do it!"

The 2 then shook hands and later met atop the master emerald's altar.

"Ok, you ready?" Rouge asked.

"You sure this is a good idea...?" Knuckles asked nervously.

"C'mon, it's JUST one day...." Rouge replied.

"Alright...here we go...." Knuckles said, putting his hand on the emerald "Well....?"

"Well what?" Rouge asked

"Well.... put YOUR hand on it too, or else the spell won't work...." Knuckles said.

Rouge put her hand on the emerald as well and it suddenly beagn to glow.

"Ok....here we go...." Knuckles said "Now close your eyes and concentrate..."

There was a beam of light that now hit the 2 as they felt the energies of the emeralds coarsing through them. Knuckles blinked, and opened his eyes to see his own body staring back at him. It had worked. He was now Rouge the bat....

"Woah...." Rouge said, looking her body over "It worked..."

"Well of course it did" Knuckles shrugged. "So...now I'm you huh?"

"Yeah... have fun guarding the master emerald..." Rouge said, heading the other direction now.

"Wait, where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Im going home to do nothing all day..." Rouge laughed.

"I dont think so..." Knuckles replied with a smirk "You have to report to the president's office for a new assignment"

"What? Why?" Rouge asked.

"Thats my job!" Knuckles said, sitting back on the front step of the altar. "Ah yes, I could use some time off...."

"Hey, you better take YOUR job seriously too" Rouge warned "Dont let ANYONE take that emerald!"

"Ok, ok" Knuckles laughed "Your precious emerald is fine with me...."

Later at the president's office

"Rouge" the president said "The CIA needs your help to pinpoint Eggman's location... he's building a new type of machine capable of going underground and leveling things.. or stealing things or just being REALLY nasty...."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Rouge asked.

"We need you to go down to the desert base and find the keys to unlock Eggman's base..." the president commanded.

"Aw man...." Rouge sighed.

"And in return we'll pay you with these" the president said, laying a bag of rubies on his desk. Rouge decided to make the best of her situation, and she took the rubies. Its just one day.... she thought, I can handle it.

Meanwhile, Knuckles enjoyed the fact that he was just getting to relax. He just sat in the meadow now, forgetting all about the master emerald, deciding to rest instead. Let Knuckles do all the heavy work, he thought. Once tommorow rolls around, I'll be my beautiful self again, running errands for the president and the CIA...

"Rouge, are you ready?" the president asked.

"I guess..." Rouge said, realizing when she looked down from the military copter that she was scared to death. She checked again to make sure she was wearing a parachute but still felt fear overcome her and almost wanted to back down but she wouldn't allow herself at this point. She closed her eyes and leapt from the plane. Then quickly opened her eyes as the wind snapped at her face, her body now plummeting towards the desert. Rouge felt almost all her breath leave her and wondered how the REAL Rouge handled this.

Rouge closed her eyes again and let her hands find the string on her back, pulling it hard but gasping as she realized it had snapped off altogether. Now free falling, Rouge remembered she had the ability to glide but it would hard in such unforgiving winds and the speed of her descent.

She put her hands out in front of her and let the air take her where it may, being tossed side to side, trying to adjust in mid air and glide to safety but she was just like a candy wrapper in an updraft at this point. She turned to her side, tried to guide her own direction but was pretty much unable to as she finally just landed face first into a sand dune, where a militia man came to her assistance.

"You alright?" one of them asked, offering to help her up. Rouge was quick to get herself up and sighed with frustration.

"Yeah, Im fine...." she said, walking off in a hurry. The one thing she hated (Knuckles that is) was asking for help of any kind. It made her feel weak and helpless.

"Uh Miss?" the man asked "Where are you going?"

"To the Eggman base....thing..." she replied, dumbfounded.

"But the base is this way...."

"Oh yeah, right" Rouge said, slinking off in his directon, feeling tired, battered and stupid, plus her bra was feeling too tight...

Meanwhile, Knuckles heard a sudden rumbling that awoke his sound sleep in the meadow. He turned to see the altar was quaking and ran towards it.

But when he got there it was too late. He only came in time see a large machine drill through the concrete of the altar, snatch the emerald and burrow itself underground, where it seemingly dissapeared. Knuckles let a great sigh escape himself now.

"I am in SOOO much trouble" he said.

"Hmm...." Rouge said, looking over the area.

"Well did you find the keys?" the militia men asked impatiently.

"Hold on a second...." Rouge groaned, looking around the area "You know... I dont see why I can't just BUST this door down...."

"You sure thats a wise idea?" he asked.

"Of course... I'll just...."

Rouge took a step back and charged forward, slashing the door with her iron boots but ultimately just hurting her foot. She almost cried as she stumbled back in pain. She was no longer powerful enough to knock things down with Rouge's body. She'd have to find the keys herself now....

"Ok, Ill look...." she grumbled, walking off in the directon of a key, that was lodged in between some spikes. "Aw, are you kidding me?"

Rouge turned away to avoid watching her hand go into the spikes. She reached in and grab the emerald, tearing her own glove off as she finally got a hold of the key. She threw it to the soldier and sighed. "There ya go"

"But Rouge...." he said "There are 3 keys..."

"Argh, its always 3...." she groaned "WHY ALWAYS THREE?"

"Hey there's one up there...." the soldier pointed out, revealing a key that was hidden in a passageway waaay up above.

"Oh dang it...." Rouge said, getting her exhausted body over to the wall and sticking her nails to it. She then began to climb up, getting herself over to the key and grabbing it. Just then, one of her fingernails broke and she fell onto the concrete floor, now crying with pain. The soldier simply took the key and said "one more to go"

"Ok ok...." Rouge said, sucking up her tears and heading off to find the third gem.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god...." Knuckles cried, standing now at the destroyed altar and the missing emerald "I can't believe I just let Eggman get away with stealing the master emerald... Knuckles is gonna kill me...."

"Hey, whats all the hubbub?" Vector asked, appearing at the site of the destroyed altar.

"Woah, what happened here?" Charmy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Espio asked, looking over the scene of the crime.

"Hmm.... are you redecorating?" Charmy asked Knuckles.

"No, you little idiot!" Knuckles yelled "I need your help, guys... to get the emerald back... oh shoot, but Knuckles can't find out!"

"But you ARE Knuckles...." Espio pointed out.

"Look, it's a long story" Knuckles sighed "Just help me out and try to find where Eggman's taken the master emerald... I gotta get back home before Rouge gets there..."

"Ok..." the chaotix said, somewhat baffled at Knuckles' orders.

Rouge looked down below her and gasped.

"Aw man, you have to be kidding me..." she said, looking down into the pool of water.

"No, the last key is in that pool.... I hope you brought a bathing suit..." he said.

"I didnt...." she groaned "THATS my problem...."

Rouge bit her lip and dove in, knowing perfectly well she was soaking her clothes. She dove in deeper and found the key at the bottom, she brought it back up and sighed, her nipples now showing through her soaking pink T-shirt and her breasts felt much heavier as well. Must've been water weight.

"Well, I got them all...." Rouge said, trying to brush off the fact that she was practically naked (you could practically see through her clothes) in front of the soldier.

"Um... yes and theyre beautful...I mean the keys, not your... I mean... uh..."

Rouge sighed and put the keys in the door herself, stepping back as it unlocked, but when they got inside... everything was gone...

"Where is Eggman's expieriemental underground drilling machine?" the soldier asked.

"Not sure...." Rouge sighed, now realizing she did all that for nothing. She looked up to see the guard was still staring down at her breasts and sighed, leaving him behind. At least I got the rubies, she thought.

Finally Rouge returned home, to ROUGE'S home anyway and fell onto the couch, her clothes almost dry now, as she saw Knuckles already waiting for her.

"So...." Knuckles asked nervously "How was YOUR day?"

"Crap...." Rouge said sitting down, burying her head in her hands "Im just glad nothing happened to the master emerald, right?"

"Oh....right..." Knuckles chuckled.

"That's good" Rouge sighed "Cuz if the emerald got stolen by Eggman or something, our switching back could be a problem...."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we can't switch back without the master emerald" Rouge said "But thats not even a problem...is it Rouge?"

"Oh....no....no of course not...." Knuckles replied nervously "So...what did you do today?"

"Well, I ate sand, broke your nails, hurt my.... er... your foot kicking a steel door, tore your glove off and uh... oh yeah, the soldier guy saw your nipples through a wet t-shirt...." Rouge said casually.

"The soldier? With dark hair?"

"Yeah....?"

"Thats Dimitri...." Knuckles groaned "Him and I are friends... it's gonna be so awkrard seeing him again...."

"Sorry...." Rouge replied sincerely "I didnt mean to...."

"It's fine..."Knuckles sighed "So...."

"Hey Knuckles!!" Vector shouted, now bursting into Rouge's home. "We know where the master emerald is...."

Rouge sat up in surprise and glared at Knuckles.

"Oh... didn't I mention?" Knuckles said, chuckling nervously "Eggman sort of stole the master emerald... using some kind of underground tunneling machine..."

"WHAT? Well that explains why his machines weren't in his base!!" Rouge shouted "He was too busy using them to protect the master emerald, YOU were supposed to be guarding!!"

"Im sowwy...." Knuckles said, giving Rouge a puppy god pout.

"Whatever" Rouge groaned "All I know is we're stuck in our current bodies until we get that emerald back so let's go!"

At Eggman's base...

"Argh, this door's like, titanium steel!" Knuckles groaned "We'll never break it...."

"Maybe I cant..." Rouge said "But you can...."

"Are you sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, of course...." Rouge replied "I did it all the time... just punch it as hard as you...er...I can...."

And so, Knuckles leaned back and punched the door open with all his might. Afterwards he felt a bit drained but quickly kept on going, following Rouge down a steel corridor that took them into a large room in which Eggman's drill machine sat in the corner.

"Wait a sec...." Knuckles said, taking a device out of Rouge's pocket he remembered getting from the CIA. He flashed a beam forward that revealed a laser security system that spread across the room.

"What do we do now?" Rouge asked nervously.

"Well.... the deactivation button is up there..." Knuckles said "But maybe it'd be better if YOU hit it...."

"Why me?" Rouge asked.

"You can use my screw attack to go through the lasers..." Knuckles replied.

"Uh...sure...." Rouge said, stepping forward, nervously towards the laser beams around her.

"Just leap forward and spin yourself... myself around, you should go right through the lasers to the other side...." Knuckles said.

"Right...." Rouge said, with a slight gulp. She closed her eyes and leapt forward, twirling her body in mid air to pull off the manuever successfully, only once coming close to being sliced by the mericless lasers. "Got it!"

"Alright, let's go!" Knuckles said.

Just then, Eggman's drill machine whirred to life... and it suddenly revealed.... EGGMAN in the cockpit.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed "Right into my little trap, you 2 fell! And..... get a load of this!"

Eggman opened a hatch on his machine, revealing the master emerald inside. The machine then whirred back and fired 2 huge laser beams from the drill bits. Knuckles and Rouge ducked as the lasers exploded behind them.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What can we do?" Knuckles asked.

"We need to distract him!!" Rouge suggested.

"But how?"

"Oh shoot..." Rouge said "Those lasers have caused my shirt to tear a little..."

Just then, the whole front of Rouge's T-shirt split down the middle, so she was now standing there in just her bra.

"Well.... this is embarassing...." Rouge sighed.

"Hmm, but not a bad idea...."Knuckles said, snapping Rouge's bra so that her breasts now hung bare.

"ROUGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rouge screamed, now totally topless, trying to cover her nipples with just her hands.

"Dont you get it? You can distract Eggman now...." Knuckles said.

"I dont want to distract him like THIS!" Rouge said.

"Just flaunt around for a second...." Knuckles said "I'll be right back..."

Rouge sighed and let Eggman see her breasts. Luckily he was distracted and Knuckles ran up from behind and rammed into Eggman's drill machine, causing an unstable reaction in the core that caused the master emerald to be jarred loose.

"Quick grab it!" Rouge said, running towards it herself.

"Almost....got it...." Knuckles said, reaching for the emerald.

Finally the 2 met in the center of the room where Knuckles and Rouge's palms met on the emerald. When it was all over, the 2 had switched back.

"Oh Knuckles!" Rouge said

"Oh Rouge!" Knuckles said, hugging her tight.

"Oh... my god!" Rouge screamed, realizing her breasts were exposed "Oh well...."

"You mean you dont mind the fact that youre half naked?" Knuckles asked.

"Eh...." she shrugged "We could always use a ride home..."

THE END


End file.
